who is S?
by charlgrt
Summary: Un Scott fou amoureux, un Jackson légèrement fouteur de merde sur les bords et un Derek un peu perturbé. Ouais tout ça c'est normal, sauf le fait que le monde tourne autour de Stiles cette fois çi. Jackson ne fait même pas exprès de foutre la merde et est un peu trop curieux. Derek est un prof pas très professionnel. Une soirée, un mot, de l'amour et un hyperactif.
1. Chapter 1

chapitre 1 : me? a dealer?

* * *

Je suis en pleine révision pour le devoir d'histoire du lendemain. C'est un devoir sur la seconde guerre mondial, un sujet qui m'intéresse fortement. Depuis plusieurs heures je me perds sur le net et feuillette les livres que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque dans le but de trouver de quelconques informations qui me permettraient d'enrichir ma copie.

Je suis plutôt un bon élève, si j'arrive à rester attentif en cours je n'ai même pas besoin de réviser mais en tant qu'hyperactif ce n'est pas une tâche facile. Mes pensées dérivent toujours sur quelque chose d'autre, d'ailleurs à cause de ça je me perds assez facilement quand je parle. Je suis un vrai moulin à paroles et je peux débattre sur n'importe quel sujet.

Enfin bref, étant donc en pleine lecture d'un livre parlant des camps de concentration, j'entends à peine que quelqu'un sonne à ma porte. Je relève la tête seulement à la troisième sonnerie. Je referme mon livre après avoir corné la page où je suis rendu et descends les escaliers.

\- J'arrive, ce n'est pas la peine de s'acharner sur cette pauvre sonnette qui n'a rien demandé.

Je souris en ouvrant la porte sur un Scott qui me grogne dessus.

Scott est mon meilleur ami, depuis presque toujours. Notre amitié est selon moi parfaite. On se comprend, on sait quand l'autre va mal et on sait aussi exactement comment lui remonter le moral. On est différent, mais on ne se dispute quasiment jamais et c'est surtout grâce à son calme. Il est rassurant et compréhensif, ça m'aide beaucoup pendant mes crises de paniques. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans lui, sans mon frère.

\- Salut Scotty, je soupire en souriant quand son raclement de gorge me fait sortir de mes pensées.

\- Tu comptes me faire rentrer ou continuer à fixer mon corps d'apollon ? ironise-t-il en me rendant mon sourire.

\- Si son altesse veut bien se donner la peine…

Je referme la porte derrière lui et passe mon bras derrière sa nuque pour serrer légèrement son épaule. Je lui montre les escaliers de l'autre main pour l'inviter à monter dans la chambre, ce qu'il fait après m'avoir souri encore plus. Je le suis et on s'affale sur mon lit, lui sur le ventre et moi sur le dos.

\- Que me vaut cette visite ?

\- Stiles… Je viens presque tous les soirs et c'est très rare que cela soit pour une raison particulière.

\- Mouais, mais là tu me fais tes yeux de chiots et tu ne m'as même pas tapé alors que je t'ai laissé attendre dehors plusieurs minutes. En plus il n'est que dix-huit heures ! Habituellement, tu passes soit plus tôt pour sortir soit plus tard pour manger et dormir chez moi. Et ça m'étonnerait que tu sois là pour que je t'aide à réviser le devoir de demain !

\- Mes yeux de chiots ? N'importe quoi, tu te fais des films… car c'est pas parce qu'il est dix-huit heures que…

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? je l'interromps en me redressant pour m'adosser au mur.

\- Bon… Ok, je veux que tu viennes avec moi à une soirée ce soir.

\- A quelle heure ?

\- Dix-neuf heures trente ? Je ne sais pas, on pourra manger là-bas je pense et comme ça, ça te laisse le temps de terminer ce que tu avais commencé.

Il fixe en fronçant légèrement les sourcils mes cours ou plutôt le bordel sans nom que j'ai laissé sur mon bureau. Je hausse les épaules en secouant la tête.

\- T'occupes pas de ça, j'ai fini et je rangerai plus tard. Ça me tente bien, c'est chez qui ?

\- Heu... Mais tu sais, on s'en fout de chez qui c'est hein… Y aura plein de monde de toute façon !

\- Scooooott, c'est chez qui ?

\- Chez Jackson…

\- Jackson Whittemore ?! Mec, t'es sérieux là ? On peut pas s'incruster comme ça chez Jackson, c'est pas parce qu'il nous a souris aujourd'hui que c'est notre pote Scott ! On va se faire virer, ses fêtes sont toujours sur invitations ! C'est le gars le plus populaire du lycée !

\- Justement…

Scott ricane en sortant de sa poche deux petites cartes noires. Il m'en tend une. Je hausse les sourcils avant de lire à haute voix.

\- J.W. 19h soirée masqué ? Comment tu les as eues ?

\- Ah... Voilà le moment où tu vas moins bien prendre les choses... Eh bien…

Je m'allonge à côté de lui et hoche la tête avec un petit rictus, l'incitant à continuer du regard.

\- Lui et ses potes sont venus me voir aujourd'hui pendant que tu étais avec Isaac. Ils m'ont demandé si c'était bien moi le meilleur ami du dealer…

Scott déglutit en me voyant me passer la main sur mon visage mais il continue en baissant la tête.

\- Comme je répondais pas, ils m'ont un peu secoué et ils m'ont dit « t'inquiète, on le dénoncera pas. C'est toi hein ? McCall, le pote de Stiles ? Le pote du 24 ? c'est pour une soirée et on a entendu dire qu'il pouvait nous fournir ce qu'il faut quoi ». Je sais très bien que c'est une rumeur et que tu es tout sauf un dealer mais j'en ai profité. Je leur ai alors répondu que je savais pas si tu aurais assez pour le soir même, car tu avais déjà pas mal de commande et que je pouvais rien leur promettre. Alors ils m'ont donné deux invitations et ils m'ont dit « j'espère qu'il aura ce qu'il faut, à ce soir »… Mec je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !

\- Euh... Je sais pas vraiment quoi dire là… Mon pote, ces gars pensent que je vends de la drogue ! Et pas n'importe quels gars, des populaires, donc si eux le pensent ça veut dire que TOUT LE MONDE le pense ! Merde, merde, merde, mais d'où elle sort cette rumeur ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Stiles, je veux pas te vexer mais regarde tes yeux ! Moi je sais que t'es hyper blanc de nature et que tes cernes et surtout tes yeux rouges et éclatés sont dus à tes insomnies mais de l'extérieur… C'est vrai que tu fais un peu drogué certains jours.

Je suis bouche bée. Il a pas tort mais bon… Maintenant que tout le lycée devait être au courant de ça, il allait falloir que je calme la rumeur. Je suis le fils du shérif quand même. Je me lève, jette un coup d'œil à mon idiot de meilleur ami et à mon réveil, dix-huit heures cinquante. Je soupire et ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Scott sursaute comme s'il s'attendait a ce que je le mette dehors en lui criant d'aller se faire voir avec ses invitations et ses idées de merde, chose qu'il mériterait totalement, mais à la place de ça je rigole et lui dis :

\- Je vais me doucher, cherche-toi des vêtements moins ridicules dans les miens. On va à cette soirée !

* * *

 ** _hola, je voulais déjà dire que c'est ma première fanfiction. j'écris souvent et un peu de tout mais j'écrivais jamais de fanfiction et surtout je ne publiais rien. mais la j'ai pas mal d'idée pour des fanfic sur TW et d'autres films ou séries... donc je me lance, en commençant par une fanfiction humoristique (je ne suis pas forcement tres douée pour ce thème, je préfère les drames ou l'action mais la l'histoire m'inspire) où Stiles (mon perso pref de la série) est le personnage principale. il n'y a pas de surnaturel dans cette fic mais j'essaie de garder le caractère des protagonistes, même si parfois les relations entre ces derniers seront différentes évidemment car le contexte n'est pas le même. enfin bref je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes car (je sais c'est mal) je ne prend pas trop le temps de me relire correctement...sorry._**

 ** _donc je voulais avoir votre avis sur 2 choses; déjà, vous préférez un Derek prof ou flic? et niveau romance, je pense qu'il pourrais en avoir 2 pour faire douter un peu notre Stiles sur ses sentiments... mais pour la relation principale, un sterek ou un sciles? et pour la relation secondaire j'hésitais entre un stydia, un stiam, un stéo ou un stackson... dites moi tout...si vous avez d'autres envie ou idées..._**

 ** _voila, je ne sais pas exactement le nombre de chapitres ni la fréquence a laquelle ils seront postés mais j'essaierais d'être régulière. a dans quelques jours pour le prochain chapitre._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**II) on ne s'arrange pas en grandissant apparemment.**_

* * *

POV Stiles

L'eau chaude coule sur mon corps tandis que je tiens le pommeau de douche contre mon torse. Fixant le miroir devant moi, je me perds dans mes pensées. Scott a raison j'ai des cernes, beaucoup de cernes, mes yeux sont éclatés et mes joues sont légèrement creusées. Sans mon sourire et mes yeux pétillants de bonheur je ne suis plus le même.

Soudain un bruit sourd venant de ma chambre retentit suivit d'un gémissement plaintif. Je fronce les sourcils. Bon sang, qu'est ce que Scott fabrique là-dedans !

Je soupire et continue de me laver, jusqu'à que j'entende un cri. Je passe un coup d'eau sur mon visage et sors de la douche, attrapant au passage une serviette que je noue autour de ma taille avant de quitter la salle de bain et d'entrer dans ma chambre.

Pov Scott

Stiles est dans la salle de bain depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure, je n'ose même pas imaginer les factures d'eau quand on habite avec un gars qui prend deux longues douches par jour…J'hésite à aller toquer à la porte pour lui demander s'il a bientôt fini, enfin... Je ne suis pas son père non plus. [coupure]

Je m'assois sur sa chaise de bureau et commence à remettre en ordre les tas de feuilles qui traînent, j'en profite pour réviser légèrement le devoir de demain. Des pas venant des escaliers me font lâcher ce que je tiens dans mes mains et je me lève pour aller me coller au mur. Les pas se rapprochent et je prends le dictionnaire d'espagnol qui se trouvait sur une étagère non loin de là.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et, sans réfléchir, je me jette sur le peut-être cambrioleur.

\- Aaaaah, je crie en donnant un coup de dico dans une tête à bouclettes blondes.

\- Humph... Aie ! Putain Scott, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- ISAAC ?! C'est toi ? Oh... Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas, je ne pensais pas que tu allais passer alors j'ai pris peur... Désolé, vraiment, je suis désolé. Mais, attends, pourquoi t'es là ?

Issac se relève à peine qu'il retombe au sol de tout son poids. Il s'était pris la porte en pleine figure quand un Stiles paniqué et peu vêtu était entré dans sa chambre.

\- Scott, c'est quoi tout ce bordel ?!

\- Aie, aie, Stiiiiiles ! Vous êtes vraiment des brutes tous les deux ! Qu'ai-je donc fait au bon dieu pour avoir des amis pareils.

\- Ça devrait aller, tu n'es pas en sucre non plus… je souffle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mon meilleur ami baisse les yeux et ouvre la bouche de surprise en voyant qu'il marche sur le poignet d'Isaac. Il s'accroupit alors et aide l'aide à se relever.

\- Isaac ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu pourrais m'aider si j'avais besoin, du coup je t'ai envoyé un message pour te demander si je pouvais venir ce soir pour le contrôle d'histoire mais tu ne répondais pas, donc je suis venu directement.

\- Normal, j'étais à la douche… J'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir mais…

Il marque une pause le temps de regarder le réveil :

\- J'ai cinq minutes. Installe-toi et commence à relire le cours pendant que je m'habille.

Assit sur le lit, au côté d'Isaac, je suis du regard mon hyperactif qui cherche dans son placard la tenue qu'il va mettre ce soir.

Depuis quelque temps il fait beaucoup plus attention à l'image qu'il renvoie, enfin à part pour ses cheveux. Ça il s'en fout complètement, ils ont énormément poussé depuis notre première année. Il a essayé plusieurs sortes de style, il y a peut être 3 mois il les coiffait d'une manière plutôt... Hum, originale. Il les ébouriffait et les faisait tenir avec je ne sais quoi. Avoir les cheveux comme ça, debout sur le crâne comme après une explosion, lui donnait un côté savant fou. Ouais, surtout avec ses cernes et son teint blafard, il faisait froid dans le dos, je crois même que cette stupide rumeur de dealer a été inventée et répandue à cette époque.

Enfin bref, maintenant sa coiffure n'est ni moche ni belle, assez longue sur le dessus, sa tignasse brune est légèrement ondulée et des mèches rebelles lui retombent sur le front. Mais comme je disais, il fait plus attention à lui, pas qu'il ne le faisait pas avant, hein ! Mais il avait d'autres priorités et faut avouer que son classique sweat rouge lui va très bien. Il fait du base-ball en plus du lacrosse et ses nouveaux vêtements ne sont plus des choses informes et trop larges pour lui. Son style est plus rock, mais reste classique et soigné.

Je souris en le voyant longuement hésiter entre les multiples t-shirts, sois blancs, sois noirs, sois gris, qu'il possède et qui se ressemblent tous. Finalement, il choisit enfin une tenue et mon regard tombe sur une photo posé sur l'étagère où j'avais pris le dictionnaire quelques minutes plus tôt de nous deux, gamins. On était d'après ma mère adorables mais pour le shérif on était soi-disant deux petits monstres et on ne s'arrange apparemment pas en grandissant.

\- Bon, je suis tout à toi boucle d'or !

Isaac soupire à l'entente du surnom que Stiles lui donne, moi je ricane et me lève pour laisser ma place à mon meilleur ami. Je jette un coup d'œil à ses habits, il a opté pour un style année 50 qui lui va vraiment très bien. Il porte un t-shirt blanc basique rentré dans un jean bleu clair auquel il a fait des ourlets assez hauts. Bien évidemment il porte aussi ses converses montantes noires et son indispensable perfecto en cuir. Il m'indique d'un coup de menton vers la droite un tas de fringues miraculeusement pliées et replonge dans son explication de la seconde guerre mondiale.

Je m'approche des vêtements et je comprends le message. C'est pour moi, ce crétin pense que je ne suis pas assez bien habillé pour être digne d'une soirée de Jackson. Ce qui est vrai tout compte fait, mon sweat est celui du lycée pour l'équipe de cross, on a tous le même sauf le numéro écrit dans notre dos. Je suis le 11, Stiles le 24 et Isaac le 14. Je décide de garder mon jean car il est gris et j'adore le gris en jean or Stiles n'a pas de jean de cette couleur ou alors ils sont déchirés au genou. Mais j'enfile quand même un polo kaki ainsi qu'une veste en jean noir.

Je commence à jouer à la play car Stiles a l'air passionné pas le cours qu'il donne à Isaac.

On est pas près de partir...

Le temps passe vite et je ne me rends pas compte de l'heure qu'il est. Au bout d'un certain temps je crois bon de vérifier l'heure. Je regarde alors mon portable et je me précipite sur mes deux amis, manquant de tomber à la renverse.

\- Donc, tu comprends, c'est pour ça que…

\- STILES ! Faut partir maintenant, il est déjà 21h !

Je lui arrache le livre des mains et il proteste.

\- Hé mais…

\- Non, il n'y a pas de mais, je sais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'heure mais j'ai envie de profiter, ok ? Alors on part maintenant !

Je le tire par bras, le poussant presque avec Isaac dans les escaliers. Je récupère mon portable et mes clés et je les rejoins en bas. Isaac semble un peu perdu et Stiles me fait son regard « outré » en ouvrant la bouche et en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, mais je vois bien un léger sourire se former à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je lui souris et on sort de la maison.

\- Bon, à demain Isaac, je passe te chercher à dix heures chez toi.

\- Salut les mecs, merci Stiles pour le cours particulier. Vous me raconterez cette soirée demain, hein !?

\- Bien sûr ! Allez Stiles, monte, on prend ma voiture.

\- Pourquoi pas la jeep ?

\- Pour éviter que si tu t'ennuies tu te casses sans moi !

On monte dans le véhicule et je mets en marche le moteur.

\- Ah, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose... Hm, ah je sais ! Mon téléphone ! Scott il me le faut !

\- Pas le temps, tu feras sans.

Et je démarre.

* * *

 _ **Voila le 2eme chapitre de « who is S ? » ! chapitre plutôt cours et pas très intéressant mais je vous promets qu'on va bientôt rentrer dans le vif du sujet… Que va t-il se passer à la soirée de Jackson ? Je pense que vous savez qui est S mais que va t-il faire pour être recherché par tout le monde ?**_

 _ **A très bientôt pour les chapitre 3 !**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III)

Parce que Stiles n'a honte de rien

* * *

 _ **Pov Stiles**_

Scott a très peu de défauts et surtout beaucoup trop de qualités pour être humain, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste chez lui, c'est quand il essaye d'être encore plus têtu que moi. Et c'est dur d'être plus têtu qu'un Stilinski ! D'autant plus quand ce dernier est un moulin à paroles hyperactif qui ne peut s'empêcher de gigoter dans tous les sens et de trouver des arguments plus ou moins excentriques pour prouver qu'il a encore une fois raison.

Depuis vingt longues minutes je parle donc à mon meilleur ami qui n'est même pas fichu de me répondre ! Si je lui laissais le temps d'ouvrir la bouche ça serait peut-être plus simple… Mais non, je ne suis responsable de rien. Si McCall a décidé d'être muet le temps du voyage, soit ! Je continue donc à le saouler avec mon flot de paroles jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez Jackson.

Il se gare alors que je lui dis une énième fois qu'il est un idiot né, enfin non, qu'il est tout simplement Scott McCall, le tortionnaire qui privait son hyperactif de meilleur ami de son téléphone portable et de sa jeep, et donc qui empêchait ma pauvre personne de pouvoir quitter cette fête dès qu'il en aurait l'envie.

Soudain môsieur daigne ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Il tourne la tête vers moi, paniqué.

\- Quoi ?

\- Stiles… On a oublié quelque chose…

\- Nooooon à peine ! Je n'avais pas encore remarqué que j'avais oublié, non, que tu m'as empêché de prendre mon portable !

\- Non, non pas ça… Ton portable on s'en fout tu n'en as pas besoin.

\- Bien sûr que si ! J'aurais pu appeler Isaac ou Liam si j'avais eu besoin qu'on vienne me chercher ! Au pire, je vais te forcer à boire pour pouvoir voler tes clés sans que tu t'en rendes compte et je te laisserai bourré à cette fête tout seul.

\- Hum, tu seras mort avant moi, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool… Mais regarde...

Il me tend les cartons d'invitation que je relis : « soirée masquée »… Merde, ça veut dire qu'il faut un masque.

\- Oh… Et il est trop tard pour aller en acheter maintenant j'imagine… On fait comment ?

\- C'est toi qui as les idées d'habitude, je n'en sais rien.

Il tend son bras devant moi et se penche légèrement pour atteindre la boite à gant dans laquelle il fouille dans l'espoir de trouver... De trouver quoi exactement ?

\- On va en fabriquer un !

\- Et je peux savoir avec quoi ?

\- Avec ça !

Il tenait dans la main droite deux bandes de tissu noir.

\- C'est quoi ces trucs ?

\- Aucune idée mais elles sont là, alors on essaye. Attrape les ciseaux qui sont dans la portière, dans la boite de secours de ma mère.

\- Ton sourire est encore plus niais que d'habitude… On va être ridicules.

Je lui passe les ciseaux et lui arrache une des deux bandes en soupirant.

Scott vient de terminer le sien et l'a déjà enfilé. Il est pas trop mal fait même si les deux trous pour ses yeux sont un peu trop grands.

\- On dirait un super héros tout pourri.

\- Ferme-là et mets le tien.

Je suis assez fier de mon travail mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'enrouler autour de ma tête d'une manière pas trop ridicule.

Je demande à Scott de me faire le nœud à l'arrière du crâne et quand je me regarde dans le miroir du rétroviseur je ne peux retenir un rire. Je regarde à nouveau mon meilleur ami qui glousse comme une gamine. Mes cheveux sont complètement ébouriffés et il a fait plusieurs fois le tour de ma tête avec l'espèce de ruban qui nous sert de masque.

C'est extrêmement moche, et pour le coup je suis vraiment ridicule. On dirait un taré ou une momie, je ne sais pas trop.

Alors que je bataille donc avec mes cheveux et le soi-disant masque, quelqu'un cogne à ma fenêtre. Je la descends, légèrement honteux, pour faire face à un Mason amusé et dont les yeux brillent de malice.

\- Besoin d'un masque ?

\- Oh, tu sais, le mien est plutôt pas mal, pas vrai Scotty ? Je pense qu'on devrait faire une chaîne YouTube, on l'appellerait S&S DIY !

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Désolé mais vous êtes ridicules les gars.

\- Je sais, il n'arrête pas de me le répéter. Mais c'est en parti de sa faute si on est en retard et donc si nous n'avons pas de masques.

Scott pointe un doigt accusateur sur mon torse avant de continuer et demander à Mason :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai voulu accompagner Liam à cette soirée mais là je vais rentrer… je préfère rentrer.

Il lance un regard à quelqu'un derrière lui et je peux apercevoir Corey nous faire un petit sourire timide. Mason me tend quelque chose que je prends : c'était deux masques, un noir et un rouge. Le noir était très simple, en velours, en forme de masque italien avec seulement quelques découpes sous les yeux en forme de larmes tandis que le rouge ne couvrait pas le nez mais avait des sortes de dessins faits en fil doré. Il y avait aussi des plumes à la fin des rubans qui servaient à l'attacher.

Je fixe Scott puis Mason en souriant de toutes mes dents.

\- On en a plus besoin maintenant.

\- Merci ! Mason, tu me sauves la vie !

J'ouvre ma portière et saute hors de la voiture en arrachant le ruban que Scott m'a attaché autour du crane.

\- Ouais, yohouuuu ! Merci Corey !

Je fais des grands gestes dans sa direction et je me mets à danser sur place en levant les bras au le ciel, les poings serrés comme en signe de victoire.

\- Scott ? Ce taré a-t-il pris son Adderall ce soir ?

\- Non mais j'en ai toujours sur moi heureusement. Stiles, prend un cachet tu te sentiras mieux en plus après. Allez, viens je te dis.

Je prends le petit cachet bleu et souris à mon ami.

\- T'es une vrai mère pour moi Scotty.

\- Je préfère quand même « bro » que « maman » comme surnom.

Il retire lui aussi son bout de tissu et prend le masque rouge.

\- Le noir t'ira mieux qu'à moi.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, on salut et remercie les deux amoureux une dernière fois avant de nous diriger vers la maison de Jackson en nouant nos masques.

 ** _Pov Scott :_**

La soirée s'annonce plutôt bien. Après avoir passé la porte et donné nos tickets on entre enfin dans le salon des Whittemore.

La pièce est immense et les baies vitrées sont toutes grandes ouvertes laissant apercevoir l'extérieur bondé de monde. Des gens plus ou moins bourrés dansent autour de la piscine, des filles en maillot de bain gloussent en s'arrosant, une partie de l'équipe de lacrosse joue au bière-pong et une centaine de personnes chantent en se dandinant un verre à la main devant la platine du DJ.

Je donne une tape dans le dos de Stiles et il commence à aller vers le bar en sautillant, moi à sa suite. Il prend un mojito et moi un punch, on cogne nos gobelets rouges en hurlant, un peu hystériques. Soudain, les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillent et sa tête commence à bouger de gauche à droite un peu plus intensément. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et me tire par le poignet vers la piste de danse, esquivant les gens en ondulant du bassin, le bras tenant son verre levé.

Je reconnais alors enfin les notes de la musiques. Comme c'est un remix je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé mais là… C'est trop tard on ne peut plus arrêter le Stilinski. Et il m'a entraîné la dedans...

Une fois suffisamment au centre le piste il lâche enfin ma main. Je regarde vers le DJ et vois Liam lui faire signe de mettre plus fort et montrer Stiles du doigt. Il a compris lui aussi de quelle chanson il s'agissait. Il m'aperçoit et me fait un grand sourire en me faisant un pouce pointé vers le haut. Les lumières de la pièce sont plus faibles, on est presque dans le noir. Je me rapproche un peu plus de Stiles, décidé à m'amuser moi aussi. Il secoue sa tête dans tous les sens, ses cheveux tombent sur son front et un sourire en coin orne ses lèvres pleines.

 **-Whenever dark has fallen**  
 **You know the spirit of the party**  
 **Starts to come alive.**

 **Give me the night…**

 **C** **ette chanson il l'adore et on la connaît par** **cœur.** **Ça fait un peu couple de dire qu'on a une chanson, mais c'est un peu notre chanson quand même. Il rigole et se met** **à** **chanter, encore plus fort.**

 **-Until the day is dawning  
** **You can throw out all your blues** **  
** **And hit the city lights.** **  
** **Cause there's music in the air** **  
** **And lots of loving everywhere**

 **So gimme the night. Gimme the night.**

 **Il s'approch** **e** **encore plus de moi.** **J** **e** **peux** **sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau,** **s** **entir sa respiration sur ma joue et je** **peux** **voir ses lèvres bouger alors qu'il murmur** **e** **à** **mon oreille la suite de la chanson. Les genoux légèrement pliés, il** **s'éloign** **e** **à** **nouveaux de moi en chantant de plus en plus fort. Il me tap** **e** **sur le torse de la paume** **de** **sa main et se** **met** **à** **balancer ses hanche** **s** **au même rythme que sa tête. Tout le monde le regard** **e** **, et tout le monde sembl** **e** **s'amuser de le voir comme ça, et moi** **je suis** **plant** **é** **là** **à** **le regarder sans bouger.**

 **-So come on out tonight  
And we** **'ll lead the others** **  
** **On a ride through paradise.** **  
** **And if you feel all right** **  
** **Then we can be lovers 'cause I see that** **  
** **Starlight look in your eyes.** **  
** **Don't you know we can fly ?** **  
** **Just gimme the night. Gimme the night.**

 **Il** **a** **l'air complètement idiot** **à** **danser comme ça mais c'est pas grave** **parce que** **c'est Stiles et que Stiles n'a honte de rien.**

 **-And if we stay together,  
We'll feel the rhythm of the evening  
Taking us up high.**

 **Et parce que Stiles chante bien, Stiles danse super bien aussi.**

 **-Never mind the weather.  
We'll be dancing in the street  
Until the morning light.**

 **Parce que tous le monde semble aimer le déhanch** **é** **de** **S** **tiles de toute** **manière.**

 **-** **Cause there's music in the air  
And lots of loving everywhere.** _ **.**_

 **So gimme the night. Gimme the night.**

 **Et parce que Stiles est beau.**

 ** _ **Et voila ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'ai adoré écrire le point de vue de scott. Au début ce chapitre continuai**_** ** _ **t**_** ** _ **encore, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il aurait été beaucoup trop long ! C'est pourquoi je l'ai coupé en deux partie, le chapitre 4 est donc déjà écrit et arrivera bientôt. Il y aura donc deux chapitre traitant de la soirée de Jackson. J'espère qu'il vous a plu**_** ** _ **s**_** ** _ **… voila a bientôt, kiss !**_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre IV)_

 _ **Hola ! Avant de commencer le chapitre 4 je tenais a dire quelques petits trucs.**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes ou même d'étourderies qu'il y a dans mes précédents chapitres. Je vous promets d'essayer d'y remédier comme peut-être trouver un(e) correcteur(correctrice) ou au moins mieux relire avant de publier et arrêter d'écrire en pleine nuit pendant une crise d'insomnie car je suis forcément moins concentrée.**_

 _ **(d'ailleurs à ce sujet « Mimine » j'ai bien vu ta review mais je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre alors si tu veux bien m'envoyer un message privé pour qu'on parle de ta proposition…).**_

 _ **Deuxièmement je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir, n'hésitez surtout pas en poster d'autres et faites-moi part de vos idées ou envies que je pourrais peut-être prendre en compte.**_

 _ **Voilà je vous laisse tranquille et je vous laisse lire le 4eme chapitre de « who is S ? » !**_

* * *

 _ **pov Stiles**_

Après peut-être six autres chansons je remarque que mon meilleur ami, malheureusement asthmatique, commence à fatiguer et que sa respiration commence à se faire saccadée. Je lui fais donc signe d'aller s'asseoir et je le suis jusqu'à un transat libre a coté de la piscine. Il me regarde peiné de m'empêcher de danser moi aussi et je me contente de lui sourire.

\- Tu sais Scotty, on a toute la nuit pour danser et je préfère rester avec toi si jamais tu fais une crise d'asthme.

\- Techniquement on a pas vraiment toute la nuit, car malheureusement on a cours demain mon vieux…

\- Ouais je sais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pris à notre Narcisse de Beacon Hills de faire une soirée un mardi soir.

Je me retourne pour jeter un coup d'œil à Jackson qui rigole beaucoup trop fort au côté de Danny et Allison. En m'installant au côté de Scott, je remarque instantanément son froncement de sourcil et ses lèvres légèrement pincées qui montrent clairement son incompréhension.

\- Mec, Narcisse ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas ! La mythologie grecque.

Il fait la moue et hausse les épaules.

\- Narcisse vit son reflet dans l'eau d'une source et tomba amoureux de sa propre image reflétée dans l'eau. Devant cette passion désespérée, il préféra se suicider.

J'avais dit ça d'une manière purement théâtrale mais aussi avec un jeu très exagéré en me mettant debout et en levant les bras au-dessus de ma tête, regardant vers le ciel. Le jeune McCall me regarde amusé et s'écrie :

\- Ah mais oui je connais, c'est de là que viens le mot narcissique ?

J'acquiesce. Il regarde vers notre hôte et fait un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est vrai que Narcisse lui va bien…

\- C'est vrai que c'est une belle fleur.

Je sursaute en sentant une main sur mon épaule et ricane en réalisant la remarque que venait de faire Liam. Ce dernier prend la place que j'occupais plus tôt sur le transat en donnant un léger coup d'épaule à Scott.

\- Comment tu as fait pour réussir à être invité ? C'est vrai quoi, t'es tout aussi impopulaire que nous.

Liam lève un sourcil interrogateur et fusille du regard Scott.

\- C'est vrai que c'est moi qui ai été inventer que mon meilleur pote deale de la drogue pour être invité à cette soirée.

\- Hé j'ai pas fais ça !

\- Un peu si…

\- Les gars, on se calme, ok ? Liam comment tu sais que je deale, enfin que je suis soupçonné de dealer de la drogue ?

\- Tout le monde en parle, et tout à l'heure Corey nous a même dit qu'un de ses potes d'un autre lycée t'en avait pris pour une soirée et que maintenant tout le monde voulait t'en prendre, car tu as tout ce qu'il faut et tu es hyper discret.

\- Évidemment que je suis discret ! Comment être plus discret qu'en ne faisant rien !

\- Mais t'inquiète Stiles, je sais très bien que c'est faux, je te connais assez pour savoir que si c'était vrai, et que tu en consommais, tu serais encore plus chiant et plus taré que maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois te dire merci ou d'aller te faire foutre.

\- Un merci m'irait très bien je pense.

Scott soupire et je lance un regard faussement en colère à Liam avant de porter mon verre à mes lèvres. Il est vide. Je grogne et prends celui de Scott pour terminer la bière qu'il s'était servi entre deux danses endiablées plus tôt dans la soirée.

\- Te gêne surtout pas.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait et c'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer.

Scott passe une main dans ses cheveux et se marre.

\- Bon, je vais me chercher à boire, je te reprends quoi, Scotty ?

\- Hum, une bière.

\- Encore ? Tu vas faire que pisser après ! Et toi Liam tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Non c'est bon ça ira, merci.

Il me montre le verre plein de dieu-sait-quoi qu'il a dans les mains et je les quitte en essayant de me frayer un passage entre les corps dégoulinants de sueur des autres adolescents qui dansent depuis peu-être trop longtemps.

Enfin arrivé au bar, je m'assois à un tabouret et attend qu'un mec de l'équipe basket, qui sert ce soir de barman, vienne me servir. Sérieux, Jackson fait toujours les choses en grand comme ça ? J'avais presque oublié qu'on était chez quelqu'un. On se croirait en boite ou dans un bar. Jamais je ne pourrais faire ce genre de fête chez moi. La voix du soi-disant barman me sort de mes pensées.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais !

\- Une despe citron et hum... Ah ! Un…

\- Il prendra un « sex on the beach », et moi mojito.

Je regarde le grand blond qui a osé me couper la parole et choisir à ma place s'accouder au bar. Je le fixe, hébété, et un sourire malicieux vient fendre son visage.

\- Ethan. Salut.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de te payer un verre?

\- Premièrement tu ne me payes rien du tout car on est chez Jackson et tout est gratuit. Je me demande comment il fait pour financer tout ça, vraiment… Ça m'intrigue... Je sais que ses parents ont de l'argent mais bon. Enfin bref, deuxièmement tu fais ça simplement parce que tu as un truc à demander.

Il récupère les verres et pousse le fameux cocktail vers moi. Il sirote son mojito sans me lâcher du regard.

\- T'es toujours aussi bavard ? Et si je te dis que je te « paye » un verre parce que j'en ai envie ? Hein ?

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. Et bientôt tu vas dire que tu me trouves attirant… Au fait, ton copain ne m'a toujours pas répondu, je ne sais pas si je suis attirant pour les gays. J'en déduis que la réponse est non.

\- Je ne suis plus avec Danny.

Il reprend une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Et t'es sexy.

Alors là... Heureusement que je ne buvais pas, car je suis déjà en train de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Je me mets à tousser et je me sens rougir. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Hey Stiles, ça va ?

\- Hum hum... Au top.

\- Ça t'étonnes que je dise ça ?

\- Pas qu'un peu. Mec, je ne pensais même pas que tu connaissais mon nom et toi tu débarques comme ça et tu crois qu'un hyperactif de tout juste soixante kilos va penser, ne serait-ce que trente secondes, qu'un gars comme toi le trouve sexy ? Hein, hein, pas vraiment.

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour nier.

\- Pourtant depuis que tu t'habilles bien et que tes cheveux ont repoussé, tu attires plus de regards sur toi. Tu étais bien avant aussi mais c'est juste que personne ne le remarquait, mais maintenant, surtout comme tu vends de la drogue…

Je me remets à tousser et murmure un «eh merde» en me passant les deux mains sur le visage.

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, tu es le meilleur dans ce milieu. D'ailleurs, tu as ramené quoi pour ce soir ? Extasie ?

\- Mais je ne vends pas de drogue ! C'est quoi cette rumeur, sérieux…

\- Hum, si tu ne veux pas l'avouer tant pis. Moi j'y crois.

\- Fait comme tu veux Ethan, et au fait, j'ai rien pour ce soir puisque je ne me drogue pas et que je ne vends rien !

Il regarde attentivement mes lèvres en ricanant doucement. Je ne me sens pas du tout a l'aise mais je ne le montre pas. Je détourne le regard mais je sens toujours le sien, maintenant sur ma nuque. Soudain il pose sa main sur mon avant-bras et me dit d'une voix suave, lente :

\- Tu ne bois pas ton « sex on the beach », Stiles ?

Il est complètement défoncé et je sais qu'il ne me lâchera pas tant que je n'aurai pas au moins goûté son satané cocktail. Je lâche un soupir et retire vivement mon bras du comptoir pour ne plus avoir de contact physique avec lui. C'était sans compter ses genoux qui frôlent maintenant les miens. Je trempe le bout de mes lèvres dans le liquide coloré, c'est délicieux.

\- Huuum, il y a quoi là-dedans ?

\- Recette secrète.

\- Ah ouais ? Dommage... Je trouverai bien sur internet au pire.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, c'est ma recette. J'ai des ingrédients secrets.

\- Vraiment ?

Pour toute réponse, il touche les quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombent sur mon front et éclate de rire.

Après avoir terminé mon verre je me sens extrêmement bien, je me sens comme flotter et je suis sans réfléchir Ethan sur la piste de danse.

 _ **Pov Scott**_

Je regarde Stiles partir vers l'intérieur en se frayant un chemin dans la foule quand Liam se met à ricaner.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as fini de le mater comme ça ? Tu as de la chance que Stiles soit aveugle et soit du genre à ne pas se rendre compte du tout de l'effet qu'il peut avoir chez les gens, car mec, c'est chaud là quand même…

Mon cœur rate un battement et je déglutis. Pourquoi une sensation de chaleur envahit tout mon corps ?

\- De quoi tu parles Liam ? C'est mon meilleur pote !

\- Peut-être mais en attendant tu fantasmes carrément sur lui ! Ça se voit…

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! T'es fou ou quoi ?!

\- Okay, t'es peut-être pas à ce stade-là mais je suis sûr et certain que ses lèvres t'attirent étrangement. Je suis sûr qu'un frisson parcourt ton corps quand il prononce ton nom et que tu as du mal à avoir l'esprit clair quand tu le vois se déhancher.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais j'ai de plus en plus chaud, des images de Stiles dansant plus tôt dans la soirée resurgissent et je laisse tomber mon téléphone par terre. Je lance un regard noir a mon ami, ramasse mon téléphone et me lève.

\- Tu me gaves.

Je prends la suite de mon meilleur ami et rentre à l'intérieur, laissant Liam seul.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il m'a dit en cherchant mon Stilinski du regard. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a dit ça… En fait, je ne comprends plus rien et j'ai un mal de crâne atroce.

J'aperçois enfin la tête brune de Stiles. Il est assis au bar avec un grand blond portant un masque bleu que je ne reconnais pas d'ici. Il a l'air gêné, l'autre le regarde avec insistance. Il détourne le regard et blondinet continue de le fixer en versant quelque chose dans son verre. Oh merde... Je pense que c'est de la drogue, sûrement pas très forte mais assez pour rendre Stiles mal, très mal. Je veux m'approcher de lui mais je me cogne dans quelqu'un et je retombe sur les fesses dans un bruit sourd. Un fracas de verre retentit et me voila taché de je ne sais quelle boisson que contenait ce pichet.

\- Hé, fait gaffe, toi ! J'ai failli tacher ma robe.

\- C'est toi qui m'as foncé dedans je te rappelle !

Allison me fusille du regard et part rejoindre ses amis en répétant « qui a bien pu inviter un idiot pareil ». Je grogne, je déteste cette fille… En plus d'être niaise elle est insupportable. Bref, je me dirige vers les toilettes pour essayer de nettoyer le haut que Stiles m'a prêté mais la tache ne part pas, je décide donc d'aller voir si j'ai des fringues de rechange dans la voiture.

Effectivement, je trouve un pull vert sapin qui appartient à Stiles, il l'avait oublié chez moi il y a genre plus de deux semaines mais j'ai complètement oublié de lui rendre. Je l'enfile en me disant que j'allais avoir beaucoup trop chaud mais bon, je vais juste chercher mon meilleur ami et on rentre alors pas grave.

Je ferme la voiture et me rend à l'entrée de cette immense maison. Je pousse la porte et un terminal servant de vigile m'arrête.

\- Ton tampon.

\- Hein ?

\- Pour rentrer. Montre ton bras, je veux voir le tampon.

\- Mais on ne m'en a pas fait tout à l'heure quand j'ai donné les invitations…

\- Pas de tampon, pas d'entrée.

\- Mec, tu viens de me voir sortir de cette baraque i peine cinq minutes… Laisse-moi rentrer.

\- Pas de tampon, pas d'entrée.

\- Vas-y… Laisse-moi rentr…

\- Ta gueule. Tu n'as pas de tampon, tu ne rentres pas, c'est tout.

Super… Vraiment génial. Je repars à la voiture sans manquer de shooter dans une canette vide rageusement. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à appeler Stiles.

Première sonnerie. Deuxième. Rien. Troisième. Quatrième. Toujours rien.

Je rappelle. Rien, nada, Stiles ne répond pas.

Je lui laisse un sixième message vocal et me tape le front, quelle galère ! J'essaie d'appeler Liam mais il ne répond pas non plus.

Après une vingtaine de messages je me rappelle de quelque chose, Stiles a laissé son portable chez lui… J'avais oublié ce détail, quel con !

Le cas étant alors désespéré je décide alors de rentrer chez moi.

 _ **Voila ! Enfin le chapitre 4. je suis vraiment désol é du retard mais je n'ai pas pu publier plus tôt même si j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite !  **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà dans un nouveau chapitre, ce chapitre est plutôt un chapitre « bonus » on va dire mais je le trouve important pour connaître un peu mieux notre Scotty.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse le lire et on se retrouve à la fin, car j'ai quelques petits trucs à vous dire.;)**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : every heart has a story to tell._**

Pov externe.

Le matin est toujours le moment où on dort le mieux, malheureusement c'est aussi le matin qu'on est censé se réveiller. C'est bien connu, un lendemain de soirée reste une journée où on est dépourvu de toutes pensées cohérentes et où on possède un comportement semblable à celui d'une larve. En plus de ça ,la plupart du temps, si on boit un peu trop la journée suivante est plus qu'horrible : les migraines, les envies de vomir et cette sensation d'avoir quelque chose comme une gastro ou bien d'avoir déjà atteint ses quatre-vingts ans, on s'en passerait.

C'est pour cette raison évidente que Scott, qui était allongé plutôt pathétiquement sur le sol de sa chambre, n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour quitter les bras de Morphée.

Le jeune homme au teint basané avait, avec conviction, monté les escaliers, était rentré dans sa chambre en ne trébuchant qu'une ou deux fois et avait même entrepris de retirer ses chaussures. Seulement il n'était pas allé au bout de sa mission et il s'était lourdement endormi en tombant en avant.

Alors que les premiers rayons de soleil traversaient les rideaux, Scott n'avait dormi que deux petites heures.

Il était là, allongé sur le ventre, la bouche ouverte et avec seulement une chaussure aux pieds. Alors qu'il ronflait d'une manière assez disgracieuse, une musique pas des plus calmes le perturba légèrement dans son sommeil. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et fit taire Cindy Lauper d'un geste lent vers l'écran de son téléphone. Une fois fait un sourire niais s'afficha sur son visage suivit d'un long soupir de soulagement. Cependant le calme ne dura pas longtemps et « girls just wanna have fun » retentit à nouveau. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et un pli se forma entre ces derniers. Pendant de longues secondes Scott ne bougea pas un seul membre puis il finit par entrouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Il bailla avant de se relever en éteignant son réveil et de jeter son portable sur son lit.

Il resta debout en essayant de se rappeler sa soirée d'hier. Pourquoi n'était-il pas chez Stiles ? Ils avaient pourtant l'habitude de dormir chez l'hyperactif après une soirée. Comme le shérif travaillait souvent de nuit, ils ne risquaient de réveiller personne en rentrant dans sa demeure en pleine nuit. Scott passait encore il savait être un minimum discret, surtout que dans il buvait trop il était vite fatigué et donc ne parlait pas trop. Mais Stiles... Oh, Stiles lui n'était pas du genre discret. Saoul, le jeune Stilinski était encore plus bavard, mais il chantait aussi et bien sûr il tombait et faisait tomber des choses sinon ce n'était pas drôle n'est ce pas ?

Lentement, très lentement le garçon à la mâchoire légèrement décalée tourna la tête vers son horloge. Il n'était pas en retard. Encore heureux, au moins il n'aura pas à courir partout pour être prêt à temps pour aller chercher Isaac…

Isaac. Au moins il se rappelait de ça et de son devoir sur la seconde guerre mondiale. Comment oublier ? Avec un meilleur ami passionné par ce sujet et qui vous farcit le crâne à longueur de journée avec ça depuis plus d'une semaine. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Scott pendant qu'il pensait à Stiles. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte et se rendit à la salle de bain en se frottant les yeux.

C'est une fois qu'il fit face à son miroir que la mémoire de Scott réapparut petit à petit. Il avait tout premièrement remarqué sa mine affreuse et avait adressé à son reflet d'une voix pâteuse un « bon dieu, dire que j'ai un contrôle ». C'est en se lavant pour la deuxième fois les dents qu'il remarqua le pull qu'il portait. Ça il s'en souvenait, il était à Stiles et il devait lui rendre ! Mais pourquoi le portait-il ? Puis il eut un flash de la soirée d'hier : une tache ! Mais oui, Allison lui était rentrée dedans et il était parti se changer. Il avait taché le polo de l'hyperactif, ce dernier allait le tuer c'était sûr... Il tient tellement à ses affaires.

Soudain, le Scott cracha le dentifrice qu'il avait dans la bouche sur le miroir. Stiles allait certainement encore plus le tuer après ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Merde ! aboya t-il. Merde, Stiles !

Il se rappelait enfin pourquoi le pauvre Stiles n'était pas avec lui ce matin ! Il se souvint de lui cherchant son meilleur ami, du brun assis au bar en compagnie d'un garçon blond et d'un verre... Un verre où le certain blond avait mis quelque chose. Et un verre que Stiles avait sûrement bu.

C'était certain, on avait peut-être drogué son presque frère et Scott n'avait rien fait.

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit et une soudaine nausée le sortit de ses pensées. Il se pencha au-dessus des toilettes, régurgita et cracha le peu de choses qu'il avait mangées la veille. Il se redressa et sortit de la salle de bain paniqué. Mais quel genre d'ami était-il ? Il avait traîné Stiles à cette soirée et en plus il était parti sans lui alors qu'il était saoul et sûrement défoncé.

Jamais Scott n'aurait été capable de laisser Stiles si lui aussi avait été dans son état normal. Mais malheureusement, il avait trop bu et il n'avait pas réfléchi de manière intelligente. Il aurait dû aller chercher Stiles au bar et après seulement régler cette stupide histoire de tache. Mais l'alcool ne l'avait pas aidé et il s'était tellement énervé en voyant Allison qu'il en avait momentanément oublié son meilleur ami.

En effet il était sorti auparavant avec Allison Argent, sauf qu'elle l'avait fait énormément souffrir. Il n'en avait parlé à personne mais Stiles, en tant que parfait meilleur ami, avait bien remarqué que son presque frère allait mal. Elle trompait Scott. Avec un certain Matt, un crétin de première. Mais elle ne lui avait rien dit et elle restait avec lui alors qu'elle ne lui adressait presque plus la parole. Scott était très triste que leur histoire se soit terminée de cette manière. Elle l'avait laissé espérer qu'elle lui reparlerait et qu'elle redeviendrait aimable avec lui pour finalement coucher avec un autre pendant une soirée chez Stiles. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui, en entrant dans sa chambre, était tombé sur eux. Allison lui avait hurlé dessus et l'avait même menacé pour qu'il ne dise rien à Scott. Stiles s'était contenté de dire calmement « tu es vraiment dégueulasse » et d'appeler Scott pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Quand il était arrivé, Scott avait vu des habits pas terre, un lit en désordre, un autre garçon et il avait vite compris. Son ex-petite amie avait donné une gifle à Stiles et avait plaqué les deux garçons en même temps avant de se faire sortir de la maison par un Stiles très énervé.

Depuis ce jour, les ex-amoureux ne s'adressaient la parole que pour se cracher des méchancetés à la figure.

Scott se changea rapidement, maintenant pleinement réveillé et partit plus tôt que prévu, en direction du coffee shop favoris de son meilleur ami à qui il compte bien faire des excuses dignes de ce nom.

Dans sa voiture, il ne put se retenir de laisser s'échapper quelques larmes silencieuses qu'il essuya du revers de sa main.

\- Quel con… murmura-t-il.

Il s'en voulait vraiment, et même s'il savait que son ami ne lui en voudrait pas très longtemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détester lui-même. Stiles disait souvent que la culpabilité était la pire des punitions, et il avait raison…

Alors qu'il arrivait bientôt au P's coffee, il commença à devenir légèrement parano. Il s'imagina toutes sortes de situations malheureuses qui aurait pu arriver à Stiles par sa faute.

Et si Stiles avait essayer de rentrer chez lui à pied et qu'il s'était perdu ? Vu son état c'était complètement possible. Et si il était tomber sur un taré qui lui aurait fait du mal ?

Il aurait très bien été capable de faire du stop, monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu. Et avec sa belle gueule, qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver ?

Il se reprit et stoppa sa paranoïa qui était cette fois partie beaucoup trop loin, avant de se garer et de descendre de sa voiture.

Il entra dans le café et sourit faussement à Garrett, l'ancien meilleur ami de Liam, qui travaillait ici tous les matins. Scott n'avait jamais su ce qui s'était passé entre eux, sûrement une histoire de fille, mais il n'était sûr de rien. Il s'accouda au comptoir et attendit que quelqu'un vienne prendre sa commande. Sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive un homme brun dans la trentaine s'était approché de lui.

\- Tu es tout seul ? Où est passé Batman ?

\- Oh, salut Peter, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Stiles n'est pas là pour l'instant mais je vais quand même prendre comme d'habitude, je lui apporterai tout à l'heure.

\- Pas de problème ! Garrett un frappuccino cannelle et un chai tea latte…

Il marqua une pause et regarda attentivement Scott avant de reprendre.

\- Des XXL, ils reviennent de soirée. Désolé, mais tu as vraiment une sale tête mon gars.

Scott rigola et Peter lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- J'ai à me faire pardonner alors mets-moi aussi huit cinnamon rolls et cinq cookies noix de macadamia…

Peter acquiesça et mit la commande dans une boite en carton bordeaux avec sur le dessus le logo couleur or dessiné.

\- Ce qu'il préfère évidemment… Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as rien fait de grave.

Le plus jeune grimaça avant de répondre.

\- Je vais bientôt le savoir, et puis... Tout est relatif.

Peter marmonna un petit « hum » qui ne rassura pas vraiment Scott et lui tendit les boissons ainsi que la boite de gâteau.

En sortant Scott entendit Peter lui crier :

\- Je sais que ça va s'arranger ! Vous êtes Scott et Stiles quand même.

Le plus jeune lui sourit et regarda les boissons qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit les noms écrits au feutre sur les gobelets.

\- Ou Batman et Robin… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, en tout cas j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Je pense que c'est pas mal quand j'écris en étant le narrateur et non pas le personnage, ça permet de donner plus d'informations...**_ _ **L**_ _ **es sentiments du personnage mais aussi ceux des autres.**_ _ **Dites-moi**_ _**si vous**_ _ **préférez comme ça ou quand je me met**_ _ **s**_ _**à**_ _ **la place du perso, je pense faire les deux mais je veux votre avis.**_

 _ **J'ai bien vu les réactions par rapport au comportement de Scott dans mon précédent chapitre... Pauvre Stiles… Mais je ne veux pas que Scott est le mauvais rôle quand même. Alors j'espère qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre vous en lui voulez un peu moins ? Mais vous allez voir que pour la suite j'étais obligé de laisser Stiles chez Jackson… Vous saurez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **Un nouveau perso important fera aussi son apparition dans le chapitre 6.**_

 _ **Au passage, je vous préviens que je vais publier mon histoire sur wattpad mais les premiers chapitres seront améliorés et corrigés. C'est aussi « charliegrt ». je pense que je publierais là-bas aussi une autre fanfiction que j'ai commencé à écrire mais je vous en parlerai plus tard !**_

 _ **Merci de me lire et de me suivre ! Vos reviews me font énormément plaisir, j'espère que vous allez continuer à en mettre car j'aimerais bien papoter un peu avec vous et vos idées sont toujours les bienvenues ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 6.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 : il y aura toujours que lui.**_

 _ **Pov extérieur.**_

Il n'était pas encore dix heures mais Scott Mccall, qui d'habitude était abonné aux retards, attendait dans la voiture de sa mère juste devant l'habitation d'Isaac. C'est en tapant nerveusement sur le volant du bout des doigts, les lèvres pincées et la tête complètement écrasée contre la vitre, qu'il manqua s'endormir. Son corps lui ordonnait de se reposer et de fermer les yeux, et ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, mais sa tête lui disait totalement autre chose, son cerveau surchauffait. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Stiles, répétant en boucle et désespérément le discours qu'il allait pouvoir dire à son meilleur ami pour s'excuser.

Allait-il d'abord lui donner les gâteaux et réciter son discours ou bien le contraire ? Il se dit que de toute manière Stiles était toujours prêt à l'écouter mais là il l'avait quand même laissé seul à une soirée, alors il pensait à peut-être l'amadouer avec quelques douceurs avant de lui faire ses excuses beaucoup trop préparées.

Scott n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de l'hyperactif, ce qu'il le laissait penser que ce dernier n'était peut-être pas rentré [/retourné] chez lui après la fête. Quoiqu'il aurait aussi très bien pu s'endormir directement[/sitôt rentré]. Scott se demandait aussi comment le fils du shérif aurait pu rentrer chez lui car Liam n'avait pas son permis et devait sûrement, habitant pas loin de la demeure des Whittemore, renter à pied jusqu'à chez lui.

Le latino continua à imaginer d'autres possibilités mais presque aucune d'entre elles ne paraissait plausible.

Il était donc maintenant dix heures six et Isaac Lahey venait de prendre place au côté de Scott, sur le siège passager.

Le bouclé remarqua presque instantanément que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de son ami. En effet, McCall fronçait les sourcils, avait un sourire forcé et gigotait dans tous les sens en prétextant remettre mieux sa ceinture de sécurité. Il avait l'air nerveux et Isaac savait très bien que ce n'était pas le contrôle d'histoire qui le mettait dans cet état. Scott démarra brusquement ce qui fit sursauter son ami.

\- Mec, qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait Stiles, calme-toi.

Le concerné regarda Isaac qui avait un regard interrogateur. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt et regarda l'autre avec un regard de chiot auquel personne ne pouvait résister. Le blond soupira et croisa les bras.

\- Scott, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Ledit Scott détourna le regard et marmonna un « Stiles » avant frapper son front de la paume de sa main.

\- Moui ? Mais encore ?

\- Je l'ai oublié…

\- Tu devais le prendre ce matin ? Pas de quoi en faire un fromage, on est pas si en retard que ça... On va aller le chercher.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, je ne devais pas le prendre ce matin.

\- Pourquoi tu prends la route pour aller chez lui alors ?

\- Pour voir s'il y est, je dois vérifier.

\- D'accoooord, mais tu sais, il doit déjà être parti et tu le verras en cours. T'es vraiment bizarre ce matin.

Isaac remarqua enfin la boite de gâteaux et les deux boissons posées à l'arrière de la voiture. Il tendit le bras pour attraper la boite, qu'il ouvrit.

\- Wow ! Scott, tu en as acheté pour tout le groupe ? C'est cool, merci.

Alors qu'il allait attraper un cookie pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée, Scott lui arracha la boite des mains.

\- Non ! C'est pour Stiles, pas touche.

\- Pour Stiles ? Attends, mais y a une quinzaine de gâteaux là-dedans…

Soudain Isaac compris, il savait où son ami avait « oublié » Stiles, pourquoi il était nerveux et surtout pourquoi il avait acheté autant de sucreries pour le jeune Stilinski.

\- Oh mon dieu... Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié Stiles à la soirée de Jackson ? Si c'est ça, tu as oublié ton meilleur ami à une soirée.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment oublié, c'est compliqué.

\- Tu as fais exprès de partir sans lui ?!

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Pour un gars qui a oublié son meilleur ami à une soirée alors que tout le monde croit que ce dernier est un dealer car vu que son soi-disant meilleur ami, qui l'a forcé à aller à une soirée et l'a oublié à ladite soirée, à affirmer confirmer une rumeur disant que son meilleur ami était un dealer pour pouvoir aller à une soirée où il l'a oublié.

Issac avait dit ça d'une manière très calme, sans faire aucune pause, avec un regard noir et une tête plutôt blasée. Scott regarda son ami avec stupeur, puis il se contenta de souffler bruyamment avant de baisser la tête.

\- Scott, je sais très bien que tout ça tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison pour que tu sois parti sans lui et je sais aussi que tu n'as pas pensé aux conséquences quand tu n'as pas démenti le fait qu'on pense qu'il vend de la drogue. Mais essaye de faire un peu plus attention, réfléchis plus. Tu n'es pas bête, loin de là. Mais tu es naïf Scott. Et Stiles a beau être adorable, patient avec toi et hyper compréhensif, il n'en reste pas moins humain et au bout d'un moment il risque d'en avoir marre de tes conneries. Maintenant ça va mieux mais quand tu étais avec Allison, tu l'as vachement laissé de côté. Quand elle n'était pas là tu allais le voir mais tu n'hésitais pas à le laisser tomber pour la rejoindre elle. Quand son ex, Malia, l'a quitté, il est resté fort mais il était triste que tu ne viennes pas le voir ou que tu ne l'aides pas à surmonter cette étape car [/parce que] tu étais trop occupé avec ta petite amie. Alors que lui, il a toujours été là pour toi, il se battrait pour toi, il donnerait sa vie pour toi.

\- Je donnerais aussi ma vie pour lui… murmura Scott, troublé par les mots de son ami.

\- J'en doute pas, ou en tout cas j'en doute plus.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Parce que... Scott tu l'... Enfin, Allison ne fait plus partie de ta vie.

Scott regarda longuement Isaac. Il avait cru pendant une seconde que ce dernier allait dire autre chose mais il s'était repris au dernier moment. Il se reconcentra sur la route et aperçu au loin la maison de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu penses qu'avant je n'aurais pas donné ma vie pour lui ? Tu penses que maintenant que je n'ai plus Allison je me sers de lui ? Qu'il est une sorte de réconfort que j'utilise parfois et que quand je n'ai plus besoin de lui je le rejette ? Tu sais, je m'en veux énormément de l'avoir un peu délaissé quand j'étais avec cette garce mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte ou en tout cas je pensais bien faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi j'étais heureux quand Malia a quitté Beacon Hills. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais partagé entre l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras parce que j'étais content qu'il ne soit plus avec cette fille que je n'aimais pas et entre l'envie de le serrer contre moi pour le consoler, car ça me tuait de le savoir malheureux. Alors j'ai tout simplement décidé de ne pas le voir, je ne voulais pas le voir triste et j'étais trop perturbé par mes sentiments inexplicables. Alors tu crois vraiment que je me suis comporté comme ça car parce que je ne tenais pas à lui ? Ou parce que dans mon cœur il prenait moins de place qu'Allison ? Car c'est faux. Mais tout le reste de ce que tu as dit est vrai et j'aimerais savoir : tu penses que je ne le mérite pas ?

Scott s'était garé devant la maison des Stilinski. Isaac descendit de la voiture sans même lui lancer un regard. Légèrement énervé, le latino frappa de son poing le volant avant de descendre à son tour et de rejoindre le grand blond qui marchait vers l'entrée.

Toujours sans le regarder, Isaac lança :

\- Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que tu as toujours voulu Stiles à la place d'Allison mais que tu ne t'en est jamais rendu compte. Je crois que tu voulais secrètement que ton presque frère prenne la place de ton ex mais que, comme ce n'était pas possible, tu as agi égoïstement comme pour compenser l'amour qu'il ne te donnera jamais si tu ne lui avoues rien. Et je crois que tu le veux toujours mais maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, tu rejettes ces sentiments que tu décris comme inexplicables. Des fois, je pense que ouais, peut-être qu'il est trop bien pour toi, mais en même temps je pense que... Merde ! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre car vous êtes Scott et Stiles.

Isaac marqua une pause et sonna à la porte. Sa dernière phrase fit légèrement sourire Scott mais le jeune McCall était encore plus perdu qu'avant. Isaac lui parlait-il d'amour ? Pas l'amour pour un frère, non non, il lui parlait d'amour entre deux personnes, le vrai amour. Le pauvre Scott qui ne comprenait déjà pas ses sentiments. Il se souvenait avoir trouvé Stiles beau la veille, il se souvenait de son souffle chaud et de sa façon de danser. Il secoua la tête pour essayer d'oublier ces visions. En vain.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a toujours eu que Stiles et qu'il n'y aura toujours que lui, reprit Isaac en lui faisant un petit sourire timide.

\- J'en sais strictement rien, je suis plus que perdu là…

Scott se surprit à répondre d'une manière aussi calme à son ami. Sa voix sonnait bien désespérée et épuisée et il ni avait aucune trace de colère. Cela ne ressemblait plus du tout à la façon dont il avait répondu à Liam pendant la soirée. Isaac et Liam avaient remarqué son engouement pour Stiles alors que lui-même n'avait rien vu venir et commençait tout juste à ce rendre compte qu'il ne considérait peut-être pas Stiles seulement comme un ami.

Voyant sa gêne et sa nervosité augmenter, Isaac crut bon de changer de discussion.

\- Heu... Mec, y a personne chez lui et la jeep est toujours là.

\- T'es sûr qu'il n'y a personne ?

\- J'ai sonné cinq fois pendant que tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, répondit-il en riant légèrement.

\- Merde, il doit toujours être chez Jackson.

\- On a pas le temps d'y passer, on a à peine commencé les cours et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de commencer l'année avec des retards. En plus on a un contrôle... Que j'ai appris alors… Et puis je pense qu'il doit être au lycée, jamais notre hyperactif ne louperait un devoir sur la seconde guerre mondiale, non mais oh !

\- Pas de problème, allons en cours. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a pris à Yukimura de nous mettre un devoir après seulement une semaine et demi de cours.

Sur la route du lycée, les deux garçons rigolèrent et parlèrent d'autre chose que Stiles. Scott retrouva sa bonne humeur et ils retrouvèrent Liam pour aller faire ce devoir tant attendu par le fils du Shérif.

Une fois dans la salle, les trois garçons cherchèrent celui-ci du regard. Scott avait eu le temps de leur raconter toute l'histoire pendant que le prof distribuait les copies. Malheureusement, aucun hyperactif ne s'assit auprès d'eux.

À la pose de midi, il n'était toujours pas venu ce qui inquiéta fortement Scott, faisant également ressortir le côté pessimiste d'Isaac, rassurant encore moins le jeune McCall par voie de conséquence.

\- Je sais ! On va demander à Jackson s'il a vu Stiles partir de chez lui, ce matin ou cette nuit, s'exclama Liam qui était en train de manger son yaourt.

\- Tu peux pas nous le dire, toi ? Tu étais bien à la soirée toi aussi, non ?!

\- Calmos. Joue le papa poule avec lui si tu veux Isaac, mais moi je suis parti pas très longtemps après Scott, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et je ne l'ai pas vu !

\- De toute façon, pourquoi Jackson aurait vu Stiles partir ? demanda Scott qui était resté silencieux pendant tout le repas.

\- Peut-être parce-qu'ils auraient dansé ensemble presque toute la soirée, intervint Corey d'une petite voix timide alors qu'il s'installait au côté de Liam.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, c'est Brett qui me l'a dit ce matin, il m'a demandé si Stiles était gay car apparemment c'était assez chaud. J'ai répondu que non, qu'il était tout simplement ouvert d'esprit, pas timide et qu'il aimait juste s'amuser.

\- Ouvert d'esprit, pas timide et totalement défoncé ouais ! s'écria Scott.

\- Heu… Enfin bref, apparemment il dansait avec Ethan et Jackson est arrivé et l'a complètement dégagé pour pouvoir danser avec Stiles.

\- Ethan... Attends, mais oui ! Bien sûr, c'est lui qui a mis quelque chose dans le verre de Stiles ! dit Scott en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la table voisine.

\- Scott ! Ne t'énerve pas.

\- Je reviens Isaac.

Scott fulminait, déjà parce qu'il avait trouvé qui avait osé droguer son meilleur ami mais aussi parce qu'il avait appris que Stiles avait dansé d'une manière suggestive avec un autre. Et ça, Isaac savait très bien que c'était LE problème, même s'il savait aussi que Scott ne l'avouerait jamais, même à lui-même.

\- Où est Jackson ? dit sèchement Scott en s'adressant à Lydia, Aiden et Ethan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux McCall ? Pourquoi tu le cherches ? lui répondit Aiden.

\- Peut-être parce que ton connard de frère a drogué Stiles à la soirée d'hier et maintenant il a disparu.

\- Et ? Qu'est ce que Jackson a à voir là dedans ?

\- Il… à apparement passé pas mal de temps avec Stiles hier. répondit il avec une mine dégoutté.

\- Sérieux ? répondit calmement Lydia en jetant un regard noir a son petit copain et à son frère jumeau. Et tu voulais demander à Jack's s'il l'avait vu ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien Jackson n'est pas venu aujourd'hui… Mais passe chez lui après les cours pour lui demander, si jamais tu ne retrouves pas Stiles.

\- D'accord, je vais faire ça.

Scott retourna à sa table et expliqua à ses amis que le Whittemore n'était pas au lycée aujourd'hui. Il allait devoir attendre la fin des cours pour aller le voir. La sonnerie retentit et ils quittèrent le réfectoire en se demandant où pouvait bien être leur ami.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et le professeur arriva à son tour. Il était nouveau au lycée, les trois adolescents ne l'avaient encore jamais vu.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis le Professeur Hale. Je vous enseignerai la philosophie cette année.

* * *

 _ **Hello ! C'est la fin du chapitre 6. Oui je saiiiis, je fais durer le suspense, qu'a donc fait Stiles pendant cette soirée ? S'en souvient-il ? Où est-il ?**_

 _ **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera de retour dans le chapitre 7, promis !**_

 _ **Ce chapitre était encore un chapitre qui parlait beaucoup de Scott mais je trouve ça important de bien savoir ce qu'il ressent. Même si Isaac à l'air de plus en savoir que lui…;)**_

 _ **Je sais pas vous mais moi j'adore Isaac, dans la série mais surtout là dans ma fanfic, j'aime bien lui donner ce côté protecteur et « papa poule » envers Stiles. Je lui garde quand même son pessimisme et sa sincérité (parfois son manque de tact) car j'adore sa façon de parler dans la série.**_

 _ **Voilà, postez des reviews ! N'hésitez pas.**_

 _ **Le chap 7 arrive dans le week-end, mais sera peut-être un peu plus court, je ne sais pas encore où je vais l'arrêter.:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey ! Voila le chapitre tant attendu où on sait enfin où était Stiles ! On rentre enfin dans le cœur de l'histoire. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez des personnages, de la personnalité que je leur donne...etc.**_

 _ **Bon, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **(ps : ce qui est en gras et en italique est un flash back)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 : il détestait se ranger dans une case.**_

 _ **Pdv extérieur**_

On a l'habitude d'entendre la plupart des couples dire que se réveiller dans les bras de l'être aimé est la meilleure des sensations possibles. Et les gens qu'on qualifierait de « câlins » diraient sûrement que même si ce n'est pas les bras de notre amour qui nous entourent, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un contact physique pendant qu'on dort. Seulement Stiles Stilinski n'est pas une personne câline. Au grand désespoir de son meilleur ami qui correspond à un gros doudou carrément adorable.

En réalité, le fils du shérif pourrait facilement aimer les signes d'affection de Scott McCall. Non, le gros problème de Stiles, c'est qu'il était le genre de personne qui aimait dormir au milieu du lit, en étoile de mer, sur le ventre et pouvoir baver à sa guise sur son oreiller fétiche. Alors voila, Stiles n'était pas une personne câline, mais seulement la nuit.

C'est pourquoi, la seule personne avec qui il pouvait bien dormir toute une nuit sans se plaindre était Scott. Car bien que ce soit quelqu'un de tactile, il connaissait l'hyperactif depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire et ce qui était à éviter à tout prix. Les deux garçons avaient élaboré une certaine technique qui les faisait ressembler à un véritable couple et une inévitable routine s'était installée entre eux. Ils avaient chacun leur côté, ou plutôt Stiles, comme à son habitude, dormait au milieu du lit et Scott se contentait de s'allonger sur le côté, recroquevillé sur lui-même, un bras sous l'oreiller de son meilleur ami et une main négligemment posée sur le dos ou le bras de ce dernier.

Leur comportement aurait pu paraître étrange d'un point de vue extérieur. Du point de vue de certains adolescents du lycée, de profs ou encore d'inconnus, ils étaient un couple de garçons protecteurs, souriants, fusionnels et follement amoureux. Cela correspondait plutôt bien à la réalité, mis à part qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Et qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Enfin, que Stiles n'était pas amoureux.

Le plus bizarre pour Stiles ce fut que, en ce matin de lendemain de soirée, ce ne fut pas son horrible migraine ou une soudaine nausée qui le réveilla. Non, ce qui réveilla le jeune fut un souffle et une respiration calme dans son cou, un corps chaud à moitié affalé sur son torse et des bras qui le serrait à lui en couper la respiration.

\- Scott, mon pote... Tu... Hum, aie... M'écrases là, murmura-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Le jeune Stilinski ne comprenait pas le comportement soudain de son presque frère, jamais il le compressait autant pendant la nuit. Ceinturer de cette manière un hyperactif très remuant la nuit, était un acte complètement idiot et le moyen assuré de se réveiller avec des tonnes de bleues et d'hématomes.

Étant toujours sans réponse, Stiles décida d'entrouvrir les yeux. Chose qu'il fit en gigotant et en marmonnant des plaintes et des menaces de mort envers celui qu'il pensait être Scott.

La première chose qu'il vit une fois les yeux grands ouverts fut la pièce où il se trouvait. Elle lui était inconnue. Les murs bordeaux étaient dépourvus de cadres ou de posters et une grande baie vitrée était entrouverte. Sur une commode étaient exposés de multiples trophées et médailles.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en apercevant une tenue de Lacrosse posée sur une chaise. Il plissa légèrement les yeux pour mieux apercevoir le nombre écrit au dos du haut rouge. Il déglutit. Trente-sept. Le numéro sur le maillot était trente-sept. Whittemore ? Pourquoi était-il dans sa chambre.

Il se décida à regarder celui qui le serrait contre lui, mais ce n'était pas Scott. La tête posée sur son torse possédait des cheveux blonds et les bras qui l'entouraient n'avaient pas la couleur caramel de ceux de son meilleur ami.

\- Jackson ?

Toujours aucune réponse, mis à part un léger gémissement qui voulait clairement dire que le co-capitaine ne voulait pas être réveillé. Pourquoi Stiles dormait-il avec Jackson ? Et pourquoi Jackson était dans ses bras ?

Puis l'hyperactif eut un flash.

 _ **Il était en train de danser avec Ethan, il se sentait extrêmement léger et libre. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Quand soudain quelqu'un l'arracha de son partenaire de danse et commença à crier sur celui-ci. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et un sourire niais s'afficha sur ses lèvres.**_

 _ **\- T'es jaloux Jackson ?**_

 _ **\- La ferme, je me demandais juste quand tu allais te décider à venir danser avec moi.**_

 _ **\- Je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu n'étais pas venu.**_

 _ **\- Tu rigoles, je t'invite alors tu danses avec moi. Pas d'issu possible.**_

 _ **\- Alors dans ce cas…**_

 _ **Stiles passa une main dans le dos du blond et, en prenant fermement appui sur le creux de ses reins, il colla leurs torses l'un contre l'autre. Il se mit à bouger au rythme de la musique, ce qui fit frissonner Jackson.**_

 _ **\- Tu danses vraiment bien.**_

 _ **\- T'es bourré Whittemore.**_

 _ **\- Et toi défoncé. Et beaucoup trop séduisant…**_

 _ **\- Je te plais ?**_

 _ **\- Carrément.**_

 _ **L'hyperactif sourit** **avant de plonger dans le cou du capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse.** _

\- Merde, qu'est ce que j'ai foutu… chuchota-t-il alors que Jackson dormait toujours sur lui.

Il prit l'initiative de soulever le drap de satin du lit king size tout en priant pour ne pas voir ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Il fut pris de panique. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir confirmait ses doutes. Ils étaient nus tous les deux. Il était nu dans le lit de quelqu'un avec qui il avait couché pendant une soirée. Et il tenait dans ses bras ce même quelqu'un.

\- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !

Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec ce garçon, il se souvenait avoir pris les commandes et s'être montré très entreprenant, ce qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était loin de se douter qu'un jour il coucherait avec un homme, qui plus est Jackson Whittemore, le populaire qui s'aimait plus que tout au monde, et pire encore, que ce dernier soit complètement à sa merci et aussi réceptif au charme d'un hyperactif tel que lui qui pouvait parler des heures sans s'arrêter.

Il aurait plus imaginé que le beau blond soit du genre à prendre les rênes dans ce genre de relation.

Stiles ne s'était jamais qualifié comme hétéro, gay ou bi. En réalité, c'est juste qu'il ne se posait pas trop de questions. Il se disait que si un jour il tombait fou amoureux, il se moquerait bien du sexe de la personne en question. Il détestait se ranger dans une case. Même s'il n'était sorti qu'avec des filles jusque-là, il ne se disait pas qu'il était hétéro, car on ne savait jamais de quoi le futur était fait. Mais avec l'adolescence rien n'était facile et il doutait de plus en plus sur son orientation sexuel, il ressentait le besoin de savoir vraiment qui il était. Il n'arrivait plus trop à penser comme avant et à s'en foutre royalement en se disant « on verra bien plus tard ».

Il devait avouer que ça lui faisait bizarre d'avoir couché avec un garçon, surtout dans ces circonstances. Surtout que, même s'il n'avait ressenti aucun sentiment amoureux pour Jackson, il avait quand même pris du plaisir, avait adoré l'embrasser, l'avait trouvé plus beau que jamais dans sa tenue d'Adam et l'avait désiré.

C'est alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées qu'il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de son... Ami ?Amant ? Il sourit en entendant le petit bruit plaintif de Jackson et lui embrassa le front alors que ce dernier s'accrochait à son bras, décidé à ne pas le laisser partir.

Il ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce et s'habilla en vitesse en voyant l'heure qu'affichait le réveil de Jackson. Il soupira, il était plus de midi, il avait donc loupé le contrôle d'histoire qu'il connaissait par cœur. Alors qu'il enfilait sa veste, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas son téléphone avec lui... Ni ses cours, ni ses clefs et pas de voiture. Et il réalisa également que Scott était parti sans lui la veille, il se demandait bien pourquoi... Mais là, c'était le cadet de ses problèmes et il pensait beaucoup trop à Jackson pour s'embêter avec le pourquoi du comment du fait que son meilleur ami l'ait oublié à une fête.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir par la baie vitrée quand il s'arrêta. Il avait clairement l'air d'un connard à partir comme ça comme un voleur alors qu'il avait passé une nuit de folie avec le beau blond qui dormait encore. Il réfléchit longtemps : que devait-il faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas attendre qu'il se réveille... S'il voulait arriver à temps au lycée pour les cours de l'après-midi alors qu'il était à pied, il devait partir maintenant. Il pensa un moment qu'il pourrait partir sans laisser de trace et avec un peu de chance Jackson ne se rappellerait de rien ou penserait que c'était un rêve, car il était bien éméché lui aussi. Ça serait un miracle qu'il se souvienne de tout. Mais Stiles n'était pas un connard alors il opta pour quelque chose de simple mais d'efficace.

Il alla alors chercher un post-it, prit un feutre noir et écrit deux petites phrases toutes simples dessus.

 _« Merci pour cette nuit, viens me voir si tu veux en parler._

 _Et merci aussi de me faire encore plus douter_ _sur_ _mon orientation sexuel_

 _-S»_

Fier de son léger sarcasme, c'est tout souriant qu'il colla le petit bout de papier sur le front de Jackson et sortit de la demeure.

 _ **Pdv Derek**_

Depuis tout petit je sais ce que je veux faire de ma vie, depuis toujours je veux être professeur. Bizarre comme rêve d'enfant, je sais. Mais j'ai toujours aimé apprendre et maintenant c'est à mon tour d'apprendre aux autres.

Après plusieurs années d'études, je suis enfin prof.

Après plusieurs années d'absence, je suis de retour à Beacon Hills.

Aujourd'hui, plus d'une semaine après la rentrée je vais donner mon premier cours. Je déambule dans ces couloirs que je connais si bien, au milieu de ces gens que je connais si peu. Je trouve enfin la salle de classe, j'aperçois des élèves aux alentours de dix-sept ans rentrer et s'asseoir à leur place en m'attendant. Je rentre à mon tour, j'écris mon nom au tableau et dit la phrase classique du nouveau prof.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis M. Hale. Je serai votre professeur de philosophie cette année.

Je commence le cours en faisant l'appel et je me rends compte que certains élèves loupent déjà des cours dès le début d'année. J'explique le programme aux présents et je leur donne le premier livre que j'aimerais qu'ils lisent. Certains ont un regard dépité en sachant qu'ils vont devoir lire et d'autres ont l'air surpris que je ne leur donne pas un énorme bouquin qui date un peu. Bien sûr, les classiques sont importants mais j'aime aussi la littérature moderne, surtout sur un sujet où on peut débattre.

Je reprends gentiment deux fois un certain Isaac Lahey qui semble plutôt perdu, à s'agiter sur sa chaise et à regarder son téléphone sans arrêt en pensant que je ne le vois pas.

Au bout de trente minutes, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Alors que je me dirige vers elle pour l'ouvrir, une espèce de furie brune rentre à toute vitesse. Le garçon manque de s'étaler par terre à deux reprises et se met devant moi, les genoux pliés, le souffle court et la tête baissée. J'entends la classe rire et je vois Lahey et son ami latino se lever de leur siège.

\- Stiles !

Je lance un regard noir au latino et je leur fais signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils font.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Stiles ? lui demandais-je en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Nouveau rire dans la classe.

\- Hum, c'est moi… Excusez-moi du retard monsieur…

\- Hale, c'est monsieur Hale.

Il lève le visage vers moi en se redressant et mon cœur s'emballe légèrement. Ses yeux sont couleurs whisky, son nez est retroussé d'une manière adorable, ses lèvres roses sont entrouvertes et une multitude de grains de beauté parcours son cou et son visage. Le son de sa voix me fait sortir de mes pensées.

\- Je suis Stiles Stilinski, je suis vraiment désolé du retard monsieur Hale.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux sont cernés et éclatés. La nuit a dû être courte. Pour éviter de bafouiller comme une adolescente troublée je lui réponds assez froidement :

\- Hum... Bien. C'est tout de même un retard de trente minutes. Que cela ne se reproduise pas. Allez à votre place. Et prenez ce livre, il sera à lire au plus vite.

Il prend le livre et regarde rapidement la couverture avant de me sourire.

\- Caroline Solé ? Super, j'ai adoré ce livre malgré qu'il ne soit pas très long.

Étonné qu'il connaisse déjà, je lui fais un léger sourire et il part s'asseoir derrière le latino de tout à l'heure qui lui dit :

\- Mec, tu étais où ?

\- On en parle plus tard.

Un jeune homme noir se penche vers la table de Stiles et lui demande :

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas ton sac ?

\- Demande à Scott, répond-il en soupirant légèrement.

\- Scott l'a oublié chez Jackson hier soir. Il n'a pas ses clefs ni son portable. Je parie qu'il a dû venir en courant.

\- Liam, ferme-là !

Je souris en me retournant vers le tableau pour écrire la leçon du jour. On ne va pas s'ennuyer avec cette classe.

* * *

 _ **A bientôt pour le chapitre 8 !**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut tout le monde, déjà je suis vraiment désolé ce chapitre arrive avec du retard mais je ne pouvais pas le publier plus tôt. De plus, ce chapitre n'est pas aussi intéressant que les autres mais bon, il est assez drôle et il est sur les excuses de Scott et les explications de Stiles...donc obligatoire. Bref je vous laisse le lire et on se retrouve à la fin pour papoter un peu.**_

* * *

 _ **chapitre 8 : l'hyperactif, boucle d'or, le Neandertal et le jaloux.**_

A la fin du cours de , Scott ainsi qu'Isaac avaient essayé désespérément de ne pas perdre de vue leur ami Stilinski qui s'était avéré beaucoup plus rapide qu'eux. Le jeune homme était sorti en trombe de la classe dès la première sonnerie, n'ayant même pas pris le temps de remettre sa veste et de dire au revoir au professeur. Les garçons l'avaient appelé, en vain. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient à présent en train de courir dans les couloirs et de bousculer les pauvres malheureux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin.

C'est essoufflé que Scott appela encore une fois le nom de l'hyperactif.

\- St-stiles ! Putain, attends-nous…

Le concerné ne se retourna pas et accéléra encore le pas en se mettant à bouger ses bras dans tous les sens et trébucha un peu avant de repartir de plus belle. McCall essuya son front où des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler.

\- Je crois que je vais faire une crise d'asthme.

Isaac soupira et arrêta l'asthmatique en passant son bras devant lui, le plaquant contre les casiers.

\- C'est mort, on doit aller en cours dans cinq minutes de toute manière.

Scott se laissa glisser contre les portes en métal des casiers et jeta sa tête en arrière.

\- Je crois qu'il m'en veut plus que je l'imaginais.

Le blond allait répondre mais il fut coupé par un cri strident qui fit tourner toutes les têtes présentes vers la cage d'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un hyperactif complètement débraillé et rouge de colère qui en sortait en loupant les trois dernières marches dans l'espoir apparent d'échapper à quelqu'un d'autre que les deux compères. Il s'étala de tout son long contre le sol froid mais se releva le plus rapidement possible, se remettant à courir sous les regards perplexes que lui lançaient les autres élèves. Soudain, Stiles fut tiré en arrière et deux mains l'empoignèrent fermement par les épaules.

\- Hééé. Lâche-moi, gémit-il.

\- Tu cours peut-être plus vite mais j'ai plus de force.

\- Vernon Boyd. Traître. Barbare.

Le mat de peau éclata de rire en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Stiles.

\- Tu n'es pas crédible.

\- C'est bon lâche-moi, je reste là.

\- Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas t'échapper ?

\- Tu es sérieux ?

La moue et le petit « hum » de Boyd firent penser à Stiles que son ami ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il secoua la tête et soupira en voyant Scott et Isaac arriver.

Scott souri à Boyd et Isaac lui demanda de lâcher Stiles qui semblait mal à l'aise.

L'hyperactif remercia Isaac d'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers le jeune homme à la musculature beaucoup trop développée en haussant les sourcils avec un air moqueur. L'autre grogna en abandonnant son prisonnier. Le fils du shérif se massa la nuque et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant son état.

\- Tu as déchiré mon t-shirt !

\- Non…

\- Espèce d'homme des cavernes !

\- Stiles, calme-toi.

\- Tu veux pas me tirer par les cheveux pendant que tu y es ?

\- Stiles!

\- QUOI?

Isaac sursauta, avant d'expirer bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel. Stiles le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Il ne l'a pas déchiré ton t-shirt, tu es arrivé comme ça ce matin.

\- Hein ? Mais…

Il marqua une pause plutôt longue avant de soupirer un « oh merde » à peine audible.

Il venait encore d'avoir un flash.

.

 _ **Il embrassait Jackson à pleine bouche alors que le capitaine de l'équipe les faisait rentrer dans sa chambre. Stiles plaqua ce dernier contre la porte et lui dévora son cou, ses légers gémissements le rendant fou. Il recula et le blond le poussa sur le lit. S'asseyant sur ses genoux, Jackson retira sa chemise. Stiles grogna légèrement en inversant les positions, s'allongeant entre les jambes musclées de son amant.**_

 _ **Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut doux et tendre. Stiles se sentit extrêmement bien à ce moment-là. Il mit fin au baiser et observa Jackson. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, quelques-uns de ses cheveux collaient à son front et son torse se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration.**_

 _ **Stiles le trouvait particulièrement beau comme ça. Il sourit et passa doucement son pouce sur les lèvres entrouvertes du beau blond.**_

 _ **Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas c'était à ce que ce dernier le morde et lui lance un regard à présent plus énervé qu'excité.**_

 _ **\- Aie !**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, je suis pas une nonne, merde !**_

 _ **\- Mais…**_

 _ **Jackson lui fit un sourire carnassier et tira d'un coup sec sur le t-shirt de Stiles pour le ramener vers lui. Un déchirement retentit faisant rire le Whittemore, qui en profita pour agrandir un peu plus le trou qui partait de l'aisselle jusqu'au milieu du ventre. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de l'hyperactif et lui murmura d'une voix grave :**_

 _ **\- Et je meurs d'envie de toucher le torse finement musclé qui se cache derrière ce bout de tissu dérangeant. Alors maintenant retire-le et occupe-toi de moi comme il se doit sinon je t'arrache tous tes vêtements.**_

 ** _Stiles_ _ricana_ _avant de fondre sur ses lèvre_ _s tentatrices_ _dans un_ _mouvement brusque._ **

**.**

 **.**

\- Stiles ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ça va mec ? T'es tout rouge !

L'hyperactif se contenta d'acquiescer et d'adresser un léger sourire à son meilleur ami. Il devait se reprendre, les autres ne devaient se douter de rien. Même si cette nuit en compagnie de Jackson avait été plus qu'agréable, il devait garder le secret. Il ne sentait pas prêt à en parler et il se doutait que Jackson ne dirait rien non plus, il le pensait même capable de le menacer pour qu'il se taise. Même s'il semblait très attiré par le fils du shérif, il aurait sûrement honte d'avoir couché avec lui. Du moins c'est ce que Stiles croyait. De plus, Stiles n'avait jamais fait part de ses doutes sur sa sexualité à ses amis. Et il avait du mal à s'imaginer aller voir Scott et lui dire qu'il avait couché avec le capitaine de l'équipe sur un coup de tête, complètement bourré. Il avait aussi du mal à s'imaginer lui dire qu'il avait aimé ça alors que Scott le croyait hétéro.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il était sorti rapidement de la salle et avait essayé de leur échapper. Il savait très bien que ses potes voulaient des explications, mais lui ne savait pas mentir, alors là il commençait vraiment à stresser. Les trois garçons qui lui faisaient face avaient l'air d'attendre qu'il dise quelque chose. Et il n'avait pas encore vu Liam qui lui poserait certainement une centaine de

questions.

De son côté Scott cherchait ses mots, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait oublié toutes les excuses qu'il avait répétées toute la journée. Il regarda Isaac en espérant trouver du réconfort mais ce dernier était trop occupé à observer Stiles essayant désespérément de mettre sa veste d'une façon qui pourrait cacher l'énorme trou qu'arborait son t-shirt.

Scott était tellement obnubilé par l'idée de se souvenir de son speech qu'il ne remarqua même pas Boyd qui lui avait pris et ouvert son sac.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Scott, pourquoi tu te promènes avec une énorme boite de gâteaux depuis ce matin ?

Le latino hurla mentalement de joie. Boyd avait relancé la discussion – et donc mis fin à ce long silence qui les mettait mal à l'aise - et en plus sur quelque chose qui allait lui servir de base pour ses excuses !

Il prit la boîte et l'ouvrit.

\- Eh bien… Je me suis dit que quelques gâteaux à la cannelle et des cookies feraient plaisir à mon meilleur ami en ce lendemain de soirée.

\- Quelques ? Eh bah mon Scotty, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié !

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Stiles...

Le visage de Scott s'était décomposé et ses joues s'étaient empourprées.

Stiles entrouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux d'une manière confuse.

\- Hum ? Pour ?

Scott releva les yeux vers Isaac qui semblait inquiet. Celui-ci se rapprocha un peu plus de l'hyperactif et lui murmura :

\- Mec ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Es-tu encore défoncé ?

\- Non, je suis complètement sobre à présent.

\- Mh... Stiles, je parle de la drogue. Tu en as pris dans la matinée ou beaucoup trop durant la nuit pour ne plus te rappeler de rien ?

\- De la drogue ? Bien sûre que non !

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas que c'est moi qui t'ai amené à la soirée et que je suis reparti sans toi ? Et de plus, j'ai vu Ethan mettre quelque chose dans ton verre.

\- Je... Heu… Mes souvenirs sont un peu flous en effet et je me rappelle avoir bu un verre avec Ethan puis avoir dansé avec lui et… Non, rien. Je ne me souviens pas d'après pour l'instant.

Il se rappela quelques secondes de Jackson l'embrassant mais il secoua la tête, comme pour effacer ces images. Il ne devait rien dire sinon Jackson le tuera.

\- Brett t'a vu danser avec Whittemore, dit Isaac avec un sourire moqueur.

Stiles toussota un peu pour cacher la nervosité dans sa voix.

\- Ouais peut-être, j'ai dansé avec beaucoup de monde. Mais sinon, t'inquiète pas Scott, je ne t'en veux pas pour hier… Tu avais sûrement une bonne raison pour m'avoir abandonné à cette fête. D'ailleurs faudra que tu me l'expliques, mais tu feras ça pendant le cours de biologie. La prof est ennuyante à mourir, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin pas toi Boyd évidemment, tu adores étudier les roches. Je le sais car tu as eu un A à ce stupide T.P. sur ces stupides cailloux. Enfin bref... Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui, mon Scotty chéri je t'aime et je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, pas vrai ? Donc clairement, je m'en fous. Vraiment. Car c'est le cadet de mes soucis en fait. Le plus important c'est que je trouve quoi répondre à toutes les questions sur la soirée et sur où j'étais ce matin qui vont fuser dans quelques secondes. Et ouais, je suis un peu à cran. Hé merde, je parle trop...

\- Mais alors, pourquoi tu nous fuyais tout à l'heure ? Je croyais que tu me détestais !

\- Je ne te détesterai jamais et tu le sais ! Bah…

\- Il est vraiment trop gentil, moi je t'aurais déjà arraché la tête mec, le coupa Boyd.

\- Quand je dis que ce gars est un putain de Neandertal. Donc j'étais en train de dire, avant que tu me coupes la parole, que... Hé bien…

Stiles ne savait pas quoi inventer, il ne savait pas comment expliquer le fait qu'il fuyait ses amis. Il n'allait tout de même pas leur dire la vérité mais il ne voulait pas non plus partir trop loin dans ses mensonges au risque de les oublier lui-même. Il opta alors pour quelque chose de simple où il modifiait juste un peu la réalité.

\- Eh bien j'avais un peu peur de votre réaction quand je vous dirais qu'en fait je ne me rappelais pas de grand-chose mais que je pensais avoir embrassé quelqu'un. Sinon je ne me souviens que d'avoir dansé avec plein de monde. Et ce matin je me suis réveillé sur un transat et il était genre midi.

\- Oh ! Et bah ça va si tu as juste embrassé une personne. C'était qui ?

L'hyperactif déglutit en entendant la question d'Isaac.

\- Hum, je sais plus trop. Bon on va en cours ?

\- Mais je sais que tu t'en souviens, dis-le-nous ! insista Boyd.

\- Ce qui se passe en soirée reste en soirée.

\- Mais allez, Stiles !

\- Non, je ne dirai rien !

\- De toute façon, on ne veut rien savoir, en tout cas, moi je m'en tape.

La voix de Scott était sèche, sa mâchoire contractée et ses poings serrés.

\- Je vais en cours.

Puis il partit d'un pas rapide en direction de la salle. Isaac baissa la tête en soupirant et le suivit.

\- Scott, attends !

Stiles regarda Boyd qui semblait tout aussi étonné que lui du comportement de son meilleur ami. Lui qui était d'habitude si doux et si curieux... Pourquoi ne lui posait-il pas plus de questions embarrassantes ?

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

Le mat de peau passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Stiles qui affichait une mine triste.

\- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va lui passer. Allons les rejoindre, tu as raison, je crève d'envie d'aller étudier ces putains de cailloux.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de ce chapitre… mais je vous promets que le prochain va être VRAIMENT plus intéressant, le chapitre 9 est mon préféré je pense. Héhé. Il arrivera dans la semaine, peut-être jeudi.**_

 _ **bon ! J'arrête de blablater. Je refais mon petit speech habituel, mettez des reviews ça fait plaisir !**_

 _ **Merci de lire ma fanfiction.**_

 _ **À bientôt les gars !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 : un détective recherché**_.

Stiles n'avait pu rentrer chez lui qu'après être passé au bureau du Shérif pour récupérer les clefs de la maison. Scott l'avait accompagné puisqu'il n'avait pas de voiture et il lui fallait quelqu'un pour couvrir ses arrières. Si son père s'était rendu compte que son fils unique n'était pas chez lui pendant la nuit et n'avait pas répondu à ses multiples messages et appels, il allait lui falloir une excuse en béton. C'est pourquoi le jeune McCall était le mieux placé pour approuver les justifications et mensonges de l'hyperactif. Car Scott était pour le shérif comme son deuxième fils, en plus sage et en plus calme que le véritable. Et donc, évidemment, il l'adorait.

Quand Stilinski père avait vu son enfant entrer dans le commissariat, il s'étonna de le voir aussi débraillé et avec un visage aussi fatigué. Il salua Scott et leva un sourcil interrogateur à Stiles tout en observant attentivement le t-shirt déchiré de ce dernier.

Stiles ferma sa veste en rougissant un peu. Son meilleur ami passa derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à parler. Il expliqua donc à son père qu'il avait passé la nuit chez Scott et que son portable s'était déchargé en début de soirée. Il dit aussi qu'il avait oublié ses clefs de maison et qu'il avait donc besoin de celles de son père. Son père le crut dès qu'il vit le sourire que lui adressait l'autre adolescent. Il marmonna un « tu aurais pu me prévenir, je me suis inquiété » tout en lui donnant les clefs qui étaient dans un mug vide sur le devant du bureau. Stiles le remercia et sortit du commissariat en pensant que son père ne s'était en réalité même pas rendu compte de son absence.

Une fois que Scott l'eut déposé chez lui, le brun s'étala sur son lit, laissant la moitié de ses jambes pendre dans le vide, ainsi qu'un bras. Il repensa à la réaction qu'avait eu son meilleur ami quand il avait avoué avoir embrassé quelqu'un. Il ne comprenait pas, surtout qu'à la fin du cours il lui reparlait normalement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

C'est donc l'esprit confus que Stiles alla prendre sa douche. Et c'est toujours confus qu'il s'endormit directement après celle-ci, exténué.

.

Scott McCall, lui, n'arrivait malheureusement pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était maintenant minuit passé et il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, de se lever pour chercher à boire et de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Si Isaac était là, il lui dirait sûrement qu'il ressemblait à Stiles. [coupure]

Le jeune homme était perdu. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers son meilleur ami étaient curieux et ne semblaient pas à leur place. De plus, ses amis pensaient qu'il était amoureux de Stiles, mais l'était-il ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne s'y connaissait pas trop en amour. En dix-sept ans il n'était sorti qu'avec Allison et avait vaguement flirté avec la nouvelle, Kira. Mais là, les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Stiles étaient différents. Mais Scott ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui. Il ne voulait pas souffrir, car si ses sentiments étaient réels, ils n'étaient pas réciproques. Pouvaient-ils le devenir ? Il se souvint des mots d'Isaac « l'amour qu'il ne te rendra jamais si tu ne lui dis rien ». Il ne voulait pas lui dire, il en avait peur. Déjà que se l'avouer à soi-même était déjà compliqué et le dire à haute voix complètement impossible, alors l'avouer a Stiles… Certainement pas ! Mais en même temps, Scott ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux lèvres bien dessinées, aux grands yeux éclatants et aux multiples grains de beauté sur la peau laiteuse de son presque frère. Il mourrait d'envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux châtains. Il l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois mais là il en avait besoin, il voulait enfouir son nez dedans pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Sa douce odeur.

Scott s'allongea sur le dos, et fixa le plafond avec insistance. Il ne devrait pas penser de cette façon de son meilleur ami, mais cela le rassurait. Il ne faisait que penser à lui et il se sentait mieux. Il soupira avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et de fermer les yeux.

 _« Au moins mes pensées ne sont pas mal placées comme Liam pourrait le croire. Et puis personne n'a besoin de le savoir que je suis pressé d'être demain rien que pour le revoir. Personne ne saura que j'agis comme une adolescente folle amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'elle n'aura jamais... Putain... Je suis une putain d'adolescente qui ne sait pas contrôler ses sentiments. » pensa-t-il_.

Après cette pensée, la fatigue le gagna enfin et il s'endormit.

.

.

C'était pour Stiles la meilleure nuit qu'il avait jamais passé depuis des semaines. Il s'était endormi tôt et, ne commençant qu'à onze heures ce matin, et il avait enfin pu dormir une nuit entière. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se réveilla de bonne humeur et envoya un message à Scott pour lui dire qu'il passerait le chercher pour dix heures quarante. C'est en regardant pokémon qu'il prit son petit déjeuné. _Les nouvelles saisons ne valent vraiment pas les premières…_ se dit-il alors qu'il se levait pour mettre sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Il chanta le générique en boucle pendant qu'il se préparait. Il l'aura dans la tête toute la journée mais bon, quelle importance ? Il avait envie de chanter, alors il chantait.

Une fois prêt, il sortit de chez lui, monta dans sa bonne vieille jeep et se dirigea vers la maison de son meilleur ami. Et il se remit à chanter.

Quand une quinzaine de minutes plus tard Scott monta au côté de son meilleur ami dans la voiture, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire radieux.

\- Salut Scottychou !

\- Hey, Stilounet.

Stiles ricana et démarra.

\- J'ai passé la pire nuit de ma vie… ronchonna Scott.

\- Et moi la meilleure !

\- Pas d'insomnie ?

\- Non, j'étais crevé après la soirée que j'ai passé. Du coup, ce matin je pète le feu !

Il monta un peu plus le son de la radio et secoua la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je vois ça…

\- Et toi, pourquoi c'était ta pire nuit ? Tu dors comme un bébé d'habitude.

\- Hum... Je réfléchissais trop.

\- Sérieux ? Tu pensais à moi je suis sûr.

L'hyperactif lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se rencontrer sur la route. Scott ne répondit pas et se tourna vers la fenêtre rougissant. Ils arrivaient bientôt au lycée.

\- Eh mon pote, on est arrivé. Ce n'est pas que je suis pressé mais Harris n'est pas très compréhensif, alors on va éviter d'arriver en retard et d'être collés une heure ce soir, non ?

\- Ah, euh... Ouais désolé, j'étais un peu dans la lune.

Le garçon au teint basané descendit de la voiture pour rejoindre son meilleur ami qui était adossé à celle-ci. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la salle de chimie.

.

.

\- Stiiiiiles !

Il était midi, et toutes les personnes présentes dans le self avaient pu entendre Erika crier le nom de son ami et ancien crush. Elle lui embrassa la joue avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Boyd qui était assis en face. Isaac leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu pouvais pas être plus bruyante ?

Elle lui tira la langue et reporta son attention sur Stiles. Le bouclé s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise et soupira devant l'immaturité de la blonde.

\- Tu étais où hier ? Tu m'avais promis de passer chez moi après les cours.

Avant même que le concerné puisse répondre Scott avait pris la parole :

\- Pourquoi il devait passer chez toi hier ?

Sa voix était plus sèche qu'il l'aurait voulu, la jalousie... C'était sûrement ça. Il ignora le regard d'Isaac qui voulait clairement dire « tu vas pas recommencer, vous n'êtes pas ensemble, il fait ce qu'il veut. ».

\- Ouais, pourquoi tu devais passer chez elle, Stiles ?

Boyd fusillait le fils du Shérif du regard. Ce dernier savait très bien que son ami était attiré par la belle Erika et si un regard pouvait tuer il serait raide mort. Stiles [ ?] déglutit.

\- On s'en fout ! La vraie question c'est POURQUOI tu n'étais pas au lycée hier matin ?

\- Houla on se calme les gars, une question à la fois. Alors déjà, Liam si je n'étais pas là hier matin c'est que j'étais complètement bourré et je me suis endormi sur un transat chez Jackson. Je ne me suis réveillé qu'à midi et quelques. Et je suis désolé Erika, mais Scotty m'a directement ramené chez moi après les cours car j'étais mort, j'avais juste envie de dormir et j'ai oublié de te prévenir.

\- Oh, pas de problème, mais je me suis inquiétée.

Elle tourna son regard Boyd, fronça les sourcils puis prit un air légèrement hautain.

\- Et si Stiles devait venir chez moi c'est parce que je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de lui parler et il a accepté de venir chez moi. Un problème avec ça ? Je ne vais pas te voler ton meilleur ami, ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle ensuite en s'adressant à Scott qui rougit encore une fois.

Stiles qui se sentait gêné par la jalousie de Boyd, s'était mis à observer le réfectoire dans le but de ne pas croiser le regard noir de ce dernier. Quand soudain, ses yeux croisèrent deux pupilles bleues. Il retint son souffle. Jackson qui venait d'entrer dans le self, son plateau à la main et il l'avait vu lui aussi. Ils restèrent quelques secondes, qui semblèrent être des heures pour l'hyperactif, à se fixer. Sans détourner le regard, le blond lui fit un sourire en coin et commença à marcher d'un pas décidé vers lui.

\- Oh mon dieu... Oh mon dieu. Non, pas içi, pas maintenant. Il ne peut pas se souvenir… C'est pas possible.

\- De quoi tu parles, Stiles ?

Liam le regardait, confus. Il était le seul à l'avoir entendu, Stiles avait murmuré tout ça pour lui-même.

\- Euh... Non rien ! Je viens de recevoir un message de mon père, mentit-il.

Liam acquiesça, peu convaincu.

\- Salut.

Jackson venait de s'asseoir à côté de Scott, en diagonale de Stiles. Il arborait toujours un sourire malicieux et le fils du shérif baissa la tête pour ne pas de nouveau croiser son regard.

\- Whittemore. Que veux-tu ?

\- Toujours aussi aimable McCall.

\- Avec toi, ouais.

\- J'ai changé depuis le collège tu sais, pas la peine de m'en vouloir éternellement.

\- Hum.

\- Bref, j'ai besoin de votre aide. En fait, j'ai besoin de l'aide de tout le monde, mais de la vôtre en particulier, surtout de la tienne Stiles.

Le concerné releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Scott afficha un air sérieux. Pourquoi Jackson avait-il besoin de l'aide de son Stiles ?

\- Vous adorez fouiner et tu es un bon détective, Stiles. Ne me demandes pas comment je le sais, je le sais, c'est tout. Donc, en réalité je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose de ma soirée. En fait si, je me rappelle de certaines choses mais pas des plus importantes.

Stiles se détendit, son coup d'un soir ne se souvenait donc pas avoir couché avec lui et donc n'allait rien dire devant tous ses amis. Seulement Jackson continua à parler.

\- Je me souviens avoir dansé avec toi Stiles, et je me souviens avoir joué au bierre pong avec Danny mais…

\- En quoi on peut t'aider ? S'impatienta Scott.

\- J'y viens… Je me souviens aussi avoir couché avec quelqu'un. Un mec.

Le sang du mec en question ne fit qu'un tour et il écarquilla les yeux. Hé merde. Il avait pensé trop vite.

\- T'es gay ?

\- Tu es bien curieux Boyd. Laisse-moi plutôt continuer. Le truc c'est que j'ai pris mon pied, vraiment. Ce gars est un dieu du sexe !

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- J'aimerais le retrouver. Pas pour avoir une relation amoureuse ! Mais pour devenir potes avec des privilèges, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Mais le problème c'est que je ne me souviens pas de qui c'était... Pas du tout. J'ai eu quelques flashs, mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir de son visage. Je me souviens vaguement de cheveux bruns mais... C'est tout.

Pour cacher son malaise et pour paraître moins suspect, Stiles décida de prendre la parole. Sa voix était malheureusement moins assurée qu'il l'aurait imaginé, mais cela passa inaperçu.

\- Eh bien, on est bien avancé avec ça. J'ai beau être un bon détective, y a des centaines de lycéens bruns.

-Justement, j'ai autre chose. Des indices, des pièces à conviction tu vois.

Il fouilla un peu dans son sac à dos avant d'en ressortir un pochon en tissu. Il l'ouvrit et déposa les objets sur la table. Stiles commença à avoir vraiment chaud et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

\- Un masque et un mot.

Liam prit le masque noir entre ses mains et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais pour le masque cela nous aide pas trop, pratiquement tout le monde avait un masque noir.

\- Je sais, mais attends que je te lise le mot : « _merci pour cette nuit, viens me voir si tu veux en parler._ _Et merci aussi de me faire encore plus douter sur mon orientation sexuel_ _le_ _»_ _signé « S »._

 _-_ _D_ _onc son prénom commence par un S., commenta Isaac._

 _Stiles déglutit._

 _-_ _E_ _t on connaît son écriture…_ _c_ _ontinua Erika en lui prenant le mot des mains, que Jackson récupéra rapidement._

 _Stiles avait envie de s'enfuir en courant._

 _-_ _J_ _'ai fai_ _t_ _des photocopies._ _J_ _e compte en donn_ _er_ _aux autres élèves de terminal_ _e_ _, j'espère que je le retrouverai au plus vite._

 _Il posa_ _trois_ _photocopies sur la table et se leva._

 _-_ _P_ _révenez_ _-moi_ _quand_ _vous_ _aurez_ _du nouveau._

 _Et il partit s'asseoir plus loin._

 _Erika prit les feuilles._ _E_ _lle les regarda longuement avant d'en enfouir un dans sa poche de veste._

 _-_ _J_ _e me demande bien qui es_ _t_ _ce soi_ _-_ _disant dieu du sexe, et s_ _'_ _il l'est vraiment…_ _E_ _h bien j'espère qu'il est bi. Bon, moi j'ai cours, à plus les gars._

 _Boyd grogna, elle lui sourit et le pri_ _t_ _par la main avant de l'entraîner à l'extérieur._

 _Isaac et Liam étaient en train de discuter sur l'écriture de ce fameux « gars mystère ». Stiles, qui avait le regard dans le vague, n'entendit même pas Scott les interpeller._

 _-_ _Faites-moi_ _voir ça._

 _Les_ _deux_ _garçons lui tendirent la feuille qu'il attrapa de la main qui n'était pas occupé_ _e_ _à tenir sa bouteille d'eau. Il s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée mais il recracha tout_ _c_ _e qu'il avait dans la bouche sur son plateau avant d'être pri_ _s_ _d'une énorme quinte de toux._

 _Stiles, qui était de nouveau revenu parmi eux, croisa son regard et compri_ _t_ _directement. Le jeune McCall avait reconnu son écriture, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille._

 _Scott se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur._ _I_ _l était surpris, en colère et furieusement jaloux. Stiles ne lui avait rien dit, Stiles était défoncé et avait couché avec Jackson Whittemore par sa faute. Stiles avait touché un autre homme que lui._ _Scott_ _avait envi_ _e_ _de casser la belle gueule de Jakson mais il devait se contrôler…_ _I_ _l ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi jaloux alors qu'il n'était même pas en couple avec Stiles._

 _C'est sous les regards ahuris de Liam et Isaac que Scott se leva brusquement et attrapa le poignet de Stiles, qui était encore plus blanc que d'habitude, pour le faire se lever de sa chaise. Il le poussa ensuite vers la sortie à une vitesse extraordinaire._

 _Les_ _deux_ _blonds, maintenant seuls à la table, échangèrent un regard perdu._

 _-_ _I_ _ls sont vraiment bizarre_ _s_ _parfois,_ _m_ _urmura Liam en secouant la tête._

 _-_ _E_ _n plus, on doit ramener leur plateau maintenant,_ _s_ _oupira Isaac._

 _._

 _._

 _ _ **j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a autant plu. J'adore le fait rendre les choses gênantes pour notre pauvre Stiles. Lui qui aimait sa tranquillité, que va**__ _ _ **-**__ _ _ **t**__ _ _ **-**__ _ _ **il se passer maintenant qu'il est recherché par presque tout le lycée ? Va**__ _ _ **-**__ _ _ **t**__ _ _ **-**__ _ _ **il être découvert ? Et comment va réagir Scott ? Va**__ _ _ **-**__ _ _ **t-il se décider à lui avouer ses sentiments ?**__ _( note de Zéphire bleue :_ _il a intérêt ou je l'étripe =.=_ _) :')_

 _ _ **Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura la confrontation entre Scotty et Stiles ainsi qu'une annonce du beau professeur Hale.**__

 _ _ **( merci pour les revieeeews ! Merci pour touuut. Continuez surtout!)**__

 _ _ **A très bientôt pour le chapitre 10, kiss.**__


	10. Chapter 10

**_chapitre 10 : he is more myself than i am, and i know him better he knows himself_**

Stiles connaissait Scott mieux que personne, et Scott connaissait Stiles mieux que l'hyperactif se connaissait lui même. Ils se fréquentaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient même plus besoin d'exprimer leurs sentiments, l'autre comprenait rien qu'en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami. Et chacun savait exactement comment réagir en fonction de la situation. Stiles connaissait chaque facette du basané. Il savait déceler sa tristesse, sa jalousie, sa colère, sa joie et encore pleins d'autres sentiments.

Mais là, il se trouvait devant un Scott tout rouge qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement. Et il avait beau chercher, il ne reconnaissait pas la tête que son presque frère tirait. Le fait est qu'en réalité, même Scott ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait, trop de sentiments et d'informations se mélangeaient. Stiles lui, opta pour la surprise. Oui, Scotty était forcément surpris. Il venait quand même de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami avait couché avec un beau blond qu'il détestait (d'ailleurs Scott se rendit compte qu'il détestait encore plus jackson à présent, sa mâchoire se contracta alors qu'il brulait de jalousie) et en plus de cela il lui avait menti en lui disant avoir seulement embrassé quelqu'un.

Le jeune McCall qui reprenait petit à petit son souffle faillit s'étouffer de nouveau en se rappelant les mots que le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse avait utilisés pour désigner Stiles. Un dieu du sexe? sérieusement, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça. Déjà qu'il s'en voulait quand il pensait juste aux cheveux ou au sourire de l'hyperactif. Maintenant il savait que Stiles n'était pas qu'un danseur parfait, un garçon au physique avantageux et légèrement surdoué. non, il savait maintenant qu'il était bon, même très bon au lit. Car Jackson le disait et Jackson Whittemore était complètement hétéro...alors maintenant Scott devait empêcher à tout prix son cerveau de former des images de Stiles trop dénudées.

-tu fais une crise d'asthme? hey Scotty boy?

Scott lui lança un regard noir.

-changes pas de sujet, j'attends que tu m'expliques la situation.

-La,hum...la situation?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu étais gay? Que tu voulais coucher avec Jackson?

Scott ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, il bouillonnait. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement. La jalousie qu'il ressentait envers Jackson n'était pas dû au fait qu'il soit populaire ou le capitaine de l'équipe. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, son cœur était serré. Une boule se forma dans son ventre et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre quand il réalisa que c'était sûrement la première fois de Stiles avec un homme et quand il rendit compte que ce ne sera donc jamais avec lui. Des larmes menaçaient de couler, c'est alors d'une voix tressautante qu'il explosa.

-tu l'aimes c'est ça? Mais oui tu l'aime bien évidemment! Il a tout, il est parfait. Mais quel con je suis, c'est Jackson Whittemore. Il est forcément mieux que tout le monde. Mieux que moi. je suis inutile de toute manière, je ne te mérite pas.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots, et il avait l'horrible impression que son coeur en avait fait autant. C'est les sourcils froncés mais avec une expression étonnamment douce que Stiles s'approchait de lui.

-Scott calme toi je t'en prie, tu mélanges tout. Je vais tout t'expliquer ok? je vais faire comme je l'ai toujours fait, ne pas te mentir.

Scott acquiesça. Son meilleur ami posa ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules et lui sourit. on pouvait quand même lire dans son regard de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension.

-Alors déjà je vais commencer par te corriger.

Le son de sa voix était pour Scott étonnement reposant, il se sentait calmé et en confiance. Ou peut-être était-ce ses grands yeux whisky qui le regardaient d'une façon qui lui donné l'impression d'exister, d'être tout simplement aimé.

-Je ne suis pas gay. En réalité j'en sais rien, je suis juste attiré par certaines personnes peu importe leur sexe. Je suis juste Stiles, tu comprends? Et non avant cette soirée je ne désirai pas Jackson. J'étais très loin de me douter que je coucherais avec lui un jour. Imagine ma surprise quand je me suis réveillé, tenant dans mes bras un petit blond qui ne semblait plus vouloir me relâcher hier matin. Donc Scotty, je veux que ça soit bien clair d'accord? je n'ai aucun sentiments pour Jackson, et je n'en aurais jamais. j'en suis certain. Il est attirant, oui mais je ne ressens rien pour lui. C'était juste sexuel. ouais c'est ça, du sexe rien d'autre. J'étais défoncé et lui il était bourré. On a dérapé, et il ne se souvient de rien.

-Mis a part le fait que tu es sois disant un dieu du sexe.

-bien évidemment mais ça c'est un secret pour personne.

-plus sérieusement Stiles, bientôt on va découvrir qui est "S". Et là, cela ne sera vraiment plus un secret pour personne.

-je m'inquiéterais de cela plus tard. j'ai envie de profiter de mon meilleur ami avant. Tu sais Scotty, personne, écoutes moi bien, personne n'est meilleur que toi à mes yeux. Tu es parfait, Jackson n'est qu'une contrefaçon ratée de ce qu'il ne sera jamais. Toi. Tu as une place spéciale dans mon coeur, une place qui doit bien en prendre la moitié. Ni Whittemore, ni personne ne la prendra. je serais toujours là, tout comme toi. On est inséparable, on est couille droite et couille gauche comme tout le monde le dit. On est Spirou et Fantasio. Scoubidou et Samy. Rox et Rouky. Et Batman et Robin, et tu peux pas savoir comment en réalité je m'en moque d'être Robin, tant que j'ai mon Batman. alors je sais pas ce qui te fait dire que tu es inutile, mais c'est faux. c'est totalement faux. Mais putain Scott on se complète, personne ne mérite pas personne. c'est la dernière fois que tu dis tout cela sur toi. je ne te le permet pas. Tu es une personne en or.

Scott ne savait pas quoi répondre au beau brun qui se tenait devant lui, les bras ballants et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il aimait Stiles, il en était sûr maintenant. Il mourrait d'envie de fondre sur ses lèvres roses et de sentir ses grandes mains passer dans ses cheveux. Stiles était rassurant, il se comportait comme un frère ou une mère avec lui, mais là Scott avait envie de voir de l'amour dans son discours. Il voulait lui dire, il devait lui dire. Mais il n'arrivais pas à parler, son cœur battait a cent a l'heure et sa gorge était sèche.

Devant la mine hésitante de Scott, Stiles décida de se rapprocher en peu plus de lui et de l'enlacer. Ils étaient tout les deux extrêmement bien comme ça, dans les bras de l'autre. C'était doux et sans prise de tête. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes en silence. Mais c'était un silence reposant, agréable et nécessaire. Les battements du cœur de Scott avaient doublé mais c'étaient enfin calmer une fois qu'il cala sa tête dans le coup de son meilleur ami. Il resserra son étreinte et Stiles étouffa un gémissement plaintif avant de remarquer les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés de Scott. Il se contenta de sourire et de caresser les cheveux épais du jeune McCall.

-je t'aime.

Cela avait été qu'un murmure, mais il l'avait dit et Stiles était suffisamment près pour l'entendre. Scott rougi et enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'épaule de son meilleure ami. Il aurai aimé pouvoir se cacher, mais il devait accepter ses sentiments. Et puis il n'était quand même plus en au collège. Il pourrait survivre a un refus. Enfaite non, pas un refus de Stiles.

-moi aussi je t'aime, mon frère.

.

.

Après cette pose de midi assez éprouvante pour Scott, ils étaient tous retournés en cours. Dans le cours de Mr. Hale.

Isaac, qui était assis derrière Scott, s'inquiétait pour son ami. Ce dernier affichait une tête dépitée et semblait désespéré. Il se pencha alors un peu en avant pour lui parler.

-mec qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Scott aller tout lui raconter, Isaac était de bon conseil et il avait besoin de parler. Il allait tout lui dire sauf le fait Stiles était le sois disant "S" de Jackson.

-c'est Stiles, il m'a fait un putain de discourt pour me prouver qu'il tenait énormément a moi. Tout était parfait, il est parfait.

-Hum hum, parfait pour toi. Bref je ne vois pas le problème, et pourquoi il a eu besoin de te faire ce discours?

-Euh...j'étais jaloux d'Erika et je lui ai fait croire que c'était de la jalousie "amicale".

Scott détestait mentir mais il devait le faire pour Stiles. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il c'était passer avec Jackson. Isaac acquiesça et lui fit signe de continuer.

-oui pour l'instant y a pas de problème mais attend la suite. Donc s'était tellement parfait que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. C'était vraiment bizarre, j'ai crut que mon cœur aller sortit de ma poitrine. Je me sentais...

-Amoureux?

-Oui. Ensuite comme je ne répondais pas, il ma pris dans ses bras. Je me sentais comme une gamine de 13ans à qui son crush a sourit. Alors qu'il me faisait juste un putain de câlin, on en fait tout le temps des câlins! Mais mec, ce câlin là était juste parfait.

-Et?

Scott qui avait l'air rêveur et heureux en repensant à ce moment avait affiché un sourire niais. Mais quand le "et?" d'Isaac le sortit de son petit nuage, l'expression de son visage avait totalement changée. En voyant que le jeune ne souriais plus et faisait ses yeux de chien battu, Isaac fronça les sourcils.

-qu'est ce que tu as fait?

-J'étais si bien, je n'ai pas réfléchi correctement. Mon cerveau était trop occupé avec toutes les pensées guimauves qui me passées par la tête. Je... Et puis il était si beau. J'ai pas pu me retenir, je mourrais d'envie de lui dire.

-Attends, attends! Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais? Genre comme ça! Tu lui as dit quoi exactement?

-Je lui ai simplement dit "je t'aime".

Isaac jeta un coup d'oeil vers Stiles qui débattait vivement sur le livre "la pyramide des besoins humain" avec le prof. Il n'avait pas l'air déboussolé du tout, et connaissant Stiles, il devrait l'être.

-quelque chose cloche. Il n'a pas l'air d'être bouleversé. Il n'a pas entendu c'est ça?

-Non c'est pire.

-Mais non je suis sûre que c'est rien.

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi.

-QUOI?!

-Lahey et McCall si vous voulez pas allez chez le proviseur vous feriez mieux d'écouter mon cours et arrêter de déranger les autres élèves.

-Oui, Monsieur Hale.

-Désoler Monsieur.

Tandis que le prof retournait discuter avec Stiles, Scott se tourna vivement vers Isaac.

-tu aurais pu éviter de crier, j'ai pas envie d'être viré de cours moi.

-Non mais Scott, sérieux? Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait aussi? Mais c'est super, vous êtes en couple du coup? Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Isaac, il a dit "je t'aime aussi, mon frère".

-Mon frère?

-Ouais, mon F.R.E.R.E. Frère!

Isaac s'enfonça dans son siège et fit une moue gênée en plissant les yeux.

-ah, je comprends mieux...ça craint.

-il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que je parlais d'Amour avec un grand A. Depuis qu'on est gamins ont ce dit "je t'aime"...c'est pour ça, il n'y a vu que de l'amitié.

-je crois que tu es dans la friendzone mon pote.

-je trouve pas ça drôle du tout.

-bon faut te dire que tu pourras toujours recommencer. En choisissant mieux tes mots et quand tu seras vraiment prêt. Pas sure un coup de tête.

-hum..

-c'est pas comme si tu t'étais pris un râteau, t'inquiètes pas.

-pourquoi vous parlez de râteau?

Liam, intrigué par la conversation des 2 garçons s'était alors rapproché de Scott. Il avait malheureusement parlé un peu trop fort.

-Mais c'est pas possible, c'est quoi cette classe?! Liam tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, et on se fout complètement de votre histoire de râteau. Si vous voulez parler jardinage c'est à la pause. Maintenait j'ai une annonce à faire, alors taisez-vous.

Derek passa une main sur son visage avant de se mettre à marcher dans la salle tout en parlant.

-vous avez tous ici choisit l'option "Histoire des arts et de la littérature". J'ai appris il y a peu que je ne serais pas seulement votre prof de philo mais aussi celui qui assura cette option qui commence la semaine prochaine. Vous avoir autant d'heures à fait que je suis à présent votre professeur principale. C'est pour cette raison que c'est à moi de vous annoncer qu'avec le Coach nous avons décidé d'organiser un voyage qui mélangera l'art et le sport. La semaine prochaine certains d'entre vous ainsi que d'autres élèves de terminales participeront à ce voyage. Je vais laisser la liste sur mon bureau, je vous pris de ne pas agir comme des animaux et de ne pas m'en vouloir si vous n'êtes pas sélectionné. ah oui et le voyage se passe en France.

Après cette annonce le brouhaha régnait dans la salle de classe. Stiles se précipita vers la liste et montât sur l'estrade aux cotés de Derek pour éviter que les autres le colle de trop près. L'immense sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres dissuada Derek de lui dire de descendre de l'estrade. Il se surprit même de sourire lui aussi. Stiles leva les bras en l'air avant de jeter la liste. Il se mit à courir vers ses amis en slalomant entre les tables.

-youhou! Scotty chéri on va en France! on est sélectionnés. Isaac, Liaaaaam, vous partez aussi! ça va être trop bien les gars!

-Stiles calme toi.

Isaac était tout sourire, Liam sauta sur le dos de l'hyperactif lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Scott lui était allé voir la liste pour être sûr que son ami ne se trompait pas. Il vit bien son nom ainsi que ceux des 3 garçons. Il s'apprêtait à retourner vers ses amis quand un nom dans la liste attira son attention. il perdit tout sourire et sa mâchoire se contracta.

 _" -Jackson Whittemore "_

.

.

.

 ** _Salut tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 10, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plus._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis.:)_**

 ** _J'ai très envie de blablater aujourd'hui alors..._**

 ** _Déjà j'aimerais vos avis, au début de cette fic je voulais a tout pris faire un Sterek mais plus j'écris plus j'aime le Sciles... J'adore Scott et la personnalité que je lui est donnée. J'adore le Scotty in love en faite. Et je pense que vous l'aimez aussi?_**

 ** _Mais j'adore également Derek, mais je n'est pas trop envie de faire avancer les deux relation car çela voudrait dire que a la fin je devrais faire choisir Stiles entre les deux. Ce qui est vraiment difficile._**

 ** _Alors a vous de me dire, vous préférez que je reste sur un Sciles avec un très léger Sterek en fond (mais pas de sentiments amoureux, juste de l'amitié et de l'attirance) ou vous voulez a tout prit un Sterek dans cette fic? L'histoire serait donc plus longue...et plus compliquée._**

 ** _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas les fans de Sterek! J'ai commencer une fanfic Sterek et j'ai en tête une deuxième histoire avec aussi un Sterek. Même si ce ne sera sûrement pas de l'humour. Enfin bref! On reparlera de ces 2 fan fictions plus tard._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ensuite je voulais vous demandez si vous aviez vu le trailer de la saison 6? La dernière saison malheureusement :(_**

 ** _Mais...OMG, sérieux je pense que ça va être de la bombe._**

 ** _Même si j'ai l'impression qu'il va encore arriver des merdes a notre pauvre Stiles..._**

 ** _Pressés qu'elle sorte? Moi oui!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ensuite j'aimerais vos avis sur les personnalités que je donne aux personnages de ._**

 ** _J'abuse peut être un peut avec le "succès" de 'Stiles mais...j'adore le voir dans ce rôle de tombeur alors qu'il ne se rend compte de rien et s'en fout totalement._**

 ** _Et puis cela reste une fiction d'humour après tout. ;)_**

 ** _Et vous, quel est votre perso préféré dans mon histoire? Et dans la série?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pleins de kiss, a bientôt pour le chapitre 11._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Je tient juste à vous prévenir… y a du flufffff. C'est tellement différent que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire… alors j'espère que ce chapitre tout mimi, tout rose, et tout vous plaira. A toute !**_

.

 _ **Chapitre 11 : doux rêves, doux Stiles, douces paroles.**_

.

La fin de semaine était étrangement vite passée et le lundi était vite arrivé. Stiles râla en entendant son réveil sonner. Qui disait lundi, disait nouvelle semaine. Et l'hyperactif n'avait aucune envie de revoir la tête de con d'Harris ainsi que Jackson. Il avait l'impression de croiser le blond partout, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir furieusement à chaque fois qu'il montrait le bout de son nez.

Stiles se moquait un peu d'être reconnu au début, mais à présent il n'était plus de cet avis. L'affaire ayant pris de l'ampleur, la plupart des élèves du lycée de Beacon Hill étaient à la recherche de ce certain « S ». Certains n'y voyaient qu'un moyen de se rapprocher du groupe des populaires en rendant service à Jackson, mais malheureusement la plupart voulaient retrouver « cet incroyable garçon brun, qui portait un masque noir, qui a une écriture de médecin et dont le prénom commence par un S » ( oui c'est de cette façon que parlait Jackson de Stiles quand il distribuait ses photocopies de son petit mot ) pour pouvoir eux mêmes tenter leur chances avec le nouveau fantasme de Jackson Whittemore. Stiles aurait pu être flatté qu'autant de monde le désire mais il était surtout gêné par la situation. Il était catégorique sur le fait que le capitaine de l'équipe devait sûrement exagérer sur ses capacités à faire grimper quelqu'un au rideau. Surtout un homme. C'était nouveau pour lui.

Scott lui n'était pas de cet avis mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à son meilleur ami. Il était certain que Jackson disait la vérité. Depuis que cette histoire avait commencé, le jeune McCall faisait toutes les nuits un rêve comprenant un beau brun, les cheveux ébouriffés, les lèvres rougis de baisers brûlants. Et de mains avec des doigts carrément trop longs qui parcourent sa peau. D'un corps fin à la peau laiteuse et parsemée de grains de beauté. Il s'était mis à rêver de son meilleur ami lui faisant des choses pas très catholiques et lui donnant un plaisir dingue. Voilà pourquoi il ne doutait pas des capacités de Stiles. Et voila aussi pourquoi il avait honte et ses joues se teintaient de rouge à la vue du certain meilleur ami.

Voila donc pourquoi nos deux compères avaient eu l'air de petites tomates cerises ayant perdu leur grappe pendant toute la fin de semaine.

.

Stiles fut réveillé une deuxième fois par quelque chose de beaucoup plus adorable que son réveil. Il avait ouvert les yeux pour apercevoir Scott penché sur lui, le regardant avec un regard attendrit digne d'une vraie maman poule.

\- hey Stiles, réveil toi. On va être en retard, tu devrais déjà être prêt.

\- veux pas.

Même si il s'était retourné pour enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller, stiles savait exactement la tête que faisait son meilleur ami. Sûrement un sourire niais et des yeux en mode scotty-trouve-Stiles-trop-choupi-alors-il-ose-pas-le-brusquer.

\- aller, je suis passer chercher des donuts…

Une vraie mère. Stiles s'apprêtait à soupirer mais quelqu'un le fit à sa place. Ce n'était pas Scott. Un ricanement retentit aussi. Ce n'était certainement pas Scott. Il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se relever brusquement en jetant son oreiller sur les deux blonds présents dans la pièces. Le grand dadais qu'est Isaac l'évitât sans effort mais Liam se le pris en pleine face.

\- qu'est ce que vous faites tous les 3 dans ma chambre ?

\- on t'attendait dans la voiture mais comme tu n'arrivais pas on est venu te chercher. Scott n'a pas voulu que je te réveille à ma manière…

Le fils du shérif grimaça en repensant à la dernière qu'il c'était endormi chez Liam et que ce dernier l'avait réveillé en le lançant dans la piscine avec l'aide de Mason. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis se recoucha en remontant la couverture au dessus de sa tête.

\- allez s'y sans moi. j'veux dormir.

Isaac grogna et tira la couverture du lit. Il agrippa le bras de Stiles et le sortit du lit.

\- Eeeeh mais lâche moi. Ça vous fait quoi que je n'aille pas en cours aujourd'hui, tes pas mon père à ce que je sache.

Liam fronça un sourcil ce qui lui donna un air incompréhensif complètement idiot. Stiles ricana un peu en faisant remarquer à son ami qu'il était complètement ridicule avec cette tête. Il ne se calma qu'en voyant qu'Isaac et Scott tiraient exactement la même tête.

\- bah quoi ?

\- tu es vraiment désespérant… soupira le grand blond.

\- tu as fait ta valise quand même j'espère ?

\- ma valise ? Mais de quoi tu parles Scott ?

Il vira la main d'Isaac qui tenait sans plus vraiment y prêter attention son poignet. Il se gratta le ventre et bailla. Puis soudain il parut beaucoup plus réveiller et percuta enfin. Il se mit a bouger dans tous les sens avant d'enfin attraper un gros sac sous son lit et d'ouvrir son placard.

\- merdeeee, j'avais complètement oublié qu'on partait aujourd'hui. Quel con !

\- ça tu peux le dire et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher car l'avion décolle dans 1h30.

Liam avait dit avec une voix extrêmement calme. Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- quoi ?! Mais il faut bien 20minutes pour y aller et faut enregistrer les billets... et puis…

\- Stiles, Stiles respire. C'est bon.

Scott qui avait crut voir la crise de panique arrivée avait pris Stiles dans ses bras et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il fit un regard noir a Liam qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Tant que Stiles se sentait bien, Scott se moquait bien que ses amis se fouttent de lui à cause de son côté fleur bleue.

\- hump, tu peux m'lacher Scotty.

Le concerné desserra son emprise et Stiles le repoussa gentiment pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

\- bon je pense que tu as compris qu'on était pressés alors si tu veux bien faire ton sac rapidement ça serait cool. Railla Isaac.

Stiles hocha la tête et commença a prendre des trucs un peu au hasard dans son armoire. Il balançaient sur le lit tout ce qu'il prenait et les 3 autres garçons essayaient de plier un minimum tout ça. Car si on demandait à Stiles « plier » des vêtements...non c'était pas gagné.

Une fois le sac fermé, ils soupirent de soulagement en s'échouant sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur Stiles qui se débattait avec son t-shirt de pyjama. Il avait un bras à moitié sorti du col, le visage couvert par le tissu et l'autre bras emmêlé on ne sait comment avec la manche. Il pestait contre le bout de tissu qui n'y était pourtant pour rien. Liam pouffa quand il distingua un « Putain de t-shirt. je suis coincé, ont me l'a ensorcelé ou quoi. » au milieu des grognements et injures du jeune homme.

Scott lui trouvait la situation amusante jusqu'au moment où le tissu s'était relevé au dessus du nombril de son meilleur ami. Son jogging trop grand lui tombant sur les hanches, laissant apercevoir le haut d'un boxer captain America. Le basané ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les hanches étroites et les quelques poils bruns qui formaient une ligne sur son bas ventre. La fine musculature qui roulait sous la peau blanche le fit déglutir. C'est un bruit sourd qui le fit revenir à lui. Stiles venait de se prendre les pieds dans...attendez, dans quoi exactement ? Stiles n'avait pas de tapis. Ni rien dans quoi il pouvait se prendre les pieds, mis à part ses propres pieds. Enfin bref, c'est Stiles après tout. Il venait donc de tomber a terre, et ses mains étant « emprisonnées » il avait donc pu profiter d'embrasser son parquet sous les rires d'Isaac et Liam.

\- Aiiiie, mais merde quoi. Aidez moi bande de con.

C'est toujours en riant qu'Isaac l'aida a se relever et à retirer complètement son haut. Stiles prit une grande bouffer d'air en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Le jeune McCall aurait aussi eu besoin d'air à ce moment là, de l'air très frais même. Ou même peut-être une douche froide. Il gigota un peu sur le lit. Stiles avait un corps plutôt classique mais finement musclé. Ses bras et ses épaules étant maintenant plus imposants, son torse et ses hanches paressaient encore plus minces. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Alors c'était ça être vraiment amoureux ? Trouver tout parfait chez l'autre ?

Alors que Stiles se retournait pour attraper son incontournable sweat rouge, les rires s'arrêtèrent net. Scott laissa échapper un «oh » surpris et étouffé. Isaac fut le premier à réagir.

\- putain mec c'est quoi ça ?!

Stiles resta de dos, comme figé. Il savait très bien de quoi le bouclé parlait, et pourquoi ses potes avaient l'air choqués. Comme ils pouvaient le voir, son dos était couvert de griffures. Ils les avaient complètement oubliées. Cela paraissait impressionnant mais en réalité Stiles savait qu'elles n'étaient pas si profondes que ça. Certaines n'étaient que des marques très rouges, comme si il s'était éraflé la peau. Mais d'autres était maintenant recouvertes d'une espèce de croûte, comme si elles avaient saigné auparavant. Alors que non, enfin pas dans ses souvenirs.

Les yeux de Scott suivaient chaque ligne présente sur le dos de son meilleur ami, la plupart (celle qui semblaient être plus profondes) étaient surtout localisées sur le haut du dos et les omoplates.

Les plus superficiels se trouvaient dans le creux des reins et descendaient sûrement jusqu'à son fessier (que Scott essaya de ne pas fixer trop longtemps…).

Stiles se retourna enfin et lança un regard paniqué a Scott. A lui, et à seulement lui il pourra dire la vérité. Mais vu la tête que tirait Scott il avait sûrement déjà deviné.

Scott avait tout d'abord pensé quelque chose comme « je vais péter la gueule a celui qui a osé faire du mal à MON Stiles. ». Puis après avoir réfléchit et bien observé les blessures cela ce transforma en « je meurs d'envie de péter la gueule de Jackson pour avoir touché et marqué MON Stiles. ». Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire bien évidement car premièrement il ne pense pas faire le poids et deuxièmement il ne pouvait pas cogner dans sa belle gueule sans raison. Il en avait une, oui, mais après avoir longuement parlé avec Stiles ils avait décidé de garder tout cela secret. Donc il ne pouvait pas débarquer, frapper l'autre con de blond et lui dire « tien ça c'est parce que tu as marqué ce qui m'appartient. Enfaîte non il ne m'appartient pas car je ne lui ai pas avoué mes sentiments. Enfaîte si je lui ai avoué mais...merde je ressemble à Stiles là. Bref, je t'ai cogné à mort car tu as marqué Stiles pendant qu'il te donnait un plaisir fou et je suis extrêmement jaloux. A plus ! ». Non, Scott ne pouvait certainement pas faire ça.

En voyant Stiles bafouiller des trucs que personne ne comprenait et se gratter nerveusement la gorge, il décida de l'aider. Il avait eu une illumination. Il n'était pas si lent que tout le monde le disait finalement...mais Stiles allait lui devoir une explication.

\- pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais revu Malia ?

Stiles plissa les yeux en regardant son meilleur ami, puis fit une moue qui montrait qu'il était impressionné. Impressionné de sa soudaine vivacité pour trouver des solutions aux problèmes. Mais pour Liam et Isaac on aurait seulement dit qu'il était impressionné de la déduction qui s'avérait faussement vraie.

D'ailleurs les 2 garçons regardèrent tour à tour les meilleurs amis, attendant un développement. Puis Isaac comprit enfin. Il se rappela que quand le Stilinski sortait avec Malia Tate, elle avait pour habitude de lui laisser des marques plutôt sauvages pendant leurs ébats.

\- elle n'a pas de si longs ongles que ça pourtant. Dit Stiles songeur.

Scott, qui savait très bien qu'a ce moment même Stiles ne pensait et ne parlait pas de Malia, lui lança un coussin avec un air réprobateur. Il l'avait sorti de son merdier, pas question qu'il fasse tout foirer. Et surtout pas question qu'il pense à Whittemore.

\- quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Quand tu as revu Malia et qu'est ce qu'elle a à voir la dedans ?

\- hum, je l'ai revu le weekend dernier. Elle est juste passé me voir, on n'est pas de nouveau ensemble. C'était juste...enfin tu vois quoi. D'où les griffures… mentit-il.

\- hein ?

\- putain Liam j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. Elle est venu et on a…

\- ils ont fait l'amour tellement sauvagement qu'elle lui a laissé des traces.

\- merci Isaac.

Liam se mit à rougir, gêné.

.

C'est en dansant et chantant d'une manière pas du tout virile sur les chansons « girly » de la playlist « c'est pas parce que j'ai du poil sur le torse que je n'aime pas les spice girls, merde » de Stiles, que nos 4 garçons étaient en route pour l'aéroport. Bien évidemment voir Isaac , bouger la tête dans tous les sens, faisant virevolter ses bouclettes, haussant les épaules au rythme de la musique et chanter d'une voix beaucoup trop aigu était quelque chose qui ferait toujours rire Stiles. Et ferais rire n'importe qui. Alors imaginez un peu qu'en entendant les premières notes de Barbie Girl d'Aqua Liam s'était penché au dessus de Scott assit dans le siège avant pour monter le son. Voila alors 4 garçons dans une jeep bleue, à faire le même mouvement (s'est a dire : regarder a gauche en ondulant le haut du corps, puis a droite en ondulant encore le haut du corps… ainsi de suite pendant toute la chanson) et en chantant les paroles les uns après les autres. Une vraie comédie musicale.

\- hi Barbie. Commença Stiles.

\- hi Ken. Continua Scott.

\- i'm a Barbie Girl. Chanta Isaac. (nouveau rire pour Stiles)

\- in a barbie woooorld. Liam avait une voix aussi horrible qu'Isaac.

\- life in plastic, is fantastic.

\- you can brush my hair. Scott avait passer ses mains dans ses cheveux d'une manière se voulant sensuelle.

\- undress me everywhereeee.

C'était trop pour Stiles qui partit dans un fou rire. Isaac avait définitivement perdu son image de Bad boy qu'il essayait de se donner.

Et on peut dire que c'était guerre mieux quand « I kissed a girl » de Katy Perry passa.

.

.

-BILINSKI !

Stiles qui était en train de courir à perdre haleine dans l'aéroport avec ses amis se demandait bien pourquoi c'était lui que le coach engueulait. Il n'était pas devin, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir que si ils étaient en retard c'était en parti de sa faute. Alors pourquoi il criait son nom -et uniquement son nom (déformé en plus)- dans la salle d'enregistrement, déjà que tout le monde les regardait comme si ils étaient en train de faire un match de quidditch. Maintenant que son crétin de prof d'économie avait crié son nom, dérangeant au passage toutes les personnes qui voulaient un peu de calme, ils étaient dévisagés comme si en plus de faire un match de quidditch en plein aéroport, qu'ils étaient les Serpentards et qui étaient en train de gagner contre les Griffondors et que Malfoy avait fait tomber le pauvre Harry de son balai, ainsi que tous les frères Weasley. C'est à dire que les gens ne les regardaient plus d'une manière étonnée, mais plus d'une manière extrêmement agacée. Stiles attirait encore plus l'attention et les foudres des inconnus de l'aéroport, il avait vraiment le rôle de Malfoy. Car en plus de faire pas mal de bruit en épiloguant tout seul sur sa capacité à supporter le Coach, il s'était rétamé 3 fois (dont 2 fois sur des gens tranquillement assis) et traînait Scott derrière lui qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter « je vais faire une crise d'asthme Stiles, ralentis ». Mais non, il ne pouvait pas ralentir car ils étaient en retard et y avait l'autre con de Finstock qui criait à s'en arracher les poumons. Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau de leur professeur, visiblement furieux. Il donna une tape derrière le crâne de Stiles et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'embarquement, Liam et Isaac sur les tâlons.

\- Bilinski, dépêches toi. Et si il le faut, traîne ta princesse McCall par les pieds. Mais grouilles toi.

\- mais il fait une crise d'-

\- je ne veux pas savoir !

\- je le déteste.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Scott à qui il tenait toujours fermement l'avant bras. Il était écroulé par terre, son énorme sac toujours sur le dos et les yeux dans le vide. Il s'agenouilla pour être à ses côtés.

\- eh, mon pote ça va ?

Il obtenu ni réponse ni regard. Il posa une main sur la joue de Scott pour le forcer à regarder dans sa direction mais il était comme dans un état second. De grosses gouttes de sueur tombaient sur son front et sa respiration se faisait se plus en plus rare. Stiles commença à paniquer. Il se mit à fouiller dans les poches de son meilleur ami.

\- putain Scotty, où est ce que tu as mis ton inhalateur !

Ne le trouvant dans aucune des poches, il ouvrit son propre sac. Il en avait pris un, il en avait toujours un sur lui au cas où Scott ferait une crise. Il mit ses affaires sens dessus dessous dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Mais il ne trouva rien. Il balança alors son sac sur le côté et toujours à genoux il prit Scott dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, des larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Il ne devait pas faire une crise de panique, pas maintenant. Mais il ne pouvait pas aider Scott, il avait peur de le perdre.

\- hé, Scott… me...me lâches pas hein…

Sa phrase était coupée de sanglots.

\- AIDEZ MOI, ne restez pas plantés là ! Hurla t il aux autres voyageurs qui regardaient la scène sans intervenir, comme si c'était un film. Il était hors de lui, toute la classe était parti les laissant là.

Il avait fermé les yeux pour se calmer, serrant Scott tout contre lui.

\- oh mon dieu, Stiles !

Il rouvrit les yeux à l'entente de son prénom, Mr Hale arrivait vers lui au pas de course. Une fois a leur niveau, il se baissa et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

\- regarde moi, Stiles. Dis moi ce qui se passe.

-c'est… c'est scott il n-ne respire presqu-que plus normalement. Sanglota t il.

-je.. c'est de ma faute. Je l'ai fait courir et j'ai oublié l'inhalateur de secours que j'ai toujours sur moi. Et il n'a pas le sien.

Derek regardait le jeune homme qui semblait de s'en vouloir énormément, alors que rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute. Peut-être était il comme lui ? A avoir sans cesse des remords et à culpabiliser sans cesse.

\- non c'est faux, calmes toi. Chuuut, respires doucement. Ça va aller je suis là maintenant.

Il n'avait put se retenir de prendre son visage en coupe, ils se regardèrent intensément puis Stiles se calma.

\- merci…

Derek était extrêmement troublé par cet échange pourtant si simple et rapide. Mais il reprit vite ses esprits en voyant Stiles se tourner vers Scott, allongé sur le sol.

\- faut faire quelque chose, monsieur…s'il vous plaît…

sa voix était suppliante. Derek sortit de la poche de son manteau quelque chose qui ressemblait à une trousse de pharmacie. Stiles haussa les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir si prévoyant. Il en sortit un inhalateur et se rapprocha de Scott.

\- tiens lui la tête relevée, et essaye de lui ouvrir la bouche.

\- ou-oui.

Stiles s'exécuta et observa son professeur de philosophie mettre l'objet entre les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

\- allez Scott, tu peux le faire. Respire, arrête de somnoler. Murmura t il.

Soudain Scott attrapa l'objet par lui même et en prit plusieurs grandes bouffées avant de prendre la main de Stiles et de laisser tomber sa tête sur ses genoux. Stiles serra sa main encore plus fort.

\- oh, Scott mon frère je suis désolé. Putain j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre…

\- je suis là. Souffla t-il en souriant légèrement.

.

Alerté par le fait que son collègue ne réapparaisse pas, le coach avait décidé d'aller voir ce qui se passait alors que la classe embarquait déjà.

C'est alors qu'il avait vu Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski soutenant le jeune McCall comme pour l'aider à marcher.

\- mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Comme seule réponse il reçu deux regards noirs. Derek lui demanda d'accompagner le plus rapidement possible Scott dans l'avion et de le faire asseoir. Il lui donna aussi la trousse à pharmacie et lui demanda de garder une place pour Stiles près du McCall. Finstock avait acquiescé et s'était exécuté sans poser de questions. Ce Mr Hale lui donnait froid dans le dois.

Stiles était maintenant seul avec son professeur, faisant la queue pour embarquer dans l'avion.

\- merci. Sans vous je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait.

\- c'est normal, tu n'as pas à me remercier Stiles.

\- si, j'y tiens. Vous avez réussi a calmer ma crise de panique… alors que seul Scott y arrive.

Derek se contenta de lui sourire.

-d'ailleurs pourquoi aviez vous un inhalateur sur vous ? Vous faites de l'asthme ?

Le prof rigola légèrement et Stiles mis une main devant sa bouche, pour stopper tout autres questions qu'y pourraient être indiscrètes.

\- désolé, je ne voulais pas être si curieux.

\- t'inquiète pas, et non je ne suis pas asthmatique. Je prends juste des précautions avant de partir en voyage. Sur une trentaine d'élèves, y en avait forcément un qui souffre d'asthme.

\- oui, vous avez bien fait. Vous venez peut-être de lui sauver la vie.

\- je n'aurais rien laissé lui arriver, d'autant plus si cela te fais souffrir.

Il avait lâché ça sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, mais c'est vrai que l'état de Stiles le préoccupait anormalement plus que celui des autres élèves.

\- que voulez vous dire ?

Les sourcils de Stiles étaient froncés et il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- hum, je n'aime pas voir mes élèves souffrir. Oh et on embarque, viens !

.

voila 2 heures qu'ils avaient quitté la Californie. Stiles regardait Scott qui semblait dormir paisiblement à côté de lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. En le voyant remuer un peu et ses paupières s'ouvrir, l'hyperactif retira ses écouteurs.

\- hey, comment tu te sens ?

\- très bien. Répondit Scott en se calant un peu plus confortablement contre son meilleur ami.

Stiles entoura ses épaules de son bras et commença à faire des petits mouvements circulaires sur son épaule. Scott soupira de bonheur, et relava les yeux vers Stiles qui avait déjà fermé les siens.

\- Stiles ?

\- hum ?

\- je sais… je sais que c'est Jackson qui t'a fait les marques. Tu crois que si il te retrouve il va vouloir que tu lui appartiennes ?

\- il ne me retrouvera pas. Et puis je n'appartient a personne.

\- mais si c'est le cas ?

\- ça n'aura aucune importance, car tu ne me perdras pas. On s'aime trop pour se perdre de vue Scotty.

Stiles ne s'en rendait pas compte mais ces mots avaient fait sourire Scott, qui quelques minutes plus tard s'endormait, Jackson n'occupant plus ses pensées.

Stiles avait eu plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il pensa que son meilleur ami était vraiment beau quand il dormait, et il se demanda aussi si Mr Hale avait des cheveux aussi doux que son Scotty. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à ça.

.

.

 _ **heyyyy, voila le chapitre 11 ! il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais je le trouve quand même pas trop mal. Même si je suis pas trop habitué à écrire des textes humoristiques ou de romance (qui ne sont pas des drames) mais je suis à fond dans mon histoire.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 10 que vous avez plutôt aimé.**_

 _ **C'est plutôt partagé, vous aimez autant le Sciles que le Sterek. Bon...et bah on va faire évoluer les deux relations. Même si évidement au final stiles devra choisir. Mais j'ai de supers bonnes idées pour la suite...et je sais déjà qui sera celui qui gagnera le cœur de Stiles. Alors préparez vous à pleins de retournement de situations !**_

 _ **Des bisous, et à bientôt pour la suite !**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas top top, j'en suis très déçu mais je peux vous promettre que les suivant seront beaucoup mieux!**_

 _ **encore désolé.**_

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Paris nous attend**_

.

« Nous sommes bien arrivés en France, la température sur Paris est de 12 degrés. Merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie pour votre voyage, nous espérons vous revoir bientôt. Bonne journée. »

La voix remplit de gentillesse de l'hôtesse sonne fausse quand elle sort des haut-parleurs de l'avion. Stiles détache sa ceinture en grommellement quelque chose que Scott ne comprend pas. Il se relève et se cogne la tête contre le haut de l'appareil, juste sous les cases pour mettre les bagages cabine.

\- qui a eu la superbe idée de mettre un plafond plus bas juste au dessus des sièges…

\- c'est pour mettre nos sacs. Explique Isaac, encore à moitié endormi dans le siège juste derrière l'hyperactif.

\- oui, et bah… il aurait pu les mettre ailleurs.

\- c'est le décalage horaire qui rend grognon où le temps de merde qui fait en France ? Ricane Scott en collant son nez contre le hublot.

Liam fronce les sourcils en observant la pluie qui tombe, puis se détache pour rejoindre Stiles qui bloque déjà le passage en restant planté au milieu de l'allée.

\- Stiles ! Tu peux bouger ton cul et nous laisser passer.

Plusieurs voyageurs lancèrent un regard étonné à la blonde qui venait de parler, non de crier. Puis se tournèrent vers le garçon concerné qui continuait de faire ses étirements le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Erica, toujours aussi discrète… soupir Isaac.

\- ma belle, si tu savais à quel point Scott a la tête dur, tu serais peut-être un peu plus compatissante. J'ai mal à l'épaule maintenant. Alors soit tu viens m'aider à la masser, soit tu te tais et tu patientes le temps que je me décide à « bouger mon cul ». Surtout que je n'ai aucune envie de bouger mon arrière train pour toi.

Elle lui fait un doigt d'honneur et se rassied auprès de Kira qui rigole doucement.

Soudain, Stiles sent un poids le pousser contre les sièges et il manque de tomber sur les genoux de Scott. Il se retourne, prêt à incendier celui ou celle qui à oser le renverser. Mais il déglutit difficilement et aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Il a le visage collé au torse de son professeur de philosophie. Ce dernier étant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper son sac dans la case au dessus du fils du Shérif.

Une fois son sac récupéré, il se remet au niveau de son élève et lui sourit. La proximité de Stiles ne le laisse pas indifférent. Leurs visages étaient maintenant assez près pour qu'il sente son souffle sur sa nuque. L'envie de plonger sur ses lèvres roses le prit quand son regard se posa sur le grain de beauté qui était tout près de la commissure de sa bouche. Il devait se reprendre, dire quelque chose. Oui mais quoi ? De l'humour il allait faire de l'humour en espérant que la tension entre eux disparaisse.

\- et tu pourrais peut-être le bouger pour moi ?

Scott faillit s'étouffer en entendant les paroles de son prof. Jackson, qui attendait que le jeune homme se pousse pour passer, éclata de rire devant le visage rouge de Stiles et l'expression choqué de ses amis.

\- il vient de demander de dégager le passage, Stiles. Et on va dire qu'on attend tous que ça.

Scott tira son meilleur ami par la manche pour le faire se rasseoir le temps que les autres passagers sortent.

\- c'est moi ou la phrase de Mr Hale pourrait être interprétée autrement ? Marmonna Liam, toujours sous le choc.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

.

Derek descendit de l'avion, se dirigeant vers les tapis pour récupérer sa valise quand il s'arrêta soudainement. Réalisant les sous entendus qu'il pouvait avoir dans la question qu'il avait poser à Stiles, il voulait juste lui demander en rigolant de le laisser passer. En utilisant le langage d'Erica pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour penser à autre chose qu'à leur proximité. Il perdit son sourire et son visage se teinta de rouge.

\- oh non, j'ai pas dit ça.

.

Ils attendaient que les professeurs appellent les groupes et leur présentent les familles chez qui ils allaient dormir, observant la pluie qui rendait Paris encore plus gris. Les élèves partaient petits à petit, il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde. Juste de quoi faire 2 groupes.

\- Bilinski, Lahey, Dunbar et McCall ! Venez !

\- c'est Stilinski…

\- ouais, bon voici Arthur.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant leur sourit en leur tendant la main. Ils lui serrèrent et Isaac prit la parole.

\- alors voici, Scott, Liam et Stiles. Moi c'est Isaac.

\- enchanté les garçons, mais où est le cinquième ?

\- le 5ème ? Demanda Stiles perplexe.

Arthur se mit a fouiller dans ses poches et en sortit un papier qui devait être des informations pour les familles qui accueillaient les jeunes.

\- hum, oui. Ah, Jackson c'est ça ! Où est-il ?

Les sourcils des 4 amis se plissèrent et ils lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension au coach. Qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Whittemore, ramènes-toi.

\- oui coach ?

\- apparemment tu es avec eux. Pourquoi ?

\- j'ai demandé d'être avec vous et ma demande à été acceptée. Danny ne part pas et Aiden, Ethan et Gareth avaient déjà formé un groupe. J'avais envie d'être avec vous. Dit-il nonchalamment, en haussant les épaules.

\- quel plaisir. Grogna Scott.

Voyant que les garçons étaient sur les nerfs Arthur salua le coach et demanda aux adolescents de le suivre. Ils montèrent dans le petit van que possédait l'adulte, Jackson fit une remarque comparant le véhicule avec sa voiture de sport. Liam lui donna un coup derrière le crâne et le traita d'idiot.

\- J'ai une fille, c'est elle qui s'occupera le plus souvent de vous. Mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps. J'espère que cela ne vous posera pas de problème ? dit le conducteur alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le centre de Paris.

\- aucun problème, quel age elle a ? répondit Stiles.

\- 18 ans, et vous ?

\- 17 ans, on devrait bien s'entendre.

\- j'en doute pas. Sourit Arthur.

.

Les garçons entrèrent dans le hall de l'appartement. Il se trouvait en plein centre ville, c'était un bâtiment classique parisien. Arthur ouvrit une porte au rez-de-chaussé, Stiles s'apprêtait a le suivre mais ce dernier l'arrêta. Il pointa les escaliers en marbre du doigt et expliqua.

\- je suis psychologue, mon bureau est juste ici. Mon appartement est au dernier étage, y a qu'une porte. Sonnez, ma fille est là.

Il rentre dans son bureau et ferme derrière lui. C'est timidement que le groupe d'amis monte les escaliers. Une fois arrivez en haut, ils se regardent tous, espérant que l'un d'eux sonne.

\- bon vous sonnez on va pas attendre ici toute la nuit !

\- tu as qu'a le faire Jackson.

\- et pourquoi pas Lahey ?

\- hé j'ai rien dit moi !

\- bon Stiles va s'y.

\- je peux savoir pourquoi c'est toujours l'hyperactif du groupe qui doit tout faire. J'en ai marre moi, prenez vos responsabilités. Mais je désigne Liam.

Il poussa le plus petit d'entre eux contre la porte d'une main.

\- aie, putain tu pourrais pas être moins brusque ?!

\- c'est ma façon de te montrer mon amour ma douce…

Soudain la porte s'entrouvrit et Liam tomba au pied d'une jeune fille qui cria. Puis elle fronça les sourcils en observant les drôles de phénomènes qui étaient sur le palier. Elle baissa les yeux vers le blond, qui toujours parterre n'osait pas bougé.

\- oh mon dieu, vous m'avez fait peur. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Elle avait parlé français et les garçons n'avaient tout bonnement rien compris. Devant leurs têtes confuses, elle réalisa et reprit en anglais.

\- vous devez être mes colocs pour une semaine, mon père m'a dit que vous arriviez aujourd'hui mais j'avais complètement oublié. Euh, tu peux te relever ?

Liam se releva aidé par Isaac. Quand il releva les yeux vers elle, il devint encore plus rouge. La fille d'Arthur avait des longs cheveux blonds, presque roux qui était attachés en queue de cheval, ses grands yeux en amande étaient bleu foncé et son visage fin était structuré grâce à des pommettes saillantes et une mâchoire assez carrée. Elle avait un piercing au nez, un simple petit anneau argenté. Elle portait un jean noir et avait une veste en cuir et des mocassins tout aussi sombre.

C'est la voix de Stiles qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- ah hum, oui c'est bien nous. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

\- c'est rien. Je m'appelle Ambre. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Rentrez, on va discuter à l'intérieur.

Elle retira sa veste et incita les garçons à s'asseoir sur les canapés. Elle s'assit en tailleur, juste à côté de Jackson. Elle lui sourit doucement.

\- je suis Jackson. Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

\- c'est le beau gosse du groupe, intervient Stiles en ricanant. Lui c'est Scott, mon meilleur pote un peu naïf.

\- je croyais être le beau gosse pourtant. Pleurniche Scott en poussant son meilleur ami.

\- le grand dadais là, boucle d'or c'est Isaac. Le pessimiste. Continua t-il en grimaçant légèrement, s'attirant le regard noir du concerné sous les rires d'Ambre.

\- le petit blond qui est tombé à tes pieds tout a l'heure c'est Liam, un vrai gamin...des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être sa mère.

\- et toi ? Tu es ?

\- Stiles, le seul, l'unique. Dit il d'un air théâtral.

\- l'hyperactif maladroit qui parle trop et qui fait toujours des remarques sarcastiques. Corrigea Isaac.

La remarque fit agrandir le sourire de la seule fille du groupe.

\- j'vous adore déjà.

Liam était aux anges.

\- bon, j'allais sortir quand vous êtes arrivés. Alors je vous fait visiter, je vous laisse vous installer et on sort ensemble après. Vous devez avoir faim, vous aimez les pizzas ?

\- je t'adore aussi. Dit Stiles en se levant du canapé. Qui n'aime pas les pizzas ?

Elle ria et se leva aussi, tirant Jackson par le poignet, l'entraînant vers le couloir. Suivis par Stiles.

\- bon vous venez ?

Ils partirent les rejoindre. En passant près de Liam, Scott lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- elle te plaît hein ?

\- elle est mignonne c'est vrai. Répondit il en rougissant de plus belle.

\- et pas trop grande pour toi.

\- je t'interdit de me juger sur ma taille.

Ambre slaloma entre les garçons pour ouvrir la première chambre, elle était grande. Les murs étaient gris et un grand lit trônait avec comme tête de lit une grande fenêtre toute en longueur. La chambre était remplie de livres et des tableaux ou croquis inachevés accrochés au mur.

\- voici la première chambre, je suis désoler pour mes tableaux, cette pièce me sert d'atelier quand on n'a pas d'invités.

\- tu peints ? S'intéressa Liam.

\- oui, un peu. Enfin bref, il y a deux chambres. Celle ci et une autre presque pareil mais pour 3 personnes, c'est la porte juste à côté. Alors à vous de voir qui dort avec qui. La salle de bain est juste en face et ma chambre est au bout du couloir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je vous laisse vous installer, et vous douchez si vous voulez. Prévenez moi quand vous êtes prêt à sortir.

Elle quitta la chambre et Stiles se jeta sur le lit.

\- je veux cette chambre.

\- bon bah c'est réglé, je dors ici avec toi et vous 3 vous allez dans l'autre. Déclara Scott en se laissant tomber sur Stiles qui émit un petit gémissement d'inconfort.

\- et pourquoi c'est toi qui dort avec Stiles ?

\- c'est son meilleur ami, tu le dis toi-même Jackson...couille-gauche et couille-droite. Rétorqua Liam.

\- je suis quelle couille ?

L'hyperactif qui avait repoussé son meilleur ami, semblait bien plus inquiet de savoir quel était son rôle dans l'anatomie masculine que par le fait que les garçons étaient en train de se disputer les chambres. Mais aucun ne lui répondit alors il renfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller en râlant.

Scott serra les poings, pourquoi Jackson posait-il cette question ? Voulait-il partager son lit avec Stiles ?

\- mais Liam et Jackson pourraient dormir dans cette chambre et nous 3 partager l'autre chambre. Proposa Isaac qui n'avait aucune envie de rester avec le blond prétentieux.

\- mais je veux cette chambre ! Et alors je suis quelle couille ? Insista Stiles.

\- et moi je ne veux pas partager ma chambre avec McCall.

\- moi non plus je ne veux pas de toi Whittemore et Isaac tu peux des pieds, je dormirai pas avec toi. Grogna le jeune McCall en se blottissant un peu contre son meilleur ami, faisant ainsi comprendre au bouclé qu'il voulait profiter de Stiles. Et seulement de Stiles.

\- je veux être avec Stiles et Liam, c'est les 2 seuls que je supporte.

\- écoutez, je vous aime tous bien mais je préfère dormir avec Scotty. Je suis hyper chiant la nuit et c'est le seul avec qui j'arrive à bien dormir.

\- et moi les pieds d'Isaac ne me dérangent pas, j'ai toujours le nez bouché. Mais je ne veux pas de Scott, il ronfle.

\- oui c'est vrai, et il bave un peu aussi. Et Liam tu devrais prendre de la menthe poivrée pour ton nez ça marche bien.

\- STILES !

Isaac, qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là, se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux. La bande d'andouille qui lui servait d'amis allait le rendre fou.

\- bon, Scott ne veut pas de Jackson, Jackson ne veut pas de Scott. Scott et Stiles veulent à tout prix être ensemble. Scott ne veut pas de moi. Liam veut bien de moi mais ne veut pas de Scott. Jackson ne veut pas vraiment de moi mais ça passe. Et moi je veux bien Liam et Jackson. Alors maintenant c'est réglé, les mecs.

\- euh tu peux répéter ?

\- mais tes bouché ou quoi, il a dit qu'on restait là Scotty. Et eux ils se cassent. Dit Stiles en commençant à sauter sur le lit.

Isaac acquiesça et les ses compagnons de chambres firent de même. Voyant qu'ils ne quittaient toujours pas la chambre, Stiles leur jeta ses converses.

\- allez, oust. Et dépêchez vous de vous préparez. Je suis pressé de sortir je meurt de faim.

.

Scott fixait son meilleur ami qui était en train de se vêtir de quelque chose de plus présentable qu'un jogging miteux et 10 fois trop grand. Il sentit son corps s'enflammer quand son sweat passa au dessus de sa tête. Cependant il se força à détourner le regard quand Stiles retira son bas pour enfiler un jean bleu moulant. Se couchant sur le lit, il observa le plafond pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes et quand il se redressa il tomba nez à nez avec le brun qui était maintenant vêtu d'une chemise noire. Il lui lui sourit et Scott mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Stiles se mit à genoux entre ses jambes et commença à défaire les 2 premiers boutons de sa chemise tout en continuant de lui sourire. Scott déglutit.

\- qu-qu'est ce-que tu fais ?

\- tu préfères ouverte ou fermé jusqu'en haut ?

Le basané se sentit encore plus rougir et se demanda bien pourquoi il avait pensé 2sec que Stiles se déshabillait. Et pourquoi son cœur s'était emballé de cette manière pour un geste si insignifiant ? Isaac lui répondrait sûrement « c'est l'amour Scott, l'amour ».

\- Alors ?

\- ah, hum… ouverte.

Bien sur qu'il préférait ouverte, et il le préférait aussi torse nu.

 _Mais merde reprend toi Scott, pense pas à ça alors qu'il est assis à quelques centimètres de toi. Entre tes jambes...oh putain !_

\- ça fait un peu prêtre sinon.

Stiles rigola en descendant du lit et Scott soupira de soulagement et réajusta son pantalon.

\- bon tu viens, je crois que les autres ont finis de ce préparer.

Il attrapa le jeune McCall par la main -geste qui fit rougir Scott comme une gamine- et l'entraîna en dehors de la chambre.

\- Paris nous attend !

.

.

 _ **voila pour ce chapitre pas très intéressant mais il fallait que je fasse un chapitre de transition.**_

 _ **Le prochain arrive très rapidement.**_

 _ **Merci encore de me lire et pour toutes vos reviews !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfiction, qui est un Sterek comme promis. Je vous laisse avec un extrait juste en dessous. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis aussi là dessus. Elle sortira bientôt, peut-être dans une semaine.**_

 _ **;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _« -_ _le sang est noir, comme_ _s'il_ _avait été empoissonné. Je me souviens que notre sang a cette couleur_ _au contact d'aconit. Intervient Scott._ _  
_ _\- oui mais cela n'a aucun sens car Stiles n'est pas un loup-garou…_ _  
_ _La mâchoire de Mason se décrocha en entendant les mots de Malia. Il plissa les yeux et décida de s'asseoir, il pourra poser des questions plus tard._ _  
_ _Scott écarquilla les yeux et se détacha de Liam._ _  
_ _-_ _À_ _moins qu'il en soit un ! Liam_ _a_ _bien dit que ses yeux_ _étaient_ _s péciaux… mais Stiles n'a jamais voulu de la morsure. Si c'est Peter qui l'a mordu je vais le tuer ! Il sait très bien qu'il ne supporterait pas la morsure._ _  
_ _\- Stiles n'est pas un loup, ce n'était pas les yeux d'un loup._ _  
_ _Liam qui avait enfin relevé le regard avait dit cela d'une voix cassée, il avait l'air apeuré et ses yeux étaient encore_ _rougis_ _d'avoir pleuré._ _  
_ _\- comment étaient ses yeux Liam ? Demanda le plus vieux d'une voix douce._ _  
_ _Le jeune_ _bêta_ _n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que Lydia se s'éloigna de Stiles en émettant un petit cri qu'elle étouffa en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche._ _  
_ _Le lycéen toujours inconscient_ _venait_ _de se redresser, il était maintenant assis sur le rebord de la table, les jambes pendant dans le vide._ _  
_ _\- je...j'ai juste eu peur. Il s'est relevé si brusquement._ _  
_ _-_ _Deaton_ _que ce passe t-il ? Il dort toujours_ _._ _  
_ _Le vétérinaire regarda Scott furtivement avant de s'approcher de Stiles. Il toucha son bras et recula lui aussi, rejoignant Lydia contre le mur._ _  
_ _\- il est glacé, je_ _comprends_ _pourquoi les mains de Liam étaient engourdis tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas_ _normal_ _une température corporelle aussi basse. N'importe quel humain serait déjà mort…_ _  
_ _\- vous pensez que le_ _nogitsune_ _est revenu? Demanda Kira serrant assez fort le bras de Mason qui à coté d'elle_ _grimaçait_ _sous la douleur et qui commençais à s'_ _inquiéter_ _même_ _s'il_ _ne savait pas ce qu'était un «_ _nogitsune_ _»._

 _\- non, c'est impossible. Mais… Stiles n'est pas humain. »_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 13 de «Who is S ?».**_

 _ **Je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois pour mon dernier chapitre qui était juste hyper décevant.**_

 _ **Quelques petites remarques :**_

 _ **J'ai une béta ! Merci encore à Zephirebleue !**_

 _ **Je vous annonce alors que tous les chapitres déjà postés vont être corrigés (même les premiers et heureusement).**_

 _ **(p.s. : ce qui est en gras et italiques sont des souvenirs)**_

.

.

Chapitre 13 : promesses, retrouvailles et découvertes.

.

.

La première soirée à Paris des adolescents s'était relativement bien déroulée. Bien évidement, Jackson avait fait des remarques désobligeantes en apprenant qu'ils allaient prendre le métro, mais Ambre n'avait pas le permis et ne possédait qu'un vélo.

Le petit groupe avait donc rejoint des amis de la jeune fille dans une pizzeria.

Il y avait Joshua, un grand brun aux yeux bleus, joueur de rugby du même âge qu'Ambre. Comme on pouvait s'en douter, il s'entendit rapidement avec le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse. Il y avait aussi Seth et Pierre, âgés de 20 ans. Seth était un asiatique toujours souriant, son style vestimentaire faisait de lui le cliché du dandy parisien. Il faisait des études d'ingénieurs comme Ambre. Et Pierre, lui, était un garçon qui ne parlait pas beaucoup et qui paraissait hautain et distant. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque platine et ses yeux très sombres. Au fond, il était quelqu'un de très gentil malgré certaine de ses remarques sanglantes.

Les garçons furent surpris d'apprendre que ce petit groupe de frenchies complètements différents formait en fait un groupe. Ils interprétaient un peu de tout mais le plus souvent ils faisaient du pop/rock. Ambre et Seth s'occupaient du chant et la jeune fille était aussi bassiste. Pierre jouait soit du piano soit de la guitare, en fonction des chansons. Et Joshua était le batteur.

Ce dernier leur proposa de venir les voir jouer le lendemain. Devant les réticences de Scott, il ajouta que comme ils étaient accompagnés de personnes majeures en France il n'y aurait aucun problème pour les faire entrer dans le club. Surtout que comme son frère y travaillait, ils pourraient même se servir en alcool, ce qui réjouit Liam, Stiles et Jackson. Isaac et Scott s'étaient lancés un regard qui voulait clairement dire « et merde, on va devoir les surveiller. Quelle bande d'ivrogne. ». Mais ils acceptèrent d'y aller tout de même.

Liam avait aussi appris que la jolie française n'était malheureusement pas libre. Alors qu'elle était partie aux toilettes, il avait demandé à ses amis si elle était en couple. Joshua et Seth avaient éclaté de rire, et s'étaient contentés de lui répondre que oui, elle l'était. Et en plus de ça, follement amoureuse. Et qu'apparemment il n'aurait aucune chance.

Devant le visage étonné de Liam, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se marraient, Pierre avait annoncé d'une voix nonchalante :

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment son style, c'est pour ça que les deux tocards rigolent.

\- Au point de dire que je n'ai aucune chance ? C'est quoi son style alors ?

Seth avait fini d'une traite son verre et avait pointé du doigt la serveuse du doigt.

\- Elle les préfère avec des attributs différents… Du genre belle brune à la peau mate. Comme moi en fait.

Il avait fait un clin d'œil à la dite serveuse, s'était penché vers Liam au-dessus de la table et avait continué.

\- Et je ne crois pas voir de poitrine sous ce polo, j'ai raison ?

Le garçon n'avait pas répondu mais avait affiché une tête déçue. Il avait presque voulu se cacher sous la table quand Ambre était revenue et que Jackson lui avait tapé dans le dos en lui répétant « pas de chance mon pote ».

Malheureusement le barman les ficha dehors alors qu'ils squattaient le restaurant et que les rires des deux sportifs étaient de moins en moins discrets, ce qui sonna la fin de la soirée.

.

Scott se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, cherchant à se blottir encore un peu plus contre son meilleur ami. Cependant, personne n'était allongé à côté de lui. Il se redressa alors et aperçut Stiles qui se tenait devant une des fenêtres. Il l'avait ouverte et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, regardant la rue peu animée à cette heure-ci.

Scott l'observa un peu, il le trouvait magnifique. Il voulut aussi se taper la tête contre le mur en s'ordonnant d'arrêter d'être aussi niais mais il n'en fit rien, continuant de déshabiller du regard le brun qui était presque dos à lui, et de le trouver magnifique.

Ses cheveux un peu trop longs étaient en désordre, retombant sur son front. Il n'apercevait qu'un bout de son visage, illuminé par la lumière de la lune. Il était torse nu et un pantalon de jogging trop grand lui tombait sur les hanches. Sa peau pâle paraissait douce, malgré les griffures faites par Jackson. Scott avait envie de dessiner du bout de ses doigts les contours de sa taille et de ses hanches, il voulait embrasser son épaule nu et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. À quel point il le désirait aussi.

Il se leva du lit et se rapprocha discrètement du garçon. Il voyait bien mieux son visage maintenant, il semblait préoccupé. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres pincées.

\- Stiles ?

Celui-ci se tourna vers Scott et lui fit un petit sourire triste avant de s'accouder contre la rambarde et de reporter son attention sur la rue. Le jeune McCall s'avança alors et se plaça à ses côtés.

Il n'osait pas trop poser de questions à son meilleur ami, il savait que ce dernier avait souvent des insomnies cependant cela ne lui arrivait jamais quand il dormait avec lui. Et puis la lueur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lui fendait le cœur. Il allait mal, mais Stiles n'était pas du genre à beaucoup montrer ses sentiments. Enfin, surtout quand il était triste, il ne montrait rien.

\- Ma mère adorait Paris.

Scott préféra ne rien répondre, il savait que Stiles allait continuer à parler. Il se redressa d'ailleurs un peu et plongea son regard dans le sien, toujours souriant tristement.

\- Tu l'aurais entendu en parler… Elle rêvait d'y aller et mon père lui avait promis qu'elle irait. Il m'avait aussi confié qu'il avait déjà acheté les billets d'avion. Ils allaient partir pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Il m'a dit ça deux semaines avant qu'elle ne soit trop malade pour rester à la maison. Elle n'aura jamais pu voir Paris.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle voulait que toi aussi tu vois Paris. Tu es là pour elle.

Stiles prit la main de Scott dans la sienne et lui sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois. Timide, mais vrai. Scott le lui rendit et entremêla leurs doigts.

\- J'aurais aimé y aller avec elle. Mais tu es là, je suis heureux d'être avec toi.

Là, Scott n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de fondre sur ses lèvres si tentatrices. Il s'avança doucement vers lui, regardant Stiles dans les yeux. Le fils du Shérif lâcha sa main et combla le vide qu'il y avait entre leur corps, collant son torse froid contre le tissu doux et chaud du sweat de Scott. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Scott ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami.

Il avait voulu l'embrasser, il allait le faire. Mais inconsciemment Stiles l'en avait empêché, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. C'était trop tôt et il ne pouvait pas lui voler un baiser comme ça. Il devait d'abord lui avouer ses sentiments.

\- Elle me manque, tous les jours. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Scotty. J'ai besoin de toi, c'est grâce à toi que je m'en suis sorti et c'est toujours grâce à toi que je m'en sors. Même si maintenant mon père est là lui aussi, et Isaac et Liam… Mais… J'ai besoin de toi. Scott, jure-moi que même quand on aura quitté le lycée on sera toujours pareils. Promets-moi de ne pas m'oublier.

Scott resserra son étreinte et profita de la douce odeur que dégageait Stiles en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. Une odeur rassurante, musquée et légèrement sucrée, vanillée.

\- Je serai toujours là, je te le jure.

.

La première chose que vit Jackson en ouvrant les yeux fut le visage de Liam, écrasé contre un oreiller, la bouche largement ouverte. Un filet de bave coulait et laissait une trace humide sur le coussin. Il se retourna en jurant, pour finalement se retrouver nez à nez avec les pieds difformes et odorants d'Isaac. _Pourquoi ce gars avait diable dormi à l'envers ?_

Jackson enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller en se demandant pourquoi il avait préféré dormir entre ses deux idiots plutôt que dans le canapé convertible.

La veille, les garçons s'étaient disputés (oui encore) pour savoir qui dormirait sur le canapé qu'Ambre avait qualifié de « pourri, qui gratte et absolument pas confortable ». Et finalement, il s'était avéré que le lit était largement assez grand pour eux trois.

Bon, ses compagnons de lit bavaient et puaient des pieds mais au moins il dormait plutôt confortablement.

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir le sortit de ses pensées. Il se redressa et passa au-dessus du corps d'Isaac en se contorsionnant pour ne pas le réveiller. Hé oui, lui, Jackson Whittemore se souciait parfois d'autres que lui-même. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait presque plus de batterie. Le blond râla en se rappelant qu'il avait prêté son chargeur à Stiles qui avait oublié le sien.

Jackson sortit de la pièce, son portable dans les mains, priant pour que l'hyperactif soit levé.

Il soupira alors en voyant Scott affalé dans la cuisine, la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue et une moustache de chocolat chaud au-dessus des lèvres. Le brun posa son bol et attrapa un croissant sans même faire attention à lui.

\- McCall.

Comprenant que Scott ne lui répondrait pas il s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Stiles est réveillé ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

\- Toujours aussi aimable, je veux juste récupérer son chargeur.

Le brun reprit une gorgée de sa boisson et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Non, il dort toujours.

\- Oh, comme Liam et Isaac. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de visites de prévues aujourd'hui, il est onze heures et je pense qu'ils vont encore dormir longtemps.

Scott ne répondit pas et dévora son croissant à une vitesse folle.

\- Écoute Scott, je sais que tu me détestes mais je m'entends bien avec Stiles et Liam. Et j'apprends à connaître Lahey, il est cool finalement. J'aimerais bien faire de même avec toi.

\- J'ai pas envie d'être ami avec toi Jackson. Je suis certain que tu me dis tout ça parce que tu as une idée derrière la tête. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de confiance.

\- J'ai changé ! Je te le jure, si tu voulais bien faire un effort tu t'en rendrais compte. Stiles l'a fait et je ne pense pas qu'il le regrette.

Scott releva la tête et sa bouche forma un O. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Jackson avait bien dit ne rien se rappeler… Pourtant on dirait bien qu'il parle du fait qu'il a couché avec lui.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Eh bien, il me parle et essaye de mieux me connaître. Il essaye de m'intégrer dans votre groupe et il est sympa avec moi… J'aimerais vraiment que nos rapports soient moins tendus et je sais que c'est ce que Stiles voudrait aussi. Je ne te demande pas de devenir mon ami mais fait juste un tout petit effort, fait-le pour lui.

Le jeune McCall fut rassuré de savoir que le capitaine de l'équipe ne se souvenait pas de la nuit qu'il avait passée avec son meilleur ami. De plus, les mots de Jackson avaient pour une fois l'air vraiment sincères.

Scott soupira en lançant sa tête en arrière. C'était ce que voulait Stiles et il aimait Stiles.

\- C'est d'accord, je t'accorde une chance.

Jackson sourit de toutes ses dents et se servit un café qu'il but dans la seconde.

\- Bon, je vais récupérer mon chargeur et j'irai à la douche, ce soir on sort quand même.

\- Ambre m'a donné l'adresse de la boite et elle m'a noté les lignes de métro sur un papier. On doit la rejoindre à vingt-deux heures trente là-bas.

Le blond acquiesça et sortit de la cuisine.

.

Pendant que Jackson cherchait désespérément son chargeur dans la chambre des deux meilleurs amis, Stiles dormait profondément. Dans une position qui avait fait rire le blond, ridicule comme d'habitude.

\- Mais où est ce putain de chargeur ?!

Soudain un bruit sourd le fit se retourner.

\- Non mais quel crétin.

Il s'avança vers le fils du shérif qui était tombé du lit et était maintenant par terre, dormant toujours aussi profondément. Il remarqua par ailleurs que son chargeur était posé sur la table de chevet. Il le rangea dans la poche de son sweat et s'agenouilla près de Stiles dans le but de le remettre sur le lit.

Quand il empoigna ses bras pour le redresser, son regard fut attiré par une trace rouge sur son épaule qui semblait continuer dans son dos. Curieux, il retourna l'adolescent pour voir son dos en entier. Un petit cri peu viril sortit de sa bouche quand il aperçut les griffures qui semblaient dater de plus d'une semaine. Mais il lâcha complètement son ami quand un flash le surprit.

.

 _ **\- Stiles…**_

 _ **Il était à califourchon sur l'hyperactif qui était en train de lécher et mordiller gentiment le lobe de son oreille. Les grandes mains de ce dernier se baladaient sur son torse et Jackson gémit un peu plus fort quand elles se posèrent sur ses fesses. Il ondula du bassin, en profitant pour se rapprocher de lui et se délectant du son rauque qui sortit de sa bouche.**_

 _ **\- Enlève ton jean.**_

 _ **Stiles avait souri d'un manière qui lui avait fait comprendre qui le ferait quand il le décidera, lui-même, ce qui fit grogner le blond de mécontentement.**_

 _ **\- T'es trop sexy Jacks.**_

 _ **Ils s'embrassèrent alors passionnément. Stiles se détacha du blond et s'empressa de lui déposer une multitude de baisers dans le cou et sur sa mâchoire. Le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Pendant que Stiles lui faisait un suçon à un endroit sensible juste sous l'oreille, il laissa ses ongles tracer des lignes rouge sur la peau pale parsemée de grains de beauté.**_

 _ **\- Tu es en train de me lacérer le dos. Dire que quand tu sortais avec Lydia tu te plaignais de ses ongles... chuchota Stiles à son oreille d'une voix moqueuse.**_

 _ **\- Tu te tais vraiment jamais. Je te fais mal ?**_

 _ **\- Non, les griffures ne sont pas profondes.**_

 _ **\- Alors ferme-là et continue ce que tu faisais.**_

.

Jackson n'en revenait pas… Stiles était donc S ? Celui qu'il croyait toujours vierge était celui avec qui il avait passé une nuit de folie ? Quoique, tout paraissait logique... Ils avaient dansé ensemble d'une manière provocante, ils étaient bourrés, son prénom commençait bien par un S et c'était bien son genre de le remercier avec son sarcasme habituel en le faisant douter de son orientation sexuel.

Pour être sûr que son flash n'était pas tout simplement un rêve, Jackson décida de comparer l'écriture de son ami avec celle du mystérieux S. Il se mit donc à fouiller dans son sac de voyage, cherchant quelque chose où il y aurait son écriture. Miraculeusement, Stiles avait ramené quelques cours. Il sortit alors une des copies et son téléphone, comparant l'écriture sur la copie et celle sur le post-it qu'il avait pris en photo. Il se mit à sourire. Il tenait son dieu du sexe, il savait qui il était. Et d'un coup son envie d'être simplement ami avec Stiles fut remplacé par une envie d'être ami, certes, mais avec quelques avantages.

.

.

A la terrasse d'un café, une jeune fille brune semblait s'impatienter. Elle regarda une énième fois sa montre, soupira et ramena une cigarette déjà bien entamée à ses lèvres. Ses cheveux foncés tirés en arrière et son visage fermé lui donnait un air dur et froid. Soudain, un sourire des plus francs remplaça sa mine renfrognée. Elle se leva, écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et se jeta dans les bras d'un homme aux cheveux noir corbeau.

\- Derek !

Le jeune professeur referma son étreinte autour de sa jeune sœur et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se détacha d'elle et huma son odeur.

\- Cora, tu fumes ?

Il fronça les sourcils et l'adolescente éclata de rire avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à sa table.

\- Plus d'un an que tu ne m'as pas vu, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

\- C'est juste que… Tu as raison, papa et maman ne sont pas là alors je ne vais pas commencer à faire mon grand-frère lourd. Comment vas-tu ?

\- On ne peut mieux ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir, quelle chance que tu sois en voyage sur Paris !

\- Oh tu sais, on ne va pas pouvoir se voir très longtemps. Le voyage dure cinq jours et je dois m'occuper d'ados horriblement chiants... L'âge bête.

\- Hé ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ont mon âge !

\- Un an de plus… Prépare-toi à devenir débile.

Cora fit semblant d'être offusquée et donna une tape sur le bras de Derek.

\- Alors comment ça se passe Paris ? La cohabitation avec Laura est facile ?

\- Oh oui super. Bon, elle sort tous les soirs mais tu la connais. Elle est désolée de ne pas être là mais elle bosse de dix heures à dix-huit heures.

\- Pas grave, je passerai la voir à son boulot cet après-midi.

Un serveur déposa les cafés que Cora avait commandés et la jeune fille referma la bouche alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Elle s'enfonça un peu dans son siège et parut mal à l'aise.

\- Q'est-ce tu as ? C'est le serveur qui te fait cet effet ? dit Derek avec un petit clin d'œil.

\- Hum, pas vraiment… En fait, je voulais savoir comment tu avais fait pour avouer aux parents que tu étais gay.

\- Oh, eh bien, je l'avais confié à Peter et un jour il a vendu la mèche. Sans vraiment faire exprès apparemment mais je ne le crois pas vraiment, c'est Peter après tout. Mais ils ont très bien réagi, en fait ils m'ont simplement demandé comment s'appelait mon copain et c'est tout. On en a plus jamais reparlé. Bon évidement, j'ai eu le droit à la discussion gênante sur le sexe avec papa mais pour notre plus grand bonheur il n'y en a eu qu'une. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, c'est une fille.

\- C'est du sérieux ?

\- Je crois oui, je l'aime. Elle est géniale.

\- Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu sourire niaisement… Parles-en avec eux. Mais avant, parle-moi un peu d'elle.

\- Attends-toi à que je souris encore plus niaisement alors.

Derek rigola et incita du regard sa sœur à continuer.

\- Je l'ai rencontré quelques semaines après mon arrivée à Paris. Laura ne pouvait pas m'amener au lycée alors j'ai pris le métro. En descendant à mon arrêt, elle m'a bousculée et elle est tombée par terre en emportant avec elle mon café. C'était vraiment hyper cliché. J'allais lui grogner dessus et lui demander de faire attention mais elle s'est mise à parler beaucoup trop vite, ramassant ses cours étalés par terre en s'excusant. Elle m'a redonnée mon gobelet Starbuck maintenant vide et elle est partie comme une furie. Je suis restée planté là, complètement abasourdie, par cette tornade blonde. Puis elle est revenue sur ses pas, m'a arraché le gobelet des mains et elle a griffonné son numéro dessus. Puis elle a regardé mon nom qui était aussi écrit dessus et m'a dit en souriant de toutes ses dents « je te dois un café, Cora. ».

\- Effectivement, ça fait très film à l'eau de rose.

\- Je n'ai jamais osé la rappeler. Deux mois sont passés et un soir un ami m'a proposé de me ramener après une soirée. Son frère qui a une voiture, voulait bien passer nous chercher. En montant à l'arrière de la voiture, devine qui était assise à côté du conducteur ? La tornade blonde !

.

 _ **\- Hey ! Mais tu serais pas Cora ? La fille qui ne m'a jamais appelé ?**_

 _ **Les joues de Cora s'empourprèrent de rouge et elle n'osa même pas lui répondre.**_

 _ **\- Tu veux dire que la fille dont tu me parles depuis l'autre jour est une lycéenne ? En plus amie avec mon frère ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne pouvais pas le savoir Pierre ! Et puis ça va, c'est pas comme si elle avait treize ans.**_

 _ **La blonde se tourna vers la lycéenne en question et lui sourit doucement. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond et ses fossettes adorables. Cora fixa ses lèvres pulpeuses et son cœur s'emballa.**_

 _ **\- Au fait, je m'appelle Ambre.**_

 _ **\- Enchantée**_

 _ **\- Je ne voudrais pas forcer la chose mais j'aimerais vraiment te payer un café alors je vais tout simplement me dire que tu as perdu mon numéro. Passe-moi ton téléphone, je vais le rentrer dans tes contacts et si j'ai pas de messages d'ici la semaine prochaine, je t'oublie, promis.**_

 _ **Cora lui donna son portable, incapable de réfléchir et encore moins de répondre. Obnubilée par les yeux et le sourire d'Ambre.**_

 _ **\- Oh, mais tu m'as déjà enregistré ! Par contre le surnom « la tornade blonde du métro », je ne sais pas comment le prendre.**_

 _ **Pierre se moqua légèrement de son amie alors qu'il se garait devant l'immeuble de Cora.**_

 _ **\- Je vais pouvoir le remplacer maintenant, dit la brune avant de descendre du véhicule.**_

 _ **\- Merci Pierre pour m'avoir ramené, et je suis d'accord pour le café.**_

 _ **Le sourire d'Ambre s'élargit encore plus.**_

 _ **\- Demain, quatorze heures, au Starbuck rue de Rivoli.**_

 _ **Cora rentra chez elle et s'endormit en pensant à un certain sourire.**_

.

Cora expliqua aussi à son frère qu'Ambre avait dix-huit ans, bientôt dix-neuf et qu'elle avait eu peur au début que cette dernière se lasse d'elle, à cause de leur presque trois ans de différences. Mais Derek lui fit bien comprendre que trois ans ce n'était rien, même s'il n'avouera jamais avoir pensé à un de ses élèves avec qui il avait sept ans de différences.

Cora décrivit la Française en long et en large, vantant sa beauté, son humour et son intelligence.

\- Tu es vraiment amoureuse pour dire autant de bien d'elle.

\- Oui je le suis. Forcément, elle a des défauts, tout comme moi, mais les siens ne me dérangent pas.

\- Ah l'amour... Au fait, elle étudie où ?

\- L'école des Mines. Elle veut devenir ingénieure.

\- C'est une bonne élève alors ?

\- Et une bonne prof aussi, elle m'aide en math. Je suis vraiment nulle dans cette matière.

\- Les Hales ont toujours été nuls en mathématique.

Les deux jeunes se levèrent et quittèrent le café. Alors que Derek allait appeler un taxi, Cora l'interpella.

\- Au fait, j'aimerais vraiment te la présenter. Elle fait partie d'un groupe et ils jouent ce soir. Viens avec moi.

\- Je crois que j'ai passé l'âge d'aller en boite Cora.

\- Tu n'as que vingt-quatre ans et Laura sort bien plus souvent que moi alors qu'elle en a vingt-sept. S'il te plaît…

Il secoua la tête, sa sœur avait raison. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était prof qu'il était vieux. Et si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir.

\- Je passe te chercher à quelle heure ?

\- Pour vingt-deux heures. À ce soir !

Derek monta dans un taxi et regagna son hôtel en se demandant s'il avait bien fait d'accepter de sortir avec sa petite sœur.

.

.

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre (plein d'infos, de bromance et d'amour) vous a plu.**_

 _ **À votre avis, qu'elle va être la réaction de Jackson ? Et que va t-il se passer pendant cette soirée ?**_

 _ **Merci encore pour vos reviews et tout et tout. À bientôt pour le chapitre 14 !**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14 : It hurts me every time I see you,  
realize how much I need you.**_

.

Stiles détestait, comme tout adolescent, être réveillé. Mais quitte à être réveillé autant que la première chose qu'il voit en ouvrant les yeux soit plaisante, comme le visage de son meilleur ami par exemple. Car la seule personne qui pouvait réveiller l'hyperactif sans être confronté à trop de grognements et d'insultes était bien évidement Scott. Pourquoi ? C'était bien la question que ce posait Liam qui était en train de se faire engueuler par le basané.

\- Arrête de crier ! Pourquoi je devrais sortir de votre chambre ?

\- Si vous réveillez Stiles avec vos conneries il va être de mauvaise humeur ! Et personne n'a envie d'affronter un hyperactif de mauvaise humeur ! Il est hyper chiant quand il fait la gueule et tu le sais très bien ! Allez, tout le monde dégage !

Isaac soupira et observa le fils du shérif qui dormait avec une grâce bien à lui.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que tous les garçons étaient réveillés et attendaient que Stiles émerge à son tour. Scott ne voulait pas sortir sans lui, mais c'est qu'ils avaient faim.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans la chambre à essayer de trouver une solution pour réveiller la belle au bois dormant sans se faire étouffer par un coussin en retour.

Le ventre de Jackson gronda et attira l'attention de Scott qui crevait d'envie de lui taper la tête contre un mur en le voyant affalé aussi près de son meilleur ami.

\- Il va bien falloir que quelqu'un le réveil de toute manière…Je vote pour Scott, bonne chance mec.

\- Liam a raison, c'est la meilleure solution. Il sera moins grognon si c'est toi.

\- Oui je sais bien, mais il a l'air de dormir si bien...

Jackson lâcha son fantasme du moment des yeux pour regarder les trois amis. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda d'une voix bizarrement mal assurée.

\- Cela fait combien de temps qu'il n'a pas passé une bonne nuit ? Une nuit complète ?

Le haussement de sourcils d'Isaac le poussa à continuer.

\- Je veux dire… Il est insomniaque non ? Et il a des troubles du sommeil, de type cauchemar ou somnambulisme ?

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à Stiles ? cracha Scott avec un ton de dédain.

\- Depuis qu'il est mon ami.

\- Oh tu parles, tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à lui. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'est pas ton ami.

\- Je ne suis plus pareil, et rappelle-toi notre discussion…

\- C'est vrai Scott, Jacks a changé. Tu refuses de le voir à cause de quelque chose que j'ignore mais il est cool, intervint Liam.

Isaac approuva d'un mouvement de tête et le brun lança un regard à son meilleur ami encore dans les bras de Morphée.

Scott repensa à la promesse qu'il avait fait plus tôt, Jackson méritait une chance malgré tout.

\- Très bien. Je le fais pour lui, mais je t'avais prévenue que je ne pourrais pas être forcément très amical avec toi dès le début Whittemore.

\- Commence déjà par m'appeler par mon prénom et ça devrait me suffire pour le moment. Alors, depuis combien de temps Stiles est comme ça ?

Scott s'assit et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Après la mort de sa mère qu'il a commencé à mal dormir… il allait mieux, mais maintenant je ne sais plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il cache un maltraite où un truc comme ça.

\- On a tous cette impression, soupira Isaac.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose dernièrement ? demanda le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Je ne crois pas, mais Stiles est quelqu'un qui garde tout pour lui alors… répondit Liam.

\- Il doute de lui, ça se voit. Il se pose trop de questions je pense. Scott, tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Pas beaucoup plus, il a juste besoin d'être entouré. Et il n'a plus que son père, qui n'est jamais présent en ce moment. Je pense qu'il a peur de lui parler, comme à nous. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre et a peur de nous perdre. Il faut qu'on soit là pour lui si jamais son père ne peut pas l'être.

\- Il est fatigué de ne pas montrer quand il va mal, y a rien de particulier en ce moment mais il n'en peut plus. Il fallait bien qu'il craque à un moment. Dit le bouclé.

Scott baissa la tête, empêchant ses larmes de couler. Isaac s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Eh Scott, ne t'inquiète pas. Stiles est bien maintenant, et son père ne boit plus. Il ne risque rien, il ne recommencera pas. C'était il y a trois ans maintenant, chuchota le bouclé.

Le jeune McCall fit un petit sourire à son ami et se releva en prenant la main que lui tendait Liam.

Jackson fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se tourna vers Stiles.

 _Tu en caches des choses toi, qu'a_ _-t-il_ _bien pu t'arriver il y a trois ans ?_

.

.

\- Sérieusement les gars ! Vous n'aviez pas une manière plus classique et plus calme de me réveiller ?

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Stiles pestait contre ses soi-disant amis, s'attirant les foudres des passants, alors que le petit groupe marchait dans les rues de Paris en cherchant un endroit où manger.

\- On a essayé ! Rien à faire, tu hibernais !

\- Mais j'ai hyper mal ! Qui est l'idiot qui a eu cette idée ?

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot ! s'offusqua Scott. C'est Liam le vrai crétin dans l'histoire.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si Isaac l'a lâché aussi.

\- Mais tu as hurlé !

\- Oui, bah alors c'est de ta faute Stiles. C'est toi qui as bavé sur mon bras.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour hurler.

Les garçons avaient trouvé intelligent de vouloir réveiller Stiles d'une manière qui s'avérait vraiment très drôle pour eux, mais ne voulant pas salir la chambre ils avaient décidé de le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de l'asperger d'eau froide. Le premier problème c'est que Liam crie pour tout et n'importe quoi, le deuxième c'est que le cri de Liam fait plutôt flipper quand on ne s'y attend pas. La preuve, une fois il a hurlé à cause d'une araignée et Isaac avait lâché en sursautant la vaisselle qu'il tenait dans les mains. Et donc, le troisième problème c'est que Liam avait bien évidemment hurlé en lâchant le pauvre endormi qui lui bavait apparemment dessus et que Isaac avait encore sursauté et lâché ce qu'il tenait. Mais il ne portait pas la vaisselle.

Voilà comment Stiles a été réveillé, en tombant durement sur le carrelage de l'appartement.

\- Erica vient de m'envoyer un message, elle nous propose de les rejoindre pour manger. Ça vous dit ? proposa Jackson.

\- Elles veulent manger quoi ?

\- Kira a envie de sushis, eurk, grimaça le fils Whittemore.

Isaac et Stiles se lancèrent un regard complice sous le regard amusé de Scott. Ces deux-là adoraient la bouffe japonaise.

\- On attend quoi pour y aller ? dirent-ils en cœur alors que l'hyperactif sautait sur le dos du bouclé.

\- C'est au bout de cette rue, indiqua Liam qui venait d'apercevoir les deux filles entrer dans le restaurant.

\- Alors ? insista Stiles.

Jackson haussa les épaules et les deux compères fans de sushis partirent en trottinant vers le restaurant, suivis de Liam qui riait.

Scott se tourna vers le blond et lui sourit, pour une fois amicalement.

\- Je n'aime pas les sushis non plus.

\- Pourquoi tu y vas alors ? On aurait pu aller ailleurs. C'est parce qu'il y a Kira c'est ça ?

Scott fit la moue. _Non j'y vais plus pour Stiles._

\- Tu as vraiment envie de manger en tête à tête avec moi ?

\- Tu as raison, je digérerai mieux les sushis.

Le brun pouffa et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant.

.

\- Alors la famille qui vous accueille ? Elle est cool ? demanda Erica assise sur les genoux de Stiles.

\- Super ! La fille a juste un an de plus que nous, elle est hyper cool, répondit ce dernier la bouche pleine de riz, faisant grimacer Kira qui, en face de lui, s'était prise un grain sur la joue.

\- Tellement cool que Liam est tombé amoureux.

Le concerné lança un regard noir à Isaac, lui promettant que s'il allait plus loin ça allait saigner.

\- Et il s'est fait rembarrer ! AIE, t'es fou de faire ça ! se plaignit le fils du shérif qui avait pris la suite d'Isaac et à qui Liam avait planté sa baguette dans la main.

\- Comment ça « rembarré » ? S'intéressèrent les filles du groupe.

\- Déjà, je ne me suis pas pris de râteau, on a juste appris qu'elle préférait les filles et qu'elle était couple, se défendit Liam.

\- Au fait ! On sort ce soir, accompagnez-nous ! Ça promet d'être une soirée cool.

L'asiatique se tourna vers Jackson, les sourcils haussés d'une manière interrogative alors que la bouche de Stiles formait un O à l'entente de la proposition du blond.

\- Oh mais oui, j'y pensais plus ! Veneeeeez !

Il poussa un peu la blonde sur ses genoux pour se pencher sur la table et s'adresser à Kira qui semblait réticente.

\- Allez Kira, je suis certain qu'Erica meure d'envie d'y aller. Pas vrai ?

\- Carrément ! répondit-elle en tapant la main de l'hyperactif.

Kira soupira puis se tourna vers Scott et dut toussoter pour attirer son attention alors que ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Hum ? Ah, bah tu fais comme tu veux.

\- Bon dieu Scott, elle veut t'entendre dire quelque chose comme « je serais très content que tu viennes », dit Jackson d'un air désespéré.

Le latino leva les yeux au ciel en haussant légèrement les épaules. _Je ne vais pas me forcer à dire ça quand même._

\- C'est bon, je vais venir, finit par dire la jeune fille d'une voix lasse.

.

.

\- STIIIIILES, ça fait une heure que tu es dans cette putain de salle de bain ! geignit Liam qui poirotait dans le couloir, un Jackson ricanant à ses côtés.

\- Quelqu'un sait où est Isaac ? demanda Scott en rejoignant les deux garçons.

L'éclat de rire de Stiles se fit entendre derrière la porte suivi d'un grognement. Puis le fils du shérif sortit, les larmes aux yeux, en se tenant le ventre tellement il riait.

\- Je te déteste ! Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais faire confiance à ce crétin, cria Isaac qui, lui, était resté dans la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans avec Isaac ? demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Allez voir par vous-même.

\- Tu vas souffrir !

Le blond sortit enfin de la pièce et se jeta sur le pauvre et fragile Stiles qui tomba sur le carrelage du couloir pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Et c'était encore la faute d'Isaac. Enfin, techniquement c'était de sa faute. Il l'avait bien cherché il faut dire.

Le jeune Lahey avait à présent les cheveux lisses, hé oui, raide comme des baguettes. Et il faut dire

qu'avec leur longueur actuelle, cela lui faisait une belle crinière blonde.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, moi j'adore ! s'exclama Stiles en se relevant avec l'aide de Scott alors qu'il essayait de retenir son fou rire.

\- C'est hideux.

Jackson avait raison, c'était affreusement laid. La raie au milieu et une longueur parfaite pour un moine.

\- Tu as une coupe au bol mec, se moqua Liam.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'ancien bouclé et éclatèrent de rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait Isaac aussi ridicule. Stiles avait bien réussi son coup.

\- Stiles fait ce qu'il veut des gens, dit Scott en passant son bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. Bon, après il s'en prend plein la gueule mais ça vaut le coup !

.

Il était maintenant presque dix heures du soir, les garçons étaient prêts à partir et Isaac avait même retrouvé ses bouclettes habituelles.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble, et commencèrent à marcher vers le point de rendez-vous. Stiles et Liam étaient surexcités, chantant et dansant dans la rue. Plus ridicules que jamais.

\- Baby can't you see, I'm calling…

\- Liam ta voix est trop grave pour du Britney Spears. Par pitié ferme-là.

\- A guy like you should were a warning…

\- Stiles, même remarque.

\- IT'S DANGEROUS, I'M FALLING.

\- Faites-les taire.

Isaac soupira se détachant de Liam qui avait décidé de le coller. Il sourit en voyant Scott bouffer des yeux son meilleur ami qui rejoignait Kira et Erica, ces dernières les attendant déjà devant le bar.

\- Putain, qu'est ce que ça va être quand ces deux là vont être bourrés, dit-il à Jackson alors qu'il repoussait encore une fois Liam.

Le jeune Whittemore se contenta de rire et ils rejoignirent les autres.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar plein. Il y faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour Scott qui s'empressa de retirer son sweat.

Ambre, qui était au bar, leur fit un signe des bras et le petit groupe se faufila entre la foule pour aller vers elle.

\- Hey !

\- Ambre voici Erica et Kira, des amies à nous.

\- Oh ! Enchantée, je vais bientôt monter sur scène. Je vais en coulisse, à tout à l'heure !

Puis elle se tourna vers le barman.

\- Tristan ! Ce sont des amis à moi, ils sont américains. Boisson à volonté pour eux !

\- Pas de problème, c'est toi le chef.

La française ajouta un « n'abusez pas quand même hein, je vous fais confiance » puis courut rejoindre le batteur du groupe qui l'appelait.

Les filles partirent directement danser alors que les garçons commandèrent des boissons et trouvèrent une banquette et des fauteuils de libre.

Alors que Stiles allait s'asseoir, Jackson lui attrapa le bras et se pencha vers lui pour lui parler.

\- Tu veux bien me suivre dans un endroit plus tranquille, faut que je te parle.

Le fils du shérif acquiesça et suivit le blond qui l'amena vers l'entré.

Scott, qui n'avait pas pu entendre ce qu'avait dit Jackson à cause de la musique, fronça les sourcils et regarda les deux garçons s'éloigner. Assis à côté de lui, Isaac lui donna un coup de coude pour attirer son attention.

\- Mec, arrête de le fliquer comme ça. Il va finir par se douter de quelque chose.

\- Mais pourquoi il part avec ce connard ? répondit répliqua Scott alors qu'il les avait perdus de vue.

\- Ta jalousie est limite maladive, calme-toi. Il n'a aucun compte à te rendre, il n'est même pas au courant de tes sentiments. Tu n'as rien à craindre de Jackson en plus.

Le brun de renfrogna et prit une gorgée de bière. _Si justement, qui sait ce que mijote Whittemore._ _Il l'a bien séduit une fois...Mais Stiles m'a dit qu_ _e_ _ce gosse de riche_ _ne se rappelait de rien. Alle_ _z_ _,_ _rassure-toi_ _Scott. Tant qu'il ne se rappel_ _le_ _pas, il ne tentera rien._

* * *

 _ **Hello ! Voici enfin le chapitre 14 !**_

 _ **Mais qu'y a t-il eu il y a trois ans avec Stiles ? Et maintenant cache t-il quelque chose ?**_

 _ **Comme sa relation avec Jackson va évoluée ? Et avec Scott et Derek ?**_

 _ **On remercie la super Zéphirebleue pour son aide !;)**_

 _ **merci de me lire, j'attends vos impressions avec impatiente.**_

 _ **Pleins de bisous ! Et à bientôt !**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey ! Voilà le 15ème chapitre de « Who is S ? ».**_

 _ **J'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passée et tout et tout.**_

 _ **Personnellement j'avais bien envie de rester en vacance héhé.**_

 _ **Merci à ma béta, Zéphirebleue !;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 15 :**_ _ **Sombres secrets**_

 _ **.**_

Scott soupira encore une fois. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Le groupe de français avait terminé leur dernière chanson depuis une dizaine de minutes, alors maintenant il n'avait plus rien à faire. Isaac et Liam étaient partis danser avec Ambre, Érica était sûrement en train de draguer et surtout, Stiles avait tout bonnement disparu. Jackson aussi, bien évidemment, bah oui sinon c'était pas drôle.

 _Je me fais des idées, Stiles est sobre il ne fera pas de conneries. Enfin je l'espère._

Une main glissant sur sa cuisse le sortit de ses pensées.

Ah oui, il avait oublié. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'au lieu d'aller chercher son meilleur ami ou de danser, bah il restait assis sur son canapé. Avec Kira. Kira qui le collait et qui essayait tant bien que mal de le séduire.

Il tenta de ne pas montrer son dégoût quand la main jeune fille commença à se montrer un peu plus aventureuse. Il lui fit un sourire forcé alors qu'elle la passait sous son t-shirt. _Rester poli, rester poli._

Il regrettait ce flirt. Il avait eu le malheur d'une fois proposer un ciné à l'asiatique et depuis elle était complètement mordue de lui. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation aille plus loin, en plus, étrangement elle lui faisait autant d'effet que le coach en string. C'est à dire vraiment aucun. Kira était belle pourtant, et adorable. Elle avait tout pour elle. Mais il ne ressentait rien, aucune attirance, aucun frisson ne lui parcourait l'échine quand elle le touchait. Il n'était même pas tenté à l'idée de regarder dans son décolleté, pourtant plongeant, qu'elle lui fourrait presque sous le nez.

Alors qu'avec Stiles…Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser quand il souriait, tout ses poils se hérissaient quand il l'effleurait et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder. Il connaissait par cœur l'emplacement de ses grains de beauté et mourait d'envie de les tous les embrasser.

 _L'amour Scott, l'amour,_ lui disait la voix d'Isaac dans sa tête.

Oui peut-être, mais il était quand même un adolescent plein d'hormone. Il y avait une fille sexy qui lui montait presque sur les genoux et lui, il ne ressentait rien ! Pas la moindre envie ni excitation !

Peut-être était-il cent pour cent gay ?

Il observa un peu les garçons qui dansaient, il en trouva certains agréables à regarder. Mais rien de plus, ils ne l'attiraient pas. Pas comme Stiles. Alors quoi ? Il y avait seulement Stiles ?

Il secoua la tête pour faire taire la voix moqueuse d'Isaac qui lui répétait que c'était ce qu'on appelait l'amour.

\- Tu vas bien ? T'es tout rouge ?

Et merde, c'est vrai qu'il rougissait facilement quand il s'agissait de son meilleur ami ou d'amour.

\- Euh... J'ai juste un peu chaud.

Sans prévenir, Kira se jeta sur ses lèvres. Sous la surprise, il écarquilla les yeux. Après quelques secondes, Scott réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne voulait pas embrasser la jeune fille mais il ne savait pas comment si prendre pour la repousser. Il s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir peut-être fait croire qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre eux, mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il voulait juste être sympa et, étant un peu naïf, il ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte que son amie prenait ça pour de la drague.

Il ne répondit pas au baiser et laissa Kira s'éloigner d'elle-même. Ce qu'elle fit assez rapidement en se rendant compte qu'elle embrassait une statue.

Gênée de la situation, elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et décida finalement de parler, d'aborder LA chose qui mettait Scott mal à l'aise, leur prétendue « relation ».

\- Tu sais Scott, je t'apprécie beaucoup.

Le jeune homme déglutit. _Oh putain, non. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?_ _Pitié qu'elle ne me demande pas de lui répondre..._

 _-_ J'aimerais savoir si tu partages mes sentiments et si tu voudrais bien tenter quelque chose… Je veux dire, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit plus que des amis. Et toi ?

 _Et bah voila, c'était prévisible._

Scott voulut se montrer franc avec elle, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

\- Écoute Kira, je t'aime bien aussi, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Tu me plais hein ! [menteur...] C'est pas ça le problème. C'est juste que… Je ne ressens pas plus que de l'amitié pour toi.

\- Mais… Tu pourrais me laisser une chance ? L'amour ça vient petit à petit.

 _C'est qu'elle insistait en plus._

\- Non, je suis désolé. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait lâché ça, comme ça. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire seulement, c'était comme si les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans lui demander sa permission. Il avait pensé trop fort, Stiles déteignait sur lui.

\- Oh ! Tu es en couple ? Tu aurais dû me le dire... Oh mon dieu, j'ai honte... Je ne t'aurais jamais embrassé si j'avais su. Excuse-moi.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en couple. Je pense que la personne concernée ne partage même pas mes sentiments.

\- Qui est-ce ? Je te promets, je ne dirai rien.

Subitement, Scott eut un violent coup de chaud. Il tira un peu sur le col de son t-shirt et passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

\- Ah... Euh, eh bien… bafouilla-t-il alors qu'une tête blonde s'approchait d'eux.

Jamais il aurait cru dire ça un jour, mais là il était vraiment très heureux de voir cette tête blonde !

\- JACKSON ! Hey, tu étais où tout ce temps ? dit il en tirant le bras de ce dernier pour le faire s'asseoir entre lui et Kira.

Le capitaine bougonna et s'affala complètement sur le canapé.

En voyant le regard interrogateur de la brune, Scott se concentra sur celui qui, sans le savoir, l'avait sortit d'un pétrin d'où il n'aurait pas pu sortir seul.

\- Tu viens danser ? lui proposa-t-il.

\- Hurmph... Chuis fatigué, marmonna-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du basané qui s'étonna de ce geste.

Scott fronça les sourcils en sentant l'haleine de Jackson et en voyant son comportement pour le moins inattendu.

-Tu empestes l'alcool… Combien de verres ?

Le blond se tortilla un peu puis se redressa pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et prendre son visage entre ses mains.

\- J'ai fait une connerie… sanglota-t-il.

 _Oh non, fallait vraiment qu'il ait l'alcool triste ce crétin…_

Pas vraiment d'humeur à le consoler Scott préféra changer de sujet en s'intéressant à quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Jackson était celui qui avait le plus vu Stiles de la soirée.

\- Stiles n'a pas trop bu j'espère ?

Le Whittemore le regarda dans les yeux avant de se taper la tête avec la paume de sa main et de sangloter plus fort. _Il est vraiment ridicule._

\- J'ai fais une connerie... Stiiiiiles… Je vais le perdre alors que je venais de me faire un vrai ami autre que Danny… Je suis con, je suis con, je suis con.

\- Oui ça tu l'es… Attends, quoi ? La connerie que tu as faite à un rapport avec Stiles ?

Jackson hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur les jambes de Kira qui essayait de le repousser. En vain.

\- Où est il ? Où est Stiles ?!

\- J-je ne sais pas... Il est parti.

\- Il est sorti du bar ?

Le blond fit oui de la tête.

Scott se sentit soudainement inquiet. Qu'avait bien pu faire Jackson pour qu'il se mette dans cet état ? Et pour que Stiles les quitte sans le prévenir...

.

.

Derek essayait de suivre sa sœur qui se faufilait à une vitesse folle entre les corps des danseurs.

\- Viens ! Je l'ai vue, elle est juste là, dit-elle en attrapant sa main et en faisant un signe de tête vers la droite.

Elle fit un signe à sa petite amie. La jolie blonde arriva très rapidement, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres pulpeuses.

\- Salut, dit-elle en embrassant chastement Cora.

\- Ambre, je te présente mon frère. Derek, voici ma copine.

\- Content de te rencontrer.

\- De même. Au fait Cora, je vais te présenter des amis américains qui sont là pour quelques jours, dit la jeune française en se décalant, laissant apparaître un garçon qui perdit tout de suite son sourire.

\- Alors voici-

\- LIAM ?!

Le concerné n'avait qu'une seule envie, courir. Son prof de philo était là, alors que lui était en train de boire de l'alcool complètement illégalement dans une boite alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la permission de sortir le soir.

\- Bon Ambre, tu nous la présentes ta cop… Oh merde, ça alors…

\- Isaac ? Mais vous êtes combien ici ma parole ?

\- Euh, pardon mais vous vous connaissez ? demanda Cora qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Évidement, ce sont mes élèves. Qui vous a laissé sortir sans surveillance ?

Le visage d'Ambre devint livide.

\- Hé bien, ils ne sont pas vraiment sans surveillance puisque je suis majeure, dit-elle d'une petite voix, inquiète de se faire mal voir par le frère de sa petite amie.

Derek passa une main sur son visage et soupira.

\- Bien, je ne dirai rien sur le fait que vous soyez là, mais qu'y a-t-il dans vos verres ?

Ambre et les garçons retrouvèrent leur sourire en voyant Joshua et Seth arriver, jouant les bourrées – enfin, ils l'étaient peut-être vraiment.

\- Héééé, merci les gars d'avoir gardés nos verres.

Ils leur firent un petit clin d'œil et arrachèrent les deux verres de bière des mains d'Isaac et Liam avant de partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

\- Des verres ? Quels verres monsieur Hale ? dit innocemment Isaac, un sourire en coin collé sur le visage.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça passe pour cette fois car il n'y a pas eu de problèmes et que vous êtes sobres, mais je veux que vous rentriez tout de suite !

 _Ouf, je pensais que ça allait être pire_ , pensa Liam.

Mais bien évidemment, c'était sans compter sur Scott qui était extrêmement doué pour arriver au moment le plus incongru et pour dire les choses qu'il ne fallait pas. Et temps qu'à faire, autant arriver avec un Jackson complètement bourré et en train de pleurer accroché à lui comme un moule à son rocher.

\- Les mecs, on a un problème, mais quand je dis un problème je veux dire un GROS ! Et pas seulement parce que Whittemore risque à tout moment de me vomir dessus. Ah, bonsoir Mr. Hale. Stiles est sorti tout seul et ne connait pas Paris… MR HALE ?!

En plus d'en dire trop, Scott était un peu long à la détente.

.

.

Derek avait emprunté la voiture de sa plus vieille sœur pour déposer les adolescents chez Ambre. Maintenant, il marchait dans Paris, cherchant Stiles dans les ruelles sombres qui entouraient le bar. Il avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais le garçon ne lui répondait pas, pas plus qu'à ses amis qui le bombardaient de messages d'ailleurs.

Le professeur avait eu du mal à convaincre Scott de rester à l'appartement. Il semblait vraiment inquiet pour son ami.

Après être sorti d'un énième bar pour demander si des gens avaient vu son élève, il remonta dans la voiture. Dans ce coin-là, personne ne semblait avoir croisé l'adolescent que décrivait Derek. Il démarra en soupirant pour aller voir plus loin.

 _Où es-tu Stiles ?_

 _._

 _._

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Scott était fou de rage. Mr. Hale était à la recherche de Stiles depuis maintenant deux heures et il n'avait aucune piste. Qu'est-ce que ce petit con de Whittemore avait pu faire pour que son meilleur ami disparaisse ?

En réalité, Scott était surtout fou d'inquiétude et passait donc ses nerfs sur Jackson qui était assis sur le canapé.

\- Tu as un peu dessoûlé ? Tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer pourquoi il est parti ? lui demanda Liam d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que celle du jeune McCall.

Le blond hocha la tête et prit une gorgée du verre d'eau que lui tendait le plus petit. Scott écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche à son décrocher la mâchoire en voyant le comportement de Liam. Qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit de tout vous dire... Je ne sais pas s'il le voudrait, commença Jackson alors qu'Isaac se laissait tomber à ses côtés.

 _Il doit toujours être bourré s'il se soucie de l'avis des autres_ , pensa Scott.

\- Écoute Jackson, je veux bien te donner une chance et tout... Mais là, si tu nous racontes pas tout, ça va vraiment pas le faire ! Je veux bien être patient et tout, alors-

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux nous le dire. On est ses amis, il ne t'en voudra pas pour ça, le coupa Isaac pour éviter que Scott s'énerve encore plus.

Le capitaine de l'équipe souffla et commença à parler d'une voix désabusée.

\- Hé bien vous vous souvenez, quand je vous ai dit que j'avais passé la nuit avec un garçon ?

 _Oh non. Il n'est pas censé se rappeler._

\- C'était Stiles. Le garçon en question c'était Stiles.

La bombe était lâchée. Liam et Isaac restèrent figés, une expression d'incompréhension et de choc sur le visage.

\- Attends, comment tu peux t'en souvenir ? Il ne te l'a pas dit, c'est pas possible. Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache, s'écria Scott.

\- Tu le savais ? répondirent les trois autres garçons sur le même ton.

\- J'avais reconnu son écriture sur le post-it et il a bien été obligé de me l'avouer. Je n'ai rien dit à personne car c'est ce que Stiles voulait.

Isaac passa une main dans ces cheveux et tira un peu dessus. Tout s'expliquait maintenant, Scott ne détestait pas Jackson seulement parce qu'il avait décrété qu'il était un connard.

\- Avant que vous vous posiez la question, je me suis souvenu que c'était Stiles hier matin. Alors non, je ne me suis pas rapproché de vous pour pouvoir me le taper plus facilement.

Le mot « taper » fit grogner Scott, et puis peut-être que Jackson mentait. En voyant le regard noir du basané et le haussement de sourcil interrogatif d'Isaac, le blond continua.

\- Les griffures dans son dos. Je les ai vues hier quand je suis allé chercher mon chargeur dans ta chambre Scott. Et j'ai eu un flash-back. C'était vraiment chaud, je ne pensais pas pouvoir prendre mon pied au point de me montrer sauvage et-

\- STOP ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Oh mon dieu, Stiles n'a jamais revu Malia en fait, et c'est toi qui lui as fait ça. Eurk, j'ai pas envie d'imaginer un de mes meilleurs potes coucher avec un de mes futurs meilleurs potes, dit Liam qui venait de réaliser.

Malgré la grimace de ce dernier, Jackson ne put s'empêcher de sourire en en entendant comment il l'avait qualifié. Comme un ami. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout perdu ?

\- On te croit Jackson, pas vrai Scott ?

Ce dernier fusilla le bouclé du regard pour finalement hocher la tête en expirant bruyamment.

\- Bon, et si maintenant tu nous disais quel est le rapport avec votre « dispute ».

\- Je vous préviens, je suis pas fier de moi, même si je n'ai pas trop compris sa réaction.

.

.

 _\- Pourquoi tu m'emmènes aussi loin des autres ? demanda Stiles alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée du bar._

 _\- Il y a moins de bruit ici, et puis notre conversation ne concerne pas les autres, lui répondit le blond._

 _L'hyperactif s'adossa au mur et haussa les épaules._

 _\- Je sais._

 _Stiles fronça les sourcils et Jackson fit un pas en avant pour être plus proche de lui._

 _\- Tu sais ?_

 _\- Mh, tu m'as écrit de venir t'en parler si je le voulais. Alors me voila. Et pas la peine de me remercier pour mettre ta sexualité encore plus en doute, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier._

 _Jackson put voir Stiles se mettre à rougir furieusement et chercher ses mots._

 _\- C-comment tu le sais ?_

 _\- Tu as laissé pas mal d'indices._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _Le fils Whittemore termina d'une traite le verre de vodka-coca qu'il avait pris au bar en passant puis ricana. S'il l'avait pu, Stiles aurait reculé._

 _\- Je pense avoir été assez clair là-dessus l'autre fois, non ? Tu sais, quand tu m'as proposé de m'aider à retrouver ce certain S.. Tu mens bien..._

 _Leurs corps étaient bien trop proches pour Stiles qui, étant sobre cette fois, se sentait mal à l'aise._

 _\- Je ne veux pas, la dernière fois c'était une erreur Jackson._

 _\- Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie…_

 _Le brun repoussa son ami qui s'approchait dangereusement de ses lèvres._

 _\- J'ai dit non. Je ne veux pas commencer une relation avec toi. Je ne veux pas gâcher l'amitié qui est en train de se créer entre nous._

 _\- Mais ce n'est que du sexe. Ça ne changera rien._

 _Stiles posa une main sur le torse de Jackson pour le maintenir à une distance plus raisonnable._

 _\- Justement. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation._

 _\- Tu veux quoi alors ? Être en couple ?_

 _\- Pas avec toi, répondit en murmurant Stiles._

 _Visiblement blessé, le blond recula enfin, ses yeux fuyant le regard du fils du shérif._

 _\- Je suis désolé Jackson. Je veux vraiment qu'on devienne de bons amis._

 _Alors que Stiles s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres, Jackson le retint par le bras._

 _\- Tu sais que je vais être obligé de dire que je sais qui est S. ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _\- Hé bien, c'est bien connu qu'un Whittemore obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, non ?_

 _\- Pas cette fois, dit Stiles en se dégageant de son emprise._

 _\- Qui le saura ? Je suis populaire, tout le monde me croira quand je dirais que mon sexfriend est Stiles Stilinski. Tu ne crois pas ?_

 _Ses mots et sa voix étaient durs mais ce que Stiles voyait dans ses yeux semblait plutôt être de la tristesse. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du blond._

 _\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. J'ai juste pas envie que ça se sache trop._

 _\- Je ne mens pas complètement pourtant, tu es bien S et je ne fais que transformer la réalité en disant qu'on couche ensemble. Réfléchis bien Stiles, j'obtiens ce que je veux et toi de la popularité. On est gagnant tous les deux._

 _\- Je ne veux pas de ta popularité, c'est débile et inutile. Tu crois vraiment que le fait que tout le lycée sache que je suis LE garçon qui a réussi à donner du plaisir à Jackson Whittemore va changer ma vie ? Me permettre de réussir mes études ? Ce n'est pas important Jackson. Je me fiche d'être populaire._

 _\- Tant pis, si tu n'en profites pas c'est pas de ma faute._

 _\- Tu ne vas rien dire, d'accord ?_

 _\- Si je vais le faire, et tu me remercieras plus tard. Ça ne peut peut-être pas changer ta vie mais ça peut améliorer tes années de lycées. Et puis, je peux faire croire que j'ai une relation avec toi à mes parents. Comme ça, même ton père est gagnant. Son fils qui sort avec le fils adoptif du meilleur avocat de la ville. Pratique. Tu vois finalement je peux même améliorer ta vie et celle du shérif._

 _« Mon père ne doit jamais l'apprendre » pensa Stiles. « non, il faut vraiment pas qu'il le sache »_

 _\- Tu ne ferais que la pourrir ! Tu ne diras rien, et surtout pas à mon père d'accord ! Il ne s'est rien passé d'accord ? cracha Stiles en empoignant le col du polo de Jackson._

 _\- Tout fini par le savoir Stiles._

 _\- Il ne saura rien, d'accord entendu? Jamais rien._

 _Les deux garçons semblaient étrangement au bord des larmes tous les deux._

 _\- Tu n'assumes pas c'est ça ? De préférer les garçons ?_

 _Une rage énorme s'empara du brun qui poussa l'autre contre le mur brusquement. Puis il s'empressa de sortir du bar._

 _Jackson avait mit un peu de temps avant de reprendre ses esprits, laissant couler une larme sur ses pommettes saillantes._

 _\- Et merde, dit-il en shootant dans une bouteille de bière vide._

.

.

\- Et puis après, je suis parti me saouler tout seul au bar. Mais quel con… je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai réagi aussi violemment ! Je me suis senti mal quand il a repoussé mes avances...je...enfin c'est compliqué. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Stiles voulait vraiment de moi comme simple ami. Je pensais qu'il voulait les avantages qui allait avec... Sexe, popularité...

\- Mais Stiles n'est pas comme ça, le coupa Isaac.

\- Oui, et maintenant que j'ai joué au con, je ne suis pas dans la merde pour me faire pardonner. En revanche, ça m'a beaucoup étonné de le voir si en colère, si hargneux. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais m'en prendre une. Bon je l'aurais peut-être pas volé mais bon…

\- Tu veux que je t'en mette une à sa place ? proposa Scott qui semblait n'attendre que ça.

Jackson s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant il avait le meilleur ami protecteur sur le dos.

\- C'est vrai que sa réaction est étrange. C'est quand tu as commencé à parler de son père, c'est ça ? questionna Liam.

\- Ouais, dès que j'ai évoqué le fait que son père l'apprendrait, il a commencé à s'énerver, et j'ai même cru qu'il allait en pleurer.

Scott grogna encore une fois. Ce petit con n'avait peut-être pas fait de mal à Stiles physiquement mais s'il l'avait rendu triste ça n'allait vraiment pas le faire.

\- Tu nous as vraiment tout dit ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Vous savez, il était en colère contre moi, ça ne fait aucun doute mais... J'ai sentit autre chose. J'en suis pas sûr mais c'est comme si j'avais rouvert de vieilles blessures et qu'il n'était pas énervé que contre moi.

Le téléphone d'Isaac sonna et il partit dans la cuisine pour répondre. Liam semblait en pleine réflexion.

\- Peut-être qu'il est en conflit avec son père en ce moment ? Cela expliquerait le fait qu'il dorme moins etc.

Puis Isaac rentra en trombe dans le salon, un immense sourire aux lèvres et une expression de soulagement collée sur le visage.

\- Mr. Hale a retrouvé Stiles !

.

.

 _ **J'attends vos avis ! Merci encore de me suivre.**_

 _ **Pleins de bisous, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 16.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Helloooo, voici un nouveau chapitre. Alors je préfère prévenir ! Ce chapitre est assez triste, mais important. Moi qui voulait au départ faire un truc léger et tout beau-la-vie-est-belle-machin… et bah non ! Je ne sais pas faire mdr. Il faut croire que notre nature revient toujours au galop, j'écris des drames aloooors les personnages ne peuvent pas être trop heureux. ^^ (et puis on va dire que ça fait plus réaliste) Bref ! Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve à la fin.**_

 _ **Merci à ma supeeer Béta Zéphirebleue.**_

.

.

 _ **Chapitre 16 : Elles sont bien noires, les pensées des nuits blanches.**_

.

.

Stiles marchait sur les quais de Paris quand son téléphone sonna pour la vingt-septième fois peut-être depuis qu'il était parti précipitamment de la soirée. Il regarda quand même qui, cette fois, avait tenté de l'appeler. Isaac ou Scott ? Là était la question.

 _Tiens, je ne connais pas ce numéro, ça doit être une erreur. La personne a essayé plusieurs fois pourtant..._

Il rangea son portable et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son sweat. Il frissonna, les nuits en France étaient froides en automne. Puis il pensa à Jackson, encore une fois. Il ne savait vraiment pas depuis combien de temps il marchait mais pendant tout ce temps il n'avait fait que penser à leur petite dispute. Ça le rendait triste. C'est qu'il commençait vraiment à tenir à ce crétin. Il avait honte aussi de la façon dont il avait réagi. Quand il le voulait, le blond pouvait être quelqu'un à l'écoute et réconfortant. Un peu comme son Scotty en fait. La face cachée de Jackson ressemblait à Scott, douce et rassurante. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'appréciait. C'était ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

L'adolescent se gratta nerveusement la nuque en pensant qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à parler davantage. À dire la vérité. Mais cela lui faisait peur… Ses amis ne le rejetteront pas et essayeront de l'aider, mais son père… C'était différent.

Tout était si compliqué...

La source de son mal-être venait de sa relation avec son père ou plutôt, de sa mauvaise relation avec son père, celle-ci étant de sa faute même s'il n'y pouvait rien... À cause de cela, il ne pouvait pas être heureux. À quoi bon avouer ses sentiments et dire la vérité à tout le monde ? Il ne pouvait pas avouer son amour pour ensuite dire à la personne qu'il était dans l'impossibilité d'être avec lui à cause de son père. S'il devait choisir, ce serait soit sa seule famille soit celui qu'il aimait. Dans les deux cas, Stiles ne sera pas heureux.

Alors il ne faisait rien, il restait à attendre qu'un miracle fasse changer son père d'avis. Il se taisait, par peur d'être rejeté, si ce n'était pas par celui qu'il aimait, par le dernier membre vivant de sa famille.

Le regard inquiet d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année à quelques mètres de lui attira son attention. Elle le fixait en fronçant les sourcils et semblait prête à intervenir s'il se passait quelque chose.

C'est à ce moment que Stiles se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher et se tenait très proche du bord du quai. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la Seine et à la femme qui avait maintenant sorti son téléphone. Prête à appeler les secours s'il lui prenait l'envie de faire trempette dans cette eau extrêmement froide.

 _Oh mon dieu, je dois vraiment avoir une sale tête pour qu'elle croit que je vais me suicider._

Il soupira et s'assit près du bord, les jambes pendant dans le vide. La française dut croire qu'il la provoquait car elle partit en secouant la tête l'air de dire « Ah, ces jeunes. Toujours insouciants. ».

Alors qu'il était en train de jeter des cailloux dans l'eau, essayant à chaque fois de les lancer plus loin, une forte pression sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

\- Hey, ne reste pas si près du bord.

Stiles qui reconnut la voix, retira sa capuche et se tourna vers l'homme qui le tenait toujours fermement.

\- Mr. Hale ?

Derek, qui n'avait pas reconnu Stiles à cause de la capuche et de la pénombre, écarquilla les yeux et tira le jeune homme par le bras pour l'éloigner de l'eau.

\- Stiles ! Oh mon dieu, mais tu es complètement inconscient, tu n'as vraiment aucune notion du danger ! Ah moins que... Oh non, ne me dit pas que tu es dépressif et que tu voulais mettre fin à tes jours ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je vous jure que je ne comptais pas le faire ! Bon il m'arrive de déprimer et d'en avoir envie mais je suis surtout un adolescent avec aucune notion du danger.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?!

\- C'était de l'humour.

\- Hé bien je déteste ce genre d'humour, maintenant viens avec moi. Je te ramène.

L'adolescent suivi son professeur sans résister. Il était temps de rentrer et il avait envie de voir Scott.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Stiles se referma sur lui-même ce qui étonna Derek qui était plus habitué à ce que son élève soit bavard et gesticulant.

\- Tu veux en parler ? finit-il par demander au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de silence.

\- Je me suis disputé avec Jackson, c'est tout.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça Stiles.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui et fronça le nez. Derek prit le temps d'observer son visage illuminé par les phares des voitures. Il le trouvait beau mais il manquait quelque chose. Cette lueur, dans ses yeux. Stiles était triste et ça se voyait. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui montrait une sorte de désespoir, de lassitude… De plus, de la fatigue se dégageait de lui, de ses cernes.

\- Tu sembles si…

\- Vide ?

Le professeur le regarda étonné quand l'adolescent compléta sa phrase, ne pensant même pas qu'il lui répondrait. Peut-être en avait-il marre de tout garder pour lui ?

\- J'ai fait des études de psychologie tu sais, et même si j'ai vite arrêté j'ai quelques notions. Je pense d'ailleurs que tes proches n'ont même pas eu besoin de ces notions pour se rendre compte que tu vas mal, Stiles. Je parie que tu as toujours été quelqu'un de drôle, souriant et tous les autre adjectifs qui vont avec l'hyperactivité, mais je pense que derrière toutes ces conneries, toutes ces blagues et tous ces sourires, tu caches une profonde tristesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ou à cause de qui, mais je sais qui pourrait t'aider.

Il se gara devant l'immeuble où Stiles logeait et serra la main du jeune homme entre les siennes.

\- Tes amis. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi tu sais, et je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement parce que tu es parti comme ça, sans prévenir personne, comme un vrai crétin, lui dit-il doucement, arrachant un petit sourire à son interlocuteur.

\- Vous savez beaucoup de choses sur moi Mr. Hale. Et vous auriez peut-être dû continuer vos études de psychologie.

\- Derek.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Derek quand nous sommes que tous les deux. Je ne suis pas si vieux quand même.

Stiles rigola un peu avant de se détacher et descendre de la voiture. Il se rendit compte que le plus vieux sortait lui aussi du véhicule.

\- Je t'accompagne en haut.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, Derek toqua à la porte et se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Je suis là moi aussi, tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux. Et puis... Tu l'as dit toi même je fais un bon psy.

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrait sur un Scott qui le prit directement dans ses bras.

Pendant que son meilleur ami lui répétait qu'il était un idiot de lui avoir fait aussi peur, Stiles put apercevoir Isaac, les bras croisés et lui lançant un regard réprobateur qui le faisait ressembler à un père de famille.

Scott se détacha enfin de lui et commença à le secouer comme un prunier. Comme si cela pouvait mieux faire entrer ce qu'il disait dans la cervelle de l'hyperactif.

\- Plus jamais ! Tu m'entends ?! J'ai eu tellement peur, en plus tu ne répondais pas au téléphone crétin des Alpes.

\- Je suis désolé Scotty.

\- J'aimerais te détester de m'en faire toujours voir de toutes les couleurs... Mais-

\- Tu m'aimes trop pour que ce soit le cas.

Le latino grogna, inquiet et énervé que son meilleur ami prenne les choses comme ça, à la légère.

Stiles remercia son professeur, toujours sur le pas de la porte, et suivit Isaac dans la cuisine où Liam l'attendait pour lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.

Jackson, lui, avait préféré ne pas revoir l'hyperactif avant le lendemain, histoire de trouver comment lui adresser à nouveau la parole, sans dire des choses débiles, sans faire le connard et en évitant une autre fugue du brun.

Il sortait de la salle de bain, se rendant rapidement à sa chambre pour éviter Stiles quand la voix inquiète de Scott attira son attention.

 _Non Jackson c'est mal d'écouter aux portes._

 _-_ Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda Scott.

 _La tentation est trop forte…_

\- Oui, de Stiles. répondit son professeur de philo.

 _Hé puis merde, je ne suis plus à ça près. Je ne suis pas un ange et tout le monde le sait._

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour lui Scott, et moi aussi. J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Tu l'aurais vu tout à l'heure, il avec l'air si désespéré... C'est gravé dans ses yeux qu'il n'est pas heureux. Tu l'as connu heureux pas vrai ?

\- Oui évidemment. J'étais là pour l'aider à se remettre de la mort de sa mère, il allait bien alors et il riait réellement. Il ne se forçait pas comme maintenant. Puis on est rentré au lycée, il y a trois ans… _sa voix se brisa._ Et il s'est passé quelque chose. Nous n'avons jamais su pourquoi. Encore une fois, avec Liam et Isaac ont a essayé d'aider Stiles mais il n'a pas voulu de notre aide et nous a assuré qu'il allait bien. Si on l'écoute il va toujours bien de toute manière. On y a vraiment cru pendant les deux ans qui ont suivi mais à présent… Je ne comprends pas. _souffla t-il._

\- Il y a des moments où il est vraiment heureux ?

\- Souvent même, quand on est ensemble. Mais ils ne durent pas longtemps, il semble vite se reprendre. Comme s'il s'empêchait de l'être.

\- Écoute Scott, tu vas devoir me dire la vérité, même si c'est dur pour toi. J'ai l'impression que Stiles est rongé par son passé, que c'est ça qui l'empêcherait d'être heureux. Que s'est-il passé il y a trois ans ?

\- Je... Le dire rend les choses beaucoup trop réel… _sa voix était tremblante. Il se tût quelques secondes, inspirant profondément pour se calmer._ Monsieur, j'aimerais continuer de croire que c'était un accident.

Jackson se figea. Le fameux « secret » de Stiles était donc grave ? Un accident ? Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le jeune McCall.

Il put apercevoir Mr. Hale posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son élève.

\- Scott, je m'inquiète vraiment pour ton meilleur ami. Je l'ai retrouvé sur les bords de la Seine, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de sauter mais j'ai eu peur pendant quelques secondes qu'il le fasse. Il était si proche du bord, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas l'air de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il se passerait s'il tombait.

Scott frissonna et baissa la tête.

\- Je veux aider Stiles, tout comme toi. Alors dis-le Scott, dis-moi ce que tu aurais aimé être un accident.

Le Whittemore tendit encore plus l'oreille. Il allait enfin savoir.

\- Il… Il a tenté de se suicider.

Jackson manqua de perdre l'équilibre en entendant ça. Stiles avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours ?

 _C'est impossible…_

L'adulte passa une main sur son visage et utilisa le chambranle de la porte d'entrée pour se maintenir debout. Il y avait pensé mais jamais il n'aurait pensé en avoir la confirmation. Il commençait vraiment à tenir à ce gamin et voulait plus que tout l'aider.

\- Des cachets, des somnifères. Il en a pris énormément. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, dans sa baignoire, inerte. J'avais dû défoncer la porte de la salle de bain.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Où était son père ?

\- Au travail j'imagine… Il est shérif alors-

\- Non, je ne parle pas du moment où tu l'as trouvé mais de quand il allait mal. Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais aidé après la mort de sa mère et aussi après sa tentative de suicide. Tout comme tes amis. Mais tu n'as pas mentionné son père une seule fois.

Scott sembla hésiter à lui dire ce qu'il savait.

\- Eh bien, après la mort de sa femme, John a commencé à boire. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas aider Stiles. Mais il s'est soigné et n'a plus de problème d'alcool depuis des années. _p_ _récis_ _a Scott._

\- Comment a-t-il réagi après ce que Stiles a tenté de faire ?

Scott soupira fortement. Son malaise était apparent, lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait entre son meilleur ami et son père.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne l'a pas soutenu. Il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? _la voix de l'adulte était montée dans les aiguës._

Scott avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Lui aussi voulait savoir, lui aussi voulait aider Stiles. Mais là, il était juste fatigué et reparler de ces souvenirs lui faisaient plus de mal que de bien. Il commença à pousser doucement la porte d'entrée, souriant tristement au plus vieux.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais rien de tout ça.

Puis il termina de fermer la porte et s'adossa à cette dernière, fermant les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Dans un élan de gentillesse qu'il ne comprit pas, Jackson voulut aller voir celui qui pourtant le détestait. Il fut surpris de sentir son cœur se serrer, triste pour Scott et Stiles qui apparemment souffraient autant l'un que l'autre. L'un pour une raison encore inconnue et l'autre parce qu'il voyait la personne la plus chère à ses yeux souffrir, impuissant. Stiles repoussait toute aide et niait même son mal-être.

 _Je vais l'aider. Je veux les aider. Je ne suis plus la même personne et je vais le prouver._

Jackson savait qu'en ce moment même, il était la dernière personne que Scott voudrait voir. C'était certain qu'il n'acceptera pas son soutien. Alors Jackson aidera Stiles, il fera tout pour que le jeune homme aille mieux et soit heureux. Et donc si couille droite allait bien, couille gauche aussi non ?

 _Bon faut déjà que j'arrive à parler à Stiles..._

Le blond se dirigea silencieusement dans sa chambre où Liam et Isaac se disputaient l'oreiller « le plus moelleux ».

.

.

Scott se laissa aller et quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses larmes brouillaient sa vue.

Il sortit son inhalateur quand il se sentit proche de la crise d'asthme. Il l'avait gardé sur lui pendant toute la soirée et il lui avait bien servi. Quand il stressait il faisait toujours des crises. Et qu'elle était sa plus grande source de stress en ces derniers temps ? Stiles, évidemment.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à quelqu'un de la tentative de suicide de son frère. Sa mère et ses amis les plus proches avaient voulu en discuter avec lui, mais c'était peine perdue. La seule personne avec qui il aurait voulu en parler était Stiles cependant ce dernier n'avait jamais exprimé le souhait d'en discuter et préférait au contraire se comporter comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il savait que ce n'était pas un accident, Stiles savait exactement le nombre de cachet qu'il devait habituellement prendre quand il faisait une insomnie. Et pourquoi prendre des somnifères en plein jour ? Rien de tout ça n'était accidentel. Mais Scott avait simplement fini par essayer de s'en convaincre, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Son meilleur-ami ne l'aidait pas à comprendre non plus. Ils ne s'étaient presque plus parlés pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi le drame. C'était grâce à Liam et Isaac que tout était revenu à la normale. Ou presque. Scott ne savait pas si Stiles lui mentait en lui assurant qu'il allait bien et quand il lui disait ne même plus avoir besoin de ses somnifères pendant les trois années qui ont suivi jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce dont il était sûr par contre, c'était que Stiles avait besoin d'aide.

Jamais cette tentative de suicide ne devait se reproduire. Jamais il ne laisserait ça arriver de nouveau.

Scott se redressa et essuya ses yeux avec la manche de son sweat. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, se forçant de ne plus penser au jour où il avait trouvé Stiles inerte chez lui et où il avait cru le perdre.

Il entra dans la chambre où Stiles semblait déjà s'être endormi, se changea rapidement et se coucha. Il posa sa tête sur son torse, écouta les battements réguliers de son cœur et cela le calma. Rassuré et heureux d'être auprès de celui qu'il aimait, il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise.

Alors qu'il était dans un état de semi-conscience, il sentit une main se poser sur son omoplate et une autre caresser doucement ses cheveux. Il sourit en pensant au fait que Stiles avait toujours adoré toucher ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé.

Scott ouvrit les yeux mais ne regarda pas son meilleur ami, le laissant continuer.

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour moi... Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Je suis désolé...

\- Mr. Hale a dit qu'il avait cru pendant une fraction de seconde que tu allais te jeter de ce quai, murmura Scott en serrant ses bras autour du corps fin, comme un enfant aurait pu le faire avec sa mère après un cauchemar, comme s'il avait peur que Stiles parte.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça aussi, surtout après ce que j'ai tenté de faire quand on était en seconde. Je suis désolé pour tout Scott, je ne veux plus te donner de raisons de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Le jeune McCall était surpris d'entendre Stiles faire allusion à cet événement. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou alors que ce dernier refermait ses bras sur le dos de Scott, formant une étreinte douce et réconfortante.

\- Je te promets, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je serai toujours là. Quoi qu'il se passe, même si je vais mal, tu n'aurais plus jamais à t'inquiéter de me perdre.

Stiles avouait enfin à qu'il n'était pas heureux. Enfin, ce n'était pas directement dit mais Scott le comprit très bien.

Lui aussi était là pour son ami.

\- Je te promets que quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne seras jamais seul Stiles.

Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre.

.

.

 _ **Alors ? Je parie vous avez envie de taper le Shérif ! (oui Zephirebleu...moi aussi j'adore John Stilinski d'habitude mais là….noooon.)**_

 _ **j'attends vos avis, vos hypothèse sur la suite et tout et tout !**_

 _ **Merci de me lire.:)**_

 _ **Pleins de bisous. Et à bientôt !**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Merci à ma béta qui m'aide vraiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup et qui me fait vraiment rire avec certaines de ses remarques : Zephirebleue !_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 17 :_ _s'accrocher l'un à l'autre_**

 _ **partie 1.**_

* * *

 _Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles roses si tentatrices de celui pour qui son cœur battait, ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux châtains et l'autre descendit explorer son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement._

 _Le garçon à la peau blanche releva la tête, un sourire en coin barrant son visage avant de retourner dévorer sa bouche. C'était brutal et plein de désir._

 _Il le renversa pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui, les mains de son ami se calèrent dans le creux de ses reins et il posa les siennes sur ses joues. Il plongea ensuite ses yeux dans ceux couleur whisky._

 _\- Je t'aime tellement, je suis fou de toi, murmura-t-il sans rompre le contact visuel._

 _Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Tout était si doux, si langoureux. Exactement comme il aimait que ça soit. Purement amoureux._

 _\- Scott… souffla son meilleur ami._

 _\- Je t'aime, je t'aime…_

 _\- Scott ! Réveille-toi ! gémit Stiles._

 _._

Le jeune McCall ouvrit brusquement les yeux et découvrit Stiles au-dessus de lui, ce qui le fit rougir. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que la personne dont il était en train de rêver venait de le réveiller ? Et aussi le fait que dans ce rêve, les deux garçons ne jouaient pas à la marelle et ne mangeaient pas des gaufres. Oh que non. [

 _Pitié, faites que je n'ai pas parlé pendant que je dormais._

 _-_ Scott !

Ce n'était clairement pas un gémissement cette fois.

\- Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? demanda le bronzé en se frottant les yeux.

Stiles se releva et lui jeta un jean et un pull. Scott se redressa alors que l'hyperactif se brossait les dents en essayant de lacer ses chaussures.

\- Grouille-toi, on va être en retard, dit-il alors que du dentifrice s'échappait de sa bouche.

\- Encore ?

 _C'est normal que je sois toujours en retard quand je suis avec Stiles ?_

Scott jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait neuf heures et Stiles grommela des insultes envers sa brosse à dent qui venait de tomber par terre.

\- STILEEES, SCOTT ! cria Isaac depuis le couloir.

Le latino sortit du lit et enfila rapidement ses habits en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de ne pas paraître trop « je sors du lit » même si c'était le cas.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? dit-il alors que lui et Stiles sortaient de la chambre et que son ami poussait la porte de la salle de bain.

\- C'est Liam qui est venu me réveiller. Je t'ai ensuite dit de te réveiller mais quand je suis revenu de la salle de bain tu t'étais déjà rendormi ! _Il se rinça la bouche et cracha dans le lavabo._ En fait, je ne suis même pas certain que tu étais bien réveillé quand je t'ai demandé de te lever, ajouta-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Scott haussa les épaules, il ne souvenait pas avoir été réveillé.

Beau gosse, Boucle d'or et Bébé les attendaient devant la porte. Seulement si Liam n'avait pas l'air complètement crevé, Jackson et Isaac avaient eux des cernes et semblaient ne pas avoir dormi depuis quatre jours.

Et en effet, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'heures de sommeil avec la soirée plus que mouvementée qu'ils avaient passé, et puis les adolescents n'avaient pas passé un super nuit. Isaac étant trop inquiet et Jackson... Eh bien le Whittemore avait cherché toute la nuit comment « s'excuser ». Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes alors, évidemment, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé.

\- Vous verriez vos têtes ! pouffa Liam. Aujourd'hui c'est sûr, désolée Jacks, mais c'est moi le beau gosse du groupe !

Stiles haussa un sourcil et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus petit qui se mit à grogner.

\- Voilà, maintenant tu nous ressembles un peu plus.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.

\- On y va ?

\- Eh bien, on ferait mieux, ouaip. On doit être au bus dans quinze minutes, répondit Isaac.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Ambre qui sortait de la cuisine, un mug de café à la main.

\- Tu es aussi canon qu'hier, se moqua Stiles.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son ensemble, un jogging troué trop grand, un t-shirt pokémon et des chaussettes à motifs différents sur chaque pied. Elle grimaça et d'un doigt remonta les lunettes qu'elle ne portait pas d'habitude sur son nez.

\- Effectivement, un café ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps, dit Scott avec une moue désolée.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai reçu un message de la part de votre professeur tôt ce matin. Il me dit « en tenant compte des événements d'hier je demanderai au chauffeur de faire un détour. Les cinq élèves pourront alors dormir un peu plus. » Il est cool, vraiment… D'après Cora il ne m'en veut pas trop. En même temps, quelle coïncidence !

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et la suivirent dans la cuisine en soufflant de soulagement.

Alors qu'Isaac servait du café à tout le monde, Stiles fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la française.

\- Attends, je comprends pas. Que vient faire Cora là-dedans ? C'est ta copine c'est ça ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Tu as loupé le moment le plus gênant de toute ma vie, répondit-elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table.

Les quatre qui connaissaient l'histoire pouffèrent, laissant l'hyperactif dans l'incompréhension.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer ! J'ai tellement honte...

.

.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le téléphone d'Ambre sonna, indiquant ainsi que le bus les attendait en bas de l'immeuble.

Alors que les garçons sortaient de l'appartement, la blonde retint Jackson en lui tenant fermement le poignet.

\- Toi, ça va pas. Y a un truc qui cloche, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? répondit-il avec son habituel air hautain.

Elle le lâcha et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en haussant les épaules.

\- Je sais pas, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais... Tu parles pas. Depuis ce matin, tu n'as pas décroché un mot. Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ou ce qu'il ne se passe pas entre Stiles et toi, et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais arrêter de parler aux autres le temps que votre situation s'améliore. Ce sont tes amis, ils seront là pour toi.

Jackson lui adressa un petit sourire et expira longuement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pas Scott, il tient trop à Stiles pour me soutenir sur ce coup-là.

\- Mais ce que tu as fait n'était pas si grave que ça ? _elle fron_ _ça_ _un peu les sourcils._ Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir mais-

\- Non, je ne pense pas, mais je dois en parler avec Stiles. Ça doit avoir une importance pour lui, et je veux comprendre, me comporter comme un vrai ami, prouver que j'ai changé, que je ne suis plus un connard arrogant et perfectionniste.

La voix du coach appela le jeune Whittemore depuis les escaliers.

\- Tu n'es pas un connard, et Scott s'en rendra bien compte. Cependant, tu restes un peu arrogant et perfectionniste mais ne change pas, t'es comme ça, c'est tout. Cela ne fait pas de toi pour autant un mauvais garçon.

\- JACKSON ! beugla encore une fois Finstock.

Le blond ricana un peu et fit une bise sur la joue d'Ambres avant de partir au pas de course vers le car.

\- Bonne journée ! lui cria-t-elle.

.

.

Le trajet n'avait pas été très long, une petite heure seulement. Mais cela avait suffit aux garçons pour se rendormir et tenter de récupéré un peu. Le fils McCall lui ne dormait pas, il se contentait de regarder son meilleur ami qui ronflait légèrement, dormant tout contre lui. Il avait l'air si serein.

Alors que le car ralentissait Scott retira ses écouteurs et secoua doucement Stiles qui s'était endormi sur son épaule.

\- Hummm, encore cinq minutes Scotty. marmonna Stiles dans un demi-gémissement.

Le latino passa sa main dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami alors que ce dernier se blottissait encore plus contre lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente du surnom.

\- Non, désolé. On est arrivé et M. Hale va nous expliquer le programme de la journée.

Stiles ouvrit alors les yeux, non sans souffler de mécontentement et bailler comme pas permis.

Les deux lycéens rigolèrent lorsque Isaac, assis seul, réveilla sans aucune douceur Liam qui dormait avec Jackson derrière eux. Le capitaine de l'équipe qui avait le sommeil lourd ne se réveilla que quand Liam protesta haut et fort contre les gens qui lui bavaient toujours dessus pendant qu'ils dormaient. Les rires de Scott redoublèrent quand Jackson, qui se leva en sursaut, se cognant la tête contre le plafond du véhicule.

\- C'est pas possible Liam ! J'espère que toutes les personne qui se réveillent à tes côtés ne flippent pas autant et surtout, ne se font pas aussi mal, râla-t-il en se frottant le haut du crane.

\- Mais tu m'as-

\- Bavé dessus, on connaît, termina Stiles en secouant la tête.

Le toussotement de leur professeur de philosophie attira leur attention.

Derek avec des cernes sous les yeux et il avait la voix fatiguée.

 _La nuit a été courte pour tout le monde,_ pensa Scott.

\- Très bien, maintenant que tout le monde est à peu près calme, _il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Erica rire comme une dinde au fond du car_ , je vais pouvoir commencer. Nous allons commencer par une visite rapide du Louvre, vous serez libres dans le musée mais dans trois 4 heures je veux tous vous voir dans l'entrée. Compris ? Nous reprendrons ensuite le car qui nous amènera dans le 7ème... Oui Liam, c'est l'arrondissement de la Tour Eiffel. Bref, vous allez être content car on vous y laissera seul jusqu'à... _il jeta un coup_ _d'œil_ _au coach qui haussa les épaules_. Eh bien on va dire six heures de l'après-midi. Après quoi, on vous ramènera chez vous, et demain votre professeur d'économie vous a prévue un petit programme sportif. Profiter bien car malheureusement après-demain nous repartirons chez nous.

Des « ooooh » de mécontentement ce firent entendre et Finstock prit à son tour la parole.

\- Eh oui, c'est comme ça… Allez bande de dégénéré, sortez de là !

L'autre professeur sursauta alors que les élèves s'exécutaient sans broncher.

\- Je le déteste vraiment.

Enfin... Sauf Stiles, bien sûr.

.

Cela faisait maintenant presque vingt minutes que Derek était assis sur ce banc, placé devant un grand tableau. Cependant, il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il avait beau le regarder encore et encore, il était dans l'impossibilité de se concentrer. Il pensait à Stiles.

Son élève occupait beaucoup trop ses pensées. Il revoyait son visage triste et ses yeux sans lueurs de la veille. Ce matin, il semblait mieux, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte ses yeux explosés. Derek sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant que son petit protégé aurait pu pleurer pendant le peu de nuit qui lui restait. Il se rassura en pensant que de toute manière Scott était avec lui, et que quand Stiles était avec son meilleur ami, il semblait aller mieux.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus, c'était ses sentiments à lui. Il était attiré par l'hyperactif, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais en même temps, qui ne tomberait pas raide dingue de cet adorable nez retroussé et de ses grands yeux whisky ? Sans parler de cette multitude de grains de beauté qui l'intriguaient et le fascinaient. Alors voila, Derek Hale était tombé sous le charme d'un de ses élèves. Même pas majeur.

 _C'est purement physique mais tout de même... Je ne devrais pas. Oh et puis ce cul merde. Putain Derek, reprends-toi ! Soit professionnel._

Évidement, il ressentait quelque chose pour le jeune. Une sorte d'attachement beaucoup trop fort et il le savait. Mais il avait cette permanente envie de veiller sur lui et de le protéger. Puis à côté de ça il y avait l'envie, le désir. C'est que le plus jeune ne le laissait pas indifférent, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Stiles avait une place spéciale dans son cœur, et son corps l'aimait tout autant.

Même son ex-petit-ami, qui était pourtant sexy ne lui avait pas fait autant d'effet. Le fils du shérif avait ce truc en plus.

 _En plus c'est le fils du shérif… se rappela-t-il brusquement. J'ai vraiment un problème, je suis suicidaire ou quoi ?_

\- Il vous passionne apparemment ce tableau.

Derek eut un hoquet de surprise. Stiles venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, le coupant dans ses pensées le concernant. Le jeune leva les yeux vers le tableau alors qu'un sourire qui paraissait sincère étirait son visage.

\- Le radeau de La Méduse, de Géricault. Je l'ai toujours adoré, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi en fait. Le peintre a réussi à concilier l'art et le réel, ce qui était rare à l'époque. Il a d'ailleurs amassé pas mal de critiques, les gens étaient choqués par l'horreur du truc. Moi j'aime bien la façon d'exprimer la peur, l'horreur mais aussi l'espoir dans cette toile. Dire qu'à l'époque, la plupart des gens, bon ils était débiles faut l'avouer, trouvaient cette œuvre repoussante et ne la comprenaient pas... _il secoua la tête de gauche à droite._ Et maintenant, elle est importante et connue. S'ils étaient toujours vivants, ceux qui l'ont critiquée se sentiraient tellement con…

Le petit brun continua de déblatérer sur ce tableau semblait le passionner. Au début, le professeur avait été étonné des connaissances de l'adolescent, puis il avait cessé de l'écouter. Son regard restant accroché aux lèvres pulpeuses qui bougeaient sans arrêt.

\- Monsieur ? Je suis désolé, je parle beaucoup, vous avez dû décrocher.

\- Hum ? Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, ce que tu disais était très intéressant. Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Derek.

\- Mais non ne sommes pas seul, les autres élèves sont là.

Derek regarda autour de lui et adressa un grand sourire au plus jeune.

\- Stiles cette pièce est quasiment vide.

\- Oh…

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, le plus vieux fixant son élève et ledit élève mâchouillant les liens de la capuche de son sweat-shirt noir.

Derek se décida à poser une main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Ta nuit n'a pas été trop difficile ? demanda-t-il, le regard plein d'inquiétude.

Il croisa le regard ambre et son pouls s'accéléra un peu.

\- Ça va ! Enfin je crois...

\- Ne me ment pas, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler pour l'instant. Quand je suis avec des gens que j'apprécie je préfère ne pas trop les saouler. Enfin, même si je le fais tout le temps parce que je parle trop et bouge dans tous les sens, mais c'est pas vraiment de ma faute... L'hyperactivité et tout ce bordel ça doit être bien chiant pour mon entourage. Mais je voulais dire que les seules fois où je ne pense pas trop à... À mes problèmes, c'est quand je suis avec des gens que j'apprécie, alors autant profiter du moment et éviter de les faire fuir.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas si ça peut te rassurer mais ton hyperactivité ne me dérange pas plus que ça et je pense que c'est pareil pour tes amis. Mais tu peux me parler Stiles, tu sais, de tes « problèmes ». Je ne te jugerai jamais. Tu dis vouloir profiter mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'autorises pas à être réellement heureux. Parle-moi, s'il te plaît. Je veux t'aider.

Stiles soupira et baissa les yeux.

\- Je viens de vous expliquer, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes histoires. lâcha l'adolescent avec agacement.

\- Tu ne m'embè-

\- Je veux éviter d'y penser au maximum, je veux m'autoriser des moments de bonheur. Même s'ils sont courts. J'en ai besoin. Alors je ne vous en parlerai pas, ou du moins pas aujourd'hui car je veux profiter. Je suis bien là, assis avec vous devant un de mes tableaux préférés, le coupa-t-il avec fermeté.

Derek cligna des yeux, se rendant compte de ce que son élève venait de dire.

\- Tu m'apprécies ?

L'adolescent rougit et commença à se tortiller sur le banc, gêné. Cela fit sourire son professeur.

\- Euh… Bah oui ? Enfin, j'veux dire, je me sens à l'aise avec vous. C'est bizarre. Je suis bizarre et notre... _il fit un geste de la main entre lui et Derek._ Relation ? Non c'est pas une relation, mais il m'arrive de vous considérer presque comme un ami. Et ouais, ça c'est bizarre. Comme tous ce qui m'entoure, bégaya t-il.

\- J'aurais plutôt dit mystérieux.

\- Pardon ? demanda Stiles fronçant les sourcils.

\- Toi. Tu es un mystère à toi tout seul. Entouré de secrets. Tu as ce truc si particulier qui attire les gens, qui donne envie de te connaître et pour certains d'essayer de résoudre ce mystère. Comme Scott, Jackson, Isaac et Liam ou encore moi. On veut tous t'aider et te débarrasser de toute cette souffrance.

\- Moi je me vois comme bizarre personnellement.

\- Tu manques énormément de confiance en toi Stiles. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes vraiment chez toi ?

Alors que son élève allait répondre, une voix le coupa dans son élan, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Stiles ! Je te cherche depuis une demi-heure ! Faut vraiment que tu enlèves le mode silencieux de ton téléphone.

\- J'arrive Scotty ! Désolé, je discutais.

Le basané interrogea son professeur du regard et Derek haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas si Stiles allait bien ou non, de plus le jeune homme avait interrompu une conversation importante.

L'hyperactif souffla un « à plus tard » au plus vieux et rejoignit son meilleur ami.

Une fois les garçons sortis, Derek se concentra sur le tableau en face de lui, essayant de penser comme Stiles, de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.

Il avait toujours voulu aider les gens, mais là c'était différent. Il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de voir l'éclat de joie revivre dans les magnifiques yeux du jeune homme. Tout ce qu'il voulait était le voir heureux.

 _Comment était-il possible de s'attacher aussi vite à quelqu'un ?_

.

.

 ** _Yooooo, rah je tien à m'excuser pour mon (léger?) retard… Et dire que je m'était fixé comme objectif de publier au moins 1 fois par semaine. Loupé !_**

 ** _Bon je compte bien me rattraper en m'avançant un maximum dans la fic ce week-end. Malheureusement les cours me prennent énormément de temps. J'aime apprendre et tout, mais là j'étais pas prête mentalement pour autant d'évaluations mdr.^^_**

 ** _J'espère que pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont aussi en cours ça se passe bien!:)_**

 ** _Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce petit chapitre ! La suite arrive bientôt, avec encore plus de moments trop choupis entre Scott et Stiles...ainsi qu'avec les autres. Mais surtout avec Scott. Héhé._**

 ** _Pleins de bisous, à bientôt !_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_!ALERTE GUIMAUVE !_**

 ** _Je ne me pensais pas capable d'écrire un truc aussi roooose._**

 ** _Ma super Béta, Zéphirebleue à fondue devant tant de love._**

 ** _Allez on se retrouve à la fin, bonne lecture !;)_**

.

.

 **Chapitre 18 : il n'y a pas d'amour sans peur de l'amour.**

.

Cette journée était grise, pas que Paris soit une ville très colorée de base mais durant l'après-midi le soleil, qui avait pourtant pointé le bout de son nez le matin même, avait disparu.

Le vent faisait virevolter les cheveux du groupe d'adolescent souriants, contrastant avec la plupart de Parisiens qui n'étaient pas vraiment enchantés d'avoir un temps pareil.

Enfin, presque tous étaient souriants. Hé oui, il y avait toujours un ou deux chieurs dans un groupe.

\- AH ! Mais je vais mourir de froid moi ! se plaignit Erica en retirant la mèche de cheveux qui s'était collée à son gloss rose. Stiles, tu me passes ton sweat ? dit-elle en battant des cils exagérément.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la blonde et soupira en faisant non de la tête.

\- J'ai froid aussi, et tu es bien plus habillé que moi, expliqua-t-il en détaillant le trench-coat en tissu épais qu'elle portait alors qu'elle posait les mains sur ses hanches.

\- De toute façon, ça n'allait pas avec ma tenue. JAMAIS de bleu avec du orange, c'est Lydia qui le dit, répliqua-t-elle en croisant maintenant ses bras.

\- Si c'est Lydia qui l'a dit alors… ricana Stiles tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie pour la réchauffer un minimum. J'aime bien le vent moi, le froid aussi, ajouta-t-il en observant du coin de l'œil un Jackson pestant contre l'écharpe d'Isaac qui lui tapait dans la figure à chaque coup de vent.

\- Mais ça c'est parce que tu es blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine alors quand il fait beau tu deviens rouge, et tu assumes pas. Donc tu fais genre t'aimes pas la chaleur, se moqua Erica en défaisant la fermeture éclair du sweat du fils du shérif.

\- Hé ! protesta-t-il sans vraiment savoir c'était pour la remarque ou pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait. Non, sérieusement, j'aime mieux le froid mais Erica qu'est-ce que tu fa-

\- Putain, mais t'es hyper froid en fait ! Moi qui espérais que tu sois une putain de bouillotte humaine… Dommage... Bon tant pis c'est toujours mieux que le froid extérieur, souffla-t-elle en posant ses mains sur la peau nue de son torse, sous le t-shirt et en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Stiles savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'ambigu. La jeune fille était comme ça, tactile et câline mais pratiquement uniquement qu'avec l'hyperactif, au plus grand désarroi de Boyd. Leur constante proximité commençait vraiment à gêner Stiles, elle était en couple maintenant après tout, et quand bien même il aurait voulu rassurer son copain, il ne pouvait pas révéler au monsieur muscle les raisons pour lesquels il n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

Ouais, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il s'était rendu compte il y a peu qu'il préférait légèrement les garçons. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était surtout un garçon en particulier qui lui plaisait. Enfin, il ne faisait pas que lui plaire, mais il ne devait pas ressentir de sentiments. Tout serait trop dur s'il laissait sortir ceux-ci. Il en avait envie pourtant ! Tellement qu'il se sentait prêt à exploser à tout moment. Il avait le droit de pleurer, hurler, courir, frapper dans des trucs et encore pleurer mais il ne devait pas aimer, alors qu'il le voulait. Alors quand il était seul, il pleurait, hurlait, courrait et frappait dans des trucs et quand il était en public, il souriait, riait et blaguait. Ce n'était pas sain de faire semblant et il le savait mais il se rassurait en se disant qu'il ne faisant pas toujours semblant, il ne souriait pas toujours que pour rassurer ses amis. Non, il y avait bien des vrais moments de pur bonheur, des moments parfaits. Ils pourraient être presque tous comme ça s'il explosait pour de bon mais en contrepartie, il aurait d'autres problèmes.

 _Pourquoi tu t'empêches d'être heureux Stiles?_ La voix de Derek ne faisait que lui répéter ces mots dans sa tête.

 _Je veux être heureux aujourd'hui. Une journée sans penser à mon père et tout le reste. Juste Paris, mes amis et moi._

Stiles fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Scott. Son meilleur ami avait la mâchoire crispée et fusillait Erica du regard.

\- Hé bien, je propose qu'on aille s'acheter des écharpes, bonnets ou toutes sortes de trucs qui nous permettrons de nous réchauffer nous même avant d'aller voir la Tour Eiffel, déclara-t-il d'une voix inhabituellement ferme avant de partir en direction d'un magasin de vêtements mixtes en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Cool du shopping !

Kira s'accrocha au bras du latino, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le magasin bondé de monde, très vite suivis de Liam qui affirmait être bien content de pouvoir avoir une écharpe et adopter le style de Bouclettes.

Erica fit la moue et haussa les épaules.

\- Pas commode le meilleur ami jaloux.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se laissa tirer par la blonde vers l'entrée.

Une fois à l'intérieur il voulu interroger Isaac sur le comportement soudainement grognon de son presque frère, mais celui-ci discutait avec Jackson.

Erica le traîna sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte dans la partie lingerie puis le laissa tomber quand l'asiatique pointa du doigt un des rayons.

\- Ah, bah heureusement qu'on avait dit « des trucs chauds »… _Stiles fit un tour sur lui-même, cherchant ses amis du regard, mais se prit les pieds dans... Dans ses propres pieds en fait et tomba sur les fesses en s'accrochant lamentablement à un portant qu'il fit, évidemment, aussi tomber._ Aie ! Bon c'est pas vraiment ici que je vais trouver un bonnet je pense.

\- Hum tu crois ?

Jackson se trouvait devant lui, agenouillé et tenant du bout des doigts un des strings que l'hyperactif avait emporté dans sa chute. Le blond arborait un petit sourire moqueur mais semblait aussi gêné.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes qui semblaient être des minutes, puis le capitaine de l'équipe se releva en tendant sa main à Stiles.

Quand celui-ci se redressa, il remarqua que Jackson avait maintenant l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. Il se grattait nerveusement la nuque et ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans émettre un son. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à se lancer alors Stiles essaya de le devancer.

\- Je suis désolé… tu sais pour hier soir, lancèrent-ils en même temps, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux bleus du fils Whittemore et souffler le brun.

\- C'est terriblement cliché. _Devant le mutisme et la bouche toujours ouverte de son ami, Stiles précisa_ : Le fait de parler en même temps et dire la même chose, surtout pour des excuses, c'est hyper cliché. Ça fait très film tu ne trouves pas ? La plupart du temps les protagonistes se roulent une bonne grosse pelle après ça, préférablement sous la pluie.

Il arrangea un peu le bazar qu'il avait mis en chutant et partit en direction du rayon homme. Puis il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait encore parlé sans filtrer ses pensées et était parti trop loin, rendant la situation encore plus gênante. Il se retourna alors vers Jackson qui avait maintenant la mâchoire décrochée.

\- Heu…

 _Super Stiles, très constructif._

Jackson referma enfin la bouche et reprit ses esprits.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? lui demanda-t-il. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

\- Non, c'est aussi à moi. Ma réaction n'était pas… Proportionné. Et puis c'est bon Jackson je ne t'en veut pas.

\- A propos de ça... J'aimerais comprendre.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, dit-il en secouant la tête avant de porter son attention sur un bonnet en laine.

\- Stiles…

\- Non. Y a pas de problèmes. _Il attrapa un bonnet bleu marine avec un gros pompon et l'enfonça sur la tête du blond._ C'était sûr qu'il allait bien t'aller ! Je vais prendre le gris, tu en penses quoi ? reprit-il avec le sourire.

 _._

 _._

Les sept adolescents étaient maintenant assis à la terrasse d'un café, à l'initiative de Jackson qui avait aussi eu la générosité de payer. Enfin, un peu forcé par Erica et Liam mais bon, c'est le geste qui compte... Ils étaient tous emmitouflés dans des gros pulls et des bonnets de couleurs différentes pour chacun.

Une jeune serveuse arriva et posa les boissons fumantes qu'ils avaient commandées sur la table. Elle glissa son assiette de pancakes à Stiles, se penchant en avant pour dévoiler son décolleté tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur, puis repartit à l'intérieur. Le brun, assis entre son meilleur ami et le capitaine de l'équipe, se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et saisit rapidement le bout de papier coincé sous l'assiette.

Il rougit et le tendit à Jackson qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pense que c'est pour toi, c'est son numéro.

\- C'est à qui qu'elle a fait un clin d'œil ? rétorqua le blond en souriant.

Scott grogna.

\- C'est quoi ton secret Stiles ! Tu ensorcelles les gens ou quoi ? Ils sont tous le béguin pour toi ! Erica, Malia, des gens qu'on ne connaît même pas, Ethan, Danny... _L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils tout comme le jeune Whittemore._ Bah ouais il me l'a dit je sais plus quand, enfin bref, même Mr. Hale et Jackson ! Et je suis sûr que Harris aussi craque pour toi ! s'exclama Liam.

Stiles grimaça, Erica leva les yeux au ciel et Isaac déglutit. Ah oui ! Et bien sûr, Scott grogna encore.

\- Jackson kiffe Stiles ? s'étonna Kira _._ Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec M. Hale ?

\- Je le trouve attirant, c'est pas pareil, rectifia le blond.

 _-_ Oui bah pourquoi tout le monde trouve Stiles canon ?! M. Hale lui a quand même demandé de bouger son cul pour lui… ajouta Liam.

L'asiatique souffla un « ah, c'est donc ça » en secouant la tête.

\- Peut-être par ce qu'il l'est, _dit nonchalamment la blonde en haussant le épaules, faisant se sentir mal à l'aise le principal concerné._ Et pour le prof, il blaguait. Puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'es jaloux ou quoi ?

\- Moi non, mais lui oui, répondit-il d'une voix boudeuse et en pointant du doigt Scott.

Le jaloux en question n'avait jusque-là rien dit, bouillonnant et se contrôlant pour ne pas attirer Stiles sur ses genoux et lui rouler la pelle de sa vie comme pour dire à tout le monde « il est à moi et à personne d'autre, ok ? ».

Il se mit alors à rougir furieusement en entendant la remarque du petit blond.

 _Liam comment oses-tu..._ Isaac s'occupa de lui donner une tape derrière la tête et de lui lancer un regard réprobateur.

Puis un blanc s'installa autour de la table alors que Scott était figé sur place, n'osant pas regarder Stiles. _Merde, merde, je fais quoi moi maintenant ?_

 _-_ Beuh... C'pas vraiment que... Enfin, c'juste... Non, bégaya-t-il.

 _Lamentable Scott, vraiment. C'est vachement compréhensible. Allez, essaie encore._

\- Scott, tu as beaucoup de succès aussi, hein… Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je plais aux gens. Mais pour toi je comprends, enfin... T'es beau quoi… Euh, bref.

Le basané se tourna et se retrouva proche du visage de son meilleur ami qui semblait lui aussi gêné. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses si beaux yeux whisky brillaient. Ils n'étaient pas ternes comme avant. Ses lèvres roses étaient entrouvertes et il était si près que Scott pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue, le faisant frissonner. Il vit rapidement le regard de Stiles se poser sur sa bouche puis ce dernier se recula brusquement, cherchant à tâtons son café avant de le finir d'un coup.

Scott sourit et se leva en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Pris d'une folie, il décida qu'il était temps d'avancer un peu.

\- C'est pas ça, c'est pas de toi que je suis jaloux, avoua-t-il avant de quitter la terrasse, suivis de Kira et Liam ainsi que Jackson qui tirait Stiles, dont les sourcils étaient froncés, par le bras.

Isaac et Erica les regardèrent, toujours assis sur leur siège. La bouche de la blonde formait un « o » et le bouclé semblait très surpris.

\- Scott et Stiles ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Scott. Stiles j'en sais rien, il est bi mais ils sont presque frères.

\- Oui bah son presque frère lui plaît carrément. _Elle ouvrit grand les bras en regardant son ami._

\- hein ?

\- tu as vue la tension qu'il y avait?

\- Peut-être mais Scotty aime Stiles… Et comme le dit si bien Jackson, il y a une différence entre un fantasme, un crush et l'amour de ta vie. _Il haussa les épaules et piqua le dernier pancake dans l'assiette de l'hyperactif._

 _-_ Donc Stiles est l'homme de la vie de Scott ?

\- Son âme sœur, le mec de ses rêves, son fantasme…

Un nouveau silence s'installa, pendant lequel les deux jeunes semblaient être en pleine réflexion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se serait passé si on n'avait pas été là et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de café pour sauver la mise à Stiles ? souffla Erica.

\- Sincèrement, j'en sais rien.

.

.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez Ambre et Arthur, ils étaient crevés. La journée avait beau avoir été géniale, elle restait longue. Surtout quand la nuit avait été si courte.

Après la révélation légèrement perturbante de Scott, que Stiles n'avait pas vraiment comprise, ils étaient partis voir l'incontournable Tour Eiffel. Émerveillés, les jeunes avaient pris pleins de photos et avaient couru partout dans l'arrondissement pour essayer de voir le plus de choses possibles. Comme les filles voulaient faire du shopping et Isaac et Liam monter en haut de la Dame de fer, ils s'étaient séparés en petits groupes. Évidemment, il s'était avéré difficile et fatiguant pour Scott et Jackson, pourtant sportifs, de suivre l'hyperactif qui sautillait partout et passait de rue en rue, de monument en monument en parlant beaucoup trop vite pour faire part de toutes ses connaissances sur la ville du romantisme.

Puis était arrivé l'heure où ils devaient retrouver Mr. Hale et Stiles avait alors trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler de Paris et de ses architectures particulières, au grand soulagement de Jackson qui commençait à saturer.

Voila pourquoi les garçons, tout particulièrement Scott, étaient vraiment fatigués. Après avoir mangé, Ambres proposa de faire quelques parties de jeux vidéos. L'offre acceptée, Stiles et Jackson s'étaient alors assis par terre, leur dos calé contre le canapé et Liam s'était affalé sur un pouf pendant qu'Ambre lançait le jeu. Isaac et Scott, eux, étaient roulés en boule dans un plaid sur le canapé. Le blond lisait alors que la latino jouait avec les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

Alors que Scott commençait à s'endormir, il fut réveillé par un cri hystérique. Il sursauta et manqua de tomber en avant. Stiles venait simplement de gagner au bout d'une énième partie et le faisait bruyamment savoir.

Le latino bailla et rampa presque pour descendre du canapé et rejoindre le fils du shérif sur le tapis.

\- J'vais me coucher, trop fatigué, lui dit-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Stiles acquiesça et embrassa son front sans quitter l'écran des yeux. _Il a fait ça inconsciemment, calme-toi Scott._ Il se détacha alors de lui et souhaita une bonne nuit aux autre avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Il se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit presque instantanément. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit la couverture bouger et le matelas s'affaisser légèrement, signe que son frère venait de se coucher à son tour. Puis, après quelques instants d'agitation, Stiles sembla se calmer et soudain, Scott sentit un torse se coller à son dos, des pieds froids se frayer un passage entre ses mollets, emmêlant leurs jambes, et une main se poser sur son épaule pour finalement descendre sur son flanc. C'est toujours sans rien dire qu'il attrapa cette main pour la tirer contre son torse, de façon à ce que son ami soit encore plus proche de lui, et la serra dans la sienne.

.

Ce fut la faim qui réveilla Scott. Cependant, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne fut plus si pressé de sortir du lit, même pour engloutir des viennoiseries françaises, car la première chose qu'il vit fut Stiles. Le châtain était allongé sur le ventre, ses cheveux en batailles, sa tête reposant sur son poing, et il arborait un petit sourire en coin qui fit fondre le latino.

\- Hey.

Scott crut mourir d'amour en voyant des fossettes se former dans le creux de ses joues.

Il se rendit également compte que l'hyperactif traçait des liges imaginaires du bout des doigts sur son bras. Il dut d'ailleurs retenir un gémissement pitoyable quand ses doigts frôlèrent la zone entre l'épaule et la clavicule avant de revenir sur son biceps.

\- Je pensais… Tu voudrais pas te faire tatouer ? demanda l'adolescent à la peau pâle.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

Stiles se rapprocha pour poser sa tête sur son ventre, encerclant sa taille de ses bras.

\- Je veux un tatouage... Même plusieurs en fait. Je veux que tu m'accompagnes quand j'irais. Et je pensais qu'un tatouage sur le bras t'irait bien.

\- Ah, et tu as une idée de ce que tu veux ? _Scott plongea sa main dans les cheveux châtains, enroulant les plus longues mèches autour de ses doigts._

\- Bah, j'en ai vraiment beaucoup en fait. _Il rigola doucement._ Tu as faim, je peux entendre ton ventre gargouiller.

\- Désolé, mais tu sais lequel tu veux comme premier tatouage ?

\- Ouais un peu. Un truc qui te représente ou qui me fasse penser à toi. Ou encore mieux, si tu veux te faire tatouer aussi, on se ferait le même.

Le basané se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, faisant râler Stiles qui était obligé de bouger aussi.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ça reste toute la vie un tatouage Stiles, dit-il.

Scott sentit son cœur s'emballer. Stiles lui avait déjà parlé de son envie de se faire tatouer, mais jamais de cette idée. Cela serait comme marquer leur lien qui est si fort, et cela ne ressemblait t-il pas a une sorte d'engagement ?

Son meilleur ami roula pour s'allonger sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

\- Justement Scotty.

.

.

 _ **Yooo, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre sans trop de prise de tête…**_

 _ **désoler de mon retard, encore… mais les DS de sciences, c'est horrible. ^^ ( et j'arrive difficilement à m'organiser entre mon travail et les fictions.)**_

 _ **et oui, ils mettent du temps je sais. Mais Scott finira bien à lui avouer, pas vrai ? Patiente, patiente…**_

 _ **j'attends vos avis avec impatiente.**_

 _ **Des bisous.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello everbodyyyy ! Ce chapitre sera moins fluffy et dégoulinant de guimauve._

 _Derek est à l'honneur, ainsi que l'évolution de sa relation avec Stiles._

 _Merci à ma supeeer béta : Zéphirebleue !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

 _ **Chapitre 19 : rugby et tartes meringuées.**_

.

\- Allez on se bouge ! _le coach souffla encore une fois dans son sifflet._ ARGH ! Mais Bilinski le ballon, tu le rattrapes, tu ne te le manges pas en pleine face !

Stiles se frotta le front alors que le projectile tombait au sol, puis se baissa pour le ramasser. Isaac, qui voulait aussi le récupérer, marcha malencontreusement sur sa main, le faisant crier de douleur.

\- Zac', plus jamais tu tentes de faire pro en portant des chaussures à crampons, geignit-il.

Le blond aida son ami à se relever et lui tendit le ballon en s'excusant plusieurs fois.

\- Mais c'est du rugby pas un tournage de film à l'eau de rose, Lahey ! Tu ne dois pas donner le ballon à ton adversaire nom de dieu ! _Finstock semblait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux._ OUI ! Merci Jackson, mon garçon, c'est parfait ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a compris le principe ! s'écria-t-il alors que le sportif plaquait brusquement l'hyperactif au sol afin de récupérer le ballon sous les protestations de Scott.

\- Ils ne sont pas censés être dans la même équipe ? demanda doucement Derek qui, assis sur le banc de touche, faisait ses lacets.

Bobby Finstock devint rouge de rage et courut dans la direction de l'échauffourée naissante, en effet, le jeune Whittemore avait apparemment voulu voir si Stiles allait bien mais Scott s'était placé devant son meilleur ami, plus dépité que blessé, et engueulait le capitaine avec virulence.

\- Whittemore, crétin ! beugla le coach entre deux coups de sifflet.

Derek enfila un sweat par-dessus son maillot de sport puis s'élança à grandes enjambées sur le terrain. Il fit quelques tours pour s'échauffer. Il aimait le sport en général mais la course devait être ce qu'il préférait, surtout le matin ou assez tard le soir, quand l'air était encore frais. Il se foutait un peu d'avoir froid au nez, il aimait cette sensation de fraîcheur et de pureté.

Alors qu'il ralentissait l'allure, il ferma les yeux. Le soleil, qui s'était levé il y a peu, chauffait un peu son visage mais il faisait toujours aussi froid. Le terrain sentait l'herbe fraîchement coupée et la pluie, il visualisa la forêt dans laquelle il courait quand il était plus jeune.

Il était tellement pris dans sa vision qu'il eut même la sensation de se prendre un arbre et il chuta lourdement au sol.

\- Eh bien, c'est ma journée.

 _Attendez une minute, un arbre ne parle pas._

Le jeune professeur rouvrit alors les yeux. Stiles était étalé sur le ventre à quelques mètres de lui. Derek se remit debout et s'empressa de proposer son aide au lycéen, qui refusa gentiment et se releva en époussetant encore une fois sa tenue de sport.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, _s'excusa_ _-_ _t-il en observant le_ _châtain_ _sous toutes les coutures,_ tu es sûr que tu n'as rien ?

\- J'ai vu pire, répondit Stiles alors qu'il désignait Jackson d'un geste rapide de la main et qu'un sourire moqueur prenait place sur son visage.

La voix, visiblement énervée, du coach se fit brusquement entendre. Les élèves du groupe dont faisait partie le fils du shérif se regroupèrent et Derek prit place près de son collègue. L'adulte vociféra quelques insultes et comparaisons toujours plus tordues les unes que les autres à l'encontre d'Isaac et Jackson, puis son regard se posa sur Stiles qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

\- Et toi... Sais-tu au moins faire quelque chose de ces mains ? _Il attrapa les poignet_ _s_ _de l'adolescent et grimaça._ Comment est-il possible d'être aussi empoté ! Si un jour tu trébuchais dans tes propres pieds cela ne m'étonnerait même pas, s'exclama-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Je trébuche déjà à cause de mes propres pieds, _répondit Stiles avec une indifférence totale._ _I_ _l haussa les épaules alors que ses amis ricanai_ _en_ _t._ Et, bien évidemment que je sais faire pleins de choses de mes mains ! C'est pas parce que je suis maladroit que je suis incapable dans tout ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Finstock leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Et que sais-tu donc faire si bien ?

\- Oh si vous saviez… dit Jackson, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

En entendant la remarque du blond, l'hyperactif se mit à rougir furieusement, tout comme le coach et Scott. Derek ne put retenir un gloussement en voyant la tête de ces derniers. Stiles avait l'air profondément gêné, le coach ne savait plus où se mettre et Scott fusillait du regard le capitaine de l'équipe, semblant prêt à se jeter sur lui pour l'étriper.

Isaac, Liam et Erica pouffèrent à leur tour. Le bouclé se prenant un coup de coude dans le ventre par Scott.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ! Je laisse Mr. Hale s'occuper de vous... J'espère que les autres groupes seront plus... normaux. Oui c'est ça. Des élèves normaux, faut que je trouve des élèves classiques… souffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

.

.

Derek paya et salua le chauffeur de taxi avant de sortir du véhicule. Lui et Bobby avaient décidé de laisser une après-midi de libre aux adolescents et il en avait aussi profité. Passer du temps avec ses sœurs lui avait manqué, il était celui qui avait vécu le plus longtemps avec ses parents en Californie, contrairement à Laura était partie jeune pour travailler dans l'événementiel en France et à Cora qui l'avait suivie quelques années plus tard pour ses études. Lui était resté le plus longtemps possible chez ses parents à Beacon Hills, il était très proche de sa famille, en particulier de sa mère.

Il avait étudié dans le lycée dans lequel il travaillait maintenant, puis avait commencé des études de psychologie. Il n'avait pas voulu avoir son appartement, n'y voyant aucune utilité puisque ses parents habitaient sur place. En revanche, il avait voulu avoir un minimum d'indépendance, gérer ses dépenses lui-même, par exemple, et ne plus compter sur ses parents qui les avaient toujours gâtés ses sœurs et lui. C'est pourquoi il avait travaillé quelque temps avec son oncle Peter, avec qui il était très proche. Le frère de sa mère avait en effet à peine dix ans de plus que lui, ce qui faisait qu'il le voyait plus comme un frère, voire un meilleur ami.

Le plus vieux, tout comme Derek, adorait cuisiner. Il avait donc ouvert, en partie grâce à l'argent que possédait la famille Hale, sa propre pâtisserie salon de thé. Et il fallait avouer que ses muffins et son chai tea latte étaient à se damner.

La pensée d'une bonne pâtisserie et d'une bonne boisson le fit saliver et il décida donc de se rendre dans un café où il commanda sa boisson préférée ainsi qu'un Paris-Brest. Il récupéra sa boisson et chercha une place dans le café bondé.

Il repéra un fauteuil et zigzagua entre les tables tout en trempant ses lèvres dans le fameux chai tea latte.

\- Pas aussi bon que celui de Peter… grogna-t-il.

\- Si vous parlez bien de Peter de chez P's coffee, je suis complètement d'accord. Personne ne peut l'égaler, ce mec est perché et génial. Je suis perché aussi alors je l'adore. Scott est passé outre le fait qu'il me draguait ouvertement et a arrêté de l'appeler « le psychopathe » dès qu'il a goûté une bouchée de sa tarte au citron meringué. Maintenant il l'appelle Gordon Ramsay. Enfin, je vous raconte tout ça mais peut-être que nous ne parlons pas de la même personne alors, par pitié, pour éviter tout léger malaise, dites-moi que vous parlez du même Peter que moi...

Derek se retourna et sourit à la seule personne capable de parler autant et aussi vite. Stiles était affalé sur un canapé que l'on pouvait qualifier de « tout pourri », un livre sur les genoux, un gobelet semblable au sien dans une main et une paire de lunettes sur le nez. L'adulte regarda rapidement autour de lui, aucune trace de Scott ni de personne d'autre.

Il s'assit en face de son élève et se racla la gorge.

\- Je parlais de mon oncle, _dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard ambre et Stiles ouvr_ _it_ _la bouche._ Mon oncle Peter qui tien le P's coffee et qui fait les meilleurs muffins et tartes meringuées du monde, ajouta-t-il et l'adolescent parut se détendre.

\- Je vous parle même pas de ses cinnamon rolls… _souffla_ _-_ _t-il dans un gémissement_ _tendancieux,_ _puis soudain il écarquilla les yeux en se redressant du mieux qu'il pouvait sur le truc qui lui servait de canapé._ Attendez...quoi ?!

Le professeur ricana et reprit une gorgée de son thé.

\- Oui, tu as bien entendu, c'est le frère de ma mère. Et oui, tu as bien dit que ton meilleur ami pensait que c'était un psychopathe et qu'il te draguait ouvertement… _se fut_ _à_ _Derek de se redresser et de froncer les sourcils._ Il t'a vraiment fait des avances ?!

\- C'est Scott qui le dit, _il se gratta la nuque et_ _leva_ _les yeux au ciel_ , moi je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial. _De_ _vant le froncement de sourcil encore plus marqué de Derek et son ''mh'' peu convaincu, Stiles changea rapidement de sujet._ Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez pris que Peter fait en mieux ?

\- Un soi-disant chai tea latte… grimaça-t-il.

L'hyperactif leva sa propre boisson et l'observa avant de renifler dédaigneusement.

\- Je confirme, et dire que j'étais content de trouver ma boisson préférée dans ce café.

\- C'est celle que je préfère aussi mais une fois qu'on a goûté à celle de mon oncle, on devient plus difficile.

Ils vantèrent Peter et ses talents culinaires pendant quelques minutes puis Derek posa enfin la question qui le tracassait un peu.

\- Sinon, pourquoi tu es tout seul ? Où sont les autres ?

Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux et se pencha au-dessus de la table, les coudes sur les genoux et un air légèrement inquiet sur le visage.

\- Oh, hé bien, Jackson et Erica sont partis faire les magasins, forçant Isaac à les suivre, et Kira a accaparé Scott qui ne semblait pas en être très heureux. Je suis donc resté avec Liam, puis on s'est perdu, je ne sais pas vraiment comment. Voila alors comment je me suis retrouvé dans un café, cherchant désespérément le wifi pour contacter Liam vu que je n'ai plus de forfait, assis sur un canapé qui ressemble plus à une poire en phase de décomposition. Puis il s'est mis à pleuvoir alors je suis resté, je me suis mis à lire et j'ai même recommandé un thé.

\- S'il n'a pas cherché à te contacter c'est que Liam à certainement retrouvé les autres. _L_ _e plus jeune fit la moue en remontant ses lunettes d'un doigt._ Je ne savais pas que tu portais des lunettes.

\- C'est juste pour lire. J'évite de trop les porter au lycée, ça renforce mon image de geek.

Derek se pencha à son tour, les coudes sur la table et le menton posé sur son poing.

\- Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien, _dit-il._ _I_ _l trouva son élève encore plus mignon quand ce dernier_ _s_ _e mit à rougir légèrement tout en reculant sur son siège._ Sinon, comment vas-tu ?

Il reprit un air sérieux et Stiles lui adressa un faible sourire avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, provoquant un frisson chez le plus vieux.

\- Pas assez bien pour que vous arrêtiez de me poser cette question.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais essaya de rester le plus neutre possible, même quand Stiles ricana légèrement. Ce rire si faux, si amer qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Derek sentit son ventre se tordre. Il voulait voir l'adolescent avec un vrai sourire, celui qu'il avait ce matin quand il se moquait du coach avec Jackson ou encore celui qu'il avait quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, qu'il était arrivé en retard en classe et avait affirmé avec une expression fière qu'il connaissait déjà le livre à lire. Son visage était trop doux pour porter ce rictus déformé par une trop grande souffrance ou une colère non exprimée.

Il[/Derek] voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il est là, que des gens sont là pour lui. Il veut passer sa main dans ses cheveux et lui promettre le bonheur, que Stiles se blottisse contre lui et lui raconte tout. Qu'il se confie à lui. _Mais merde, Stiles est mineur et est mon élève. Je ne devrais pas penser ça mais... je ne sais pas pourquoi, il m'attire autant._

Il s'efforça cependant de rester à sa place, déjà parce que, effectivement, le châtain était son élève, et aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il détestait que les gens ressentent de la pitié pour lui. Et même si pour Derek ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'il ressentait, mais plutôt une envie très forte de protection, le jeune ne pouvait pas le deviner.

Évidemment, il ne put en revanche pas s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Après tout, venant de sa part, le contraire aurait été inquiétant.

Stiles lui raconta alors rapidement qu'il avait toujours eu des troubles du sommeil mais qu'ils étaient particulièrement forts ces derniers temps, sûrement à cause de ce qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il avoua tout de même mieux dormir quand il était entouré, comme cette nuit qui avait apparemment été sa meilleure nuit (même si pas parfaite) depuis longtemps grâce au jeune McCall.

Ses problèmes étaient loin d'être réglés et l'adolescent allait toujours assez mal mais il disait essayer de moins penser et de ne pas gâcher les moments où il était relativement, voire vraiment, heureux.

\- Je me demandais, tu t'entends bien avec ton père ? demanda Derek en prenant une bouchée de sa pâtisserie.

Stiles se tendit. S'il avait voulu être discret, c'était raté. Son malaise était clairement visible.

En le voyant se crisper ainsi, perdant les quelques couleurs de son visage, à l'arrêt avec sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa gaufre et sa bouche entrouverte, le plus vieux fronça encore plus les sourcils. _Apparemment une corde sensible..._ _B_ _ravo Derek, il_ _doit_ _être encore plus mal maintenant._ _J'en sais un peu plus sur lui mais bon, je m'en doutais un peu._ _Bon je fais quoi maintenant, il fait la statue là. Je_ _veux_ _changer de sujet, mais je di_ _s_ _quoi ? C'est trop bizarre de sauter du coq à l'âne comme ça._ _Il n'y_ _a que lui qui_ _sait_ _le faire._

\- Euh, je pensais à ça tout à l'heure... On pourrait faire quelque chose ce soir avec Finstock et tous les élèves. Comme c'est le dernier soir en France.

La voix de Stiles le sortit de ses pensées.

 _Merci, même si ce changement de conversation n'était pas très subtil, merci._

 _\- O_ ui ! C'est une super idée ! Je suis certain que tout le monde sera très content ! s'exclama Derek avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, faisant vraiment sourire l'hyperactif. Et, tu pensais à quoi ? demanda-t-il en reprenant contenance.

Stiles haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé et un sourire en coin prit place sur son visage.

.

.

\- HEY HEY YOU YOU I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIIIEND !

\- Euh, rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as voulu faire un karaoké ? se plaignit Isaac à Stiles.

Ce dernier pleurait de rire en observant un Liam complètement déchaîné se trémousser et chanter sur une chanson d'Avril Lavigne au côté d'un Derek gêné, voire apeuré à certains moments.

\- Et pourquoi tirer au sort les duos ? cria Scott pour se faire entendre.

\- I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND !

Ils éclatèrent de rire alors que leur professeur grimaçait en entendant la voix extrêmement fausse du petit blond.

Quelques autres duos passèrent, Erica et Ethan se déhanchèrent sur du Shakira et le coach vola la vedette à Kira en choisissant du One Direction.

Puis Scott grogna, premièrement parce qu'il n'aimait pas chanter en publique et deuxièmement parce qu'il était tombé sur Jackson comme partenaire de duo.

\- Non ! Je ne chanterai pas « Wanna be », Stiles ! Je me fiche que tu sois fan des Spice Girls. Et non, c'est même pas la peine de me proposer Womanizer non plus…

Finalement, comme Stiles obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait et que Jackson était plutôt partant pour chanter du Britney, ils avaient choisi ''Criminal''. Et il fallait dire que au vue de la grimace que Scott garda pendant toute la chanson, il était au maximum de son enthousiasme.

Enfin, à leur plus grand bonheur, Stiles et Isaac tombèrent ensemble. Le fils du shérif choisi ''Adore you'' de Miley Cyrus et l'autre approuva son choix.

Mis à part Scott, qui savait que ses amis s'avéraient être capables de très bien chanter quand ils le voulaient, tous furent surpris de trouver leurs voix magnifiques. Ils avaient chacun une voix particulière et, quand ils chantaient ensembles, celles-ci s'accordaient parfaitement entre elles.

Le latino fut parcouru de frisson quand son meilleur ami commença à chanter en solo, comme l'avait fait le bouclé un peu avant. Il le trouvait si beau, si souriant et tellement lui-même...

 ** _Baby, can you hear me_** _  
_ ** _When I'm crying out for you_** _  
_ ** _I'm scared, so scared_** _  
_ ** _When you're near me_** _  
_ ** _I feel like I'm standing with an army of men armed with weapons_**

 ** _When you say you love me_** _  
_ ** _No, I love you more_** _  
_ ** _And when you say you need me_** _  
_ ** _No, I need you more_** _  
_ ** _Boy, I adore you._**

 ** _._**

 **Scott était réellement fou de Stiles.**

.

.

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu même si il y avait moins de Sciles._

 _J'adore Derek et Jackson alors attendez vous à les voir pas mal dans les prochains chapitres. Ils seront assez important !_

 _J'attends vos avis avec impatiente._

 _A bientôt ! ;)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : you'r not alone**

.

.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfonça son visage dans son coussin. Le soupir qu'il lâcha fit vibrer le tissu et il geignit en se retournant sur le dos. Il était mort de fatigue mais il ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il se réjouisse et profite de l'absence de son père pour pouvoir dormir ou bien, comme toute personne normale, regretter qu'il ne soit pas venu le chercher à l'aéroport. Heureusement que sa jeep adorée l'attendait sur le parking, elle.

Le trajet de retour et le décalage horaire l'avait achevé, et son moral était au plus bas. Il avait seulement raccompagné Isaac chez lui car, pour tous les autres, leurs parents les attendaient dans le hall de l'aé compte fait, ouais, Stiles se fichait bien de pouvoir dormir en paix en étant seul, chez lui. Il aurait aimé, tout comme son ami bouclé, que leurs pères soient présents, les bras grands ouverts pour qu'ils puissent se glisser dedans et entendre un « tu m'as manqué fils ». Mais le shérif travaillait encore ce soir, apparemment...

Stiles prit son portable et envoya un message à Ambre pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé chez lui et un autre à Isaac. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien et ce dernier lui répondit par l'affirmative et lui retourna la question. Question que l'hyperactif ignora légèrement, répondant par un simple « _profite de ta mère boucle d'or,_ _moi j_ _e vais_ _enfin_ _pouvoir dormir sans être dérang_ _é_ _, le bonheur !_ »

La mère d'Isaac avait disparu juste après la naissance de son fils cadet, le laissant seul avec son père et emportant l'aîné, Camden, avec elle on ne savait où. Puis un jour, elle était revenue dans leur vie, après douze ans de souffrance et de malheur pour le blond. Son départ était dû à la violence de l'ancien coach Lahey, et Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête de fuir sans le petit Isaac. Et, même s'il ne savait pas plus pourquoi elle avait décidé de revenir par la suite, il était rassuré de se dire que maintenant son ami était en sécurité et vivait dans un petit appartement avec sa mère.

Camden, lui, avait préféré s'engager dans l'armée et partir à la guerre.

Il ne revint jamais.

Bien sûr, à l'époque Isaac en avait voulu à sa mère d'être partie sans lui, le laissant sans défense face à un père violent et exigeant... Mais à son retour et pour mieux faire face à ce dernier, la mère et son fils s'étaient énormément rapprochés et, à présent, l'adolescent ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans elle.

Stiles était heureux pour son ami, sa mère n'était pas souvent à la maison à cause de son travail mais, même si elle n'avait pas pu venir le chercher, elle avait pris une journée de congé pour accueillir son fils, lui préparer un bon repas et écouter tout ce qu'il avait à raconter.

Lui aussi avait été complice avec son père avant. Cette complicité s'était dégradée avec la mort de Claudia et avait complètement disparu après l'incident, il y a trois ans de cela. Ou plutôt, après que la personne que son père appelait « un incident » était entrée dans sa vie et que le Shérif s'en était rendu compte.

Stiles serra les poings et se concentra sur son souffle. S'il faisait une crise de panique, personne ne sera là pour l'aider. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et il se sentit si faible...

 _Minable. T'es minables, Stiles. Ridicule._

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, essuya de ses paumes ses joues salées et enfonça ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu. Les souvenirs de lui et de cette personne se rejouaient sans cesse dans sa tête, ainsi que ceux avec son père. Les pires souvenirs qu'il avait de lui. Puis des plus récents, des moments passés avec Scott en particulier, lui et son sourire, son grain de beauté sous son œil droit, la moue hautaine de Jackson aussi, ainsi que les yeux si particuliers de Derek.

Même si ces derniers avait la capacité de le rendre heureux, son père était toujours là. Il occupait ses pensées, tous les jours. Il avait même parfois l'impression de l'entendre, comme s'il était tout près de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait pouvoir faire ce qu'il lui plaisait sans toujours avoir peur du shérif ! Mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop dur...

Stiles ne fut plus capable de penser à autre chose, tout s'enchaîna, le faisant paniquer. Même la fatigue, il ne la ressentait presque plus.

Il se leva d'un bon. La tête lui tourna et il perdit l'équilibre, se retenant in-extremis à son bureau.

Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, seulement des voix imaginaires qui résonnaient dans son esprit, lui provoquant un mal de crâne insupportable.

 _ **Tu n'as pas honte, Stiles ? Heureusement que ta mère n'est plus là pour voir ça !**_

Il voulut crier à son père de se taire, mais il n'était pas là, pas physiquement. Tout était dans sa tête.

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide et l'horrible sensation de ne plus être maître de lui-même lui noua le ventre.

 _ **T'es bourré, Whittemore.**_

 _ **Toi, défoncé. Et beaucoup trop séduisant.**_

Il cogna son poing contre la porte.

 _ **Je t'aime, Stiles.**_

 _ **Moi aussi, mon frère.**_

Il n'arrivait pas à les faire taire, elles étaient trop fortes.

Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers presque en courant, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Il devait sortir, prendre l'air, courir, hurler et, surtout, ne plus penser.

 _ **Tu ne diras rien, surtout pas à mon père d'accord ?!**_

 _ **Tout finit toujours par se savoir, Stiles. Tout.**_

Il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, il faisait nuit noire et vraiment froid mais Stiles s'en moquait.

Une fois dehors, il se mit à courir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, essayant de calmer les voix de ses proches qui se répétaient, encore et encore. Qui passaient en boucle comme sur un vieux disque rayé. Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés mais l'effort physique n'aidait malheureusement pas à stopper la crise de panique qui arrivait.

 _ **Tu t'entends bien avec ton père ?**_

La voix de Derek, qui avait parfois pu l'apaiser, ne fit qu'augmenter son stress. La fatigue se faisait vraiment sentir et Stiles commençait réellement à avoir du mal à respirer. Il traversa la route, inconscient du danger, se sentant partir.

 _ **Tu me fais honte Stiles, si tu le revois, tu n'es plus mon fils. J'en ai plus que marre de devoir m'occuper d'un gamin hyperactif. C'est moi ou lui.**_

Toute force quitta ses jambes et il ne put faire autrement que de chuter.

Il se laissa tomber à genou sur le goudron froid.

Ses yeux brouillés de larmes se fermèrent sans qu'il ne le veuille. Toute sa rage disparut, l'adrénaline avec, laissant place à une profonde fatigue, une respiration laborieuse et à une migraine.

 _J'aimerais te détester papa, tout serait tellement plus simple._

Stiles avait froid. Il n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre geste. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Puis tout fut flou et il sentit à peine sa tête heurter le sol.

.

.

Jackson bailla et se frotta les yeux. Heureusement que la route était déserte, il savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement recommandé de conduire lorsqu'on risquait de s'endormir à tout moment.

Il regarda l'heure au tableau de bord : neuf heures du soir. Pourquoi sa mère devait forcément aller à un dîner à l'autre bout de la ville ? Qui plus est, chez une énième pouffiasse avec qui elle faisait semblant d'être amie pour garder cette réputation si importante pour les Whittemore. Il avait été content de voir sa mère adoptive l'attendre, un grand sourire au lèvre – certes faux, mais un grand sourire quand même – devant sa magnifique Porsche. Évidemment, ça aurait été étonnant qu'elle soit venue seulement pour le plaisir de l'accueillir, non, elle était venue en taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport uniquement pour que son fils la dépose à cette ridicule soirée mondaine, car son très cher mari – et donc son père à lui – était en déplacement.

Et maintenant le voilà, en train de retraverser toute la ville pour se rendre chez lui, ne désirant qu'une chose, retrouver au plus vite son lit king size.

Il cligna fortement des yeux pour se réveiller, se concentra sur la route puis cala brusquement.

\- OH PUTAIN ! hurla-t-il alors que sa ceinture de sécurité l'empêchait de passer à travers le pare-brise.

Il resta sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés et les mains crispées sur son volant durant quelques instants.

 _Oh_ _mon dieu, pitié, dites-moi que je ne l'ai pas percuté..._

Une silhouette était apparue dans son champ de vision, éclairée au dernier moment par les phares de sa voiture. Quelqu'un était allongé sur le sol, en pleine nuit et, de plus, en beau milieu de la route.

Jackson avait rarement peur mais là, il tremblait presque lorsqu'il sortit lentement de sa voiture.

Il s'avança avec précaution du corps semblant inerte, allongé sur le flanc, dos à lui.

 _Mais qui est assez inconscient pour sortir seulement en chemise avec un froid pareil ? Et surtout, pour s'allonger sur la route !_

Le corps était à environ deux mètres du véhicule, Jackson n'avait donc pas touché la personne. Cela le rassura quelque peu. Cependant, quand il retourna le garçon pour voir son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri et la peur le gagna à nouveau.

.

.

Le téléphone de Scott sonna encore une fois, le faisant grogner. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que des gens l'appellent quand il n'était pas disposé à répondre !? Et puis pourquoi la personne s'acharnait autant ? Quand on ne répond pas, ça veut dire que, soit on peut pas, soit on veut pas, ou alors, comme dans son cas, qu'on cherche juste à dormir et qu'on ne veut pas être dérangé !

 _Je vois pas qui pourrait bien m'appeler, on était tous crevés... Tellement crevé que Stiles ne m'a même pas téléphoné en arrivant chez lui, comme je lui avais demandé._

…

 _Oh, mais quel con je suis…_

Scott sortit de sa couette et se retourna pour attraper son portable. Dix-huit appels manqués. Mais aucun de son meilleur ami.

 _Mais que diable me veut Whittemore ?_

Alors qu'il regardait le nom du capitaine de lacrosse d'un œil perplexe, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, le faisant sursauter. Il décrocha avant qu'il ne sonne une deuxième fois.

« - Alors McCall, tu te décides enfin à me répondre ? Tu ramènes ton cul chez les Stilinski, tout de suite ! »

Scott dut éloigner son téléphone tellement Jackson hurlait. Le blond avait l'air d'être plutôt en colère qu'il ne lui ait pas répondu avant...

« - Chez Stiles ? » demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait se rendre chez celui qu'il aimait à dix heures du soir et, surtout, en compagnie du blond. À moins que quelque chose n'aille pas ? Mais pourquoi l'apprendrait-il par Jackson et non pas par Stiles lui-même ?

Seulement, la voix à présent calme et inhabituellement teintée d'inquiétude de son interlocuteur ne le rassurait pas.

« - Écoute, Scott, Stiles ne va pas bien. Enfin si, là, il est en sécurité, physiquement je veux dire mais... Viens, tu verras. Je t'attends »

Il raccrocha et Scott ravala difficilement sa salive. Décidément, son hyperactif lui en faisait des frayeurs.

Il se leva et, sans même prendre le temps d'échanger son pyjama contre quelque chose de plus correcte, il enfila ses chaussures et son manteau puis se dépêcha de sortir de chez lui et d'emprunter la voiture de sa mère pour se rendre chez son meilleur ami.

 _J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de conneries._

Il arriva assez rapidement devant la maison du Shérif et entra sans frapper avant de monter les escaliers et de se précipiter dans la chambre.

Son regard se posa en premier sur le fils Whittemore qui semblait épuisé, debout à côté du lit.

Lit où se trouvait Stiles.

Scott s'approcha doucement et s'assit près de lui. Le châtain avait l'air de dormir sereinement. Tout paraissait normal, mis à part son visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude et la sueur qui avait coulé sur son front. Il prit la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne alors que Jackson venait à son tour s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Alors ? Que ce passe t-il ? Pourquoi tu es chez lui ?

Jackson soupira un peu, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé en fait, c'est bien ça le problème. Je suis ici parce que c'est moi qui l'aie ramené, ainsi que couvert et allongé dans son lit, souffla-t-il, épuisé.

Scott se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça, tu l'as « ramené » ?

\- Eh bien, j'étais un voiture, puis il était là et-

\- Tu l'as renversé ? _s'emporta Scott en attrapant le bras de l'autre adolescent et en le serrant assez fort pour le faire grimacer._ Tu m'avais dit qu'il allait bien physiquement !

\- Scott, j'ai trouvé Stiles il y a une heure, seul, à peine couvert, les joues trempées de larmes et, surtout, effondré en plein milieu de la route, _répondit Jackson d'un_ _e_ _voix calme en se dégageant de sa poigne._ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais... Je pense qu'il est tombé dans les pommes après avoir fait une crise de panique ou quelque chose comme ça. Car ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit simplement allé faire son petit footing en chemise en pleine nuit.

Le latino jeta un coup d'œil au concerné et se racla la gorge.

\- Il a pleuré ? Stiles pleure rarement…

Le blond acquiesça.

\- Oui, et dans son sommeil aussi, tout à l'heure. Il faisait un cauchemar. Il a crié aussi et suait à grosses gouttes. Ah oui ! Et il répétait ton nom, assez souvent. Il marmonnait des plaintes incompréhensibles mais semblait paniqué. _Son regard dévia vers une photo de Scott, Isaac et Liam, encadré_ _e_ _et posé_ _e_ _sur la table de chevet._ _I_ _l la fixa et continua de parler avec un sérieux que Scott ne_ _lui_ _connaissait pas._ Alors je me suis assis à côté de lui et je lui aie pris la main, exactement comme tu fais. Ça avait l'air de le calmer. Puis, doucement, il s'est réveillé. Il paraissait encore pris dans son cauchemar comme s'il ne savait pas s'il était réveillé ou non. Il s'excusait. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Il ne me reconnaissait même pas, il prenait mon visage entre ses mains mais pour lui je n'étais pas Jackson à ce moment-là…

\- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a confondu avec quelqu'un ? Et qu'il lui faisait des excuses ?

\- Je pense mais je ne sais pas, il délirait complètement...

Scott se pencha en avant et Jackson reporta son attention sur lui. Il put voir que le brun affichait un air grave.

\- Comment il t'a appelé ?

\- Scott, est ce que tu connais un Théo ?

.

.

Ce fut un cri strident qui réveilla Stiles, ce jour-là. Pensant que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, se contentant de rouler pour se retrouver sur le dos. Cependant, quand une musique, pourtant peu forte, résonna dans la chambre, il laissa échapper un grognement. Soudain, tous les bruits se stoppèrent quelques secondes avant d'être remplacés par des voix.

\- Vous croyez qu'on l'a réveillé ? demanda une voix qu'il connaissait bien et qui se voulait innocente.

\- Bien sûr, crétin ! Tu as vu le cri que tu as poussé ? Tu as un véritable don pour réveiller les gens en douceur, dit une autre, plus froide et ironique.

\- Et toi pour prendre les sarcasmes de Stiles !

\- Liam... Je suis d'accord avec Jackson. On t'avait dit que ce n'était pas le moment pour regarder Game of throne. Tu le savais que tu aurais peur à un moment et que tu allais inévitablement crier.

\- Chut ! Je crois il se réveille vraiment, là.

L'hyperactif ouvrit enfin les yeux pour apercevoir quatre têtes au-dessus de lui, Scott et Jackson ayant l'air un peu inquiet, Isaac avec les lèvres pincées et Liam qui lui adressait un sourire étincelant, évidemment.

\- Je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux comme première vision. Je vous en prie les gars, soyez là tous les matins pour que je puisse bien commencer ma journée grâce à vous, _dit Stiles, la voix rauque et encore endormi_ _e_ _en se redressant._ _Il lança un regard à Scott qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieur_ _e_ _._ Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? Q _uelques flashs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire à ce moment_ _-_ _là._ Que s'est-il passé ?

Scott regarda intensément Jackson, ce qui lui arracha un soupir.

\- McCall, arrête avec tes yeux de chiots, tu veux ? _Il_ _s'allongea_ _sur le lit, la tête tournée vers Stiles._ C'est plutôt à toi de nous le dire…

\- Je... J'ai fais une crise de panique, je crois. Je suis sorti pour me calmer et courir un peu puis, trou noir. Je me souviens pas de la suite et je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé dans mon lit, répondit-il, un peu inquiet de ne pas trop se rappeler.

\- C'est Jackson qui t'a trouvé évanoui sur la route, il t'a ramené et m'a appelé. Je suis venu tout de suite, lui expliqua son meilleur ami en tortillant le bas de son t-shirt entre ses doigts.

Le fils du shérif écarquilla les yeux quand Scott lui annonça qu'il avait perdu connaissance sur la route. Une chance que le blond soit passé à cet endroit précis et avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.

Liam sauta sur son corps et s'assit sur ses cuisses, les yeux pétillant d'amusement, ce qui le faisait clairement ressembler à un enfant venant réveiller son père pour lui réclamer un petit déjeuner.

\- Mec, tu as complètement déliré, apparemment ! pouffa-t-il _._ Malheureusement, seul Jackson a eu le privilège de voir ça.

Il fit la moue et le concerné secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te signal que ce n'était pas vraiment drôle, Stiles était vraiment mal, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sèche et, à la surprise de tous, Scott approuva.

Stiles ébouriffa les cheveux de Liam et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, je pratique tout autant l'auto-dérision que le sarcasme ! Alors, si j'ai vraiment déliré, vas-y dis-moi tout.

\- Tu étais tellement encore dans ton rêve que-

\- Cauchemar, corrigea Jackson.

\- Ouais, dans ton cauchemar, d'ailleurs, je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as rêvé de lui car-

\- Liam, abrège. Tu deviens comme Stiles, le coupa Isaac alors que le châtain lui faisait un doigt d'honneur.

\- Mais arrêtez de me couper aussi ! Donc je disais... Oh mec, tu as confondu Jackson avec Théo ! D _evant_ _l'effacement_ _de toute expression sur le visage de son ami, Liam plissa les yeux._ Mais si, tu sais, Théo Raeken ! Mais, t'es pas sérieux ? Tu rêves, ou plutôt cauchemardes, de lui mais tu ne te souviens pas de lui ? Il était dans l'équipe de basket et il était avec nous au collège mais il est parti au milieu de notre année de seconde. Eh oh, Stiles ? Ici Liam, tu me reçois ? demanda-t-il alors que le bouclé claquait des doigts devant le visage de l'hyperactif.

Jackson prit sa tête entre ses mains, et dut respirer longuement pour se calmer et éviter d'arracher la tête de Liam. Il avait juste demandé aux garçons s'ils connaissaient un Théo et, malheureusement, seul ce crétin en savait un peu plus que Scott et lui. Évidemment, il avait insisté pour savoir pourquoi une telle question, et maintenant le capitaine de l'équipe regrettait de lui avoir tout dit. Heureusement qu'il lui avait demandé d'éviter d'en parler…

Il serra l'avant bras de Stiles, se sentant assez mal d'avoir tout révélé, et surtout que les autres le prennent plus sur le ton de l'humour. S'ils avaient été là, avec lui, ils n'en auraient sûrement pas ri.

Le châtain parut lentement revenir parmi eux, mais pas comme l'espéraient les quatre adolescents. Son visage passa de pétrifié à... triste ? Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et ses lèvres entrouvertes tremblaient légèrement.

Le petit blond se sentit mal et légèrement coupable même s'il ne comprenait pas trop le changement d'humeur soudain de son ami. Il descendit de ses genoux et se glissa entre Jackson et lui pour poser son menton sur son épaule.

\- Stiles... Je voulais pas te rappeler ce rêve, ni la soirée d'hier en te parlant de ça. Au contraire... Les garçons disaient que tu n'étais vraiment pas bien et pensaient même que tu avais fait une crise de somnambulisme. Je voulais juste te montrer que je suis là, moi aussi, j'veux dire, je suis gamin dans mon comportement je le sais, mais c'est ma façon à moi de t'aider.

Stiles passa sa main sur son visage et reprit son sourire habituel, même si un peu plus tremblant. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Liam.

\- Oh arrête ! Tu vas me faire chialer, bébé Liam. _il se mit à rire_ _doucement et Scott_ _ainsi que Jackson_ _, qui s'étai_ _en_ _t crispé en le voyant mal, se détendi_ _rent_ _._ Bon, ne restez pas planté là, bande de con, venez ! C'est le moment câlin viril entre bro encore plus virils !

Ils pouffèrent en se jetant sur lit pour finalement finir en un amas de corps emmêlés.

\- J'ai l'impression de faire un Twister, _remarqua_ _Scott qui était allongé en travers_ _du lit_ _,_ _au-dessus_ _d'Isaac et la tête coincé_ _e_ _sous l'aisselle de Liam_. Avec l'odeur de transpi de Liam en plus…

\- Hé !

\- Est-ce que je risque de mettre en péril notre moment viril en posant ma tête sur le ventre de Jackson ? demanda Isaac entre deux fous rires.

\- Stiles a déjà tout foutu en l'air quand il a chatouillé Scott tout à l'heure, répondit d'ailleurs le beau blond.

\- Et Scott a enterré sa propre virilité quand il a pouffé comme une gamine… ajouta Liam.

Un silence suivit la moquerie de plus petit jusqu'à que Scott lui-même se mette à rire, entraînant les autres dans son hilarité.

\- Stiles ? appela le capitaine de l'équipe après quelques minutes.

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu avais bien dit que tu adorais l'automne ? Halloween en fait partie ou tu n'aimes pas forcé-

\- Tu plaisantes ? J'adore Halloween, mec ! Je te raconte pas le nombre de fois où on s'est rendu malade à cause de cette fête et de toute cette bouffe avec Scotty. Pourquoi ?

Jackson se cala en peu plus dans le lit et passa ses mains derrière sa tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait pouvoir faire plaisir. Il se sentait bien et plus entouré que jamais. Mis a part Danny il n'avait pas vraiment de véritable ami, alors maintenant il avait envie d'en profiter. En commençant par Stiles.

\- Je vais faire un fête. Et évidemment, vous êtes tous invités. On préparera ça ensemble, annonça-t-il alors que des exclamations de joies retentissaient dans la chambre.

Il n'était plus seul.

.

.

 _ **Et voila pour le 20eme chapitre de « Who is S ? » !**_

 _ **j'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu, en tout cas j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire. On en apprend un peu sur Stiles, ainsi que sur Isaac et la relation de Jackson et Scott s'améliore petit a petit.**_

 _ **Malgré ses gaffes, je trouve Liam adorable. Un vrai bébé.**_

 _ **Je sais que vous étiez en mode « KWOA ?! THEO ? », et ouais vous vous attendiez pas à le voir celui là!;) je pense que vous commencer à avoir une idée assez clair de ce qui relis Théo et Stiles, ainsi que le problème entre le Shérif et son fils.**_

 _ **J'attends vos avis et vos suppositions pour la suite avec impatience !**_

 _ **Je vous annonce aussi qu'on arrive à la fin de cette fic, je ne saurais pas vous dire combien de chapitre il reste...peut-être 4 (avec l'épilogue) mais je ne sais pas trop. On verra bien !**_

 _ **Pleins de bisous, à la prochaine !**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Salut tout le moooonde ! I'm back ! Oui j'ai mis un peu de temps mais c'est un long chapitre. (excuses acceptées?) ^^. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part que j'ai eue un gros coup de mou ces deux dernières semaines, et même si j'adore écrire...je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça. Mais maintenant ça va mieux ! Voila alors le loooong chapitre 21.**_

 _ **Il y a un peu de fluff, une relation qui évolue, et encore une autre. Des surprises, un Scotty inquiet et un Liam qui se comporte comme un gamin de huit ans.**_

 _ **PS : il y a eu un petit beug, je sais pas comment mais le chapitre 18 avait été remplacé par le 16. J'ai tout remis en ordre mais il se peut que certain de vous n'ai alors pas pu lire le bon chapitre. C'était juste pour vous en informer, voila !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **réponse a la guest du 6 novembre :**_

 _Hello ! Omggg tout d'abord ton message me fait énormément plaisir, c'est adorable. Et oui je sais c'est bientôt la fin, ça va me faire tout bizarre je pense. Mais il y aura certainement des bonus en plus de l'épilogue, si on me le demande. Promis, je continuerais à écrire, y a pas de doute sur ça. Même si elle seront sûrement moins légères que celle-ci… qui ne l'ai finalement pas tant que ça._

 _À la prochaine! ;)_

.

 _ **Bisous et bonne lecture.**_

.

.

Chapitre 21 : candy corn, livre à l'eau de rose et confessions.

.

\- J'ai eu une idée ! Mais pas juste une idée comme ça, non, une putain d'idée complètement géniale !

Jackson posa brusquement son plateau sur la table, faisant sursauter Scott. Il s'assit en face de ce dernier, un sourire béat étirant ses lèvres. Stiles s'affala à son tour, à côté du blond, et se tourna vers lui alors qu'une grimace moqueuse déformait son visage.

\- Tu as l'air carrément idiot avec ce sourire mec ! s'esclaffa-t-il, faisant ricaner Liam. Mais je dois avouer que ton idée, complétée et améliorée par mon vif esprit, est plutôt pas mal !

Le capitaine de l'équipe fit un geste provocateur de la main en sa direction, leva exagérément le menton et le regarda dédaigneusement. L'hyperactif l'imita et le défia du regard quelques secondes avant que toute attitude princière ne disparaisse à l'arrivée d'Isaac. Il se jeta alors sur les frites du blond qui n'osa pas protester.

\- C'est pas juste ! _Il en engloutit une poignée et planta rageusement sa fourchette dans sa propre assiette._ Tu as vu Jacks ? Ils ont eu des frites alors qu'on a des… aubergines ? Je sais pas trop ce que c'est que cette chose mais en tout cas, c'est pas des frites, se plaignit-il se repoussant son plateau.

Ledit Jacks se contenta d'un « eurk » pour toute réponse et de détourner le regard quand une frite à moitié mâchouillée s'échappa de la bouche de son ami.

\- Alors, quelle est cette idée si géniale ? demanda Scott en tendant une serviette à son meilleur ami.

Jackson croqua dans sa pomme et lui adressa un sourire que Stiles qualifierait d'idiot, mais que le basané trouva plutôt flippant.

\- Bon, vous savez que je vais faire une soirée pour Halloween, déclara-t-il.

\- Oui et on est bien les seuls, rien n'est organisé. Mais c'est pas grave car ce n'est pas comme si c'était dans même pas une semaine et qu'on avait même pas commencé à distribuer des invitations… grogna Stiles, et le jeune Whittemore leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bref, on va commencer à préparer ça dès aujourd'hui. On a pas cours cette après-midi alors on va aller chercher nos costumes, les déco, la bouffe et l'alcool.

\- Il y a un thème particulier ? demanda Isaac.

\- Justement, le thème sera dessin animé, Disney, comics… ce genre de truc.

\- On se demande qui t'a soufflé l'idée, intervint Liam, et le fils du shérif lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Et pour rendre ça encore plus drôle, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui va choisir notre costume pour nous ! Et on va tirer au sort. _Il sortit de son sac une copie, qu'il déchira en cinq morceaux et prit un marqueur rouge._ Quoi ? J'ai eu un D en chimie, pas la peine de garder cette copie, _dit-il en voyant le regard perplexe de Scott._

Après avoir écrit leurs prénoms, il retourna les papiers et les mélangea. Il poussa le tas vers le plus petit avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- A toi l'honneur bébé Liam, tire.

Le concerné soupira et attrapa un papier au hasard. Il le retourna et ricana.

\- Jackson. Je pense pouvoir me venger du surnom débile que tu viens de me donner.

Stiles éclata de rire et tapa l'épaule du blond avant de lui faire une moue faussement désolée.

\- C'est peut-être le moment de parler des règles, pas vrai JackJack ? _Le blond plissa les yeux et pinça ses lèvres_. On ne sera pas au courant de notre costume avant le jour J et on sera obligé de le porter ! fit-il d'un air théâtral en se tournant vers les autres.

Le gloussement de Liam ne prévoyait rien de bon pour le pauvre Jackson.

Ils continuèrent le tirage au sort, excités de choisir un costume pour un autre. Stiles sauta de joie en tirant le prénom de son meilleur ami, ayant une idée bien précise en tête. Scott, lui, tomba sur Liam, Jackson sur Isaac et c'est donc le bouclé qui se chargera du déguisement de l'hyperactif.

\- Parfait, c'est parfait ! Je te fais confiance Boucle d'or. _Stiles lui adressa un clin et fit le tour de la table pour se placer derrière son presque frère, encercler ses épaules de ses bras et poser son menton sur le sommet de sa tête._ Tu vas être juste super dans le costume que je vais te choisir Scotty.

Le jeune McCall soupira de bien être tout en souriant grandement.

\- Tu as raison, ça va être parfait.

.

.

Les cinq amis se garèrent sur le parking de l'immense supermarché. Jackson descendit avec prestance de sa Porsche adorée avec Liam alors que Scott retirait son casque de moto et que Stiles et Isaac quittaient ce que le fils d'avocat appelait « la poubelle bleue roulant et fonctionnant dieu sait comment ! ».

\- Target va être blindé de monde, Halloween est dans cinq jours, soupira Isaac.

\- Oui mais on peut tout prendre là-bas !s'écria Liam et le fils du shérif ... Sauf les costumes, ou en tout cas pas maintenant car on fera cet achat solo pour ne pas gâcher la surprise.

En entrant dans le magasin à l'ambiance automnale et festive, Scott sourit tendrement devant le choix de décorations et de confiseries pour la fête.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? lui chuchota le bouclé en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

Le basané ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta juste de faire un signe de la tête en direction de Stiles.

En effet, le châtain venait d'entrer comme un fou dans le magasin, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et il souriait vraiment. C'était l'expression que Scott préférait chez son meilleur ami, celle qui était réellement sincère.

\- Il a l'air plutôt bien, nota le grand blond en souriant à son tour.

\- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs… Il aime tellement cette fête. Stiles aime toutes les fêtes mais particulièrement Halloween, tu sais pourquoi ? _Isaac haussa les épaules et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, observant son ami courir partout avec Liam et rendant fou Jackson._ Déjà, il adore les films d'horreur et le surnaturel, mais tu le sais déjà. _Scott perdit un peu de son sourire._ C'est aussi parce qu'il ne fête pas vraiment Noël, ni Thanksgiving avec son père comme il travaille beaucoup, et moi je ne suis pas toujours à Beacon Hill à ces moments-là. Alors qu' Halloween on le fête tous les ans ensemble ! C'est très important pour lui. Jackson lui fait énormément plaisir en lui proposant d'en faire une soirée et qu'on organise ça tous ensemble.

Le jeune Lahey se gratta la mâchoire et se plongea son regard océan dans celui chocolat de Scott.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment avec son père… _I_ _l passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant._ Mais en même temps, on ne peut pas le forcer à parler, alors on va juste être présent pour lui et lui montrer.

Scott acquiesça et son ami posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

\- LIAM ! POSE-MOI ÇA, BORDEL! Stiles arrête de rire ! Tu l'encourages dans ses conneries !

Les deux amis froncèrent les sourcils alors que Liam sortait en trottinant d'un rayon, les bras pleins de bonbons et un chapeau de sorcière sur la tête. Stiles était sur ses talons, tirant le capitaine de l'équipe par la main.

\- Jackson a l'air à bout, pouffa Scott. On ferait bien d'aller avec eux.

Le plus petit balança les paquets de bonbons dans le caddie et sauta dedans.

\- Stiiiiiiles ! Y a le rayon déco la bas ! s'exclama-t-il, et le châtain poussa un cri excité puis délaissa Jackson pour pousser leur monture de fer en direction du rayon.

Le blond ferma les yeux et respira longuement. Heureusement, qu'il n'aura jamais besoin de faire du baby-sitting pour gagner de l'argent. Ses amis ne lui donnaient vraiment pas envie de tenter l'expérience.

\- Tu t'habitueras à son hyperactivité, dit Isaac en attrapant un sachet de Candy Corn et en le passant sous sa veste, faisant froncer les sourcils de son interlocuteur.

\- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté de voler des trucs ? Stiles ne t'a pas assez fait la morale ? soupira Scott et Jackson lâcha un « oh » surpris.

Le voleur haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Ce que maman Stiles ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de tort. _Il fit un clin d'œil aux deux garçons qui le regardaient, le premier, ahuri, et l'autre, complètement désespéré._ Et puis je ne vole presque jamais, c'est que certains petits trucs. Y a pas vraiment de raison, non, répondit-il à la question non formulée de Jackson, c'est juste une habitude.

Le numéro 37 lui lança un regard peu convaincu et l'angelot blond pas si angélique que ça lui fit un sourire se voulant innocent.

Ils avancèrent ensuite vers le rayon où avait disparu leurs deux amis.

Jackson hoqueta de surprise, Scott croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant suspicieusement son meilleur ami et Isaac éclata de rire.

\- Je ne dirai rien sur le fait que les caddies soient déjà très remplis, ni sur le fait qu'il y ait d'ailleurs déjà un deuxième caddie. _Jackson passa une main dans ses cheveux._ Mais, sérieusement... Pourquoi ce chaudron énorme ? Ne me dites pas que vous voulez faire un apple bobbing… _Liam et Stiles se lancèrent un regard complice._ Et je ne parle pas du twister ! Je vous préviens si cette soirée ressemble au goûter d'anniversaire de mes huit ans, je vous en tiendrai responsable !

.

.

Stiles courut jusqu'à sa voiture, manquant glisser à plusieurs reprises et tentant en vain d'esquiver les multiples flaques d'eau.

 _Flaque d'eau… « Mare » aurait presque été un mot plus approprié._

Il ouvrit sa portière, s'affala à sa place et jeta la poche où se trouvait le costume de Scott sur la banquette arrière.

\- Quel temps... souffla-t-il en mettant le moteur en marche.

Il démarra en prenant la direction de chez Jackson cependant, il décida finalement de faire un détour. Les meilleures boissons chaudes de la ville pourraient faire plaisir à ses amis après leur journée chargée et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Peter. Ce crétin et ses délicieux muffins lui manquaient un peu.

Les garçons étaient partis directement chez le blond après avoir fini les courses mais lui avait préféré aller chercher le costume de son Scotty en leur promettant de les rejoindre après. Ils avaient du boulot, ils devaient préparer les invitations, les distribuer le lendemain et commencer à décorer la maison.

Il s'arrêta à un feu tricolore et en profita pour appeler son meilleur ami.

 _« - Hey, mec, tu arrives quand ?_

C'était Isaac qui avait répondu _._

 _\- Je vous appelais justement pour ça. Je vais chercher des cafés chez Peter alors je serai chez Jacks dans... Je sais pas, peut-être vingt minutes ? Vous avez avancé ? »_

Alors qu'Isaac lui racontait les disputes de Scott et Jackson ainsi que les caprices de Liam pour manger les confiseries avant Halloween, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, attira l'attention de Stiles.

Un sourire moqueur prit place sur son visage quand il aperçut Mr. Hale, trempé jusqu'aux os, pestant contre son parapluie qui, à cause du vent, ne voulait pas s'ouvrir correctement.

 _« - Stiles ? T'es toujours là ?_

 _\- Ouais, ouais. Écoute, je ne serai sûrement pas là dans vingt minutes, en fait._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Essaye de ne pas revenir trop tard, j'ai du mal à supporter les disputes des deux têtes de nœuds sans toi et puis- »_

L'hyperactif raccrocha sans faire attention à ce que lui disait son ami et redémarra.

Il ralentit une fois au niveau de son professeur et ouvrit sa vitre.

\- Je vous dépose quelque part ?

Derek leva le menton vers lui et parut soulagé durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son visage inexpressif habituel.

\- Allez, montez, vous allez attraper la crève et alors pour quelle raison j'irais au lycée sans vous comme prof ? dit Stiles avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

L'homme secoua la tête, laissa tomber son parapluie sur le trottoir et grimpa dans la Jeep.

\- Je vais salir ta voiture, dit-il en mettant sa ceinture. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Le châtain se remit à rouler, et lui affirma que non, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

\- Je vais être obligé de vous demander votre adresse, dit-il en se tournant vers son prof.

\- Je te la donnerai après qu'on ait bu notre café s'il pleut encore, que tu puisses me raccompagner chez moi...

Stiles sentit son cœur rater un battement et il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas attendu à cette réponse de la part d'un prof, et Derek avait l'air lui-même surpris et gêné d'avoir proposé ça.

\- Euh, je- désolé, tu n'es pas obligé bien sûr, balbutia le plus vieux.

\- J'allais justement chez votre, enfin chez _ton_ oncle, répondit-il en s'efforçant de le tutoyer comme Derek lui avait demandé.J'accepte.

Le professeur ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire discrètement en baissant la tête, presque timidement, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Stiles le remarque. Ce qui était, pour le coup, loupé, renforçant la bonne humeur de ce dernier.

Le plus jeune se gara devant le café et ils descendirent de la voiture. Stiles rentra en premier et salua distraitement Garrett qui était en train de servir un couple. Le jeune serveur fronça les sourcils en apercevant un des professeurs de son lycée entrer à son tour, mais Stiles n'y fit pas attention.

Soudain, des bras puissants l'encerclèrent et il se retourna pour voir un Peter tout souriant qu'il serra contre lui rapidement.

\- Stiles, tu m'as manqué. _Il regarda autour de lui._ Il se passe un truc avec Scott ? Je ne vous vois presque jamais ensemble en ce moment…

\- Non, tout va bien Peter, mais aujourd'hui je t'amène quelqu'un d'autre.

L'homme lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension.

\- Tu vois, il est fou, il ne remarque même pas son propre neveu…

Le soi-disant oncle taré se retourna pour faire face à celui qui venait de parler.

\- Derek ! s'exclama-t-il en attrapant l'avant-bras de son neveu. _Il attrapa ensuite celui de l'adolescent et les regarda comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination. Derek fronça les sourcils._ Oh ! Mais c'est lui ! C'est Stiles, ton mystérieux élève dont tu parles tout le temps ! Mais que je suis bête, j'aurais dû faire le rapprochement plus tôt. Des cheveux en bataille, des lèvres tentatrices et de beaux yeux whisky ! C'était tellement évident. Der parle beaucoup de toi quand il est bourré, tu sais ? _Stiles rougit et le professeur grogna._

 _-_ Euh, non. Je ne savais pas, rien de tout ce que tu viens de dire en réalité…

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant le regard assassin que Derek lançait à son oncle.

\- Ah… Hé bien maintenant, tu sais ! _Peter fit un clin d'œil à son neveu qui bouillonnait de rage et partit derrière le comptoir._ Garrett, un cinnamon rolls, une tarte aux abricots et deux Chai Tea Latte ! Allez vous asseoir, je vous amène tous ça.

\- Je le déteste… grogna encore une fois Derek alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table sous les rires un peu gênés de Stiles.

.

.

\- J'habite vers la zone industrielle, j'espère que ça fait pas trop loin pour toi…s'excusa Derek en sortant du café de son oncle.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit trois fois que j'allais te ramener, je vais pas changer d'avis maintenant. Et puis les autres peuvent m'attendre, on n'est plus à dix minutes près, ricana Stiles.

La nuit était maintenant tombé à Beacon Hill, mais la pluie, elle, ne s'était pas arrêtée. Stiles avait discuté plus d'une heure avec son professeur même si au début, l'atmosphère lui avait semblé plutôt étouffante car Derek avait tenté de cacher sa gêne comme il pouvait. Ce qui n'avait pas excessivement bien fonctionné. Mais quand il avait commencé à parler de la fête d'Halloween qu'il préparait avec ses amis, le professeur s'était détendu et avait raconté à quel point Cora elle aussi aimait cette fête. Ils avaient ensuite parlé de livres, de films et de l'enfance de Derek à Beacon Hill.

À la plus grande surprise de Stiles, son prof et lui avaient d'autres points communs qu'être des fétichistes du Chai Tea Latte de Peter. Ils aimaient la pluie quand ils étaient bien au chaud dans leur lit avec un bon roman. Ils appréciaient aussi les boissons gazeuses que personnes n'aimaient à base de gingembre, les films en noir et blanc et tout ce qui concernait le surnaturel.

L'hyperactif avait écouté avec attention son aîné lui parler avec passion de la photographie et il avait rougi quand le brun lui avait avoué avoir très envie de faire de lui son modèle. Il s'était senti étrangement à l'aise quand il lui avait parlé de sa passion, connu uniquement de Scott, pour le chant et la musique. Derek lui avait affirmé avoir aimé sa voix lors du karaoké et lui avait fait promettre d'un jour lui jouer un morceau à la basse.

Il devait aussi avouer avoir ressenti quelques frissons quand leurs mains s'étaient frôlées, et puis le sourire que Derek lui avait adressé à chaque fois l'avait surpris, comme toujours. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'homme puisse être aussi souriant.

Et à aucun moment il ne parla ou ne pensa à son père, ni à aucun de ses problèmes. Il se sentait juste bien, serein.

\- C'est juste là. _La voix de Derek le ramena sur terre et il se pencha un peu sur le tableau de bord pour apercevoir un loft au dernier étage d'un immense immeuble._ Je te proposerais bien de rentrer mais… _Stiles rencontra le regard hypnotisant du plus vieux lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui._ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit raisonnable, pourtant j'en ai tellement envie...

Stiles se racla la gorge et posa sa main sur celle de l'adulte.

\- J'aimerais moi aussi, _il détourna le regard_ , mais je ne vais pas monter. On sait tous les deux ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

\- Et ça te fait peur. _Le châtain acquiesça alors que Derek serrait sa main dans les siennes._ Je comprends très bien. Maintenant, grâce à mon tonton taré, tu sais que je suis attiré par toi et… c'est un truc qui m'ait tombé dessus, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois ressentir la même chose ou que j'attends quoi que ce soit. _Il posa une de ses mains sur la nuque de l'adolescent et lui sourit tendrement. Encore ce sourire que Stiles ne pensait pas pouvoir naître sur les lèvres de son professeur._ Sache juste que, quelle qu'en soit la raison, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

Derek se détacha de lui et s'apprêta à sortir de la voiture quand Stiles l'arrêta en lui attrapant l'épaule.

\- De toute façon, on doit bien se faire une soirée film en noir et blanc et une séance photo… lui dit-il en la peine de me rappeler que je vais devoir te jouer quelque chose, et ne t'avise pas de dire à qui que ce soit que j'ai déjà lu des livres à l'eau de rose.

Le brun leva les bras et prit un air outré.

 _-_ Jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne te trahirais !

Ils pouffèrent et l'hyperactif posa sa main sur la joue de Derek qui, délicatement, s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa le front. Ils s'observèrent pendant de longues secondes avant que Stiles ne pose ses lèvres un trop court moment sur celles de son vis-à-vis, qui resta sans réaction.

Le Hale fronça les sourcils et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, à l'endroit où son élève avait déposé un très chaste baiser.

\- Tu devrais y aller, on se voit au lycée, lui souffla Stiles toujours en souriant.

Derek lui rendit son sourire et sortit de la voiture, encore perturbé.

 _Ça ne veut rien dire, t'emballe pas Derek. Ça ne veut rien dire pour lui,_ pensa-t-il en observant la jeep bleue s'éloigner.

 _._

 _._

Scott se leva d'un bon quand la porte d'entrée de chez Jackson claqua.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Stiles se pointer comme une fleur dans le salon, s'affaler dans un pouf et crier un joyeux :

\- J'ai ramené des sushis !

Il l'observa ouvrir un paquet et commencer à dévorer des makis au thon.

\- Bah quoi ? demanda le nouveau venu, la bouche vous mangez pas et pourquoi vous regardez tous Scotty comme s'il allait exploser ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es debout, toi ?

Isaac déglutit et Jackson et Liam se lancèrent un regard presque apeuré.

\- Pourquoi je suis debout ? _Le basané s'élança vers son meilleur ami qui poussa un cri de stupeur quand il lui arracha sa barquette des mains._ Le mec ne répond pas à son téléphone, disparaît sans qu'on sache où il est, débarque avec des sushis comme si de rien n'était et le seul truc qu'il trouve à me dire c'est : « pourquoi t'es debout ? » ?!

Stiles sortit son portable de sa poche et grimaça.

\- Ah merde... Désolé Scotty, j'ai pas regardé mon téléphone. _Le jeune McCall leva les yeux au ciel._ Viens t'asseoir, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Scott s'assit à côté de lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J'attends.

\- J'étais avec Mr. Hale. On est allé chez Peter boire un café, ah oui ! Et Peter est son oncle… mais bon, on s'en fout. On a discuté et j'ai pas vu le temps passer, expliqua-t-il en récupérant sa barquette.

Scott sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec ce prof mais il devait avouer ses sentiments au plus vite, sinon il n'aura jamais aucune chance de gagner le cœur de son amour.

\- Il se passe quoi avec lui ? demanda Liam, soudainement très sérieux.

Stiles haussa les épaules et enfonça un maki dans sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe ? C'est mon prof, c'est tout.

Isaac soupira.

\- Stiles, on est pas idiots et on est tes amis. Tu peux te confier à nous.

Le fils du shérif baissa les yeux et tritura nerveusement les manches de son sweat.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... _Il posa son regard sur Scott et se mordilla la lèvre._ On est proche, c'est sûr mais… c'est pas pareil qu'avec quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment.

\- C'est pas comme avec Malia ? demanda Jackson.

\- Non, enfin... J'aimais Malia, mais c'est encore différent. Enfin, que ce soit Malia ou Derek, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas une évidence. Derek est attirant et intelligent. Il a un sourire bienveillant qui me rassure et me fait me sentir à l'aise. _Scott serra les poings._ Mais c'est... Je sais pas, un crush peut-être ? L'amour c'est autre chose, quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliqué qu'un crush ou un plan cul.

Jackson lui sourit timidement et Liam jeta un coup d'œil à Scott qui avait la mâchoire crispée.

\- C'est la première fois que tu nous parles aussi ouvertement. _Isaac remarqua le regard fuyant de Scott et celui triste de Stiles posé sur son meilleur ami. Il soupira, ces deux-là devraient vraiment se parler un peu. Il se leva du canapé._ Jacks, Liam, venez avec moi chercher des bières.

Les deux garçons ne posèrent pas de questions et suivirent le bouclé dans la cuisine.

\- Je suis désolé Scotty.

Scott le regarda à nouveau et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver tout à l'heure mais... _Sa voix trembla._ J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Je tiens trop à toi et j'ai constamment peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, je-

\- A d'autres Stiles, tu dis ça car tu n'as pas peur, toi. _Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et il dodelina de la tête en se mordillant la lèvres._

\- Si, j'ai peur au contraire.

Étrangement le ton calme du châtain ne calma pas le latino qui ne réussit pas à retenir la larme qui coula sur sa joue.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire. S _tiles descendit de son pouf pour s'asseoir en tailleur devant son presque frère et il passa son pouce sur sa joue pour l'essuyer._ Tu n'as pas peur de disparaître toi, tu t'en fiches de ce qui peut t'arriver... mais j'ai si peur. Je déteste ça, j'ai l'impression de t'étouffer mais si je t'harcèle de message, c'est que j'ai besoin de me rassurer.

\- C'est vrai que le danger ne me fait pas peur, mais j'ai d'autres peurs Scott.

Le brun prit le visage parsemé de grains de beauté en coupe, ne se souciant pas des autres larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux.

\- Écoute-moi bien espèce de crétin, tu vas faire plus attention à toi, compris ? Car moi, je ne me fiche pas de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver, je ne veux plus que tu souffres. Physiquement ou mentalement. _Il craqua, son envie de pleurer s'intensifia encore et des raclements de gorges entrecoupèrent ses mots. Sa voix devint presque un murmure lorsqu'il colla son front à celui de Stiles qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis de tristesse._ Je me suis fait la putain de promesse, il y a trois ans, de toujours être là et de plus laisser rien ni personne te blesser ou te donner l'envie d'en finir. _L'hyperactif se redressa sur les genoux et se cala entre les jambes de Scott qui posa sa tête sur son épaule._ Je veux pas qu'on m'arrache la personne la plus importante pour moi, alors je suis... Je suis peut-être... Un peu jaloux et surprotecteur mais...

\- Viens là.

Scott se réfugia dans les bras de son meilleur ami alors que Stiles s'adossait à la table basse en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- Ça va, je suis là. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je serai toujours là. Je te promets de ne plus jamais essayer de tout quitter. Je ne veux surtout pas te quitter.

\- J'aimerais que tu me parles... J'aimerais savoir toute la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans, renifla Scott en enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

Stiles se tendit.

\- Je- je peux pas. C'est trop difficile pour l'instant. _Il inspira longuement et ferma les yeux._ Mais merci pour tout Scotty. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir... Toi, Jackson, Isaac, Liam et Derek. Tout ce qu'il y a savoir, c'est que je n'ai que vous...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : citrouille, twister et coup de poing

.

.

Liam pesta lorsqu'il se prit une feuille morte en pleine face en descendant de la voiture, faisant rire Isaac qui marchait à côté de lui.

\- Pourquoi c'est nous qui devons aller chercher ces putains de citrouilles ? râla-t-il.

Il mâchouilla le col de son imperméable comme un gamin, les mains enfouies dans ses poches et un bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête.

\- Et surtout, pourquoi il fait aussi froid alors qu'on est seulement en automne ?!

Isaac fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum et repoussa les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

\- Arrête de grogner un peu. Tu étais bien content de sortir tout à l'heure, quand Stiles pionçait sur le canap' et que Scott et Jacks s'engueulaient pour savoir si on devait le réveiller où non. _Ils secouèrent la tête en se remémorant le spectacle complètement puéril que ces deux idiots leur avaient offert._ Et puis il ne fait pas si froid, il y a juste du vent. T'es frileux, c'est tout.

\- Dit celui qui porte une écharpe en toute circonstance.

Le ton moqueur du plus petit fut récompensé d'une tape derrière la tête.

Il avait bien essayé de savoir, avec l'hyperactif, pourquoi boucle d'or portait diable toujours une écharpe, mais leur enquête n'avait malheureusement rien donné et toutes les hypothèses étaient tombées à l'eau. Isaac n'avait ni torticolis, ni suçon d'un amour secret à cacher… rien, vraiment rien. Ils avaient finalement dû se résigner à conclure, tout comme Scott, qu'Isaac aimait tout simplement beaucoup les écharpes.

\- Une confiserie ou un sort ! hurla une voix cristalline.

Liam haussa un sourcil en baissa les yeux vers une petite tête brune. N'étant pas très a l'aise avec les enfants, il ne lui répondit pas, la fixant durant de longues secondes dans les yeux. Son ami secoua la tête et s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de la gamine déguisée en fée.

\- Désolé Clochette, celui-là a mangé tous les bonbons.

Isaac montra Liam du doigt en grimaçant et elle croisa les bras en prenant un air bougon.

Il se releva ensuite et l'enfant tira la langue au petit blond.

\- J'ai même pas besoin de te jeter un sort, tu auras des caries comme punition !

Elle reprit son air angélique et fit au revoir au plus grand avant de partir en courant.

Liam enfonça un peu plus son bonnet sur sa tête alors que son ami les emmenait vers l'une des rares supérettes où il restait encore des citrouilles.

\- Ces choses sont monstrueuses. s'étrangla Liam.

.

Isaac souffla quand il posa le dernier cucurbitacée dans le coffre de la jeep que Stiles avait miraculeusement accepté de leur prêter.

\- Vingt ! sérieusement vingt potimarrons de merde ! hurla Liam en s'asseyant côté passager.

\- Liam, ce sont des citrouilles, pas des potimarrons, soupira le bouclé en prenant place derrière le volant. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est une soirée chez Jackson-je-fais-les-choses-en-grand-Whittemore. Réjouis-toi qu'il n'en ait pas demandé le double.

\- N'empêche que je me sens oppressé. _Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux aux légumes_ _entassés_ _la banquette arrière_ _par faute de place dans le coffre_ _et Isaac démarra._ Bref, allons chercher les costumes, dit-il en se frottant les mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans le magasin de déguisement, blindé de monde en ce trente-et-un octobre.

Isaac se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers un rayon bien précis et Liam sauta de joie en voyant le costume que lui montrait son ami.

\- Putain, mais c'est parfait pour Stiles ! Il va adorer, c'est sûr.

Satisfait de la réaction de Liam devant son idée, le plus grand chercha la taille du fils du shérif et mit le costume dans le panier, puis se dirigea au rayon des accessoires pour compléter le déguisement.

Quand il retrouva Liam peu après, ce dernier semblait avoir envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Il zigzaguait entre les rayons en marmonnant des choses que seul lui comprenait.

 _Il ressemble vraiment à Stiles des fois, c'est perturbant._

Isaac s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour le ramener sur terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, encore ?

Le plus petit se retourna vers lui en grimaçant exagérément et lui tendit son panier. Isaac haussa un sourcil.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Tu vois bien ! râla Liam en secouant le panier.

\- Bah non crétin, il est vide.

L'autre gonfla ses joues et souffla exagérément fort, secouant à présent le bras d'Isaac.

 _Faudra que je parle à Stiles de l'influence qu'il a sur lui…_

\- Justement ! Sois perspicace un peu, on dirait Scott ! _Il leva les bras au ciel et secoua la tête d'un air paniqué._ J'ai rien. Aucune idée de costume parfait pour ridiculiser Jackson.

\- Ah, c'est donc ça…

Isaac parcourut rapidement les rayons du regard, quand soudain un costume en particulier attira son attention. Un sourire mauvais orna son visage pourtant angélique.

\- Tu veux vraiment le ridiculiser ? _Liam pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air blasé_. Alors suis-moi, on va bien se marrer.

.

.

\- Il est bientôt l'heure ! Jackson, c'est toi qui découvres et enfiles ton costume en premier ! s'écria Liam, tout excité, faisant soupirer le concerné et sursauter Stiles qui terminait de vider et tailler la dernière citrouille sous les yeux admiratifs de Scott.

Après avoir allumé toutes les bougies, et putain ce qu'il y en avait, Isaac prit du recule et observa d'un air satisfait le salon. Il haussa les épaules, c'est vrai qu'un break lui ferait du bien.

\- Ouais, on pourrait se préparer maintenant, on terminera la décoration extérieure après.

\- Ils ont raison, dit Stiles en plantant son couteau dans l'œil du légume pour le retirer. Et puis j'ai besoin d'une pause.

Son meilleur ami lui intima de faire attention avec le couteau alors qu'il commençait à jouer avec. Après tout, Stiles étant Stiles, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Jackson laissa tomber une vingtaine de pomme dans l'espèce de chaudron que l'hyperactif avait voulu acheter. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais, finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, le jeu du « bobbing for apples » pouvait être amusant.

\- Okayyyy.. _._ soupira l'organisateur de la fête _._ Liam, passe-moi mon costume qu'on en finisse.

Le plus petit fit un clin d'œil complice à Isaac et s'affala dans le canapé. Les autres garçons le suivirent, tenant chacun le précieux paquet qui contenait le déguisement d'un autre.

Scott posa son regard sur son frère qui ressemblait à un gamin, trépignant pour ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël. Le sourire qu'il arborait fit manquer un battement à son pauvre petit cœur.

Le cri de rage que poussa soudainement le capitaine de l'équipe depuis la salle de bain eut pour effet de le ramener sur terre.

\- Hors de question que je mette ça !

Malheureusement pour lui, les règles étaient très claires et Stiles et Isaac pouvaient se montrer très... convaincants. Voir très flippants. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Jackson revint au salon, seulement couvert d'un vêtement mettant, pour le coup, ses attributs bien en valeur.

Toute la bande éclata de rire alors que le blond replaçait correctement sa perruque.

\- Clover ! p _ouffa Stiles, les larmes aux yeux._ Putain, je croyais que tu allais lui prendre un classique du genre Ken, mais non. Une combinaison très moulante rouge et une perruque blonde, c'est tellement mieux ! Ça lui va parfaitement !

Il se coucha presque sur son meilleur ami pour taper dans la main de Liam qui était à l'autre bout du canapé.

\- Arrêtez de ricaner bande de hyènes… cracha Jackson. _I_ _l empoigna Isaac par le bras, le tirant à son tour dans la salle de bain._ Toi, suis-moi, je vais devoir m'occuper de tes jolies bouclettes blondes.

\- Oh non, je le sens mal...

Il déglutit en voyant le sourire flippant de son ami déguisé en Totally Spies.

Les moqueries des autres reprirent quand le jeune Lahey sortit, habillé en James de la Team Rocket, les cheveux lissés et teints en mauve.

\- Ta teinture de merde n'est pas permanente, t'es sûr? demanda-t-il à Jackson qui lui répondit par un « certain, ça part au prochain lavage ».

Bien évidemment, Isaac ne se sentit pas vraiment rassuré.

Liam, lui, était devenu Ant-man et Scott se prit des « c'est parce que je suis petit, c'est ça ! » plein la gueule. Mais bon, il ne regrettait pas son choix, le blond était parfait comme ça et ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute s'il ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante-cinq. Cette remarque lui valut d'ailleurs un coup poing dans le ventre.

Puis quand ce fut à son tour de faire son petit essayage et qu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, le regard brûlant que Stiles posa sur lui dans son costume d'Aladdin le fit rougir. Ça et son sourire timide, ses yeux brillant de joie...Scott ne voulait pas se faire d'illusion, mais il commençait à se sentir tout drôle. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, il avait chaud et mourait d'envie de prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Il se sentit ridicule et vraiment trop fleur bleu quand il pensa qu'il serait capable fêter Halloween tous les jours si c'était pour voir Stiles heureux.

Il s'affala à la place de ce dernier qui était parti se changer, les yeux dans le vague et son esprit définitivement parti ailleurs.

\- Scott ? _Jackson agitait sa main devant ses yeux, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage._ Arrête de sourire niaisement, ton cow-boy est prêt, il n'attend plus que toi.

Scott revint sur terre en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, lui donnant un air assez idiot.

\- Mon cow-boy ? _Il fronça les sourcils_. De quoi tu parles ?

Il tourna la tête quand un raclement de gorge résonna dans la pièce. Stiles ouvrait les bras en tournant sur lui-même comme pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Un jean brut moulait à la perfection ses jambes fines, une chemise à carreaux jaunes était rentrée dedans et un bandana rouge entourait son long cou. Une étoile de Shérif était accrochée à son gilet, un colt dans sa ceinture tombait sur ses hanches étroites et un chapeau en daim marron était posé sur sa tête.

\- Alors ? d _emanda_ _-_ _t-il._ Je ne suis pas ridicule en Woody de Toy Story ?

S'il était ridicule ? Certes non, Scott pensait d'ailleurs tout le contraire. Même si le costume était simple, il le mettait plutôt en valeur.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire ! s _'exclama Stiles devant le mutisme de son ami en sortant son colt._ Je suis armé, je te rappelle !

Le latino s'esclaffa et se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Non tu es très bien. _I_ _l se tourna vers le bouclé._ Isaac, tu as vraiment trouvé tout ça dans un magasin de déguisement ?

\- J'avoue, pour le jean j'ai demandé de l'aide à Lydia. _Jackson pouffa un « tu m'étonnes qu'il soit aussi moulant ! »_ _qui_ _f_ _i_ _t lever les yeux au ciel à l'hyperactif_. Mais pour reste, je me suis débrouillé.

Stiles et Liam sautaient partout, en chantant le générique des Totally Spies, se moquant ouvertement du blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire malgré ses menaces.

Scott passa un bras autour des épaules d'Isaac qui regardait leurs amis avec des yeux brillants d'amusement.

\- Cette soirée s'annonce bien… _L_ _e bouclé acquiesça vivement et Scott_ _reporta_ _son attention sur son meilleur ami riant à gorge déployé_ _e_ _._ Très bien même.

.

.

\- Dit moi princeeesse, _Stiles battit exagérément des cils en posant ses mains sur le torse musclé du latino,_ n'as-tu jamais laissé parleeeer, ton cœur. _Il envoya sa tête en arrière, en fermant les yeux_ _et souri_ _t_ _bêtement_ _avant de_ _continuer à chanter._ Ce rêveee bleuuuu... _I_ _l les rouvrit_ _instantanément en entendant une voix tout aussi suave et lente que la sienne derrière lui._ Oh Danny boyyyy, j'ai réellement besoin d'un autre verre mais Scotty dit que je marche pas droit alors... _Il sauta sur le dos du gardien qui tituba légèrement et ils se faufilèrent entre les autres invités pour rejoindre le bar._

 _-_ Stiles est complètement mort, pas vrai ? Et il n'est même pas encore minuit…

Ce n'était pas une question. Scott se tourna vers Jackson qui croquait dans un muffin et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il tienne très bien l'alcool, confirma le latino.

Scott fronça les sourcils et essaya de repérer son meilleur ami dans la foule.

L'héritier Whittemore eut un rire gras et regarda furtivement le brun du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu m'étonnes…

Un petit sourire en coin prit place sur son visage rouge.

Scott pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu fasses vraiment mieux, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Le concerné ne répondit rien, mais resta à ses côtés. Le regard du jeune McCall se posa sur Isaac et il l'observa danser avec Erica et Boyd. Il sourit en voyant que ce dernier tenait justement fermement la blonde tout contre lui, il espérait sincèrement que leur relation allait devenir vraiment sérieuse. La jeune fille n'était pas très stable et aimait batifoler au plus grand désarroi de Boyd qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Près d'eux, l'état du bouclé le surprit, Isaac aimait bien boire mais pas beaucoup. Pourtant, là, il était au moins aussi saoul que Stiles.

Stiles qui, d'ailleurs, était en train d'arracher Liam des bras d'une certaine Hayden et lui criait quelque chose. Les deux garçons repartirent ensuite ensemble vers l'extérieur, laissant la brune un peu perdue dans tout ce monde.

\- Bon tu comptes te bouger le cul et aller lui parler ? À moins que tu préfères rester là, à mâchouiller la paille de ton verre, vide depuis déjà bien longtemps.

\- Hein ?

Scott était perdu et Jackson dut le prendre pour un idiot, car il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Tu devrais peut-être attendre qu'il soit sobre cela dit…

En voyant son manque de réaction, le blond frappa l'arrière du crane de Scott et renifla dédaigneusement.

\- T'es idiot, ma parole ! Va dire à Stiles ce que tu ressens pour lui, et ce n'est même pas la peine de nier ! J'ai le flaire pour ce genre de chose... _Il sembla réfléchir et marqua une_ _pause_ _de quelques secondes._ Enfin, quand ça concerne les autres en tout cas. _Il grimaça et haussa les épaules._ Mais putain, McCall, ça se voit que tu es fou de lui ! Ça se voit aussi que ça te fait souffrir de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui, et puis je te parle pas de cette constante tension sexuelle... Fais un truc, vraiment. Va le voir.

Scott écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Ça se voyait tant que ça ? Il baissa les yeux vers son verre vide et se mordilla les lèvres. Il était trop tard pour nier, et cela ne l'avancerait à rien de tout façon. Il n'y avait aucune honte à aimer quelqu'un. Oui Scott trouvait que l'amour était la plus belle chose au monde, et putain il s'en moquait à un point qu'on puisse le trouver niais. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas faire part de ses inquiétudes à ce prétentieux…

\- Mais… j'ai peur de sa réaction. _Il releva la tête et son expression paniqué_ _e_ _étonna Jackson._ Et s'il n'aimait pas tant que ça les garçons ?!

 _Ah bah si, j'ai parlé de mes inquiétudes avec ce crétin..._

Présentement, Jackson avait l'air vraiment exaspéré après la déclaration de Scott.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il trouve canon notre prof de philo et que j'ai couché avec lui ? _Scott serra les poings et grogna._ Et jusqu'à la preuve du contraire, nous sommes des hommes… En revanche, j'ai l'impression qu'un truc le fait flipper…

\- Une relation sérieuse, peut-être ? _La voix de Scott était légèrement triste_. J'ai aussi cette impression et pourtant, Stiles est plutôt du genre à vouloir s'engager, regarde avec Malia.

\- Il considère peut-être d'autres options maintenant… C'est peut-être avec un mec qu'il a peur de s'engager.

Le capitaine de l'équipe lança un regard compatissant au basané.

\- Tu as raison sur le fait que je doive lui dire, et je le ferai. _Jackson paru_ _t_ _satisfait et fier de lui_. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quand.

 _C'est tout de même étrange de dire ce genre de choses à Whittemore._

 _._

 _._

Scott failli renverser son verre de nouveau rempli lorsque Aiden le bouscula pour rejoindre sa dulcinée. Lydia, ravie de revoir son amant, l'embrassa fougueusement. Derrière lui, le latino entendit Jackson grogner. Il leva un sourcil et lui adressa un sourire moqueur tout en continuant de marcher vers la terrasse.

\- Jaloux ?

Le blond s'offusqua et le poussa en grommelant, faisant rire le brun.

Quand il sortit dehors, le vent lui glaça le visage et le torse.

\- Ils sont dans la véranda, dit Jackson en passant une main dans sa perruque blonde.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce qu'Isaac et Stiles avaient décorée plus tôt. Le feu de cheminée crépitait, une dizaine de citrouilles et de bougies décoraient la pièce.

L'hyperactif, assis avec Isaac et Ethan sur le tapis, fit de grands signes dans leur direction quand il les vit entrer.

\- Scotty ! Jacks ! _Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier poser entre eux._ On vous attendait, ça vous dit de faire des jeux ? _Sa voix était lente et un sourire niais ornais son visage._

Scott, qui n'aimait pas vraiment l'odeur du tabac et la nouvelle habitude que prenait son meilleur ami, lui lança un regard réprobateur qui ne sembla pas intimider le concerné le moins du monde.

\- Je te jure, si c'est une connerie comme un jeu d'alcool hyper classique ou encore pire le cliché du « Action ou vérité », je t'éclate une citrouille sur ta bouille d'ange.

\- Jackson ! _Stiles posa sa main sur son cœur et pri_ _t_ _une expression faussement outrée._ Cesse d'être aussi rabat-joie, mon vieux, et puis, suis-je une personne prévisible ? Non. Alors fais-moi confiance.

Il se leva précipitamment, manquant tomber lorsqu'un qu'un vertige le prit. Ethan le rattrapa heureusement in-extremis puis l'aida à se remettre debout. Stiles lui adressa un clin d'œil, ce qui fit gronder le latino.

Le châtain se retourna vers son meilleur ami pour lui prendre la main et le tirer avec lui un peu plus loin dans la véranda.

Ils furent vite suivis de Jackson, Isaac, Liam, Danny et Ethan.

\- Oh ! Trop cool, un Twister ! s'exclama d'ailleurs le jumeau en voyant le jeu que l'hyperactif brandissait tel un trophée.

Stiles croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et défia du regard le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse.

\- Je savais que c'était une bonne idée, tu vois JackJack.

Ils installèrent le tapis de jeu, et s'assirent sur les canapés alors que le bouclé cherchait d'autre potentiels joueurs. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, en compagnie d'Erica et d'un pack de bières.

\- Mais ! Steuplaiiit Scotty ! g _émit Stiles en s'accrochant presque désespérément_ _à son haut_ _._ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer ?

Le jeune homme se détourna de son ami pour attraper la bouteille que lui tendait Isaac, mais Scott la lui arracha des mains, lui décrochant un deuxième gémissement déçu.

\- J'ai pas envie. _L_ _es yeux ambres se posèrent sur la boisson entre ses mains._ Et sinon, tu as assez bu pour l'instant, tu ne crois pas ?

Le fils du shérif fit la moue.

\- Bah moi, je vais jouer en tout cas ! _Il_ _roula sur le sol en s'esclaffant bêtement et ébouriffa les cheveux de boucle d'or qui cria qu'il voulait jouer aussi._ Du coup, tu fais tourner l'aiguille Scott.

Jackson, Liam et Erica le rejoignirent sur le canapé. Scott décapsula sa bière, but une gorgée et fit tourner l'aiguille.

\- Qui est-ce qui commence ? _Danny hurla un « moi » surexcité, faisant rire Jackson._ Bon, tu mets ton pied droit sur un point rouge.

Finalement, regarder les autres se contorsionner dans tous les sens était plutôt drôle. Surtout que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait se moquer d'Ethan, Danny et Isaac. Ces trois-là étaient adorables et jamais ridicules. Mais, pour le coup, voir ces crétins – et Stiles en faisait partie aussi, bien sûr – déguisés se ramasser par terre était vraiment un spectacle hilarant.

\- Scott, dépêche-toi de me dire ce que je dois faire, je tiens plus ! se plaignit Ethan.

Scott fit enfin tourner l'objet devant sa voix presque suppliante.

\- Euh... Main gauche sur- _I_ _l marqua une p_ _aus_ _e en réalisant la couleur et la seule pastille qu'il restait_ _alors_ _._ _Il fronça les sourcils._ _Il_ _s'apprêtait_ _à refaire tourner discrètement_ _l'aiguille_ _mais la blonde_ _la_ _lui arracha des mains._ Erica ! protesta-t-il avec virulence.

\- T'es trop lent. _Elle replaça son masque de CatWoman correctement_. Bon main gauche sur bleu !

L'adolescent blond posa sa main là où elle ne devrait clairement pas être d'après le jeune McCall. Jackson soupira et Liam lui lança un regard nerveux.

L'effet de l'alcool commençait à s'estomper chez Stiles, si bien que ce dernier déglutit difficilement quand le visage d'Ethan se retrouva trop proche du sien. Une jambe calée entre les siennes et ses bras encadrant sa tête, le frère d'Aiden le regardait d'un air séducteur.

Avant même que Scott ne se lève pour arrêter le jeu et récupérer son amour, un ricanement retentit tout près de leur groupe.

\- Alors les filles, on s'amuse bien ? railla Garrett. Oh ! Excuse-moi Isaac, je t'avais pas vu, quoi que tu deviendras peut-être bien gay à force de traîner avec Stilinski.

Les garçons quittèrent vivement le tapis de jeu et Scott et Jackson se levèrent d'un bond du canapé pour les rejoindre.

\- Tu as quelque chose contre ça ?

Le ton d'Ethan était menaçant.

\- Pas du tout, en revanche… _I_ _l pivota vers Stiles don_ _t les yeux étaient noirs de rage_ _. Danny tira son ex_ _-_ _p_ _etit_ _-_ _ami qui_ _vociférait contre « le crétin qui faisait chier le monde »_ _par la manche et ils s'éloignèrent._ En revanche, la petite relation que lui entretient avec un prof du lycée... est on ne peut plus malsaine.

L'hyperactif se crispa et serra inconsciemment la main de Scott dans la sienne.

\- Mr. Hale est mon professeur et un très bon ami, répondit-il d'une voix calme malgré sa mâchoire serrée et son regard assassin. Et puis, je ne pense pas te porter assez dans mon cœur pour que tu es ton mot à dire sur mes relations.

Scott entrelaça leurs doigts et Jackson posa sa main sur la nuque parsemée de grain de beauté.

Garrett leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh ! Mais je vois que tu les fais tous tomber à tes pieds. _S_ _es yeux passèrent du latino à l'hawaïen_ _et au_ _jumeau_ _qui_ _se serva_ _i_ _t un verre plus loin pour enfin se pos_ _er_ _sur le capitaine de l'équipe._ Même ceux que l'on pensait les plus hétéros.

Isaac se redressa pour le dépasser facilement d'une tête, lui souriant faussement.

\- Rien de tout ça ne te regarde, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu viens nous faire chier avec tes conneries.

Nullement impressionné, le jeune serveur ne lui porta pas attention. Il se rapprocha de Stiles et toucha du bout des doigts la fausse étoile de shérif qu'il portait sur son costume de Woody.

\- Je me demande ce que le Shérif penserait de ça… _I_ _l fit mine de réfléchir en tapotant sur le torse du châtain._ Son fils unique, sortant avec quelqu'un de plus vieux que lui. _Stiles ne répondit rien, serrant un peu plus la main de son meilleur ami._ Avec un homme. _Stiles lâcha la mains de Scott,_ _attrap_ _a,_ _éloign_ _a_ _et serr_ _a_ _le poignet de Garrett._

\- La ferme, gronda Stiles.

\- Oh, touché ! _L_ _a_ _mine du blond était faussement désol_ _ée_ _._ Papa Stilinski aurait trop honte que son fils unique soit gay, c'est ça ?

Jackson, Isaac et Scott se regardèrent perplexes.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, espèce de petit con.

L'autre n'eut même pas le temps de cracher à nouveau son venin qu'un poing puissant s'enfonça dans sa mâchoire.

\- Casse-toi ! Liam explosa _._ Laisse-nous tranquille si tu ne veux pas te reprendre la même raclée que quand tu avais insulté Mason, ou encore quand tu m'avais volé Violette ! _L'intrus_ _posa ses doigts sur sa lèvre fendu_ _e_ _et geignit._ Tire-toi, j'ai dit !

Garrett partit, non sans un dernier regard noir pour le groupe, se sentant humilié.

\- Il ne cherche qu'à faire du mal. Il l'a mérité, se justifia Liam devant les yeux écarquillés de ses amis.

\- Tu as bien fait. _Jackson haussa les épaules._ Je crevais d'envie de le faire, et je commençais à me demander qui allait refaire le portrait de cet enfoiré.

.

.

Scott passa sa main dans les cheveux son meilleur ami et rit à une énième pitrerie d'Erica et Liam. Il devait être aux alentours de quatre heures du matin et après quelques danses, Stiles avait complètement désaoulé, s'endormant comme une masse sur son épaule. La musique et les éclats de rire n'avaient pas eu l'air de le déranger jusqu'à maintenant mais, soudainement, l'hyperactif se mit à remuer un peu puis se redressa sur le canapé en baillant.

Scott sourit, nostalgique. Sa mine endormie et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air de gamin.

Leurs amis prétextèrent aller chercher un verre et Scott se retrouva seul avec son amour qui avait niché son nez dans son cou.

\- Hey… l'interpella-t-il doucement.

Stiles releva la tête pour lui sourire et l'interroger du regard.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- On ne peut mieux. _I_ _l s'étira de tout son long._ C'est un de mes meilleurs Halloween.

Le latino chercha à capter son regard en se redressant, montrant ainsi son sérieux.

\- Je pensais à Garrett, dit-il en prononçant le prénom d'une façon presque haineuse.

\- Scott, je me fiche de ce mec. _Stiles gloussa presque et haussa les épaules._ Je te jure, _il pivota complètement vers son ami en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le canapé_ , que je passe une soirée juste géniale. Chaque année, tu fais en sorte que je passe un super Halloween et chaque année, c'est réussi. _Il attrapa sa main, faisant frissonner Scott._ Que ce soit celui juste après la mort de ma mère, quand tu avais rempli ma chambre de piñata, la fois où tu avais pris sur toi pour qu'on passe une nuit blanche à regarder des films d'horreurs, où encore celle où on a été stupides au point de croire que se promener dans les bois en pleine nuit était une bonne idée. Il y a, à chaque fois, des petits incidents, on s'est rendu malade à trop manger de bonbon, on a flippé comme jamais et on s'est même perdu dans cette putain de forêt, mais à chaque fois tu étais là, et tu es toujours là, à te faire du souci pour moi. Alors j'ai déjà oublié cet idiot avec la soirée que je viens de passer.

Scott l'observa et la sincérité qu'il lisait dans ses yeux le perturba. Ses mots firent battre son cœur plus rapidement, son regard l'envoûta et cette bouche empêcha son cerveau de fonctionner correctement.

Alors, sans réfléchir, sans prévenir, il posa une main sur sa nuque puis fondit sur les lèvres pleines de celui qu'il aimait.

.

.

 _ **TADAAA, nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Oui je sais, je devrait pas couper à un moment aussi important.**_

 _ **Alors comment va réagir Stiles à propos de ce baiser ?**_

 _ **Scott à fait un biiiig pas en avant. Contents ?;)**_

 _ **j'attends vos avis avec impatiente,**_

 _ **bisous et à la prochaine !**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapitre 23 : Partout où il est passé, il à laissé, l'empreinte des choses brisées._

 _._

 _._

.

Ça lui était tombé dessus comme ça, sans prévenir. Scott avait vu Stiles rentrer dans sa vie, plus de dix ans auparavant, et il avait presque l'impression qu'elle avait réellement commencé à ce moment précis. Il s'en était rendu compte tard mais désormais il avait l'impression que sa personne toute entière avait été faite pour rencontrer l'hyperactif. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'ils étaient destinés. Stiles faisait ressortir le meilleur en lui et ils s'accordaient parfaitement.

Aimer Stiles était magique, une véritable aventure et une évidence.

Son nez s'emboîtait parfaitement dans son cou, pour s'imprégner de cette douce odeur alors qu'il caressait sa nuque.

La meilleure place pour les mains du châtain se trouvait sur son corps, ses longs doigts parcourant ses flancs.

Les meilleures nuits qu'ils passaient étaient quand leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, partageant une chaleur réconfortante.

Tout était plus beau avec son amour et Scott s'était dit que ses lèvres aussi étaient faites pour rencontrer celles roses de Stiles.

Les lèvres de son meilleur ami étaient douces et avaient le goût fruité du punch. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il tenta approfondir le baiser en tirant un peu sur les cheveux en bataille et attendit désespérément que l'autre le touche à son tour.

Mais Stiles le repoussa.

Quand Scott rouvrit les yeux, l'expression qu'afficha le châtain lui brisa le cœur.

Certes, il y avait un peu d'interrogation dans son regard et il trouvait ça plutôt légitime, mais Stiles se reprit bien trop vite, serrant la mâchoire et fronçant les sourcils, blanc comme un linge. Son visage était pratiquement indéchiffrable. Il semblait en colère, hésitant, inquiet et profondément triste.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et il sembla à Scott que c'était pour chasser des larmes.

 _Mais pourquoi pleurait-il ?_

Ils restèrent là pendant un long moment, à se regarder, ne sachant quoi dire.

L'hyperactif revint sur terre quand le latino commença à se mordiller la lèvre, presque terrifié de la mine et de la future réaction de son ami. Le visage pâle parsemé de grains de beauté s'adoucit alors, restant tout de même crispé, ses yeux whiskys brillants dans la pénombre. Et pas par l'alcool, Scott en était sûr.

Avant même qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, Stiles se leva précipitamment et regarda partout autour de lui. Il semblait perdu et sa respiration était hachée.

\- Je-je dois partir. _Il manqua trébucher. Scott se mit debout à son tour et attrapa son poignet._ Je dois y aller, _répéta-t-il en dégageant doucement sa main._

Scott observa son ami tituber jusqu'à la porte et disparaître à l'extérieur.

 _J'ai tout gâché._

Il aurait voulu le retenir, mais quand ses jambes lui obéirent enfin, la jeep bleue s'éloignait déjà.

Il frissonna.

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

 _J'ai si froid sans toi._

 _._

 _._

Scott rentra chez lui et claqua la porte d'entrée. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour atteindre sa chambre et prit sa tête entre ses mains en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Putain ! s'écria-t-il en frappant dans une étagère.

Quelques livres tombèrent sous le choc mais il n'eut aucun sentiments de satisfaction, sa colère et nervosité ne furent pas plus apaisées. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva à geindre pitoyablement à cause de la douleur aiguë qui le lançait là où ses phalanges s'étaient un peu ouvertes.

Il se précipita alors vers l'armoire à pharmacie pour en sortir de quoi bander les plaies. Mais, ayant la poisse, la plupart des flacons lui tombèrent dessus à cause de ses gestes précipités.

Le latino poussa un cri de frustration et se laissa glisser au sol.

Cependant, avant même qu'il ne puisse s'asseoir sur le carrelage froid, un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et une main lui fit relever la tête.

Sa mère était là, accroupie devant lui, en pyjama avec les lèvres pincées d'inquiétude.

 _Stiles aussi fait ça quand il est inquiet._

Mélissa lui caressa les cheveux et essuya de son pouce une unique larme que Scott n'avait même pas sentie couler sur sa joue.

\- Je pensais que tu étais de garde, _dit-il d'une voix chevrotante._ Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Elle lui sourit doucement et l'aida à se redresser.

\- Oh mon bébé... _Scott ne pensa même pas à grimacer comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait des surnoms._ Raconte-moi tout.

Il se laissa guider vers le lit et ils s'assirent tous les deux en tailleur, recouvrant leurs jambes avec la couverture.

\- J'ai fait une connerie, maman.

La brune sembla attendre que son fils continue à parler, mais Scott resta planté là à se faire craquer les doigts, signe de sa nervosité. Il pensait sincèrement que sa mère était capable de l'écouter, qu'elle ne le jugerait pas à cause de sa sexualité. Il ressentait le besoin de tout lâcher, garder tous ces sentiments en lui ne l'aidait pas à y voir clair, mais parler du rejet de Stiles ne ferait-il pas encore plus mal que de juste penser ? Il avait l'impression de revivre la scène encore et encore et que son cœur se déchirait. Cela lui donnait envie de s'enrouler dans sa couette et de dormir pour éviter de penser, d'attendre que tous ses problèmes se règlent tout seul.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda finalement sa mère.

Le latino s'agita, répétant sans cesse qu'il avait fait une connerie puis se pencha pour chercher à tâtons son inhalateur dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Mélissa l'arrêta en attrapant ses mains et en les serrant fort dans les siennes. Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air qui se voulait sévère.

\- Scott ! _Il plongea les yeux dans ses iris noirs._ Tu vas me répondre clairement maintenant, d'accord ? Tu as l'air préoccupé en ce moment, et maintenant tu rentres en trombe à la maison en pleine nuit, puant l'alcool à plein nez… Alors, quoi que soit cette connerie, je peux l'entendre, on va en parler et je vais tout faire pour t'aider. Même si j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu n'as pas mis de fille enceinte ou bien, pire encore, que tu as des problèmes de drogue. Hé bien oui, avec tous ces joints qui passent en soirée maintenant, tu sais-

\- Je suis tombé amoureux, lâcha Scott.

\- Je vois. _Elle hocha la tête_. Tu sais, ce n'est pas une connerie, au contraire. Et, quand bien même, si la concernée ne veut pas de toi, ce n'est pas une raison de ne plus croire en l'amour...

Son fils baissa les yeux à ces paroles, l'air encore plus abattu. Elle se retint alors de lui sortir le classique discours du « tu n'as que 17 ans, des copines tu en auras d'autres ». Car quelque chose lui disait que cette histoire étais plus sérieuse qu'une petite amourette de lycéen. Elle se sentait un peu impuissante et ne le supportait pas, surtout en voyant que son fils avait vraiment l'air détruit.

Trouver les mots juste et réconforter Scott, c'était davantage le boulot de Stiles au final.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

 _Mon dieu, faites qu'il n'ait pas piqué la copine de son meilleur ami !_

\- Qui est-ce ? s _e risqua-t-elle à demander, avant de souffler discrètement de soulagement en se rappelant que la jolie Malia avait déménagé. Scott releva le regard vers elle et elle pu y lire une immense tristesse qui lui brisa le cœur._ Où est Stiles ?

Il serra sa main nerveusement et se mordilla la lèvre en rompant à nouveau le contact visuel.

Mélissa elle comprit. Tout lui semblait si logique et inévitable tout d'un coup.

\- Scott… dit-elle d'une voix douce en se remettant à caresser ses cheveux.

Il se jeta dans ses bras et étouffa un sanglot. Mélissa eut l'impression de ressentir toutes ses émotions, toute sa détresse. Elle savait à quel point on pouvait aimer quelqu'un et à quel point il pouvait être difficile d'apprendre à aimer à nouveau après avoir eu des sentiments d'aussi fort.

\- J'ai tout perdu maman… _dit-il en se retirant doucement de l'étreinte._ Il ne voudra même plus être mon meilleur ami après ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? _Elle lui sourit tendrement._ Stiles est l'une des personnes les plus ouvertes d'esprit que je connaisse.

\- Il l'est… mais il ne veut pas être avec moi.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut plus être ton ami. Même si je sais que ce serait dur pour toi de ne pas pouvoir être plus que ça.

Scott sembla à nouveau paniquer car il se mit à secouer frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite en se rongeant les ongles, puis il reprit d'une voix encore moins assurée qu'avant.

\- Tu n'as pas vu l'expression qu'il avait… _Son visage se décomposa alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide_. Il avait l'air perdu mais... une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il m'a rejeté.

\- Scott, cela lui à peut-être fait un choc. Je veux dire, vous êtes inséparables depuis toujours et aujourd'hui tu lui déclares ton amour. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, dit-elle en s'asseyant un peu plus confortablement.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils en regardant la moquette. Il semblait la trouver beaucoup plus intéressante que sa mère. Il la fixait comme s'il pouvait y lire quelque chose, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le lui dire… murmura-t-il et Mélissa crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes à ce moment là.

\- De quoi ?

Scott passa ses mains sur son visage avant de relever la tête vers sa mère.

\- Que je l'aimais. Maman, je ne lui ai même pas dit que je l'aimais, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et comme je ne veux jamais aimer personne. _Il renifla et ravala ses larmes._ Je l'ai embrassé, sans le prévenir. Juste comme ça. Parce que j'en mourrais d'envie depuis bien trop longtemps et que j'ai pensé que la meilleure chose à faire était de l'embrasser et ensuite tout lui avouer. _Le rire sans joie qui sortit de sa gorge glaça le sang de sa mère._ Quel crétin… Au final, il est parti sans que je puisse lui avouer.

\- Tu peux toujours le rappeler, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Scott sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tapota plusieurs fois dessus.

\- J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois. _Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement un message puis il balança son portable sur son matelas._ Jackson vient de me dire qu'il ne lui répondait pas non plus.

\- Jackson ? répéta Mélissa.

\- Ouais, il était inquiet, _Scott ponctua ce mot en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts en grimaçant_ , après que Stiles ait quitté la fête précipitamment. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour lui et je ne sais pas si il s'en rend compte. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais il s'est rentré dans la tête qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on se préoccupe de lui. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais si il lui arrivait quelque chose. _Il tritura nerveusement le tissus de sa couette alors que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible_. C'est assez égoïste comme comportement au final.

\- Tu ne parles plus que de son dépars précipité de la soirée apparemment. _Ce n'était pas une question_. Mais je suis sure qu'il y a une explication valable à tous ça. Scott laissa tomber la tête en avant et la prit entre ses mains. Sinon e ne comprend pas trop pourquoi tu es en train de me parler de Jackson Whittemore autrement qu'en proférant des menaces plus bizarres les unes que les autres. _Elle secoua la tête et se pinça l'arrête du nez._ Depuis quand ce gamin s'intéresse à Stiles ?

\- Depuis que Stiles lui a complètement retourné le cerveau. _Il répondit avant même qu'elle puisse lui demander d'en savoir plus._ Oui, il y a pas mal de choses que tu ne sais pas maman.

Scott lui raconta tout, enfin... sans trop rentrer dans les détails, évidemment… Sa mère n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Stiles était apparemment un « dieu du sexe » et qu'il fantasmait beaucoup trop sur lui. Mais il lui dit tout ce qu'il lui semblait utile de savoir et ce dont il avait horriblement besoin de parler. L'histoire de Stiles et Jackson, la relation étrange que son meilleur ami entretenait avec le professeur Hale, sa jalousie maladive, son impression d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur et il épilogua sans vraiment sans rendre compte sur le pouvoir de séduction que pouvaient avoir ces putains d'yeux ambre. À certains moments, il oubliait même que Stiles l'avait rejeté, cependant, dès qu'il repensait à ses lèvres, qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il avait envie de recommencer, il avait juste envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à que cette horrible douleur disparaisse.

Sa mère se contenta de l'écouter parler, rire, et de le voir sourire ou froncer les sourcils. C'est lorsque qu'il commença à parler du comportement étrange de Stiles, ses changements d'humeur et son mal-être pas si bien caché que ça, qu'elle blanchit et se mit à vraiment réagir.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a fait une crise de panique plus grave que celles qu'il a déjà faites ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- C'est Jackson qu'il l'a retrouvé inconscient sur la route, on a vraiment eu peur pour lui. _Ce souvenir lui tordit le ventre._ Il recommence à faire des cauchemars, du moins les quelques heures qu'il dort en fait.

Scott se leva du lit et se posta devant sa mère. Malgré le rejet, il était toujours autant décidé à aider son meilleur ami.

\- Je veux l'aider, on est tous inquiet pour lui. _Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de faire en sorte que sa voix ne se brise pas._ Je ne veux pas que ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans recommence, tu comprends ? Je tiens trop à lui. Beaucoup trop... Maman je... Je veux l'aider... Je veux que ça s'arrête, que-

Scott sentit ses jambes faiblir alors que les souvenirs d'un Stiles au plus mal revenaient l'assaillir et l'assommer. Il s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère, pleurant sans pouvoir se retenir, plus capable de contenir le déluge d'émotions qui tournoyaient sur lui.

Ses larmes coulèrent jusqu'à qu'il soit épuisé et qu'il commence à s'endormir, bercé par la voix douce de sa mère et ses caresses sur son dos.

.

.

Des coups à sa porte tirèrent Derek de son sommeil mais il décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Il s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand des coups encore plus fort retentirent.

Bordel, il avait vraiment pensé que les gamins ne s'aventuraient pas dans un endroit aussi flippant que ce quartier !

Il se leva alors que les tambourinements reprenaient de plus belle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

En plein milieu de la nuit en plus…

Il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler un t-shirt et traversa son loft plongé dans la pénombre pour atteindre la porte en grognant.

\- J'ai pas de bonbons alors si les spaghettis ça vous va... _Il ouvrit la porte et bailla_. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas intérêt à protester car- Stiles ?

.

.

Le lendemain, Scott passa presque toute sa matinée à attendre de voir arriver une Jeep bleue sur le parking du lycée. Mr. Hale étant absent, Isaac l'avait traîné à la bibliothèque pour qu'ils soient tranquilles pour parler, mais le latino ne faisait que regarder par la fenêtre et le blond n'arrivait pas à en tirer quoi que ce soit. C'était à peine s'il avait prononcé un mot.

Quand Jackson et Liam les rejoignirent, ses cernes et ses yeux rougis le trahirent immédiatement.

\- Hé, Scott ? _Le capitaine posa sa main sur son épaule. Le latino eut envie de le repousser et de lui crier de le_ _lâcher_ _avant de filer chez les Stilinski._ Ça va ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit-il d'une voix lasse sans jamais, quitter le parking du regard.

Jackson ne sut apparemment pas quoi répondre, car il se contenta de retirer sa main et de prendre place sur le siège à côté de lui.

\- On s'inquiète. _La voix d'Isaac n'était pas vraiment assurée._ Pour toi et pour Stiles.

\- On va bien, tous les deux. _Son ton était tellement monotone et fatigué qu'au moins il ne trahissait pas son mensonge._

Ses amis soupirèrent et Scott sentit Liam le fixer avec intensité. Tous sursautèrent quand ce dernier brisa le silence en l'attrapant par le col de son sweater par-dessus la table et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Ça suffit ! _Il plongea dans les yeux larmoyant de Scott et se radoucit aussitôt._ Tu sais ce que c'est de s'inquiéter pour les gens qu'on aime, non ? Alors tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas, crétin, pour qu'on t'aide et qu'on puisse aussi comprendre pourquoi Stiles n'est pas là.

Ils restèrent là, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux durant de longues secondes pendant lesquelles Jackson et Isaac ne surent pas où se mettre. Liam était on ne peut plus irritable ces derniers temps.

Puis Scott finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule du plus petit et leur confrontation devint une étreinte.

\- Il m'a rejeté, _murmura le latino en se séparant doucement de son ami_. Et il est parti. Comme ça.

Scott jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Jackson.

\- Tu veux dire que tu lui as parlé de tes... sentiments ? demanda Isaac, abasourdi par la nouvelle.

Scott grimaça.

\- Hé bien... l'embrasser, ça compte ? _Il savait bien que non._

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils, mis à part le fils Whittemore qui haussa les épaules.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir. _Il tapota son menton des doigts._ Nous étions dans une soirée où l'alcool coulait à flot et toi, tu embrasses ton meilleur pote. Sans prévenir. Et sans raison, j'imagine. Alors non, ça compte pas. _Jackson fit la moue et Scott passa ses mains sur son visage._

Ce ne fut que dans l'après midi que Stiles réapparut, et il évita Scott tout le reste de la journée.

Enfin... Il évitait tout le monde en réalité. Quand Jackson alla le voir et lui lança avec un tact mémorable « ton truc c'est de disparaître sans donner de nouvelles en fait. », l'hyperactif se contenta de le contourner et de partir en avance en cours. Durant les pauses, il s'asseyait dans un coin et partait en chercher un autre quand ses amis s'approchaient trop près de lui. Il semblait toujours aussi perturbé et ailleurs que la veille, déambulant dans les couloirs comme si rien n'existait autour de lui. Quand Harris lui lâcha une remarque cinglante, il ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder et il quitta le lycée directement après la sonnerie de seize heures.

Scott aussi retourna chez lui, la boule au ventre et d'humeur morose.

Quand il passa la porte, Mélissa l'attendait, assise à la table du salon, un mug et une cafetière à moitié vide à côté d'elle. Plusieurs documents étaient étalés devant elle et quand elle releva la tête, Scott remarqua l'expression grave qu'affichait son visage.

\- Bon, Scott… _il s'assit en face de lui et elle déposa un dossier sur lequel il put lire « Stiles Stilinski »._ Je n'ai pas le droit de te monter ce genre de chose et encore moins d'en garder un exemplaire chez moi. C'est un double de celui qui se trouve à l'hôpital. Ce qui signifie qu'il est secret, personne ne sait que je l'ai. Et j'aimerais que ça reste ainsi, tu comprends ? _Son fils hocha la tête gravement._ John Stilinski ne doit jamais l'apprendre, d'accord ?

\- Parce qu'il est le Shérif ? demanda Scott, sceptique.

Elle se gratta l'arrière du crâne en reniflant.

\- Plutôt parce qu'il est son père. _Son ton presque écœuré fit froncer les sourcils du latino_. Bref, _elle ouvrit le dossier et en sortit plusieurs photos et scanners ainsi qu'une note qu'elle avait écrite_ _elle-même_ , ces examens datent de sa tentative de suicide. _Sa voix était faible, le sujet était dur pour elle aussi. Scott le savait, sa mère aimait vraiment Stiles._

 _-_ Je suis vraiment obligé de regarder ? demanda-t-il et sa mère lui caressa le dos de la main.

Il se souvenait très bien de l'état de Stiles, et faut dire qu'il ne tenait pas spécialement à le revoir.

\- Désolé, mais si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense… _Il lui fit signe de continuer_. Bien, les médecins ont dit que le suicide avait été déclenché par la prise de cachets mais comme le montre ces photos, Stiles s'était aussi scarifié les avant-bras. Sur ces radios, on remarque facilement une côte cassée, juste ici, _elle glissa son doigt sur l'endroit plus sombre pour désigner la fracture_. On avait aussi noté qu'il avait de multiples bleus sur son torse, un hématome sur sa pommette droite, une lèvre et l'arcade sourcilière fendues. Il en avait été conclu que, même si nous ne savions pas les raisons précises de cet acte : Stiles s'était battu, était rentré chez lui, s'était ensuite taillé les veines, puis avait avalé des cachets et si la côte cassée n'était pas due à son prétendu conflit, il se la serait fracturée en chutant dans la baignoire.

\- J'imagine que si tu me racontes des choses que je sais déjà, c'est que tu n'y crois pas, dit Scott en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en secouant la tête pour faire disparaître les images de Stiles, entre la vie et la mort, enfermé dans sa salle de bain.

\- Effectivement… après que l'ambulance ait emmené Stiles et qu'Isaac soit venu te chercher, je suis restée un peu chez les Stilinski. Une arcade sourcilière et une lèvre fendue saignent beaucoup, et il n'y avait aucune tache dans la Jeep, il y en avait uniquement sur la moquette de la chambre de Stiles. Jusqu'à la salle de bain. De plus, il est plutôt difficile de monter des escaliers avec une côte cassée. Enfin, d'après le lycée, Stiles serait parti vers quinze heures sans trace de blessure avec sa jeep et, d'après la voisine, il serait rentré directement chez lui. Ce qui veut dire qu'il s'est forcément battu chez lui. _Scott haussa les épaules, il ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir._ Scott, la maison était verrouillée partout, tu es entré grâce à la clé qu'il t'avait donnée. Avec qui veux-tu qu'il se soit battu ? Qui aurait bien pu le frapper ?

 _-_ Mis à part avec son-

\- Son père commençait son service à vingt heures et tu as trouvé Stiles à vingt heures trente. Malheureusement, ça colle.

Scott vit rouge. Comment le Shérif osait-il s'en prendre à son fils ? Il tapa son poing sur la table.

\- Nous devons le signaler ! Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Si jamais il le touche encore je te jure-

\- Scott, nous ne pouvons rien faire, il y a un problème…dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? On a les témoins, les preuves ! éclata-t-il.

\- Justement. _Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains._ Il a été vu avec quelqu'un d'autre à la sortie du lycée. Et la voisines affirme qu'il avait fait rentrer un autre garçon chez lui.

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table et lui fit relever la tête.

\- Qui ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il était brun et qu'il avait sûrement votre âge. Et même si mon intuition me dit que ce garçon y n'est pour rien... tu sais qu'une intuition n'est pas une preuve.

\- Comment peux-tu être si sûr qu'il n'y est pour rien ?

\- C'est simple, après être rentré chez lui à dix-neuf heures pour sa pause repas, le Shérif ne serait jamais reparti si Stiles allait mal et il aurait appelé l'hôpital. À moins que ce ne soit lui qui l'est battu.

Sa mère avait raison, c'était certain. Une rage immense commença à bouillonner en Scott qui tentait de garder son calme.

\- Qu'en est-il du garçon ?

\- J'imagine qu'il est reparti chez lui après que John soit arrivé, mais… _elle sembla hésiter à parler_. Après que tu sois passé voir Stiles à l'hôpital, quelqu'un d'autre est venu et je suis quasiment sûre qu'il s'agit de la même personne, car quand le shérif est entré dans la chambre, il l'a foutu dehors en le traitant de tous les noms et en le menaçant. Ce garçon avait posé un maillot de basket sur le lit de Stiles, il me semble, et il avait l'air d'être vraiment inquiet lui. Il ressemblait un peu à toi maintenant... Scott tu aurais vu son regard. Je crois- je crois qu'il aimait Stiles.

Scott se leva brusquement, faisant couiner sa chaise et regarda sa mère, droit dans les yeux.

\- Théo.

.

.

 _ **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Le chapitre 23 est là, je sais que vous l'attendiez.**_

 _ **J'ai eue un mal fou à l'écrire, je n'était jamais très concentré et j'avais l'impression de faire du n'importe quoi ! Heureusement la super Zéphirebleue étais là.**_

 _ **Booon, d'ailleurs elle m'a accusée plusieurs fois de chercher à vous tuer en jouant avec les émotions de ce pauvre Scotty. Mais je l'aime mon Scott d'amour, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir ! Tout va s'arranger promis. Enfin…**_

 _ **Sinon vous le sentez comment le fait que Stiles soit allé chez Derek ? J'attends vos hypothèses.**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de faire vite pour la suite. Sinon joyeuses fêtes à vous touuus. Abusez de trucs gras et profitez de vos proches !**_

 _ **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**_

 _ **Pleins de bisous.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_Yo, petite info : il y a un lime assez...enfin bref, un bon lime bien citronné quoi. Sautez le passage si ça vous dérange.;)_

 _on se retrouve en bas !_

 _._

 _._

Chapitre 24 : Il aimait les gens qui souriaient quand il pleuvait.

.

.

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit extrêmement bien. Une chaleur réconfortante l'entourait et une main passait dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Un bras fort se resserra autour de sa taille et il poussa un peu plus son visage dans le cou de son professeur.

Rapidement pourtant, cette sensation de sûreté laissa place à un sentiment qu'il avait du mal à déchiffrer.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les bras des Scott n'étaient pas aussi forts habituellement, que ses mains étaient moins grandes et que son odeur était plus douce et sucrée. Il aimait les étreintes de Derek. C'était certain. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que son cœur n'avait pas battu si vite pour quelqu'un, que son souffle ne s'était pas coupé quand il voyait cette personne. Il aimait cette sensation, pourtant, depuis Théo, il avait tout fait pour ne plus jamais la ressentir. Ne plus jamais tomber amoureux d'un garçon.

Alors il avait repoussé Scott.

Seulement, maintenant, il se sentait affreusement mal. Il avait peur, honte et il s'en voulait. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi et avait pensé que c'était le mieux à faire.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et plongea dans le regard envoûtant de son professeur. Il avait débarqué chez lui, désespéré, et avait pleuré sur son épaule toute la nuit. Il lui avait tout dit, sur son père, sa tentative de suicide, son premier amour et ses nouveaux sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Derek avait été d'excellent conseil. Il avait été là pour lui, comme un frère, et Stiles aurait aimé qu'il soit réellement de sa famille.

\- Hey, comment tu te sens ? lui demanda l'adulte.

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules puis attrapa son portable sur la table de chevet avant de retourner se pelotonner contre le corps chaud. Il pianota dessus quelques secondes pour découvrir une dizaine d'appels manqués, puis il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais il est dix heures et demie ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix cassée en voyant l'heure affichée sur son écran.

\- Je reste avec toi ce matin. _Lui souffla Derek avec douceur_. Tu dois te reposer un peu, on retournera au lycée quand tu seras prêt. _Stiles allait protester mais il l'en empêcha_. C'est ce que je ferais pour Cora.

Le fils du shérif lui sourit, ému d'être aussi bien traité par Derek.

Le brun en profita pour se lever du lit et montrer à Stiles où se trouvait la salle de bain. Il partit à la cuisine pendant que l'adolescent se douchait et prépara des pancakes et du café.

Le plus jeune, qui gardait toujours des affaires de rechange dans son sac de cours – depuis l'expérience de la soirée de Jackson où il avait dormit sur place et était arrivé en cours fringué n'importe comment...et bien il prenait ses précautions - le rejoignit rapidement, vêtu d'un bas de jogging vert sapin et d'un t-shirt gris. Il remercia son hôte, beaucoup de fois au cours de la matinée. Que se soit pour le petit-déjeuner, l'hospitalité, ses conseils ou juste pour avoir été là.

Ils quittèrent le loft juste à temps pour arriver au lycée pour le premier cours de l'après-midi.

.

.

Stiles souffla et essuya les gouttes de sueurs froides qui perlaient sur son front. Il démarra la jeep. Le ciel grondait et la nuit commençait à tomber. Durant toute la journée, il avait réussi à échapper à la moue perplexe d'Isaac, aux remarques désobligeantes de Jackson et au regard assassin de Liam. Ainsi qu'à un Scott inquiet, aux yeux brillant et aux mains tremblantes. Il l'avait évité, lui et ses lèvres qu'il mordillait sans cesse. _Bordel._ Il cligna des yeux pour effacer l'image d'un Scott trop tentant.

Il avait juste eu besoin d'être seul, pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait vraiment et à ce qu'il allait faire.

Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu éviter Ethan qu'il avait percuté à la sortie d'un cours. Le beau blond lui avait proposé, d'une voix peu assurée, de sortir un soir. Il avait l'air d'en avoir vraiment envie. Stiles lui avait dit que ce ne serait pas possible, qu'il tenait trop à Danny pour flirter avec son ex-petit-copain. C'était vrai, en partie. Mais Ethan n'avait pas l'air de croire que c'était la seule raison, et l'hyperactif n'essaya pas de le convaincre. Ni de se convaincre lui-même qu'il n'avait pas une autre raison d'ailleurs, impliquant une mâchoire de travers, un grain de beauté sous l'œil droit et un sourire adorable...

Ouais il y avait bien autre chose.

Et, aussi, il avait pris sa décision.

Un éclair éclata et Stiles sourit. Scott, tout comme lui, aimait l'orage. Ou du moins ils aimaient trouver le sommeil, bercés par le bruit de la pluie et par ce grondement incessant, alors qu'ils étaient au chaud, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Stiles se gara sur le côté de la route et sortit son téléphone.

 _Apprends à te laisser aimer, accepte les sentiments. Partage les tiens sans te poser de questions. Si la personne t'apporte quelque chose et t'aime tel que tu es, alors laisse-toi porter, c'est à ton tour d'être heureux,_ lui répéta la voix de Derek.

Stiles composa un numéro.

\- Jackson ? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

.

.

Il était presque minuit et Scott n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il n'était même pas fatigué. Il cogitait trop, faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre, incapable de rester en place. Il avait bien appelé Isaac, espérant parler d'autre chose que du râteau qu'il s'était pris, mais le blond avait l'air de ne pas avoir la capacité de parler d'autre chose. Liam, lui, passait sa soirée avec Mason et Jackson – oui, il avait appelé Jackson et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête – lui avait raccroché au nez après lui avoir dit, presque dans un gloussement, qu'il était très occupé.

Sérieusement, depuis quand Whittemore gloussait-il ?

Il avait véritablement tout essayer pour penser à autre chose, malheureusement, Games of Throne lui avait rappelé qu'il regardait ça avec Stiles habituellement, puis il avait allumé son ordinateur et avait passé la plupart de son temps à regarder si son meilleur ami était connecté sur Skype. Après quoi, il avait essayé de lire, mais le seul livre qu'il aimait vraiment et qu'il pouvais relire encore et encore était un cadeau de Stiles, rempli de petites remarques écrites de toutes les couleurs à l'intérieur.

Il serait bien allé courir, cependant, premièrement le temps était à l'orage, deuxièmement il était asthmatique et troisièmement il était vingt-trois heures trente.

 _De toute façon j'aime pas courir._

Scott se laissa tomber sur son lit où il resta allongé sur le ventre pendant plusieurs minutes, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

Il était fou de ce crétin qui l'avait rejeté...

Son portable vibra, annonçant qu'il avait reçu un message. Scott se jeta dessus, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler et priant pour ce ne soit pas son opérateur qui lui annonçait que son forfait était renouvelé ou encore sa tante qui lui envoyait des photos de chatons.

Ce n'était définitivement pas sa tante.

 _« La maison du lac, dans 30 minutes. Pas celle de Lydia, non, celle de Jackson. Tu sais, dans les bois, pas loin de l'ancien manoir des Hales. Je t'attends. Viens. S'il te plaît._

 _\- Stiles »_

Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup trop vite d'un seul coup. Il était tellement dans un tel état de choc qu'il sursauta quand son portable vibra à nouveaux dans sa main. Il avait deux autre messages.

Il fronça les sourcils, c'était Jackson.

 _« Vas-y. Il est désolé et il veut vraiment que tu y ailles. Ne me remercie pas McCall. »_

 _« Oh, et par pitié… ne faites rien dans le jacuzzi. »_

Scott rougit puis se demanda réellement pourquoi le capitaine de l'équipe était mêlé à ça. Et surtout, pourquoi il évoquait un truc pareil ? Non, la vraie question était : pourquoi Stiles lui demandait de venir dans une des maisons de Whittemore à minuit ?

Il abandonna vite l'idée de trouver une réponse à toutes ses interrogations et s'habilla. Non, parce qu'il allait pas y aller en caleçon non plus, se faire arrêter pour exhibitionnisme n'était pas dans ses plans. Après quelques hésitations, il opta pour un polo. Celui qu'aimait Stiles. Oui il était fleur-bleu, mais ça, ce n'était une surprise pour personne.

Il passa rapidement à la salle de bain et descendit à pas de loup dans son salon pour ne pas réveiller sa mère, qui n'était pas de garde le vendredi soir. Il piqua d'ailleurs ses clefs de voiture, et grimaça lorsque le parquet grinça sous ses pas. Il tourna silencieusement la clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et…

\- Scott ?

Une lumière s'alluma sur sa droite. Mélissa était affalée sur le canapé, un plaid la recouvrant et son ordinateur sur les genoux.

 _Ça, ce n'était pas prévu._

\- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

Scott resta debout devant la porte, ses doigts tapotant dessus nerveusement et sa bouche formant une moue confuse alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre de dire la vérité. Sa mère ne le laisserait jamais sortir en pleine nuit, surtout pour aller dans une maison perdue dans les bois.

\- Euh... Et bien…

Mélissa posa son ordinateur sur la table basse et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Un polo bleu marine ? _Elle plissa les yeux._ Et tu t'es parfumé ?

L'adolescent se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

\- Hum… _Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son fils pour le recoiffer et lui sourit tendrement._ Tu peux aller voir Stiles.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours tout de deviner !

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et le mit presque dehors en lui répétant plusieurs fois de faire attention sur la route. Scott la serra dans ses bras et embrassa son front avant de trottiner joyeusement jusqu'à la voiture.

Il était complètement surexcité et son cœur battait à dix mille à l'heure en pensant qu'il allait bientôt voir Stiles. Il espérait vraiment que ce soit un rendez-vous mais, quand il se gara près de la familière jeep bleu, un frisson d'appréhension parcourut son corps. Il stressait. Il allait devoir avouer ses sentiments, parler à cœur ouvert. Il pouvait toujours être repoussé à nouveau.

Scott prit sur lui et descendit de la voiture. Il s'avança jusqu'à la maison, respira un grand coup et poussa la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Il appela Stiles plusieurs fois mais personne ne lui répondit. Il sortit sur la terrasse et remarqua de la lumière un peu plus loin.

Il marcha jusqu'à la serre qui se situait près du lac et entra.

L'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait était réconfortante. Il y faisait étonnamment chaud et elle ne ressemblait en rien à un serre classique. Les Whittemore ne voyaient certainement aucune utilité à avoir une serre avec pour rôle de faire pousser des légumes. Le sol était carrelé de mosaïques, des fleurs et des plantes décoraient la pièce, un poêle à bois y était installé et les multiples guirlandes lumineuses ajoutaient une ambiance chaleureuse.

Le cœur de Scott rata un battement.

Il était là.

Stiles gigotait assis sur le canapé en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son nez plissé et ses lèvres bougeaient sans cesse tandis qu'il marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles.

Puis il releva la tête et remarqua enfin la présence du latino. Scott eut l'impression que les yeux whisky doublèrent de volume. Il toussota, mal à l'aise à cause du regard persistant et de la bouche entrouverte de Stiles.

L'hyperactif se leva précipitamment du canapé et, comme à son habitude, manqua de finir par terre. Mais il se rattrapa et ne s'attarda pas plus que cela à sa chute.

\- Tu es venu.

Scott avait presque envie de lui faire la réflexion qu'habituellement, il ne dirait jamais « tu es venu » à quelqu'un qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Non, Stiles était normalement celui qui balançait une remarque sarcastique après avoir entendu ça, du genre : « non, je suis absent, ça se voit pas ? ».

Il remarqua ensuite les mains tremblantes de son ami et son expression qui variait entre le soulagement et la panique totale.

\- Je pense que je te dois des explications, et toi aussi… déclara Stiles nerveusement.

Il s'approcha doucement du fils du shérif et soupira.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé, Stiles, je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser comme ça alors que-

\- Est-ce que tu étais bourré ?

La mâchoire du châtain se crispa.

\- Quoi ? demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles fit deux grands pas pour finalement se retrouver à peine à un mètre de lui et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Quand tu m'as embrassé ? Tu étais bourré ?

Scott écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche forma un O parfait.

\- Non ! Vraiment pas...

Il essaya de se calmer en prenant une grande inspiration alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

 _Aller Scott, dis-lui._

\- Stiles, écoute-moi. Je savais ce que je faisais et j'en avais vraiment envie. Ouais, je le voulais vraiment, depuis longtemps. _Scott sourit timidement alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge_. Je ne peux plus le garder pour moi et, même si je flippe complètement, je dois te l'avouer. T'es mon meilleur pote et on se connaît depuis tout gamin mais pourtant depuis nos 15 ans à chaque fois que je suis avec toi, j'ai envie de te toucher, de t'embrasser. Je ne supporte pas que Jackson se vante d'avoir couché avec toi et, putain, je pense vraiment refaire le portrait à Ethan la prochaine fois qu'il te fait des avances. _Stiles l'écoutait attentivement, le visage moins fermé et en se mordillant un peu les lèvres._ Je veux être avec toi, pas comme un pote ou comme un frère. Je veux t'aimer et pas à avoir à me cacher. Tu n'es pas obligé de partager mes sentiments mais laisse-moi t'aimer. Ne me rejette pas, j'ai besoin de toi. Surtout que je vais sûrement me prendre un râteau dans quelques secondes. _Il eu un rire nerveux_. Stiles, je t'aime, je suis vraiment amoureux de toi.

Scott laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et détourna le regard. Il avait enfin eu le courage de tout lui avouer et il se sentait mieux, il détestait cacher des choses. Seulement, à présent, il ne se sentait pas prêt à entendre Stiles lui dire clairement qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre eux.

Il se força à se calmer mais son cœur battait la chamade, il avait peur. Il craqua nerveusement ses doigts et se mordilla la lèvre.

Une main froide se posa sur sa joue et il releva la tête. Stiles avait les yeux brillants et ses lèvres étaient étirées en un fin sourire.

Une fois sûr que Scott garderait les yeux sur lui, il s'éloigna, renifla et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Tu te souviens de Théo Raeken ? _Scott se demanda pourquoi Stiles lui parlait de lui maintenant mais hocha tout de même la tête_. Je l'ai rencontré au tout début de notre première année de lycée, il était en deuxième année et traînait souvent à la vieille librairie de Beacon Hills. À cette époque, quand je n'étais pas avec toi, c'était là que j'étais moi aussi. L _e brun repensa à cette période où malgré leur amitié dite à toute épreuve, ils s'étaient un peu éloignés. L'hyperactif passant son temps à lire et lui avec sa copine du moment, Tracy_. Au début, je ne faisais que l'aider en math, _son sourire se fit nostalgique et le cœur de Scott se brisa en voyant une larme coulée sur sa joue,_ puis on a commencé à se voir plus souvent. Il m'invitait au ciné, j'arrivais sans prévenir chez lui avec des curly fries et on se matait un match de basket ou de base-ball. Au lycée, on ne faisait que ce sourire, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais on aimait bien avoir ce petit secret. Puis un jour, je l'ai embrassé, on a décidé de ce mettre ensemble et on s'est vu encore plus souvent. Mon père n'était jamais à la maison alors c'était simple. _Sa voix se brisa_. J'étais fou de lui, c'était mon premier amour. Il me faisait confiance et moi tout autant, c'était avec lui que je voulais… _Cette fois, bien plus de larmes mouillèrent sa peau rougie. Scott lui attrapa la main et fit pression dessus pour lui montrer qu'il était là_. J'ai fait ma première fois avec lui cette après-midi, il y a trois ans, puis je me suis endormi amoureux et heureux dans ses bras.

Scott commençait à comprendre et il était partagé entre la fureur contre le Shérif qui lui brûlait les entrailles et son envie de prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression de partager ses sentiments, et dieu que Stiles avait mal ! Le latino était heureux qu'il lui ouvre enfin son cœur et lui raconte toute la vérité mais l'aura de tristesse que dégageait Stiles lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

\- Et ton père est rentré plus tôt que prévu.

Scott utilisa sa voix la plus douce possible et ravala l'adjectif haineux qu'il voulut placer devant le mot « père ».

Stiles entremêla leurs doigts et mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

\- Il l'a insulté, puis m'a insulté moi. Théo a voulu me défendre mais mon père l'a mis dehors de force ! Puis il est remonté dans ma chambre... J'étais terrifié, je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal ! J'étais juste heureux ! éclata-t-il _. Scott le prit dans ses bras et l'hyperactif sanglota en mouillant son cou de ses larmes._ Il m'a frappé Scott... Il m'a dit des horreurs, que tout était de ma faute, que je méritais ce qui m'arrivait et qu'il avait honte de m'avoir comme fils. J'ai jamais eu aussi mal. _Scott savait qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de sa douleur physique_. Il est reparti et m'a laissé sur le sol de ma chambre sans s'inquiéter de mon état. _Les poings du latino se serrèrent sur le sweat de son ami qui se recula un peu pour le regarder_. C'est alors j'ai pris ces putains de cachets. _Il secoua la tête_. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

\- Ça va, je suis là. Je serais toujours là, lui murmura Scott.

Stiles essuya ses yeux avec sa manche et lui sourit tristement. Son regard fit frissonner Scott, il le regardait si intensément...

\- Je devais te le dire. _Le jeune McCall fronça les sourcils._ Il fallait que tu le saches pour que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Le châtain prit son visage en coupe, ses gestes était précipités, ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche tordus bizarrement.

\- J'ai couché avec Jackson parce que je savais qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous. J'avais peur de perdre mon père et… je me suis dit que je ferais mieux d'évité de tomber amoureux, m'engager dans une relation... Du moins, avec un garçon. _Il passa son pouce sur les lèvres de Scott qui sentit son corps entier s'électriser_. Mais maintenant j'ai compris, que toi tu m'aimais et que tu me rendais heureux. Je suis brisé et j'ai les sentiments en vrac, mais toi tu es la. Comme toujours. Je ne serai jamais moi-même si je cherche à convenir à mon père. Scott, putain, je vais te laisser m'aimer de toutes les façons possibles, car c'est toi qui à fait renaître en moi ce que je n'ai plus ressenti depuis Théo. _Le concerné ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents_. C'est évident, je ne peux pas me passer de toi… Je me fiche de mon père, après cette année, je pars d'ici et ce que je veux vraiment, c'est être avec toi.

Il rompit la distance entre eux et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Scott.

\- Tu veux être avec moi… murmura Scott avant que les lèvres du châtain se posent sur les siennes.

Et ça n'avait rien avoir avec leur premier baisé où Stiles n'avait pas vraiment participé.

Scott sentit ses lèvres s'enflammer à ce contact et ses jambes faiblirent. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que son ami continue de l'embrasser et de le serrer contre lui pour toujours.

Il passa ses bras autour cou de Stiles et se laissa porter, complètement engourdi par ce langoureux et amoureux baisé. L'hyperactif suçota et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, puis sa langue vint timidement la lécher. Il entrouvrit alors sa bouche et les deux muscles se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Scott passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille. Stiles gémit et le latino se délecta de ce son qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre mais qu'il n'avait pu qu'imaginer.

Ils reculèrent et le dos de Scott rencontra un mur, les mains de Stiles se faufilèrent sous son haut. Il tira un peu sur les mèches châtains et hoqueta de surprise lorsque celui qu'il pouvait maintenant désigner comme son petit ami plaça une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Il grogna quand le baiser s'arrêta. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'impatienter puisque Stiles plongea dans son cou, le mordit, le lécha, le baisa, le suça et Scott ne put que gémir son nom. En représailles, il lui attrapa les fesses et l'entendit haleter, sentit son souffle chaud tout contre la peau fragile juste sous l'oreille. L'hyperactif prit son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents, remonta ses mains sous son haut pour malmener ses tétons et Scott frémit au contact des doigts froid sur sa peau brulante et se sentit franchement à l'étroit dans son jean. Il avait vraiment envie de Stiles, il attendait ça depuis trop longtemps.

\- Stiles... gémit-il alors que le genou de ce dernier appuyait contre sa virilité. Stiles, dit-il plus durement.

L'autre s'éloigna alors tout de suite et lui lança un regard paniqué.

\- Désolé, ça va un peu vite... Je n'aurais pas du-

\- Non, certainement pas, au contraire.

Scott l'attira à nouveau vers lui et rougit.

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils mais replaça fermement ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je suis près, _le latino joua avec les mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur le front de son amant_ , et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là ! Je ne suis plus puceau depuis Tracy je te rappelle, dit-il en haussa les yeux au ciel et Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, le sexe avec un mec n'est pas pareil qu'avec une femme. _Il sourit doucement_. Et je sais que t'es plutôt vierge pour le coup.

\- Justement, je veux que ce soit toi. Pour cette première fois et toutes les autres. _Scott se maudit d'abord pour cette phrase digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose mais remarqua que la seule réaction de Stiles était un sourire fier et sa poigne qui se resserrait possessivement sur lui._ Je veux comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, que tu m'aimes, complètement. _Il laissa son doigt parcourir la peau du cou blanc, traçant des formes en suivant les grains de beauté, faisant frissonner son nouveau petit-ami_. Ouais, je le veux, t'appartenir, complètement, dit-il, rêveur et sans vraiment se rendre compte de l'effet que cela avait sur l'hyperactif. En plus, d'après Jackson c'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas comment faire.

Sa voix était beaucoup moins douce pour le coup.

\- Bordel Scott... geignit Stiles. Justement, je sais que c'est une très mauvaise idée de faire ça sans préservatif et lubrifiant. _Il grimaça et prit le visage de Scott entre ses mains_. On aura tout le temps de faire ça, où tu voudras et quand tu voudras. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te résister. Mais je ne veux pas te faire l'amour sur ce canapé ou contre ce mur, surtout si c'est pour que tu aies mal.

Scott abdiqua, son petit-ami – merde ça faisait vraiment bizarre de l'appeler comme ça – avait raison. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir mal et s'il suffisait d'attendre quelques jours pour que cette première fois avec lui soit parfaite, ou presque, il le ferait.

En attendant, il était toujours autant excité et il avait toujours envie de se soulager...

Stiles dut remarquer la bosse sous son pantalon et son air un peu déçu, car il retira son sweat et le polo de Scott.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et l'hyperactif posa sa main sur sa virilité complètement réveillée.

\- En revanche, je peux faire quelque chose pour ça, murmura-t-il, un sourire en coin étirant son visage alors qu'il déboutonnait le jean de son amant.

Il se mit doucement à genou en parsemant de baisers le torse basané, s'attardant un court moment [ ?] sur ses tétons.

Scott ravala difficilement sa salive lorsque qu'il baissa les yeux sur Stiles qui baissait son pantalon et embrassait son aine, les yeux brillant d'envie et d'excitation.

 _Il ne va pas ..? Si ?_

\- Puta-ah, Stiles !

 _Ah beh si..._

 _._

 _._

 _-_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… dit Isaac en passant ses mains sur son visage.

Liam ricana et ferma la portière de la porsche garée aux côtés de la jeep de Stiles et de la voiture de Mme McCall.

\- Bien sûr que si, _il donna une tape dans son dos pour l'encourager à avancer_ , ils n'ont pas donné de nouvelles ni l'un ni l'autre. Avec Jackson, on en a conclu qu'ils étaient ensemble, alors allons les féliciter !

\- Justement, on pourrait pas les laisser tranquilles et attendre lundi ?

\- Non ! s'écria le plus petit et, franchement, fallait si attendre.

Le bouclé eut envie de frapper sa tête contre un mur. Liam était vraiment un gamin chiant et capricieux. À la place, il lança un regard mauvais au capitaine de l'équipe qui, lui, était tout sourire et soutenait toujours Liam dans ses conneries.

Malgré ses protestations, ils entrèrent dans la serre et hoquetèrent de surprise. Enfin, sauf Jackson, qui regardait la scène avec satisfaction.

Scott et Stiles étaient enlacés sur le petit canapé. L'hyperactif était en caleçon endormi comme une masse sur le ventre du brun qui semblait tout aussi dénudé et qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de son… meilleur ami ? Isaac ne savait pas si on pouvait toujours les qualifier de tel.

Ils semblaient paisibles et même Liam n'eut pas le courage de les réveiller en leur sautant dessus comme il l'avait prévu.

\- Tu te doutais qu'on allait les retrouver comme ça, pas vrai ? demanda le grand blond à Jackson qui haussa les épaules.

\- En réalité, j'avais un peu peur que Stiles n'ose pas lui dire toute la vérité et refuse ses sentiments. Mais il faut dire que je suis plutôt content de voir qu'il va pouvoir enfin être… Hé bien, avec la personne qu'il aime.

Liam passa un bras autour des épaules d'Isaac, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Tu as raison on va les laisser, dit-il. _Ils s'éloignèrent du canapé et poussèrent la porte de la serre_. Jackson ! Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive…

Il déposa le pochon qu'il tenait sur la table basse et sortit à son tour.

.

.

Stiles fut le premier à se réveiller et il fut bien content que la première vision qu'il eut soit l'adorable visage endormi de Scott ainsi que son torse parfaitement musclé. Il se redressa et, alors qu'il allait sortir pour aller préparer un petit-déjeuner, il remarqua un pochon cartonné sur la table. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha pour l'ouvrir et en sortit deux gobelets de chez Peter's coffee. Un nommé Batman et l'autre Robin. Il sourit et lut le petit mot qui se trouvait avec.

 _« Tu n'as plus de question à te poser, Batman a trouvé Robin._

 _Merci pour ton amitié,_

 _Sois heureux._

 _\- J »_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Et bien, c'est la fin de Who is S les gars… ça me fait tout bizarre de terminer ma première fanfiction !**_

 _ **Bon je vous rassureeee, il y aura un épilogue. Et peut-être des bonus...et peut-être une suite.**_

 _ **Vous pouvez remerciez la super ZéphireBleu qui m'a un peu soufflé l'idée ;)**_

 _ **je la remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir donnée son aide tout le long de mon histoire, je pense que vous avez bien vu mon évolution.^^**_

 _ **Bien sure, je vous remercie vous aussi de me lire et de laisser des petites reviews toutes mignonnes. Je vous jure, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça peut me refaire une journée !**_

 _ **Bon j'espère vraiment que ma fin vous a plu… c'est assez difficile d'écrire une fin en fait.**_

 _ **J'attends vos avis avec impatiente et à bientôt pour l'épilogue !**_

 _ **Charlgrt.**_


	25. epilogue

Épilogue.

J'avais peur de l'obscurité mais je ne savais pas que lui craignait la lumière.

.

.

Stiles accéléra le pas et mit sa capuche tandis qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Il toucha du bout des doigts sa pommette douloureuse et les quelques points de suture à son arcade. Pendant quelques secondes, il songea qu'il devait faire peur comme cela, sa capuche sur la tête se promenant seul en pleine nuit, le visage couvert d'hématomes en voie de disparition. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait en réalité que quinze ans et qu'un gamin de quinze ans ne faisait pas spécialement peur.

Il arriva enfin devant son lycée et en fit le tour. Il laissa tomber son sac de sport par terre et en sortit sa batte de base-ball ainsi que plusieurs balles.

L'hyperactif s'avança au milieu du terrain de Lacrosse, se foutant de la pluie et lança une balle en l'air. Il frappa fortement dedans. Elle rebondit sur un des bancs du gradin dans un bruit mat.

Les balles s'enchaînèrent, accompagnées de cris de rage et, finalement, de larmes. Les premières qu'il s'autorisait après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il se sentait pathétique, vide et n'avait plus aucune envie de vivre. Tout ce qu'il faisait était survivre, boire, manger quand il ne vomissait pas et dormir lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'insomnie. Ce qui était rare. Mais il ne voulait pas craquer et prendre à nouveaux des cachetons pour s'endormir à tout jamais. Scott avait été la première personne qu'il avait vu en se réveillant ce jour-là et le souvenir du visage triste de ce dernier suffisait à le dissuader de toute autre tentative d'en finir.

Son meilleur ami ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle et venait travailler, jouer aux jeux vidéos ou manger chez lui presque tous les soirs, que ce soit la semaine ou le week-end. Et, quand au lycée Scott avait cours et lui non, c'était Isaac ou même Danny qui prenait le relais.

Stiles ne voulait pas mourir, mais il ne voulait pas vivre non plus. Du moins pas comme ça. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il balança sa batte au loin et se laissa mollement tomber sur le gazon. Il s'allongea. L'herbe mouillée lui chatouilla le visage alors il réajusta sa capuche après quoi il se contenta de regarder le ciel. La pluie s'était calmée. Une dizaine de minutes passa quand un bruit à côté de son oreille le sortit de ses pensées de plus en plus noires.

Il se redressa et observa Théo, assis à côté de lui. Ses cheveux bruns collaient à son front et il tripotait nerveusement le bracelet qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ce que son père appelait un « accident ». Théo ne venait visiblement plus au lycée et ils n'avaient pas pu se parler puisque Stiles s'était fait confisquer son portable.

Une larme coula sur la joue de celui qu'il aimait. Stiles voulut lui prendre la main et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, que rien ne pourrait le séparer mais il aurait menti. Ils avaient beau s'aimer, l'hyperactif avait bien failli le quitter quelques semaines auparavant, et il y avait son père.

\- Tu n'es pas revenu au lycée, dit-il simplement.

Théo arracha quelques touffes d'herbes et secoua la tête.

\- Toi tu ne devrais pas être au lycée, affirma-t-il d'une voix grave sans pour autant regarder Stiles.

\- Je pense que tu as tort, chuchota l'hyperactif alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

Théo releva enfin ses yeux vers lui. Ils étaient brillants, des cernes marquaient sa peau blanche et ses lèvres tremblaient.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte ! _Il attrapa ses épaules et un frisson parcourut tout le corps du châtain._ Tu as voulu te tuer Stiles !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, brisant le contact visuel.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Théo le tourna vers lui avec une force insoupçonnée et le secoua. Il avait les traits du visage tirés et la colère et la peur suintaient par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Comment tu peux me dire ça à moi ?! _Théo avait presque l'air fou_. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, j'ai eu tellement peur Stiles ! Ne redis plus jamais ça, tu as de l'importance, pour moi, pour Scott, pour tes amis. _Stiles sentit une nouvelle sorte culpabilité l'oppresser_. Je ne veux pas te perdre !

\- Et moi ? Hein ? Tu crois que j'ai envie que tu disparaisses ? s _'écria-t-il, figeant Théo._ Et ouais, je suis passé devant chez toi ce matin, et ouais, j'ai vu ces putains de cartons ainsi que le camion !

Fatigué de tout, Stiles se laissa tomber dans les bras de Théo qui l'étreignit comme s'il craignait de le voir disparaître à tout moment.

\- Tu comptais me le dire ? renifla-t-il.

\- Demain matin, avant de partir pour Chicago. _Il posa son menton sur le haut de la tête de Stiles et le berça doucement_. Je suis désolé, c'est pour les études de ma sœur et un poste proposé à mon père. Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je sais, on n'a jamais vraiment le choix… dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de l'autre adolescent.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que tu disais avant, répondit Théo d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

\- J'ai changé de discours. _Il ravala ses larmes._ Tu vas partir, réalisa-t-il.

\- Je serais toujours là dans ton cœur mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Stiles poussa un peu sur ses coudes pour le regarder. Theo se pencha et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Ne m'oublie jamais, demanda-t-il en caressant avec son pouce la joue de l'hyperactif qui ferma les yeux à cette caresse.

Quand Stiles rouvrit les paupières, il n'était plus dehors avec Théo mais dans sa salle de bain. Il s'observa dans le reflet durant quelques secondes. Il ne portait plus aucunes traces de sa tentative de suicide, ses cheveux étaient maintenant longs mais des cernes foncés entouraient toujours ses yeux. C'est là qu'il comprit, c'était un rêve. Théo était bel et bien parti, il avait seulement eu un moment d'assoupissement durant lequel il avait vécu à nouveau ce passage de sa vie.

Il ne se questionna pas vraiment sur le pourquoi du comment il était arrivé dans la salle de bain, il faisait couramment des crises de somnambulisme.

Il baissa les yeux quand il sentit quelque chose sous son pied. C'est avec les sourcils froncés et une respiration difficile qu'il s'agenouilla pour attraper le petit cachet. Il hoqueta de stupeur en réalisant qu'une boite de somnifère qu'il connaissait bien était par terre et que quelques médicaments s'en étaient échappés. Des fragments de souvenir lui revinrent et il ramassa avec empressement la boite.

 _Calme-toi, Stiles, elle est sûrement juste tombée de l'étagère. Rien n'est en train de se reproduire_.

Il constata avec horreur qu'elle était vide. Il se releva rapidement et s'aspergea le visage d'eau.

C'est là qu'il la vit. Une lame de rasoir posée sur l'évier.

\- Non, non, non…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et il se sentit faiblir. Un liquide chaud et visqueux coula le long et ses avant-bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… sanglota-t-il alors qu'il essayait de compresser les blessures avec une serviette de bain.

Ses jambes tremblèrent, ses paupières se firent plus lourdes et il se laissa glisser contre le mur.

\- Scott... chuchota-t-il. Non, non ! J'avais promis à Scott…

.

.

Scott se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit Stiles hurler. Il alluma rapidement la lumière et se retourna à une vitesse folle pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Son meilleur ami était roulé en boule dans un coin du lit, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il tremblait.

Il s'approcha doucement du corps recroquevillé et posa une main derrière la nuque du châtain, ses cheveux étaient trempés de sueurs. Il le rapprocha de lui et la respiration de l'adolescent se fit moins erratique.

\- Scott ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Melissa en entrebâillant la porte de la chambre.

Il fit signe à sa mère qu'il gérait la situation et elle referma la porte avec une moue inquiète. Stiles passa ses mains sous le haut de son ami, enfouit son nez dans son cou et soupira de soulagement.

\- Je suis là... dit Scott en caressant ses cheveux. Tout va bien.

\- Je sais, répondit Stiles d'une voix éraillée. C'est pour ça que je ne veux jamais être séparé de toi.

.

.

\- Un cauchemar ? Encore ? c _huchota Isaac_. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'avec toi qu'il pouvait bien dormir ?

Scott observa son petit ami se faire engueuler par Jackson à cause de sa dernière « expérience » en chimie sous les rires de Liam.

\- Pourtant il en fait toutes les nuit où il dort chez moi, souffla-t-il avec tristesse _._ au début ça me réveillait juste quand il criait ou gigotait trop ,mais maintenant je m'empêche moi-même de dormir parce que je m'inquiète pour lui.

\- Il t'a dit de quoi il s'agissait ?

\- Non, justement c'est pour ça que je reste éveillé, le pire c'est que je crois qu'il fait toujours le même rêve. Mais il ne s'en souvient pas, ou uniquement sur le coup. Du coup, il ne sait jamais que c'est un rêve, il croit que c'est la réalité.

Isaac haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Cependant, c'est peut-être mieux qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas, non ? Au moins ça ne le fait pas souffrir la journée si jamais il y repensait. Et puis, comment tu peux savoir que c'est toujours le même ? demanda le blond en penchant la tête pour capter le regard de Scott.

Le plus petit soupira et reporta son attention sur les tubes à essais et son livre de chimie devant lui.

\- Stiles parle quand il dort. _Il tourna les pages du livre. Isaac posa les mains à plat dessus en fronçant les sourcils_. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il parle d'un déménagement, répète le nom de Théo sans cesse et, quand enfin il semble se calmer, c'est là que le pire arrive. Il se met à pleurer en disant qu'il m'avait promis quelque chose. _Il leva les yeux vers son ami et secoua la tête_. Je m'inquiète. Et aussi, je me dis que s'il s'en souvenait... Eh bien, il saurait que ce n'est qu'un rêve et il pourrait peut-être l'arrêter.

\- Il ne se souvient vraiment de rien ?

Le rire de Stiles attira à nouveau leur attention. L'hyperactif avait l'air heureux pourtant. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qu'ils étaient ensemble. Discrètement certes, il n'y avait seulement que leurs amis les plus proches qui étaient au courant mais cette situation convenait au deux pour le moment. Stiles avait l'air moins tracassé, il se posait moins de questions. Scott attendra le temps qu'il faudra, si celui qu'il aimait n'était pas encore près pour faire son coming out, alors il attendra.

 _N'empêche que ses rêves m'inquiètent pas mal…_

\- On n'en reparle plus jamais, Stiles se lève et fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, répondit Scott, et Isaac lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Comment peux-tu en déduire si vite qu'il ne se rappelle de rien alors ? _Le brun fronça les sourcils et Isaac renifla_. Écoute, peut-être qu'il ne veut juste pas en parler. C'est une possibilité, essaye d'avoir une discussion avec lui ou attend qu'il vienne lui-même te dire ce qui cloche, _dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au concerné_. Tu peux toujours lui faire comprendre que tu attends qu'il t'en parle.

.

.

Scott n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il soupira et observa son petit-ami qui lui tournait le dos. Il joua quelques minutes avec ses cheveux et s'amusa à essayer de trouver les formes que les grains de beautés parsemant la peau laiteuse pourraient former s'ils étaient reliés. Il pencha la tête et aperçut sur le réveil qu'il était bientôt trois heures du matin. Se sentant encore trop éveillé, il décida de se lever et il traversa la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Stiles.

Le Shérif étant en déplacement, il avait pu en profiter pour dormir chez lui et faire une activité un peu moins sage avec Stiles sans craindre de gêner qui que se soit.

Il passa aux toilettes et descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible. Une fois en bas, Scott se servit un verre de lait et s'affala sur le canapé. Il tapota à côté de lui jusqu'à qu'il trouve la télécommande et alluma la télé. Il soupira en se rendant compte que le programme à trois heures du matin n'était pas génial et qu'il allait encore devoir se mater une rediffusion de cauchemars en cuisine, ce qui ne l'empêcha de se faire hypnotiser par le téléviseur.

Il était d'ailleurs tellement absorbé par l'écran qu'il sursauta quand son portable, posé sur son ventre nu, vibra. Il le déverrouilla et ouvrit les messages de Liam. Il y avait trois photos, une de Corey penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, une de Mason en panique et une de Brett filmant la scène. _Charmant_. Une quatrième photo apparut, montrant Jackson dormant la joue écrasée contre l'épaule d'un Isaac buvant une bouteille d'eau. Scott enregistra celle-ci. Et enfin, sur la dernière, Liam tenait un balai et un sac poubelle rempli de cadavres de bouteilles.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau et deux messages s'affichèrent à la suite.

« Vous devriez être là, tu me manques »

« T'es toujours là pour m'aider à ranger. »

Scott dut se retenir de rire en se mordant les lèvres après ces remarques. Il baissa le son de la télé et composa le numéro de son ami.

« - Salut mec, je pensais que tu dormirais, résonna la voix lente de Liam quand il décrocha.

\- J'arrivais pas alors je me suis levé... _Il marqua une pause et regarda la télé en grimaçant_. Gordon Ramsay est toujours là pour moi.

\- Ouais, tu as carrément raison, ce mec est parfait comme cure pour nos insomnies. _Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Scott attendit que Liam rigole ou lui dise qu'il déconnait_. Mais attends, tu n'es pas censé être chez Stiles ?

\- J'y suis, répondit-il en se mettant en tailleur et en ramenant le sweat que l'hyperactif avait laissé au rez-de-chaussée sur ses jambes.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dans son salon à regarder un cuisto de cinquante ans à la télé alors que tu as un petit-ami sexy roulé en boule à moitié nu dans son lit à bouffer des yeux toute la nuit ? s _'exclama le plus petit et Scott grogna_.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Tu traînes trop avec Jackson.

\- C'est lui qui m'a soufflé la phrase d'ailleurs, _nouveau silence_ , mais il n'a pas encore dessaoulé. »

Scott écouta le capitaine protester et se disputer avec Liam. Il écarta un peu le combiné et tendit l'oreille lorsque qu'il entendit des pas à l'étage. Il reconnu le grincement de la porte de la chambre de son petit-ami et devina que Stiles se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

« - Scott ? Tu es toujours là ? Demanda Liam.

\- Je vais te laisser, je retourne avec Stiles, d _it-il un peu distraitement_. Bon rangement mon pote.

\- Sage décision ! »

Il raccrocha, éteignit la télévision et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il se fia à la faible lumière qui s'échappait de la salle de bain et longea les murs du couloir plongé dans le noir. Une fois arrivé, au bout il poussa doucement la porte et fronça les sourcils.

\- Stiles ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Le concerné rangea une boite de rasoir au fond du placard et en sortit un électrique qu'il posa sur le rebord du lavabo.

Il baissa les yeux sur les deux boites de somnifères jetées à la poubelle, Stiles fit un nœud avec le sac et lui sourit difficilement.

\- Je fais des rêves dont j'aimerais vraiment me débarrasser. _Il prit la main de Scott et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre._ Je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas se débarrasser de souvenirs, mais on peut se débarrasser de ce qui nous les rappelle et de ce qui nous fait peur.

C'est à ce moment précis que Scott comprit que son petit-ami se souvenait bien de ses cauchemars. Pire, cela devait concerner sa tentative de suicide. Mais il comprit surtout que Stiles était prêt à évoluer, qu'il lui faisait confiance pour le rendre heureux. Scott lui sourit réellement et le tira vers lui dans une étreinte.

\- Je dois lui dire Scott. _Stiles pausa sa tête sur son épaule._ Je dois le dire à mon père au plus vite, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix, souffla-t-il en le berçant un peu.

Le châtain releva la tête.

Scott frissonna en voyant son regard larmoyant et plein d'amour. Il le sera encore plus fort, lui murmurant sans cesse des je t'aime et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il se jura être toujours présent pour son Stiles et de l'aider à confronter son père, le rassurer lors de ses cauchemars et de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin.

\- C'est fini, amour. _Chuchotât-il alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient_. Tout ira mieux.

.

.

 _Mes petits loups...c'est la fin de « Who is S ? »… vous vous rendez compte ?!_

 _J'espère vraiment que cette épilogue vous auras plu ! Je vous le dit, une suite est clairement prévue. Bon j'ai déjà une autre fiction en cours dont le prologue sera posté dans pas si longtemps. Mais la suite arrivera après, avec nos bébés à l'université et tout ce qui va avec._

 _Je tiens à remercier la supeeer Zephirebleue ! Mais alors vraiment mille merci, tu es géniale. J'ai beaucoup progressé grâce à tes conseils et tu m'a beaucoup faite rire avec tes remarques._

 _Et bien sure merciii a vous tous, vous qui me lisez, vous qui me laissez des reviews adorables et qui me font sourire. C'est ce qui me donne, en plus de la passion, l'envie d'écrire._

 _Gros bisous, à bientôt pour des prochaines aventures ^^ ! big love._

 _Charlgrt._


End file.
